410
by flo-chan
Summary: Edward, humain militaire travaillant dans une section spéciale luttant contre les vampires, rencontre Bella, vampire depuis 1749 qui travaillera avec lui. Devront faire face à une menace grandissante. Quelle est cette menace? Comment réagiront-ils?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_par flo-chan et corrigé par Plume-x3_

Nous sommes en 2500 ans après Jésus christ. La menace vampirique est à son paroxysme. Les meurtres augmentent considérablement. Allant des enfants aux personnes âgées rien ni personne ne peut arrêter les suceurs de sang, les vampires.

Très vite les agences gouvernementales, furent surbouquer. Des recherches sont menées par de multitudes d'organismes gouvernemental, pour trouver l'origine de ces meurtres. Et très vite, ils conclurent que le mythe des vampires, n'est pas un simple conte fantaisiste, mais que les vampires existent bel et bien. Face à une telle violence, et à la peur que la population prises de panique s'entre tue, car ignorant, les gouvernements de tous les pays du monde, créèrent dans l'anonymat, une section spéciale, pour lutter contre les vampires, et ainsi sauver la race humaine grandement menacée.

Cette section se nomme la « S.G.P.A.V » « Section Gouvernementale de Protection Anti Vampire » . Leur mission, traquer et supprimer la menace vampirique. De jeunes militaires, sélectionnés avec minutie sont recrutés pour ces missions dangereuses.

Ils sont en tous plus de 10 000 hommes et femmes répartis dans le monde entier, et regroupés en groupe de sept. Ils sont tous humains. Et parmi eux les meilleurs soldats que l'armée américaine est pu entraîné. Leur nom de code « 410 ». Ils sont sept, quatre hommes et trois femmes:

Soldat première classe: Rosalie Hale surnommé « La beauté fatale », marié au caporal Emmett  
Soldat deuxième classe: Alice Cullen surnommé « Petit lutin » marié au sergent Jasper.  
Major: Esmée Cullen, marié au colonel Carlisle.  
Caporal Emmet Cullen, surnommé « L'homme qui valait trois milliards »  
Sergent Jasper Hale, surnommé « La glace »  
Colonel Carlisle Cullen.  
Et enfin le lieutenant Edward Cullen.

Ils ont tous une haine inimaginable pour les vampires, la plupart d'entre eux se sont confronté à ces êtres, et tous ne sont jamais ressortis indemne. Leur rage de tuer, et leur cohésion, leur avaient valus dans le passé plusieurs étoiles de courage, et de bravoure.

Et si ce petit groupe si parfait, mondialement connus par les gouvernements, rencontrait un nouveau venu, mais pas n'importe qui, un vampire. Ou du moins une vampire.

Comment réagiront-ils devant cette nouvelle? Qui est-elle? Et si une menace encore plus dangereuse que les vampires planait sur nos têtes, et menacerai le reste de l'humanité, et que seul l'union des deux plus grands ennemis pourrait la vaincre?  
Quelle est cette menace? Et surtout quel est le futur pour les « 410 », et le reste de l'humanité?  
Venez découvrir le monde futuriste et fantastique de « 410 »


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci à:

**Spuffygirl92:** eh ouais c'est l'art de l'écrivain: mettre tout le monde en haleine ^^, (même si je suis nul = =)

**Audrey 1986**: merci j'ai eu l'idée dans le bus, comme quoi une heure de trajet matin et soir ça à du bon (j'ai eu l'idée de l'histoire de ma première fic dans un bus aussi ^^).

**Miss BlaBla:** j'ai pris en référence les grade de l'armée de terre français, car je ne connaissait pas ceux américains, et oui je suis sur de mes sources mon père à était dans l'armée. A part bien sur si il s'est trompé ( sa serait pas la première fois ^^).

**Puky**: RE lol, contente que l'on se retrouve sur une nouvelle fic ^^, et sinon je suis déjà en train d'écrire la suite de L'ORIGINE D'UNE NOUVELLE ERE. Mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes familiaux donc je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite, et d'ailleurs ça continu, enfin voilà, merci de ta review ^^.

**LuckyPotterCullen**: Mais oui ne tant fais pas je vais la continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finis, donc tu auras de quoi lire lol.

**Cathy863:** merci ^^

**Mag et Ariane:** les espérances sont parfois réalisable, la preuve le premier chapitre est posté, OUAIIII!!!! ^^

**Tetrifer: **n'hésites pas à me dire si ça te plait ou pas ^^, mais je préférai que tu me dise que t'adore!! lol.

**Idril,Zophia-Nothing-Blume, FleurCannibale**, merciiii à vous ausssiiiii

Voilà pour les remerciements, premier chapitre à déguster et à savourer. ^^

**Bsx amicalement ^^et je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre fut entièrement corrigé par la courageuse Plume-x3, ainsi que les chapitres suivants. Si tu lis ce message je te remercie de ton aide et ton soutiens. Bsx**

**CHAPITRE 1:** _Mission_

« _ « La glace » ici « l'homme qui valait trois milliards », réponds! Appela une voix grave dans un talki walki. Je répète « la glace » ici « l'homme qui valait trois milliards », réponds, merde! Terminé ».

_ Emmett je t'aie déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler « la glace ». Répondit une seconde voix, énervée.

_ Moi j'aime, et ton surnom te va plutôt bien je trouve, aussi froid et impassible que la glace, tu ne trouves pas Alice?

_ Emmett, gronda une voix féminine à l'autre bout du talki walki. Ce n'est pas le moment. Et en plus ton surnom est ringard, ce n'est pas du tout à la mode et .... .

_ STOP! Hurla une quatrième voix encore inconnue. Nous sommes en mission, je vous le rappel! Réprimanda la voix grave. »

Tous se turent instantanément. Carlisle était en effet, un colonel extrêmement respecté. Il avait à son actif plus de missions réussies que n'importes qui. Ses choix n'étaient jamais critiqués, car ils étaient toujours justes et clairs. Cela faisait plus de 20 ans qu'il était dans l'armé, et sa réputation d'invaincu ne fit jamais salit.

Il faisait nuit. Le soleil s'était couché depuis plus de trois heures. Les humains ignorant de la guerre qui faisait rage dans l'ombre des ruelles, dormaient à poing fermé. Rêvant de contrés lointaines, et d'une vie plus facile. Les lumières étaient éteintes, le vent soufflait légèrement dans les rues, faisant danser les feuilles des arbres tombés comme le voulait l'automne. Des papiers s'envolaient au delà des grattes ciel, survolant, la paisible ville de Seattle. Du moins en apparence, car au contraire de ce que les habitants pouvaient penser, s'était loin d'être une ville tranquille. Chaque nuit des êtres marchaient dans l'ombre à la recherche du liquide donnant la vie. Celui sans lequel nous ne pourrions vivre en tant qu'être humain, celui qui fait battre notre cœur. Le sang.

Ces êtres étaient inhumains. C'était des spectres, errant dans les ruelles malfamées à la recherche de proies égarées. Leurs vêtements étaient noirs, toujours noirs. Aussi noirs que leur âme damnée. Damnée par la vie et rejetée par la mort elle-même. Ils étaient des êtres immortels. Des êtres capables de grande chose, mais mis à profit que pour leur passe temps, la chasse. Leur beauté était inimaginable, beaucoup s'étaient égarés dans les traits parfaitement dessinés, et célestes, et leurs yeux envoûtant. Dans lesquelles miroitent notre propre visage terrifié.

Ils possédaient une force et une vitesse, qui faisaient d'eux des tueurs nés. Certains d'entre eux, en plus de leurs facultés « naturelles », avaient des pouvoirs. Ce qui rendait la tâche des « S.G.P.A.V », beaucoup plus difficile. Bien qu'ils étudiaient minutieusement leurs proies avant de les capturer ou de les tuer, il était déjà arrivé qu'ils se face surprendre. Mais pour les 410, cela ne leur étaient encore jamais arrivés. Soit s'était de la chance, soit du savoir faire. Mais Carlisle misait surtout sur la chance.

Il se trouvait sur le toit d'un immeuble en brique ancien, caché par un petit muret, il regardait un vieux hangar délabré. Jumelle d'une main, et talki walki de l'autre il donna ses ordres, à son lieutenant:

_ Lieutenant Masen, ici votre colonel, répondez!

_ Mon colonel ici lieutenant Masen quels sont vos ordres? Répondit une belle voix de ténor.

_ Restez en position jusqu'à ce qu'ils se montrent. Soldat Rosalie! Appela Carlisle sur le même ton impassible.

_ R.A.S, mon colonel!

_ Caporal Emmett?

_ R.A.S, mon colonel.

_ Sergent Jasper?

_ R.A.S, mon colonel.

_ Colonel ici Major, nous captons des bruits suspects en direction du nord. Rosalie tu devrais bientôt voir quelque chose.

Les 410 étaient tous répartis selon le plan de Carlisle. Le hangar abandonné, s'étalait sur plus de 300 mètres, entourés de végétations pétrifiantes, et abondantes. Jasper, se trouvait au centre du toit du bâtiment au près d'une ouverture vitrée. En effet le hangar possédait de multitudes de « fenêtres » partout sur le toit pour qu'autrefois les ouvriers puissent travailler grâce au rayon solaire qui les traversèrent, et ainsi économiser de l'électricité. Il avait, ainsi posté, une visibilité quasi optimale, avantagé par sa paire de lunette infrarouge. Alors qu'il guettait chaque bruit suspect, chaque ombre suspecte, Edward, lui se trouvait, à l'extrémité sud. Il s'était positionné sur le toit près de l'entrée sud, guettant les entrées et les sorties. Il possédait lui aussi des lunettes dernières cris en matière d'infrarouge. Armé jusqu'au dent, et immobile comme une statue, il osait à peine respirer, tellement la tension était à son maximum.

Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il participait à une telle mission loin de là, malgré son jeune âge, 17 ans. Cela remontait il y avait un an, après avoir été témoin du massacre de ses parents par un vampire, il avait décidé de les venger. Il s'était donc engagé dans l'armé avec pour seul but, rentrer dans la « S.G.P.A.V », comme était avant lui son père.

Dès ses premiers mois d'entraînement il fut très vite repéré, par sa maîtrise exceptionnelle des armes à feu, et du combat au corps à corps, par l'organisation, qui l'invitèrent après avoir passé des tests, à entrer dans leur groupe top secret.

Emmet se trouvait quant à lui à l'extérieur du bâtiment, caché par des anciens tonneaux en acier, témoin du temps passé. Il était placé près du camion de leur équipe, couvrant ainsi l'avant de Esmée et Alice. Elles se trouvaient, en effet, à l'intérieur du véhicule, occupées à manipuler plusieurs ordinateurs, affichant de multitude de logiciel, destinés tous à l'espionnage. Casques aux oreilles et yeux rivés sur les écrans, elles communiquaient à toutes l'équipe les informations qu'elles possédaient et qu'elles cherchaient, sondant soigneusement le hangar. Mais leur esprit était tourmenté.

Rosalie se trouvait sur le toit à l'extrémité nord du bâtiment qui ne possédait que deux entrées et sorties, dont la deuxième était gardée par Edward. Elle regardait anxieuse les formes de la nuit se mouvoir aux flots incessant du vent, qui chantait ses douces mélodies à ceux qui voulaient bien les écouter. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la nuit. Ses membres étaient engourdis par l'immobilité forcée, et l'angoisse de se faire repérer.

Cela faisait depuis midi qu'ils étaient sur les lieux. Ils avaient voulus, en effet, prendre le temps de sonder chaque recoin du bâtiment avant la mission, pour éviter de se faire surprendre, par une entrée secrète ou autre chose pouvant les mettre en danger. Et surtout ils avaient pris soins de cacher dans des endroits spécifiques des minis caméras, et des micros à l'intérieur du hangar mais aussi à l'extérieur.

Les mouvements, qu'Esmée avait perçu sur son moniteur, n'était aucunement un chat. Car un chat n'aurait pu glacer les os de Rosalie, réputé froide, et impassible. Sous les yeux terrifiés mais pourtant déterminés de la femme, trois vampires apparurent. Leurs ombres se détachèrent gracieusement de la nuit. Leurs cheveux dansaient élégamment au contact du vent, qui pour le plus grand bonheur de Rosalie, lui faisait face, lui amenant les odeurs de ces êtres dénués de sentiments. Leur odeur lui était écœurante, plus que la simple vue de leur présence.

En effet Rosalie détestait, non haïssait, les vampires quels qu'ils soient, mâle ou femelle. Elle les maudissait, plus que ceux qui l'avait condamné à faire des cauchemars chaque soir. Mais bien que sa haine fût forte, elle ne pouvait ne pas être impressionnée par leur beauté, leur grâce, et leur prestance. Ils émanaient d'eux une assurance et un mystère, qui attiraient tous les regards et toutes les pensées de ceux qui étaient à proximité.

Il y avait deux hommes et une femme. La femme était d'une grande beauté, ses longs cheveux et son regard étaient sombre, comme ses deux compagnons ses yeux étaient rouges sang. Elle portait un long manteau épais noir, qui lui arrivait aux genoux, dénudés. Laissant apparaître la blancheur cadavérique de sa peau parfaite.

Les deux hommes étaient superbes. L'un avait les cheveux mi-longs noirs charbon. Il portait un manteau noir qui s'arrêtait à sa taille, et un jean bleu stone, qui serrait ses longues et fines jambes. Son regard était aussi glacial que le vent d'automne.

Le deuxième avait les cheveux roux coupés courts, qui s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec ses yeux rouges. A l'inverse de ses deux compagnons, il portait un simple et fin pull gris, avec un jean bleu rincé, et des baskets blanches. Son look était plus adolescents, que les deux autres qui étaient plus sophistiqués.

Alors qu'ils étaient plus qu'à dix mètres en dessous de Rosalie, qui tremblait légèrement, ils ne remarquèrent pas sa présence, pour sa plus grande surprise, car elle sentait son cœur battre à vive allure. Et elle commençait à s'inquiéter « Soit ils ont quelques choses en têtes, soit ils ont « mangés », et dans ce cas, tous s'expliquerait » Songea-t-elle, attendant le moment pour émettre sa transmission à son équipe, qui était tendu, face au silence inquiétant de la nuit, et des talki walki de leur compagne.

_ Rosalie, ici Jasper tu me reçois? Je répète....

_ Ici Rosalie, oui Jasper je te reçois 5 sur 5. Terminé.

_ Je les vois parfaitement, ils sont suffisamment loin pour que tu puisses bouger. Terminé.

_ Combien en vois-tu? Demanda Edward, se joignant ainsi à la conversation.

_ J'en vois trois, deux hommes et une femme, d'environ 23 ans, en âge humain, bien sur!

_ Ce sont eux. Où se dirigent-ils? Demanda Carlisle à son tour.

_ Ils se sont arrêtés on dirait qu'ils attendent quelque chose. Terminé.

_ Esmée, Alice? Voyez-vous quelque chose? Continua Carlisle anxieux. Il n'était pas rassuré par le fait que les vampires soient ainsi immobiles.

Les deux femmes, s'enquirent immédiatement de vérifier chaque écran de l'ordinateur, elles ne virent rien d'inquiétant et d'anormal.

_ Colonel qu'elles sont vos ordres? Demanda Emmett qui s'impatientait. Ses membres étaient excités par l'attente, comme un soldat qui attend que le cor du combat sonne le début de la guerre.

_ On ne bouge pas. Et on n'attend.

_ Mais mon colonel ils sont à porté de tir, et de plus ils ne sont que trois... .

_ Caporal! On ne discute pas mes ordres!

_ Bien mon colonel.

_ Alice? Appela sèchement Carlisle, qui était encore énervé par l'intervention d'Emmett.

Il était rare que Carlisle se met en colère, en effet c'était un homme respectueux, aimant, compréhensif, et surtout calme, quels qu'étaient les situations il gardait la tête sur les épaules, c'étaient ce qui faisaient de lui un bon colonel.

_ Entendez vous quelques choses? Continua-t-il.

La jeune femme au physique de lutin, appuya sur plusieurs boutons, avant de les entendre. Aussitôt elle en informa Carlisle qui lui demanda de faire en sorte que lui et les autres entendent ce que les vampires se disaient.

_« _ Qu'est ce que tu as? _Demanda la femme.  
__ Je ne sais pas. _Répondit une voix froide et grave_. Je sens un changement dans l'air... je suis venus ici avant hier pour mon repas, et c'était différent._  
__ Explique toi! _Pressa le deuxième homme sur le qui vive.  
__ Bien que l'air était devenue impur par nos repas quotidiens, _les deux vampires ricanèrent_, il n'y avait pas cette odeur... ._  
__ Quelle odeur?_

__ Une odeur de viande fraîche.... . » _

Sur ces derniers mots les 410 ne purent réprimer des tremblements de surprise et de peur. De multitudes de questions se bousculèrent dans leurs têtes: « Comment peuvent-ils savoir? Savent-ils que nous sommes ici? Se doutent-ils de quelques choses? Nous ont-ils repérés? Qu'est ce que l'on doit faire?... ».

_« _ Tu veux dire qu'ils y a des humains? _Commença la femme dont on entendait l'excitation dans sa voix.  
__ Bien sur qu'il y a une odeur d'humain, je te rappel qu'on habite ici, et qu'on mange ici. C'est normal...._  
__ Non je te parle d'hommes vivants. Et ils sont venus il n'y a pas très longtemps._  
__ Tu crois qu'on nous a repéré?_ Demanda la femme inquiète.  
__ Impossible! _S'écria le deuxième homme_. Nous n'avons laissé aucune trace, personne ne peut savoir ou nous sommes. _  
__ Si tu le dis, peut être que je me trompe. _  
__ Ouais je pense plutôt ça. »_

Ses dernières paroles ont eu tôt fait de rassurer l'équipe qui avait commencé à imaginer leur fin. Mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant serein. Le vent commençait à souffler de plus en plus fort, provoquant un tourbillon de senteur, et d'envoler de feuilles d'arbres qui flanchaient sous la force des courants d'air agressif. Les tôles du hangar émettaient des bruits sourds qui faisaient souffrir les trois soldats qui se tenaient sur le toit mais qui couvrait leur tremblement des membres excités.

_ Edward! Emmett! Rosalie! Jasper! En position! Ordonna Carlisle le sourire aux lèvres, et impatient de se dégourdir les jambes. Nous allons leur montrer de quoi on est capable! On suit le plan à la lettre et tout se passera comme sur des roulettes.

_ Colonel nous sommes en position prêt à l'offensive! Répondirent en chœur les quatre soldats, qui rêvaient de les mettre en pièces.

_ Bien... .Go!! Cria Carlisle dans son micro.

Aussitôt Jasper ouvrit le feu. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, et un sourire sadique aux lèvres une rafale de balles frappèrent en plein sur les vampires, qui surpris ne purent les contrer. Le bruit du SBP 500 de Jasper résonnait partout dans le hangar et dans les environs. Peu après deux nouveaux bruits de mitrailleuses vint se joindre à la bataille. Alors que les cartouches tombaient par dizaine sur le sol du bâtiment, Carlisle ordonna à Emmett de finir le travail. Ravit ce dernier s'exécuta rapidement.

Il courait à une vitesse folle pour un humain, piétinant les papiers, et les branches des arbres cassés. Armé d'un lance flamme, il profita de l'impuissance des vampires à réagir sous la pression des trois soldats pour les flambés. Des cris surhumains retentirent dans un rayon de trois kilomètres. Une odeur infecte se rependit dans l'air. Une odeur de chair brûlé. Les vampires terrifiés et souffrant commençaient à se désintégrer, leur regard exprimait une haine sans nom, un par un ils regardèrent leur bourreaux, mémorisant chacun de leurs visage, pour pouvoir se venger par la suite. Leur peau commençait à fondre révélant une carcasse blanchâtre, parcourus par de multitude de filaments bleuâtre. Leurs cris de souffrance augmentèrent, réveillant les habitants de leur sommeil.

Carlisle ordonna aussitôt à Edward de finir avant qu'un habitant ne prenne les devant et soit témoin de ce massacre.

Celui ci arrêta de tirer, et s'avança lentement vers les trois vampires, savourant le bruit de leur agonie. Car chaque pas qui faisait rallonger la souffrance des trois suceurs de sang. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il prit avec une grâce étonnante une large et grande épée de sur son dos.  
Elle était extrêmement belle, le manche était en or, et brillaient de mille clarté, propageant des ombres dansantes colorés sur les murs du hangar et sur les personnes qui se trouvait à proximité.  
Alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à un mètre de la femme vampire, qui se trouvait agenouillée à gauche de ses compagnons, il s'arrêta et admira son arme avec un œil paternel.

_ Vous... n'êtes que des lâches! Cria La femme, entre deux cris de douleur.

Edward la foudroya du regard, et prit son arme avec légèreté dans sa main droite, et lui dit en souriant:

_ Et vous vous êtes morts!

Alors que Emmett continuait à faire crier les deux autre vampires par son lance flamme, Edward se jeta sur la femme, et abattit la lame de son épée sur le cou, du vampire, qui se coupa avec simplicité.  
Le corps retomba lourdement sur le sol, alors que la tête fut propulsée à deux mètres plus loin sous les cris de désespoirs et de tristesses des deux ex compagnons de la femme vampire qui ne fut plus.  
Rosalie cessa alors de tirer ainsi que Jasper, et laissèrent Emmett flamber l'homme au style adolescent, alors qu'Edward se jetait sur le deuxième vampire, dont la tête fut propulsée à trois mètres plus loin.

Emmett voyant son « frère » arrivé éteignit son arme, et recula laissant le champ libre à un Edward souriant toujours de son sourire sadique. Ses vêtements de l'armé, étaient rougeâtres par le sang des deux vampires. Son visage étonnamment n'évoquait aucune haine ni colère, mais au contraire un air joueur. Il s'amusait. Voir de ses mains la vie quitter ces morts vivants suceurs de sang, l'amusait.

Le troisième vampire, ne ressemblait plus à la splendeur qu'il avait été. Sa peau était noir charbon, ses yeux rouges sang regardaient le soldat portant l'épée de la mort sanguinolente approcher. Alors que cet humain ne se trouvait plus qu'a quelques centimètres de lui, il jeta un rapide regard envers ses anciens compagnons, qui n'étaient plus. Voyant leur corps meurtris, sa haine et sa tristesse augmentèrent. Il ne voulait qu'une chose que ce fumier meurt dans d'atroce souffrance. Décidé à se venger, à le tuer, à le massacrer, il regroupa ses dernières forces. Ses membres tremblaient, il regarda rapidement les trois soldats humains. Voyant que le champ était libre, il fléchit ses jambes d'une vitesse vampirique, et bondit.

Edward ne l'avait pas vu venir, ni Emmett, ni Rosalie, ni même Jasper. Ce n'est qu'en le voyant étendus sur leur « frère » qu'ils constatèrent l'horreur.  
Alors qu'ils crièrent le nom d'« Edward! », ils se jetèrent sur le vampire qui ne bougeait plus.  
Mais alors qu'ils s'attendaient à voir leur « frère » blessé, et sanguinolent, ils furent surpris et ravis de le voir intact, mais avec un regard choqué. Tous se regardèrent, ils ne savaient pas comment mais le vampire était mort, étendus de tout son long.

Revenant de sa stupeur Edward se releva rapidement, et regarda le corps du vampire mort, puis les yeux de ses trois amis soulagés et curieux.

_ C'est toi qui l'as tué? Demanda Rosalie, surprise.

Edward ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il essayait de se souvenir des derniers événements, cherchant si oui ou non il l'avait tué.

_ Non.

Les trois amis se regardèrent perdus, demandant aux un et aux autres si c'était l'un d'entre eux. Mais ils répondirent tous que ce n'étaient pas eux.

C'est en cet instant que le restant de l'équipe arrivèrent sur place, courant vers Edward. Alice se jeta dans les bras d'Edward, les yeux rougis, et le visage plié par la peur. La peur de l'avoir perdu.

_ On croyait qu'il t'avait tué... Commença difficilement Esmée qui le prit à son tour dans ses bras, après que Alice l'ai relâché.

_ On n'avait rien vu venir, continua Alice, qui était encore sous le choque.

Jasper en la voyant la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. C'était une jeune fille très joyeuse, et émotionnelle. Elle était sensible, surtout à ce qui touchait à sa « famille ». Et Jasper était pour elle son poids balance. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui, et l'inverse aussi. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques années. Ils étaient immédiatement tombés amoureux dès qu'ils s'étaient vus dans le camp d'entraînement dans leur organisation. Lui avait été attiré par sa fraîcheur et son naturel, et elle par sa bravoure, et son coté aimant et attentionné. C'était le troisième couple de leur équipe après Esmée, Carlisle, et Emmett, Rosalie.

Edward était le seul célibataire de l'équipe ce qui le fait souffrir. Il avait déjà eu quelques petites amies, mais à cause de son travail, il ne pouvait plus en avoir. Car ils devaient tous garder le secret sur leurs agissements pour garder secrète l'existence des vampires. C'était pourquoi les soldats ne pouvaient pas avoir d'amis et de compagne extérieur à l'organisation. Cela était trop risqué. Mais tous le savaient avant de s'engager dans la « S.G.P.A.V », ils avaient tous signé le contrat dans lequel stipulait cette obligation.

_ Comment est-il mort? Demanda Carlisle en montrant le corps inerte du vampire.

_ On ne sait pas mon Colonel. Répondit Rosalie impassible.

C'était une femme d'une grande beauté mais d'une grande froideur. Elle aimait sa « famille 410 », mais elle n'arrivait pas à extérioriser ses émotions. C'était une femme renfermée, mais aimante surtout envers son compagnon Emmett, qui l'aidait à surmonter son mal, et à oublier son passé, en ses pitreries gamines, mais comiques.

Carlisle les regarda un à un, cherchant la vérité dans leur regard. Son cœur battait la chamade, lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils ne lui mentaient pas. Son esprit était au qui vive, il ne savait pas comment le vampire était mort mais il l'était, et cela l'inquiétait. Angoissé, il ordonna à son équipe de brûlé les restes, corps et têtes et le hangar avant de quitter les lieux malfamés.

Alors que les 410 s'activaient à brûler les restes et le hangar, une ombre les regardait depuis l'emplacement où s'était trouvé Carlisle durant la bataille avant qu'il ne quitta le lieu précipitamment pour rejoindre cet humain. Ses longs cheveux dansaient au rythme du vent, et son regard brillant fixait chacun des membres de l'équipe avec un intérêt particulier:

_ Quels humains stupides, pourquoi les avoir choisit eux? Demanda l'ombre à elle même. On se reverra, malheureusement! Termina l'ombre avant de se perdre dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

A suivre.

Alors une idée sur l'identité de cette ombre mystérieuse? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez de ce premier chapitre. La suite prochainement.

REVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWS


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2: **_Rencontre_

_**(chapitre corrigé par Plume-x3, à qui je dit « MERCI » )**_

_ Ah! Quelle mission! Souffla Emmett descendant d'une voiture, ou plutôt d'un camion H Hummer de couleur noir, aux vitres teintées.

_ ça c'est sur, c'est la pire qu'on ait eu! Approuva Rosalie qui descendit à son tour du véhicule.

_ Mais au moins c'est fini! S'égaya Alice qui les attendait au pied du camion, qui leur servait de point de communication.

Ils se trouvaient tous dans le sous sol de leur QG. L'air était étouffant, et chaud. Les lampes accrochées au plafond étaient les seules points de lumière de la large pièce. Le sous sol faisait office de garage, où étaient entreposés une vingtaine de voitures et de camions dont possédaient l'organisation. En effet la S G P A V, était l'organisation la mieux fournit en équipement, et la plus sécurisée aux États Unis après la maison blanche. Elle possédait plus de deux cents caméras rien que pour l'extérieur, et plus de sept cent à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtiment.

Ce dernier faisait plus de 35 étages, entièrement recouvert de vitres blindées et teintées noires. Le toit faisait office de piste d'hélicoptère extrêmement surveillé par des patrouilles et des caméras constamment braquées sur tous les points de vue possible. Car en effet le toit était la deuxième entrée sur trois. Le garage étant la troisième et l'entrée principale étant la première. Ces trois entrées et sortis étaient si surveillées et gardées qu'il n'y avait pas un seul rat, ou une seule mouche à y être entrés sans avoir alerté un système de surveillance ultra sophistiqué.

Les 410 avait deux véhicules de mission un camion, contenant les écrans et les ordinateurs contrôlant à distance les micros et les mini caméras dont possédaient l'équipe, et un H hummer pour transporter le matériel lourd, autrement les armes, tels que le lance roquette et le lance flamme.

_ Moi je me serais volontiers passé de cette mission! Gronda Edward en descendant du siège passager du camion. Tous le regardèrent entendus.

Car ils avaient eu tous peur la nuit dernière de le perdre. Mais heureusement par chance il fut sauvé, grâce à quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

_ Bon nous sommes attendus! Informa le colonel Carlisle, après avoir rangé son téléphone portable. Le général veut nous parler.

_ Savons nous pourquoi? Demanda le major Esmée.

_ Il ne me la pas précisé. Il nous le dira au moment venu. Allons-y! Ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt tous les 410 le suivirent, fermant au passage les portes des véhicules. Ils passèrent entre temps dans les vestiaires, qui étaient adjacent au garage. Pour se changer.

La pièce était moins grande que le garage, mais plus chaude. Les murs étaient entièrement peints en blanc, que l'on voyaient à peine, étant donné que les casiers recouvraient la plus grande partie des pans de mur. Il y avait deux vestiaires un pour les hommes où se trouvaient Edward, Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle, et un pour les femmes où se douchaient Esmée, Rosalie et Alice.

Lorsqu'enfin ils furent propres, et habillés selon l'habillement d'usage dans l'agence, ils montèrent dans un large ascenseur qui les mena au 20ème étage, celui des réunions et des bureaux d'émission.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils arrivèrent devant une grande et large porte à deux battants. A leur arrivé celle ci s'ouvrit laissant place à une large salle, avec en son centre un immense bureau rectangulaire entouré par des sièges. Les murs étaient d'une couleur blanche, avec par endroit des écrans plasmas qui montraient en boucle l'actualité des derniers jours sur les différentes chaînes d'information. En face d'eux se trouvait trois grandes baies vitrées qui ne laissaient aucun rayon lumineux pénétrer dans la pièce, et qui étaient constamment fermés, pour ne laisser aucune image filtrer ce qui se passait dans ces locaux. L'air ambiante était douce et modérée, la climatisation fonctionnait sans interruption, et l'air sortant et entrant était filtré constamment.

Il n'y avait encore personne à part les 410 dans la pièce. Ils décidèrent donc de s'installer confortablement sur les sièges, et commencèrent à discuter de leur dernière mission:

_ La façon dont le vampire est mort est bizarre. Avoua Jasper, inquiet et songeur.

Il n'avait jamais vu un vampire tomber aussi facilement aussi mystérieusement. Et ne pas savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé l'inquiétait, mais d'un autre coté il était soulagé de voir son camarade, son frère encore vivant.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva à son tour Alice qui se trouvait près de Jasper, qui la regarda tendrement.

Cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et leur amour n'avait jamais déteint.

_ Mais quelle que soit la cause ou la raison je remercie la chance, et le ciel, d'avoir sauvé Edward. Compléta-t-elle, après avoir jeté un regard à Edward qui se trouvait en face d'elle de l'autre coté de la table.

Ce dernier avait la tête baissée, il était encore secoué par ces derniers événements. Bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il côtoyait la mort, la voir de si près l'avait quelque peu refroidit, et surtout ouvert les yeux sur ce métier dangereux dans lequel il s'était inscrit.

_ Peut être n'était ce pas la chance, songea penseur Carlisle.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? Demanda Rosalie curieuse.

_ Je ne sais pas, mais la façon dont il est mort, suggère une intervention de quelqu'un.

_ Bien quoi qu'il en soit, je suis impatient de donner une autre bonne raclé à ces suceurs de sang! Cria de bon coeur Emmett, faisant rire l'assemblé.

C'est sur ces rires qu'entra deux hommes. L'un était grand, les cheveux blancs et les yeux noirs. Le temps marquait son visage, creusant de profondes rides, le rendant plus sage que Carlisle. Le second était plus petit et avait de petite lunette qui lui tombait sur le bout de son nez. Il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. Leurs habits étaient les mêmes que les 410, c'est à dire costard cravate de couleur bleu marine, avec des épaulettes pour les hauts gradées, et des médailles ainsi que des carrés de couleurs cousus sur le torse gauche. Mais à l'inverse de l'assemblé l'homme aux cheveux blancs, étaient couvert de médailles d'honneurs et de mérites.

En le voyant les 410 se levèrent précipitamment, propulsant au passage leur siège à deux mètres derrière eux.

_ Mon général! Hurlèrent-ils en coeur, tout en se mettant en garde à vous, et en saluant les nouveaux venus, de la salutation militaire.

Ce dernier les salua à son tour:

_ Repos! Ordonna-t-il. Asseyez vous!

Les Cullen obéir en silence et accompagnèrent du regard les deux nouveaux venus qui marchèrent jusque devant les baies vitrées. Alors que le brun posait des dossiers sur la grande table rectangulaire, le Général commença:

_ Je vous ai convoqué car il y a du nouveau. Les équipes de recensement ont découvert une augmentation brutale de vampires. Nous avons découvert que leur nombre augmentait de plus en plus, en une journée ils sont passés de 5 à 10 nouveaux vampires répartis seulement aux États Unis.

_ Quoi?! Hurlèrent d'une seule voix les Cullen, qui ne s'attendaient pas à cette nouvelle.

_ Nous ne savons pas exactement les raisons de cet empressement, mais nous avons quelques hypothèses.... Soldat?

Aussitôt le brun ouvrit quelques dossiers et les fit passer à l'auditoire qui n'arrivait pas à y croire. Car il y avaient quelques mois le nombre de vampires chutaient considérablement, et les Cullen s'en étaient réjouis, ils avaient même pour la première fois demander une permission. Mais à présent tout était à refaire. Ils devaient recommencer à défiler les missions, jusqu'à ne plus avoir le temps de vivre.

_ Les documents qui se trouvent devant vous, montrent les nouveaux nés. Commença à expliquer le soldat, alors qu'il distribuait le reste des documents aux derniers de l'équipe. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ils n'ont aucun point en commun. Leur situation géographique, financière sont différentes. Certains sont pères de familles, d'autre lycéen... . On peut donc penser qu'ils choisissent leurs victimes au hasard... .

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, interrompit Jasper, ils ont tous entre 16 et 30 ans.

Voyant les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues Jasper continua:

_ C'est dans ces âges que notre corps est le plus fort. Et que l'esprit s'éveille.

_ Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Avoua Emmett.

_ Ce n'est pas un hasard, ils étudient leurs victimes, pour en faire de bon soldat, ayant toute la force de leur âge, décuplé par la transformation. Ils leurs suffisent juste de les bourrer d'informations allant contre la race humaine, ou autre, pour que ces derniers nous tuent sans aucun remords.

_ Et pour les pères de famille? Demanda Alice la gorge nouée.

_ Je suppose que cette situation familiale, leur est plus que plaisante, car ils peuvent ainsi tenir le nouveau né, père de famille, en le faisant chanter. Car même s'ils sont devenus vampires, ils ont, même si ça me tue de le dire, ils ont gardé des sentiments humains.

_ Vous avez raison sergent, approuva le général après avoir longtemps pesé les dire de Jasper. Mais cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi une telle augmentation.

_ Sans vous offensé mon général, commença Edward penseur, je crois au contraire que ça veux tout dire...

_ Expliquez vous. Répondit le général curieux, et peu amène.

_ Ils préparent une attaque massive.... Ou si vous préférez la guerre.

_ Elle à hormis de nous signaler cette éventualité! Grogna le général pour lui seul.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur le bureau, ignorant les regards interrogateurs des Cullen, qui ne comprenaient pas qui pouvait être cette personne dont leur supérieur avait mentionné implicitement. Le soldat voyant que les membres des 410 fixaient avec incrédulités le général, préféra le sortir de ses pensées au risque d'avoir une réprimande, plutôt que de justifier avant l'heure l'emploi de ce pronom, qui leur serait gênant.

Le soldat s'avança lentement vers son supérieur regrettant déjà le geste qu'il allait faire. En effet, le général avait la mauvaise réputation, d'avoir un sale caractère, surtout lorsque l'on le pressait trop. Les yeux fixés sur le visage pensif du haut gradé, le soldat après avoir déglutit poussa légèrement l'épaule du général. Celui ci au contact de cette force, surpris releva la tête violemment. Réveillé, il regarda tout autour de lui cherchant ce qui l'avait ainsi ramené à la réalité.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui du soldat, chargé de regret et de peur, sa gorge émit un grondement mécontent, qu'il étouffa aussitôt qu'il remarqua la présence des échapper aux questions, et surtout à cette scène gênante, il continua précipitamment:

_ Et vous colonel Carlisle Cullen, qu'en pensez vous?

_ Je pense que cette éventualité est la plus probable mon général. Mais la véritable question, n'est pas de savoir ce qu'ils préparent, car nous nous en doutant déjà, mais de savoir contre qui préparent-ils cette guerre?

Cette question qui étaient aux lèvres de chaque Cullen, ne surpris personne. Mais la réponse qui leur était encore inconnue les surprendront sûrement.

_ Nous ne savons pas contre qui, mais nous avons un moyen de le savoir. Commença le général décidé.

En effet depuis le début de la réunion il avait étudié dans sa tête le moment propice pour parler de la véritable raison de cette réunion. Il avait longtemps hésité à la façon de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas par peur, le général n'avait peur que d'une seule chose, c'était devenir ce contre quoi il luttait chaque jour, les vampires; mais par réticence. De la réticence par le faite que les 410 étaient l'unité la plus décoré, et la meilleur de tous les États Unis, et il était donc retissant à l'idée de voir, peut être, la meilleur équipe du monde entier déchiré par cette nouvelle. Ou peut être que c'était de la peur. Il ne le savait pas lui même.

Les Cullen à l'annonce du général, se regardèrent intrigués, cherchant dans leur entourage si l'un d'entre eux savait de quoi parlait leur supérieur, mais voyant les regards tous surpris et intéressés de leur congénères, ils durent attendre les explications de ce dernier.

_ Je vous ai convoqué ici, non pas pour cette augmentation menaçante des nouveaux nés, mais pour l'arrivée d'une nouvelle venue. Compléta le général, tout en guettant les réactions de ses soldats, cherchant un début de réponse à cette réticence, ou à cette peur qui grandissait au constat que la nouvelle ne semblait guère les réjouir.

En effet les Cullen, faisaient équipes depuis plus de cinq. Ils avaient appris, avec beaucoup de mal, à se faire confiance, à se connaître, et à se respecter. La succession des missions de plus en plus périlleuses, les avaient soudées, liées, jusqu'à ce que leur vie entière se soude à celles de leurs compagnons. Par ce faite trois couples s'étaient formés, le colonel Carlisle Cullen avec le major Esmée Cullen, le sergent Jasper Hale en couple avec le soldat deuxième classe Alice Cullen, et le caporal Emmett Cullen marié avec le soldat première classe Rosalie Hale.

Seul le lieutenant Edward Cullen était encore célibataire. Bien sur il avait déjà eu des relations avec des femmes, mais ce n'était pour lui pas plus qu'un passe temps, un moyen de soulager son coté homme, avec des femmes qu'il avait croisé lors des missions, et qui avaient besoin de réconfort. Bien sur il n'était pas fier de lui. Mais être le seul célibataire d'un groupe de trois couples, qu'ils voyaient sept jours sur sept, et presque que 24h/24, étant donné que leurs appartements se situaient dans le même immeuble, c'est à dire dans le QG de leur travail, juste au dessus des vestiaires, le rendait souvent morose, surtout dans des moments solitaires, ou juste après avoir faillit se faire tuer.

Il avait toujours ressentit au fond de lui, que le sentiment d'amour n'était pas fait pour lui, et son travail ne faisait que renforcer cette idée. Alors chaque fois qu'il avait le temps, il se plongerait dans la musique, et dans les livres, s'évadant ainsi de cet état de dépression qui le rendait dépressif.

Mais enfin, savoir qu'une nouvelle allait le soulagé de ce poids, qu'était la solitude, le rendait euphorique. Avec un léger sourire il commença à imaginer celle qui sera peut être la femme de sa vie, son double.

Alice le regarda sourire, elle savait ce qu'éprouvait Edward en leur présence, elle lui avait déjà présenté quelques une de ses amies, mais Edward les avaient à chaque fois repoussé, après une nuit. Et depuis, elle ne les a plus jamais revues. Bien sur elle n'en voulait pas à son « frère », car oui, c'était son frère, comme toute l'équipe était sa famille; jamais elle pourra en vouloir à son frère qui souffrait.

Alors le voir sourire, la rendit heureuse, elle le regarda attendrit et sourie de plus belle. Ainsi que toute l'équipe qui n'était pas dupe face aux tourments d'Edward.

Alors que les pensées de l'auditoire étaient tournées vers des suppositions de la nouvelle venue, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Cinq soldats armés jusqu'aux dents se présentèrent, avec en son centre une femme. Ou plutôt un vampire.

Elle était magnifique. Malgré sa taille moyenne, normale, sa beauté elle, était anormale. Ses cheveux bruns, légèrement bouclés retombaient sur ses fines épaules, laissant son visage parfait dégagé. Ses traits étaient fins et délicats, mais ce qui envoûtait n'importe qui se trouvant à proximité, était sans discuter ses yeux. La couleur miel de ses iris était envoûtant et réchauffant. Personne dans l'auditoire ne pouvait dire le contraire, ils étaient tous obnubilés par cette présence, et cette perfection. Même Rosalie la plus belle femme du QG, était éblouie par sa superbe.

Lorsque les Cullen la virent, ils se levèrent tous de leurs sièges. Leurs yeux lancèrent des regards de haine pour cet être buveur de sang.

_ Que fait ce vampire ici? S'écria Carlisle hors de lui.

_ Les vampires ne doivent pas pénétrer en ces lieux! Hurla Rosalie rageuse.

Alors que les questions, et les exclamations de rage fusèrent, le général se leva et alla se placer près des nouveaux arrivants, les bras derrières son dos.

Mais alors qu'il allait répondre le vampire la devança d'une voix si harmonieuse que tous les soldats se turent pour l'entendre.

_ C'est ainsi que vous recevez celle qui a sauvé l'un d'entre vous! S'indigna le vampire.

Edward en la voyant ne pouvait pas ignorer le faite qu'il la trouvait magnifique. Il n'avait jamais vu, une telle créature. Mais le faite que cette déesse était un vampire, le repoussa. Il les détestait, tous. Autant qu'ils étaient, bons ou méchants. Il les haïssait. Pour lui ce n'était que des êtres narcissiques, dangereux, sans cœurs, qui se plaisaient à martyrisé les humains, et à les faire souffrir.

Et les autres Cullen ressentaient eux aussi ce sentiment de révulsion et de dégoût. De plus le ton glacial du vampire, n'arrangea rien, leur hostilité par sa venue, malgré le faite qu'elle avait une voix enchanteresse.

Tellement ils étaient hypnotisés par cet être qui leur faisait face, ils n'avaient pas immédiatement compris ce qu'elle avait dit. Il leur fallut un certain temps pour enfin comprendre.

_ Quoi! Hurla hors de lui Edward.

Il avait enfin réalisé qu'il était en vie grâce à un vampire! C'était à cause d'eux qu'il souffrait, et c'est grâce à l'un d'entre eux qu'il était encore en vie? Il fut sauvé par un vampire. « Un vampire! » S'écria rageusement et dégoutté Edward dans ses pensées. Il commença alors à regretter d'être en vie. Car il savait désormais qu'il avait une dette envers cet être répugnant.

Alors que les Cullen se regardèrent surpris, le vampire souffla de lassitude, se qui n'échappa pas à ces derniers, qui la regardèrent avec des regards de haine.

Sentant que l'air tournait à l'orage le général préféra commencer les présentations, ne voulant pas que la première rencontre tourne en carnage. En effet malgré le fait qu'il avait pris certaines dispositions, notamment celle d'avoir placé un collier émetteur autour du cou du vampire, ainsi qu'un déclencheur d'extrême urgence _ ce déclencheur en question, pouvait sous les ordres du général, tuer le vampire en à peine deux secondes, sans que celui ci ne puisse rien faire, au risque d'accélérer le processus il savait pertinemment que si les Cullen sortaient de leurs gongs, ils pouvaient tuer la seule vampire qu'ils avaient réussis à attraper et à enrôler dans leur guerre contre les vampires, et donc sa propre race.

_ Avant toute chose, je vous présente Bella.

Cette dernière les regarda un par un, d'un regard sans expression. Comme si elle n'éprouvait plus aucun sentiment. Cherchant et sondant à connaître leurs pensées les plus enfouis.

_ Bella, continua le général, je vous présente vos coéquipiers... .

_ Qui vous parlez de coéquipiers!? S'indigna Edward, je ne ferais jamais équipe avec un vampire.

_ Lieutenant Edward Antony Masen Cullen! Hurla le général hors de lui. Qui vous a autorisé à me couper la parole? Je vous enlève trois jours de permissions, pour avoir manqué de respect à votre supérieur! Lâcha-t-il mécontent

Edward ne pu que baisser la tête, pour cacher sa rage qui fusait dans son esprit et qui apparaissait sur son visage. Il détestait les vampires, mais de savoir que l'un d'entre eux allait être à ses coté 7 jours sur 7, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il décida donc qu'il irait voir le général lorsque l'entretient serait terminé. Ceci décidé, il releva la tête, et croisa le regard ironique du vampire, qui le regardait avec un sourire au coin. Edward ne pu que grogner intérieurement face à l'air moqueur de ce suceur de sang.

_ Et auquel cas vous n'auriez pas compris je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Vous êtes nos meilleurs éléments, mais vous ne pouvez pas faire face à cette augmentation brutale des nouveaux nés, seuls, il nous faut compter sur d'autre, pour pouvoir résister. Termina le général.

Lorsque le général grognon eut terminé Bella, put enfin se présenter dans les règles. Même si au fond d'elle, elle n'en avait pas le désir. Elle n'avait jamais voulu faire équipe avec des humains. Mais face à l'augmentation des vampires, son territoire s'était diminué, et les génocides entre vampires menaçaient sa tranquillité.

En effet c'était un vampire égoïste, qui ne s'était jamais mélangé aux autres, car elle en n'avait jamais trouvé le besoin. Elle seule comptait. Et voir son petit coin de paradis diminuer chaque jour la rendait nerveuse, et désagréable. Alors, lorsqu'elle croisa les S G P A V lors d'une mission, elle les suivit, les étudia, et trouva que la seule solution, était de s'allier avec ces humains, qu'elle trouvait pourtant répugnant. Bien sur comme tout vampire, elle avait croisé, d'autre être buveur de sang, elle s'était même lié d'amitié avec certains d'entre eux, qui avaient les mêmes visions des choses qu'elle. Mais généralement elle les évitait.

_ Je m'appelle Bella, je n'ai pas de nom, car cela est désormais inutile, les Cullen la regardèrent avec haine et avec intérêt, Je suis vampire depuis 1749. Depuis ce jour je suis figé dans mes 18 ans.

Les Cullen la regardèrent bouche ouverte, ils étaient surpris de son âge. Ils ignoraient, en effet, beaucoup sur les vampires. Comme ils pouvaient désormais le constater.

_ Je suis seule depuis ce jour. J'ai connu beaucoup de guerre, et celle pour laquelle vous vous mettez en danger, est perdue d'avance.... . Vos forces, continua-t-elle voyant les regards dédaigneux des soldats, et des grognements de certains d'entre eux, sont moindres par rapport à nos capacités. Certains d'entre nous possèdent des dons, comme la télékinésie, la pyrokinésie, etc...

_ Nous en avons tué plus d'une centaine en deux mois, alors nous parlé pas d'infériorité, gronda Emmett.

Bella sourie face à cet argument minable de cet humain.

_ Vous ne tuez que les faibles, les plus forts restent cachés dans l'ombre. Et vous ne pourrez jamais les tuer comme vous tuez les autres. Ils sont bien plus forts, sournois, et calculateurs que n'importe quel humain.

_ Et pourquoi êtes vous ici? Pourquoi trahissez-vous votre espèce? Demanda Jasper suspicieux, il n'arrive pas à faire confiance à ce vampire. Il restait sur ses gardes, il sentait que quelque chose se tramait dans leurs dos, et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

_ Je ne suis en aucun cas une traîtresse! Hurla, le vampire hors d'elle, elle ne supportait pas qu'un humain ne l'insulte de traître. Je suis ici, certes de mon plein gré, mais les causes, elles, m'ont été infligées. L'augmentation du nombre de notre espèce, nous obligent à nous, les anciens, d'amoindrir notre territoire de chasse, et à cohabiter.

_ Oh que c'est triste! Se moqua acerbe Edward.

Il n'appréciait pas le ton et l'attitude supérieure du vampire. Mais surtout, ce qui ne supportait pas, c'était que cette suceuse de sang l'avait sauvé de la mort. Et il en était sur, elle ne manquerait pas de le lui rappeler.

Le vampire le foudroya du regard. Un grognement résonna dans toute la pièce. Le sang des soldats se figea. Les gardes du vampire empoignèrent leurs armes. Les 410, eux, se regroupèrent en face du vampire, les yeux haineux, formant ainsi une masse compacte et solide et défensive face à cette menace.

Seul le général restait impassible face au grognement menaçant et animal, du vampire. Car il connaissait le véritable but du vampire, et il était sur qu'elle ne prendrait pas le risque de le voir anéantit.

_ Calmez-vous! Posa le général.

Aussitôt le grognement cessa, et la peur s'envola, mais resta encore.

_ Nous reprendrons cet entretien demain, car vous avez tous besoin de repos. Continua le supérieur, à l'adresse des 410. Quant à vous, Bella, vous restez dans les environs. Vous ne sortez en aucun cas des limites de notre QG, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez le à ma secrétaire, elle vous fera parvenir votre demande, le plus vite possible.

Bella ne rajouta aucun mot, elle lui fit signe qu'elle avait entendu, puis sortie de la salle, suivis par les gardes. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de ces humains, de plus elle avait faim.

_ Attendez! Coupa Edward, Vous voulez dire qu'elle restera dans le QG sans surveillance?

_ Oui, et non. Elle sera en liberté dans les limites du QG, mais elle sera surveillée par les milliers de caméras que nous possédons... .

_ Je refuse de dormir sous le même toit, qu'un cannibale!

_ Qui appelez vous cannibale? Demanda d'une voix dure et glaciale, le vampire qui revenait précipitamment sur ces pas, serrant rageusement ses doigts contre ses paumes. Ses yeux devinrent noirs charbon.

Bella sentait la colère monter en elle. Jamais dans toute l'histoire un humain l'avait insulté de cannibale.

_ Je ne suis en aucun cas cannibale. Nous les vampires, nous nous nourrissons de sang, mais pas de viande humaine. Nous n'avons jamais demandé à devenir des êtres maudits, mais nous l'acceptons.... continua-t-elle. Mais si vous tenez encore à votre vulgaire vie d'humain, ne m'insultez plus de cannibale, où sinon je vous montrerais la différence entre nous et eux. C'est clair?

Elle s'avança menaçante vers cet humain qui lui tenait tête. Lorsqu'elle vit enfin les yeux d'Edward trembler face au regard haineux du vampire, elle fit demi-tour avec un sourire en coin, les soldats sur ses talons.

Elle devait bien l'admettre cet Edward avait du cran, pour un humain.

A suivre.

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas vous savez ce qui vous restes à faire.

Désolé pour le retard, mais je devais prendre le temps pour bien imaginer la suite. Je sais que pour beaucoup d'entre vous cette longue attente à été difficile, et je m'en excuse encore auprès de vous. Le prochain chapitre bientôt, je me planche déjà la dessus. Et cette fois j'essayerai de le poster plus vite.

Merci à tous mes reviewers, je ferais les remerciements personnels au prochain chapitre.

Sinon pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic', le prochain chapitre arrivera prochainement, courant la semaine prochaine normalement.


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut à tous, enfin la suite que vous attendez tous. Je sais que l'attente est difficile mais je ne tiens pas à vous décevoir, c'est pour cela que je poste pas plus souvent.

Je tiens à remercier chaque reviewers un par un, car sans vous tout cela n'aurait pas possible.... ( Je fais les remerciement à la façon des star aux oscars lol, je trouve ça hilarant, lol, sans blague, ils sont comiques, surtout quelques uns, essayé de vous faire une soirée oscar dans la semaine. Bien sur enregistré^^)

Donc merci à:

**Diddye**: Ton enthousiasme est contagieux, j'adore lire tes reviews, ça remonte le moral, et je m'étonne à sourire devant mon ordi, toute seule. Lol

**Tchingtchong**: Juste un mot à te dire après avoir lu ta review: WAW, lol. Je me suis mis à aussi à sourire seule, limite rire, mais je me suis dit qu'on me prendrait pour une idiote, lol.

**Magalie**: Désolé mais tu va devoir attendre pour connaître les pouvoirs de Bella. Mais je te donne un indice, son pouvoir est immense. ^^. Des Idées??

**Pierrafeu**: J'ai bien aimé lire ta review lol, Je dois dire que j'ai adoré, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on vous dit que votre style d'écriture est agréable. Je t'en remercie mais tkt je ne prendrais pas la grosse tête.

**LuckyPotterCullen**: J'espère que tu va adorer ce chapitre comme tu as adoré le précédent. Bonne lecture.

**Puky**: Je dois dire que tu es ma plus grande reviewer, il va falloir que je te remercie d'une autre manière pour te montrer ma reconnaissance. - °) Sinon le véritable but de Bella vous sera révélée plus tard. Car cette révélation peut changé la vision que vous avez de Bella. ( je sais que c'est flou, mais c'est fais exprès dsl). Sinon pour l'instant Les Cullen ne savent pas, pour l'instant, qu'elle se nourrit de sang animal, parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore tout sur les vampires. Tous ce qu'ils savent d'eux c'est que ce sont des suceurs de sang.

**Misiri-addict**: Je suis quasiment sur que ce chapitre te plaira, comme il m'a plu de l'écrire. J'ai essayé de trouver des répliques assez comiques, mais aussi assez juste. M'enfin tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé.

Sur ce bonne lecture. ^^

Chapitre 3: _**Premier ennui**_

Bella avait soif, extrêmement soif. Sa gorge sèche lui brûlait. Et son envie de sang était plus pressante encore. Elle imaginait déjà la sensation qu'elle éprouverait en sentant le liquide rouge couler dans sa gorge, et réchauffer son corps froid, et cadavérique. Elle sentait l'odeur des humains à 10 kilomètres à la ronde, et tout ce qu'elle rêvait de faire à l'instant, c'était d'assouvir sa soif du sang humain.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle avait arrêté de boire le sang humain. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle préférait désormais se nourrir de sang animale. Sans doute était-ce le désir de se rapprocher de l'humanité en les laissant vivre, ou bien était-ce sa façon à elle, de montrer qu'elle n'était pas entièrement devenue vampire, et qu'elle se punissait elle même, en se retenant de boire ce sang que tous les vampires raffolaient. Elle n'en savait rien, et elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Tout ce qui l'intéressait à présent, c'était de réduire cette menace qui pesait sur son espèce.

Elle se promenait dans le parc qui bordait le haut bâtiment des S G P A V, se retenant difficilement de respirer la bonne odeur du sang frai des humains. Elle voulait s'éloigner de ces humains tentant, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, car elle n'avait désormais plus le droit de s'aventurer en dehors des territoires du QG, sinon elle pourrait mourir à cause de ce satané collier, qui la retenait prisonnière.

Mais elle ne pouvait que se blâmer elle même. Car en s'alliant à eux, elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus libre comme elle le fut jadis, mais c'était le prix à payer pour sauver son espèce du génocide qui les menaçait.

Elle sentait les caméras la suivre, elle sentait les yeux des humains la détailler, et elle sentait leur haine envers elle et son espèce. Et elle l'acceptait. Elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle était devenue, elle avait longtemps haït celui qui l'avait transformé. Et elle le haïssait toujours. Durant ces trois jours de transformations elle avait éprouver toutes les souffrances qu'un malade éprouvait durant toute sa vie. Certains humains ne voyaient que la perfection dans les vampires, leur force, l'admiration qu'on leur portait, et ils oubliaient tout le coté buveur de sang, tueurs, et souffrance.

Car les vampires, s'étaient ça. Ils souffraient depuis leur transformation. Il souffrait de devoir dire adieu à leur famille, à l'amour ~ car qui pourrait aimer un buveur de sang, un tueur au sang froid ~ , et surtout au bonheur. Qui pourrait laisser tomber son humanité pour la perfection certes, mais aussi pour la souffrance, de voir le monde changer, et de voir les humains qu'on avait pris en amitié mourir, alors que vous vous vivez toujours en vous nourrissant de la vie, d'enfant, de parents qui ne verront plus jamais leurs enfants sourire, de gendre, qui ne verrait plus jamais son amour lui dire « je t'aime ». Car en tuant un humain, les vampires tuaient toute une famille entière.

Voilà ce que ressentait Bella depuis 1749. Et voir ces humains rire et aimer si facilement, la rendait plus dépressive que jamais. Elle était en faite jalouse.

Elle était désormais assise sur un banc, non pas parce qu'elle était fatiguée, car les vampires n'étaient jamais fatigués, mais parce qu'elle en avait assez d'entendre le mécanisme mobile des caméras la suivre. Elle était las de ces yeux qui la regardaient. Alors, elle avait choisi de s'asseoir, et de fermer les yeux, essayant de se concentrer pour oublier durant quelques temps sa soif.

******

_ Je refuse de travailler à ses cotés!! Hurla une voix.

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix!! Répondit une autre.

_ Carlisle à raison, nous sommes obligés de lui obéir.

_ Je préfère crever que de devenir ami ami avec un vampire!! Cria la première voix.

_ Nous ne sommes pas obligés de devenir amis. Tempéra une quatrième voix, plus calme que les précédentes. Le général nous à ,certes, ordonné de travailler avec ce vampire, en revanche il ne nous à pas demandés de l'accepter.

_ Je suis d'accord.

Les 410 se trouvait dans une grande pièce éclairée par la lumière des lampes électriques, qui chauffaient la pièce qui s'était refroidie par la tension ambiante. Au centre de cette pièce se trouvait un salon, de quatre canapés trois places qui formaient un cercle, entourant une table basse, surchargé de mégots de cigarettes et de journaux des derniers événements récents. Sur les murs étaient disposé deux télés, une sur deux murs se faisant face. Les deux fenêtres qui faisait face à l'entrée de la pièce était fermée par des volets électrique.

Edward, Esmée et Carlisle, étaient assis sur l'une des canapés, face à Alice et Jasper, sur un deuxième alors que Emmett et Rosalie étaient assis quant à eux sur le troisième canapés entre ceux utilisé par le reste des 410.

_ Au premier abord elle paraît narcissique et odieuse, mais je suis sur qu'il se cache au fond d'elle encore quelque chose d'humain. Déclara doucement Alice.

_ Tu es bien trop naïve, Alice, répondit Jasper, d'un sourire doux et aimant.

_ Je ne suis pas naïve! S'exclama-t-elle choquée. Je dis simplement que tous les vampires ne sont pas forcément avide de sang et sans coeur.

_ Alice! s'énerva Edward, tous les vampires sont comme ça! Ils n'ont plus de coeur à la minute même ou ils deviennent vampire. C'est comme ça, et cette Bella, ne déroge pas à cette règle.

_ Qu'en sais tu? Nous ne la connaissons pas! Nous ne pouvons la ...

_ Arrêtes! Explosa Edward, en se levant de son canapé. Tu as entendue et vue, comment elle nous parlait et nous considérait! Ne nous dit pas après ça, que c'est un bon vampire! Elle se nourrit de sang, et tue des hommes, des femmes, et des enfants, pour assouvir sa soif de mort. Et elle est prête à tuer sa propre race pour sauver son petit confort. Et ne dis pas le contraire, car tu le sais autant que nous, qu'ils sont tous pareils, sans exception, et celle ci, c'est la pire!

Lorsqu'il eu finit sa phrase, la rage ne l'avait pas quitté bien au contraire. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi sa soeur défendait cette tueuse au coeur froid, et avide de sang. Elle avait connue, comme eux tous, la souffrance de perdre un être chère, tuer par un vampire. Il la savait gentille, et aimant, c'était ce qu'il aimait en elle, mais cette fois ci, il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de ses mains. Cette discution l'avait énormément affecté, et tous le savaient. Alice se sentit mal. Elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait dit.

Elle regarda son frère, peinée et désolée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire pour le calmer et se faire pardonner. Elle regarda Jasper, son compagnon, cherchant dans son regard les réponses à ses question, et le soutient dont elle avait besoin. Mais ce dernier était aussi perdue qu'elle.

C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'ils se disputaient, surtout entre Edward et Alice. Car dès leur première rencontre ils avaient immédiatement sympathisé. L'enthousiasme de Alice avait facilité la solidification de leur groupe.

Le colonel regarda ses soldats d'un oeil inquiet. Il avait peur que cette dispute n'ai des répercutions dans leur travail. Et cela risquerait fort de menacer leur vie, par la présence d'un vampire non désiré, et dangereux, dans une équipe fragilisée.

_ Edward? Appela Esmée d'une voix douce, comme celle d'une mère.

Ce dernier malgré sa colère, tourna sa tête vers elle. Et lorsqu'il vit tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait dans son regard, ne put que se détendre. En effet ce qui manquait à Edward s'était de l'amour dont il avait été privé, et savoir que son père sera vengé.

_ Je suis désolée. S'excusa penaude Alice, qui regarda son frère d'un regard triste.

Edward en la voyant ne pouvait pas refuser ses excuse, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Il les aimaient tous. C'était sa famille désormais, et il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la bonté de Alice. Il ne le pouvait pas. Alors il la regarda droit dans les yeux, sa colère l'ayant quitté, et lui sourit.

Lorsqu'elle vit enfin que son frère ne lui en voulait plus, elle avait eu tellement peur, qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras, telle une enfant sautant dans les bras de son père. Cette explosion de joie eu tot fait de calmer les inquiétudes de Carlisle qui les regarda souriant, alors que Emmett se mit à rire de bon coeur, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Après quelques minutes de franche rigolade sur cette dernière scène le sujet revint très vite à ce qui les attendait le lendemain. Et les sourire s'effacèrent rapidement lorsque le prénom du vampire sortit de la bouche de Rosalie:

_ Alors? Comment devons nous nous comporter avec cette Bella?

Tous se regardèrent, ne sachant pas véritablement quoi répondre.

_ Comme vous le voulez. Répondit sagement Carlisle. Chacun se comporte comme il le souhaite. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire ce qu'il faut faire ou pas. Vous serez seul juge de vos actes... Mais sachez ceci, ce vampire fais désormais équipe avec nous, ce qui veut dire, qu'elle luttera à nos cotés pour sauver la race humaine, alors soyez juste. Allons dormir à présent!

_ Levez 5h00 tapante! Termina Esmée, sous les grognements de mécontentements des soldats, qui leur restaient seulement 7h00 de sommeil.

Ils sortirent alors de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers leur appartement respectif, après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à chacun.

******

Il était très tard, lorsque enfin Bella décida de rentrer. Sa faim ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Mais elle ne pouvait pas encore se rassasier, car ces humains dormaient. Et elle avait besoin d'eux pour qu'ils chassent des animaux vivants, car elle ne pouvait pas partir chasser, à cause du collier et de ce qu'elle était. Elle devait donc attendre le lendemain, mais elle savait que si elle ne mangeait pas bientôt elle ne pourrait pas résister encore longtemps à l'appel du sang, qui se faisait de plus en plus pressent.

Elle marcha donc d'une démarche gracieuse,et lente, car elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses forces vampiriques ni son pouvoir, car le général lui l'avait explicitement ordonné. C'était donc avec un grognement de mécontentement qu'elle se dirigea vers le haut bâtiment, toujours espionné par les caméras et les gardes, qui se croyaient discrets.

Alors qu'elle pénétra dans le hall du bâtiment, elle croisa quatre soldats. En la voyant arriver à leur hauteur l'un des soldat l'interpella:

_ Hé toi la suceuse de sang! L'appela-t-il, faisant rire les trois autres qui l'accompagnait.

Bella s'arrêta net, elle les avaient désormais de dos. Mais pour l'indignation des gardes elle ne se retourna pas pour les regarder, elle se contenta de rester immobile, avec un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Un sourire sadique. Car enfin elle pouvait lâcher toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait depuis sa rencontre envers les 410, et l'accueil qu'ils lui avaient discernés.

_ Oh! tu m'entends ma belle?

Bella en avait assez, elle savait que cet humain voulait qu'elle l'attaque, pour qu'elle puisse être punit, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Son orgueil prenant le dessus, elle déclara d'un voix froide, mais malgré elle chantante.

_ Écoute humain, je ne suis pas ta belle, et je ne la serais jamais. D'ailleurs ... elle le regarda de haut en bas.... qui voudrait de toi? Tes yeux sont petits et sortes de leurs orbites, ton visage est ridé, tes mains baladeuses sont écoeurantes, et ta bedaine est repoussante. Et d'ailleurs aucun vampire ne voudrait de toi comme déjeuné.

Plus Bella avançait dans ses moqueries plus le visages du soldat se faisait menaçant. Ses amis se reculèrent, ils avaient perdus le sourire, ils regardaient désormais leur camarade apeurés. Ce dernier tremblait de tous ses membres. Il détestait ses vampires, il les détestait tous, et surtout cette Bella. Il voulait qu'elle meurt, il voulait la voir agonisé, et voir son sang impur se répandre sur le sol. Il voulait qu'elle meurt. Il voulait la voir souffrir.

Voyant le visage du soldat se figé dans la haine, un sourire sadique apparut sur ses fines lèvres pleines. Elle aimait voir ces humains dans le genre qui lui faisaient face la maudire, et les voir la haire. Elle ne le savait pas, sans qu'elle voyait ainsi sa supériorité s'accentuer. C'était fort probable. Elle aimait se sentir importante, respecter, et surtout elle aimait voir la peur dans les yeux de ceux qui lui faisaient face.

_ STOP!! Hurla hors de lui le soldat, dont le visage était devenu rouge de colère. Tu en as trop dit. Tu va me le payer!!!

_ Tu veux me faire payer de quoi? Demanda Bella dans un rire ironique. Mais de quoi? D'avoir dis la vérité? Allons donc, tue moi, dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras, pour lui faire signe qu'il pouvait tirer, et qu'elle ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher.

Toujours haineux et tremblant un sourire vainqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il prenait son arme dans ses mains.

_ Stop! Hurla l'un de ses camarades.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Gémit le second.

_ Tu seras radié, si jamais tu la touche sans en avoir reçut l'ordre! S'écria paniqué le troisième.

Malgré les plaintes de ses amis, le soldat ne les écoutaient pas, il fut tellement blessé dans son orgueil, qu'il préférait être radié qu'accepter de s'être fait humilié par une femme, et une vampire de plus est.

Bella regarda l'homme la viser de son arme, son sourire toujours peint sur son visage.

_ Ne les écoutes pas, soldat! Continua Bella, vas-y tire! Comme ça en plus d'avoir été humilié par une femme, en prime tu sera radié à cause d'elle.

Le soldat la regarda penseur.

_ Je suis sur que les autres ne te regarderons pas comme un raté. Ils parlerons de toi comme celui ayant été humilié par une femme, mais qui s'en est sorti, en devenant vendeur dans une supérette perdue dans le fin fond du Kansas. C'est cool non? Se moqua Bella.

Malgré son ton ironique et moqueur, ses mots atteignirent l'homme. Ce qu'il pensait être la seule façon de laver cet affront lui avérait être un mauvais choix.

Malgré que la colère était toujours présente, il baissa son arme. Sous les yeux rassurés de ses compagnons. Mais alors qu'il allait partir:

_ Fais attention à toi! Menaça-t-il. La prochaine fois, je ne te ferais pas de cadeau.

_ Non. Contredit Bella. La prochaine fois c'est moi qui ne serai pas aussi clémente. Menaça-t-elle, tout en s'avançant de l'homme, un grognement animal se faisant entendre au fin fond de sa gorge.

L'homme le regarda apeuré, son assurance s'étant envolé. Les yeux de Bella devinrent subitement noir charbon, l'odeur du sang de ces humains inondait ses sens. La faim qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier, revenait en elle.

Les quatre soldats sentaient que quelque chose se passait dans la tête du vampire, et leur instinct de survit les mettait en garde contre cette menace grandissante qui leur faisait face. Mais la peur était tellement forte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Bella voyant que ces humains ne bougeaient pas, essayaient difficilement et courageusement de repousser sa faim, qui lacérait tout son corps, et qui lui brûlait la gorge. Elle ne voulait pas les tuer bien qu'ils le méritaient, alors d'une dure et dissuasive, elle leur ordonna de partir, de la laisser seule.

Le ton cinglant et tranchant du vampire, eu tot fait de les faire sortir de leur torpeur dans lequel ils s'étaient plongés. Ce fut donc en criant « Alerte! Alerte! » qu'ils s'enfuirent alarmant par la même occasion tout le bâtiment, et par ce fait tous les humains accourront vers eux, et donc vers elle. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer à se retenir surtout s'ils étaient plus d'une vingtaine rassemblés autour d'elle. Elle savait même si cela lui était difficile de l'admettre, qu'elle ne serait pas assez forte pour le supporter.

Alors elle partit en marchant pour ne pas alerter encore plus les humains, mais assez rapidement pour atteindre le centre du parc. Elle s'y arrêta essayant de se concentrer pour stopper cette envie qui se faisait de plus en plus grande. Mais alors qu'elle allait toucher à son but, elle entendit un bruissement de feuille, à quelques pas d'elle. Ses sens aux aguets, cherchant la provenance de ce bruit, elle sentit le sang d'un animal. Celui d'un rongeur. Se retournant brusquement, elle se jeta sur le mulot, qui ne la vit pas venir.

Bien que ce n'était pas son met favoris, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre, dans la situation où elle se trouvait, cracher sur un animal, qui l'aiderait à résister à l'appel du sang humain. Car la petite taille du mulot, ne l'a rassasierait pas. Seulement sa faim sera ainsi moins grande.

Alors s'est assoiffé empressé qu'elle planta avidement ses crocs dans le cou de l'animal. Ce dernier criait mais, personne ne pouvait entendre ces cris d'agonie, et personne ne pouvait venir l'aider. Il regarda celle qui le faisait souffrir avec des yeux qui reflétait sa douleur, et sa peur. Mais Bella ne le regardait à peine. Elle était transporté dans une ébullition de sentiments, où se mêlait le bonheur, la douleur, et la haine. Autant de sentiment contradictoire, qui emprisonnaient le vampire dans le désir de tuer.

La sensation qu'éprouvait Bella en sentant le liquide rouge couler le long de sa gorge, était la même que ce qu'on éprouve nous les humains, en voyant nos désir les plus inassouvies, mais aussi les plus puissants se réaliser. Imaginez votre rêve, ou votre désir se réaliser sous vos yeux. Imaginez et alors saurez ce qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant de béatitude, que peu de gens connaisse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, et de quelques secondes pour le vampire, le corps du mulot était asséché, plus une trace de sang n'avait été épargner. Son corps était mou, et immobile, entre les doigts légèrement réchauffé de Bella. Elle regardait peiné le corps de ce rongeur, comme si cela avait été son fils. Sa bouche était en sang, non pas de son sang, mais de celui de l'animal.

Mais alors qu'elle reposait l'animal mort, à ses pieds, des bruits de pas survinrent derrière elle. Elle savait que c'était les soldats qui venait la questionner. Alors elle s'empressa d'essuyer le sang de sur son visage, regarda ses vêtements, et constata soulagé qu'ils n'ont pas été tachés. Puis elle se leva, arborant sur son visage un air ironique et désinvolte, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Une dizaine de soldats accoururent vers elle, l'arme au poing. Leurs yeux étaient haineux, ils n'appréciaient aucunement la venue du vampire. Un léger sourire au coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Bella, qui aimait toujours autant, voir la haine dans les yeux de ses ennemis.

_ C'est elle! S'écria un homme, dont Bella reconnut être celui qui l'avait intercepté dans le hall il y avait quelques minutes seulement.

_ Puis-je connaître la raison de votre venue?

_ Ne fait pas ta maligne! Continua à hurler l'homme. On t'a tous vus. Tu voulais nous tuer!

_ Oh! Répondit Bella, peu surprise. Et qui est ce « on » que tu parles?

_ Moi et mes deux camarades!

_ Sachez, messieurs, que si j'avais voulu vous tuez, vous ne seriez plus ici pour en parler. Répondit-elle avec un air supérieur.

Tous les soldats se regardèrent, mi choqués, mi inquiets. Leurs yeux paniqués la fixaient ne sachant si c'était une blague ou bien si c'était une vérité absolue. Bella ne put que sourire intérieurement face à eux.

Les soldats ne savaient plus quoi faire. D'un coté ils voulaient voir le vampire partir, voir punit, et de l'autre ils ne pouvaient pas l'accuser à tort, sinon leurs supérieures les puniraient pour avoir porté des accusations fausses.

_ Que signifie c'est attroupement messieurs? Demanda une voix grave, qui provenait selon Bella de derrière les soldats ameutés.

Bella ne pouvait pas voir à qui appartenait cette voix, car les dix soldats lui cachaient sa vue. Car bien que la vision des vampires étaient décuplés de celle des humains, ils ne pouvaient pas voir à travers des obstacles physiques, comme par exemple des corps.

Lorsque les soldats se retournèrent et identifièrent cette voix, ils baissèrent automatiquement leur tête, ce qui n'échappa pas à Bella, qui put vite conclure que cela s'agissait d'un haut gradé. Les soldats se divisèrent en deux, pour laisser une allée à leur supérieur qui apparut enfin aux yeux de Bella.

Le général s'avança d'une démarche qui incitait au respect. Il était suivit de près par les 410 au grand complet, qui arborèrent une mine à la fois fatiguée, et à la fois contrarié.

En effet lorsque l'alarme fut enclenché ils étaient encore dans leur appartement, et la plupart étaient en train de dormir.

_ Je ne tiens pas à répéter une seconde fois ma question! Gronda le général, qui regarda chaque soldat.

_ Général! S'exclama l'homme qui avait accusé Bella, elle a voulus nous tuer! Dit-il, tout en pointant son index en direction du vampire, qui lui jeta un regard noir, lourd de reproche.

Le général, le regarda d'abord surpris, puis regarda Bella, contrarié.

_ Est-ce vrai.

Bella gronda intérieurement. Elle détestait devoir des comptes à quelqu'un, et encore plus si ce quelqu'un était humain. Elle les haïssait vraiment. Certes, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir ces humains se jeter dans ses bras, mais elle ne s'attendait pas non plus que dès la première nuit, ils l'accusent, et monte des manigance pour la faire partir, voir la faire exécuter.

Bella regarda haineuse le général. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de cacher son dégoût pour ces soldats ni pour ces humains en général.

_ Comme je l'ai dis à vos subordonnés, commença-t-elle d'une voix froide. Si j'avais voulus les tuer ils ne seraient plus ici pour m'en accuser.

Les soldats n'avaient pas apprécié le ton qu'elle avait employé, ni le faite de les avoir insulté de « subordonnés ». Ils la regardèrent dégoûté, et leurs yeux reflétaient toute la rage, qu'ils avaient accumulé en combattant contre les vampires.

_ Ce n'est pas comme ça, que vous vous sortirez de cette affaire. Conseilla le colonel Carlisle.

_ Et quelle affaire colonel? Reprit Bella. Il n'y aucune affaire si ce n'est que vos soldats, n'ont pas réussis à garder leur sang froid devant moi.... les soldats en question la foudroyèrent du regard, alors que les autres les regardèrent ahuris.

_ ... D'ailleurs je suis étonné qu'ils soient encore en vie. Car un comportement comme le leur ne les sauverons pas contre nous.

_ Insinuez vous que nos soldats sont des lâches?! S'écria le lieutenant Edward, qui s'était jusque là retenus, car il détestait plus que tout le comportement supérieur et princière du vampire.

Bella le regarda, arborant un air logique. Comme si la réponse était évidente.

_ Non.... Pas entièrement car en plus d'être lâche, il sont trouillards, et loin d'être courageux.

Les quatre soldats en questions s'avancèrent, protestèrent, et insultèrent le vampire qui les ignoraient merveilleusement bien. Un brouhaha incessant brisèrent le silence de la nuit.

_ Silence! Hurla la voix grave du général.

Aussitôt les soldats se turent, mais leurs yeux continuèrent toujours de foudroyer le vampire, qui les ignorait toujours.

_ Bella Swan. A l'avenir n'insultez plus nos soldats!

Elle allait protesté, mais le général la coupa de la main.

_ Et si vous continuez je pourrai vous le faire rentrer dans votre tête. Est-ce clair?

Bella lui fit signe de la tête qu'elle avait compris, et le général ne s'offusqua pas de son silence.

En tant normal il aurait puni le soldat qui ne lui aurait pas répondu, mais avec un vampire il ne pouvait pas le réprimander comme il convenait de le faire.

_ Alors? Répondez moi clairement à ma question que s'est-il vraiment passé, pour que quatre soldats entraînés; Bella sourit moqueuse, ce qui n'échappa pas aux 410, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis tout le temps que durait l'entre vue. Alerte notre QG?

_ Nous marchions tranquillement, commença l'un des quatre soldats, quand elle s'est avancée vers nous, nous menaçant verbalement qu'elle allait nous tuer.

Bella écoutait énervée les mensonges que débitait le soldat. Elle tremblait de rage. Elle serrait ses poings contre les paumes de ses mains. Elle serrait tellement fort que du sang s'égouttait de ses paumes. Le sang du mulot qu'elle venait de tuer. Elle voulait le tuer, tous les tuer. Mais elle devait se contenir encore, elle devait résister. Elle regarda dégoûté le soldat. Mais alors qu'elle pensait à la façon de se venger. Elle se souvenu d'un détail. Les caméras.

Il y avait plus d'un millier de caméras répartis dans toute la zone du QG, et elle était certaine d'avoir entendus le mécanisme d'une des caméras, se tourner dans leur direction dans le hall. Elle en était sur, elle connaissait à présent par coeur le moindre bruit qui émanait des caméras. Ce souvenir en tête un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, aux yeux des soldats qui la regardèrent étonnés.

Lorsqu'il le soldat eu terminé, par l'appui de ses trois camarades, Bella attendit calmement, et sereine, que le général lui donne l'ordre qu'elle pouvait s'expliquer.

_ Il me semble, mon général, commença-t-elle, d'une voix légère qui chantait dans chacune des oreilles de l'auditoire comme un chant mélodieux, qu'il y ai des caméras dans le hall, pourquoi ne n'irions nous pas voir les cassettes d'enregistrements? Vous auriez ainsi la preuve des mensonges que vos chères soldats débitent depuis le début.

Lorsque le sujet des cassettes vinrent aux oreilles des quatre soldats, la peur les prient. Ils avaient oubliés les caméras. Leurs yeux reflétaient de la panique, et leurs membres tremblaient à l'appréhension de voir la réaction de leurs supérieurs. Le regret, et le remord les prirent à la gorge, ils voulurent protester contre leur mensonge, et révéler la vérité. Mais d'un autre coté il ne pouvait pas avouer devant tous qu'ils avaient menti droit dans les yeux du général.

_ Il me semble que le général vous à clairement fait comprendre de ne plus insulter un soldat!! S'emporta Rosalie, qui était restée silencieuse, ainsi que la plupart des 410, depuis le début.

_ Pas quand il le mérite, soldat première classe Rosalie Hale! Répondit Bella acide.

Les deux femmes se foudroyèrent du regard. Leurs yeux étaient figés dans ceux de son adversaire, c'était comme un combat, que aucune des deux ne voulait perdre.

_ Assez mesdames! S'écria le général qui en avait assez d'assister à ce genre de scène. Vous aurez tout le temps que vous voudrez pour vous tirer le chignon après avoir vu cette vidéo. Mais pour l'heure veuillez vous comporter calmement. A...

_ Mon général, s'approcha l'un des quatre soldat, veuillez m'excusez, commença-t-il. D'abord de vous avoir coupé la parole, puis de vous avoir menti.

Le général le regarda avec des yeux noirs. Le soldat en les croisant baissa la tête de honte.

_ Ce n'était pas le vampire qui avait commencé mais... il se tourna désolé vers l'un de ses compagnon qui le regardait abasourdit, mais le soldat Johnson.

Le général regarda interrogateur et surpris le dit Johnson.

_ Est ce vrai Johnson? Demanda-t-il. Le ton de sa voix était lente, et retenu, on sentait qu'il était à la limite d'éclater.

Bella regardait la scène ravie. En effet elle avait espéré que l'un des quatre soldat les trahisse, pour voir leur quatro punit et humilié. Et voir sa vengeance enfin aboutir.

_ Oui mon général, répondit ce dernier d'une voix faible et honteuse.

Tous les soldats se regardèrent abasourdis. Et des chuchotements entre les rangs commencèrent, Bella pouvait sans difficulté comprendre et entendre le moindre chuchotement parmi des dizaines d'autres. Et son ravissements s'accentua en entendant que tous blâmaient Johnson et ses trois camarades. Et lentement un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward qui ne l'avait pas lâché une seule fois des yeux.

En effet ce dernier ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette dernière. Plusieurs sentiments fusèrent en lui, il éprouvait à la fois du dégoût envers ce vampire qui prenait un malin plaisir à semer le désordre et le malheur autour d'elle, mais aussi de l'admiration. Il l'admirait, certes par sa beauté parfaite, mais aussi par son intelligence. En effet il étudiait, à la fois ses paroles, mais aussi son comportement. Et il avait constaté que ce vampire était extrêmement intelligent. Et cette conclusion l'effrayait. Car il ne savait pas jusqu'où il allait. Mais surtout ce qu'il éprouvait pour ce vampire, c'était en plus du dégoût, de la haine. Il haïssait chacun de ses pas quoique gracieux, il haïssait son air supérieur, son sourire ironique et sadique. Il haïssait tout ce qui faisait d'elle un vampire.

_ Nous allons vérifier vos dire. Soldats, ceux qui étaient en ronde au moment de l'alerte, demandez que l'on vous remplace. Je ne tiens pas à voir des soldats ayant la tête ailleurs, et passer à coté d'une quelconque intrusion!

Tous les soldats répondirent à l'affirmatif.

_ Les 410, soldat Johnson et vos trois camarades vous me suivez. Nous avons à parler.

A suivre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Sinon pour ceux qui lise mon autre fanfic, je suis en cours d'écriture. Je sais que l'attente est énervante et que vous avez envies de me jeter des tomates sur la gueule pour me faire avancer. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai un peu de mal à l'écrire. Peut être que c'est le manque d'imagination je n'en sais rien ,d'ailleurs vous vous en foutez. Mais bon passons.

Je vais essayer de ne plus trop tarder, mais c pas dit. Vous inquiétez pas je ne l'ai pas oublié donc je vais la poster d'un moment à l'autre, donc voilà. Soyez à l'affût. Et désolé.

Bon voilà pour ce chapitre à la prochaine.

Bsx amicalement ^^.

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	5. Chapitre 4

Voilà enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez tous!!!!! Ouaih!!!

Avant les remerciements comme il se doit:

Merci à: ** et Alizée** (merci à vous deux très chères reviewers),** Plume-x3** ( je te remercie du fond du coeur, pour ta review et aussi pour l'importance que tu donnes à mon travail, merci. Si j'avais des profs comme toi, je serais déjà diplômée lol), **Alicew59** ( merci de ta review aussi, j'ai essayé d'écrire une fic' qui change de l'ordinaire, et ravit que sa plaise, merci encore), **Puky** ( merci de ta review au grand reviewer fidèle, n'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu penses du chapitre, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît lol), **Spuffygirl92** (merci pour ta super review, sa va droit dans mon coeur et dans mon ego aussi lol, je reste un être humain, même si j'aurais préféré ne pas l'être lol), **Boulette**, **tchingtchong** ( merci d'être passé, même si au fond j'aurais préféré que tu restes T T, lol, je me la joue dépressive amoureuse, lol, faut que je parle à quelqu'un là, excuse de mon remerciement un peu stupide, je suis dans mon heure ^^''), **Yahoo** (merci à toi au grand Yahoo, voici la suite, ton impatience va pouvoir se calmer lol), **Bellardtwilight, LuckyPotterCullen** ( le prochain chapitre sera plus sur Edward et Bella, mais celui ci montre quelque pensée que tu pourrais trouver intéressante^^), **Misiri-addic**t( t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà tout dans ma tête de tarée lol)

Voilà les remerciements terminées je vous laisse déguster et savourer ^^.

**Chapitre 4:**_** Préparation**_

_ Je veux que vous cessiez de vous comporter ainsi! Hurla le général.

Les Cullen, et Bella se trouvaient dans le bureau du général. C'était une pièce richement décorée, et avec goût. Les meubles au bois acajou, s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec le parquet blanc du sol. Les plantes exotiques, donnaient à cette pièce une ambiance paisible, et tropicale.

Bella se trouvait sur l'un des fauteuils du salon privée, du bureau qui était ainsi divisé en deux par une délimitation invisible. D'un coté se trouvait le salon, avec bar, canapés et fauteuils. Et de l'autre le bureau et les armoires débordant de dossiers top secret cloîtrés à double tour, dont seul le propriétaire, à dire le général, possédait la clé.

Assise elle regardait impassible, le général faire les cent pas, le visage rouge de colère. En effet elle ne se considérait aucunement responsable des derniers événements. Mais elle n'était pas aussi victime, et elle le savait, c'est pour cela qu'elle ignorait pas non plus les discutions qui fusaient autour d'elle.

Les Cullen quand à eux, étaient installés sur les canapés, et n'osaient bougés, de peur de se faire remarquer par leur supérieur qui fusait de rage.

_ Vous êtes à présent une équipe que vous le vouliez ou non! Ragea une nouvelle fois le général. Et je veux que vous vous comportiez ainsi.

Il regarda tour à tour ses soldats, qui gardaient la tête baissée de peur de rencontrer son regard noir, emplit de reproche.

_ Bella! Continua-t-il, lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Je veux que vous cessiez vos chamaillerie avec tous mes hommes. Je vous ordonne de les respecter comme il se doit.

Cette dernière lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris, mais elle ne pouvait ne pas rigoler intérieurement face à cet ordre. « Comment pourrais-je respecter des moins que rien? »Ragea-t-elle mentalement. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des obligations.

_ Et je vous ordonne d'obéir à votre supérieure, le colonel Carlisle Cullen. Est-ce clair?

_ Bien. Répondit-elle amère.

Tous les Cullen avaient désormais la tête levés, et regardait le vampire, avec un sourire vainqueur; Ce qui n'échappa pas à cette dernière, qui ne put cacher son amertume et sa colère, bien longtemps.

Elle ne supportait pas leur sourire goguenard. Et elle ne les supportait pas tout court. Tout en eux la dégoûtait. Leur geste, leur faiblesse, leur esprit, leur sourire. Tout. Mais elle devait bien l'admettre qu'ils possédaient la même beauté caractéristique des vampires. Surtout un, qu'elle trouvait à son goût.

En effet, dès qu'elle les vis pour la première fois, elle avait été choqué de voir, qu'ils avaient les même caractéristique physique de son espèce. C'était lors d'une de leur mission. Elle les avaient espionné durant toute leur préparation. Même dans le noir elle pouvait voir avec exactitude les moindres faits et gestes de leur part. Et elle avait trouvé leur plan, assez bien, pour des humains. Mais elle avait trouvé aussi une faille, que les autres vampires, n'avaient pas vus. Sans doute étaient ils trop tête en l'air, ou sans doute plus jeune qu'elle ne l'avait remarqué. Et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore appris à se servir de toutes leurs facultés.

Et c'est ce qui les avait condamnés, leur ignorance. Mais pour Bella, l'ignorance c'était un mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne supportait pas, le faite d'ignorer un fait. Elle trouvait, que le pouvoir c'était le savoir. Et par ce fait, elle était extrêmement instruite, elle connaissait beaucoup de chose que même les vampires ignoraient. Leur histoire, l'origine, et elle avait même des hypothèses quant à leur future, proche ou lointain. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle s'était alliée aux humains, parce qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins leur futur. Et qu'elle savait qu'une ombre plus forte et plus proche menaçait son espèce ignare, et les humains. Mais elle ignorait encore la nature de cette ombre, et cela l'irritait.

_ Quand à vous les Cullen! Continua le général, tout en se tournant vers les intéressés. Je veux que vous l'acceptiez comme si c'était une humaine.

_ Sous votre respect mon colonel, elle n'est pas humaine, et elle ne le sera jamais. Interrompit Edward, tout en jetant un regard peut amène au vampire, qui le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il l'a trouvait magnifique. Avec ses yeux dorés, et sa chevelure brune, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier sa nature. Il ne le pourrait jamais.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser, il détourna aussitôt son regard de celui du vampire, de peur qu'elle ne constate son trouble. Car oui, il était troublé, troublé de voir la perfection incarnée. La perfection de ses traits, de ses yeux, de ses formes généreuses. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un à la fois magnifique et attirant, et à la fois repoussant.

_ Vous avez raison, elle ne sera jamais comme nous, mais à présent elle est avec nous, alors pensez à ce qu'elle a laissé, pour nous rejoindre.

Alors que Bella ne put réprimer une grimace, les Cullen la regardèrent intrigués et perdus. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à ce qu'elle avait pu abandonné pour venir les aider.

_ Ne vous imaginez pas que cela à avoir avec vous, humains. Répliqua Bella d'une voix froide. Ce qui causa la réapparition de la haine dans les coeurs et les esprits des Cullen, qui avaient commencé à la voir d'un autre oeil.

Le général poussa un gros soupir. Il avait pensé qu'en modifiant leur façon de voir Bella, leur relation pouvait s'améliorer. Mais Bella avait une nouvelle fois tout gâché. Il commençait à se demander si il avait bien fait de les mettre ensemble. Quoiqu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il regarda durant un bref instant sa montre, jonchant, si il pouvait enchaîner avec la réunion, qui avait été prévu le lendemain matin.

_ Je suis désolé soldats, mais vous ne pourrez pas vous reposer.

Les 410 le regardèrent éberlués.

_ Que voulez vous dire? Demanda paniqué Rosalie, qui n'avait pas eu son compte de sommeil.

_ Il est 5h45. Expliqua brièvement Carlisle, alors qu'il replaça la manche de sa veste, au dessus de sa montre.

_ Quoi ! Hurlèrent en coeur, les soldats.

_ Vous avez une nouvelle mission. Ignora le général, tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau, pour prendre les dossiers qui convenaient.

_ Et notre sommeil alors? gémit Emmett.

C'était un vrai nounous, il en avait le physique, mais aussi il avait besoin de sa dose de sommeil, auquel cas, il était très désagréable, et cela se ressentait dans son travail.

_ Vous vous reposerez plus tard. Le travail n'attends pas. Et de toute façon la présence de Bella, vous facilitera la tache et vous pourrez rentrer plus vite... Les Cullen se regardèrent abattus.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, contre les ordres du général, ils devaient lui obéir, c'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait.

_ Bien.... il tendit plusieurs dossier à chacun des membres de l'équipe. Voici vos cibles. L'équipe 350 les ont espionnés durant une semaine, relevant ainsi leurs habitudes, et leurs lieux de prédilection pour la chasse. Ils ont ainsi planifiés leurs emplois du temps.... Bella, les reconnaissez vous?

Cette dernière regarda brièvement les photos prises de leurs proies. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire lorsqu'elle les reconnu. Ce qui n'échappa pas aux humains présent, qu'ils la regardèrent soupçonneux, et curieux.

_ Ils vous sera difficile de les avoir comme les autres. Ils sont bien plus fort. La seule façon de les avoir c'est par la surprise. Et encore, ils sont toujours à l'affût et sont très observateurs.

_ Qui sont-ils? Demanda Esmée, devançant le reste des 410, et le général.

_ Ils se prénomment James, Victoria, et Laurent. Ils sont vampires depuis un certains temps déjà. James est leur chef, et ce n'est pas pour rien, c'est un chasseur né. Lorsqu'il vous à en proie, il vous ai impossible de lui échapper. Victoria est sa compagne... Les 410 la regardèrent avec surprise, ce qui n'échappa pas à Bella, qui leur souriait pour la première fois, sans arrière pensée. Et oui, contrairement à ce que vous supposiez, les vampires ne sont pas sans coeur.

Edward n'arrivait pas à détacher son regards du visage souriant de Bella. Il l'a trouvait encore plus irrésistible avec son sourire, sans sadisme affiché sur son magnifique visage. Et il n'était pas le seul à la voir de la sorte, tous les hommes la regardèrent ainsi. Au grand damne des femmes présentes, qui voyaient leurs conjoints éblouis, la dévisagé ouvertement.

_ Victoria, reprit Bella, dont le sourire se changea en grimace, est une vampire, sournoise et prétentieuse. Elle est impulsive mais aussi très patiente, elle peut attendre plusieurs années avant d'attaquer et de se venger. Laurent, est le plus réfléchit des trois. C'est un calculateur.

_ Et alors? Demanda Rosalie, peu patiente, et surtout très énervée envers le vampire, qui lui faisait de l'ombre.

_ Et alors? Sourit de nouveau le vampire, qui trouvait la question idiote. Il va vous falloir une nouvelle approche si vous voulez les tuer. Et ... Elle regarda chaque photographies des trois vampires, avec minutie. Ils savent qu'on les espionnent.

_ Quoi? S'écria affolé le général, tout en prenant les photographies des mains de Bella, cherchant les preuves de ce qu'elle avançait. Où vous le voyez?

_ Leurs regards et leurs positions. Ils ne prennent cette posture que lorsqu'ils savent être observés. Et leurs regards sont tournés de biais.

_ Et alors?

_ Nous les vampires, avons les sens plus décuplés que vous les humains. Notre vision, notre odorat, et nos sensations, sont plus importantes. Autrement dit, notre angle de vision est beaucoup plus important que le votre. Nous pouvons également voir dans le noir, avec la même facilité que si il faisait jour.

_ Que devrions nous faire? Demanda Alice, à l'adresse de tout l'auditoire.

Bella s'adossa à son fauteuil tout en croisant ses bras et ses jambes, et regarda Carlisle.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas refuser un dossier. De toute manière nous devrons les affronter tot ou tard.

_ Mais vous n'êtes pas prêt. Compléta le vampire penseur.

_ Comment ça pas prêt?! Ça fait plusieurs années que nous tuons des vampires... S'emporta Edward.

_ Je ne remet pas en cause votre savoir faire, se justifia Bella ce qui calma quelque peu Edward. Mais le faite est, que ces trois vampires savent que vous êtes après eux, et qu'ils sont bien plus fort que ceux que vous avez combattu l'autre soir, dont l'un d'entre eux, je vous le rappel à faillit tuer l'un d'entre vous.

Son regard croisa celui de Edward. Elle le trouvait magnifique. Elle n'avait jamais vu un humain possédant des yeux aussi vert et un physique aussi parfait.

_ Ce que vous vous voulez dire, c'est que nous devrions les ignorer et les laisser continuer leur macabre chasse!? S'indigna Emmett, qui se refusait de rester en retrait, alors que ces vampires continuaient leur chasse lugubre.

_ Plus ou moins. Les humains chassent les animaux, et les vampires chassent les humains. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Et ce depuis des millénaires.

Les 410 la regardèrent indignés. Ils savaient que c'était une vampire sans coeur, mais entendre de sa propre bouche que le sort des humains lui importait peu, allait au delà de l'inimaginable pour eux.

Bella se souciait très peu des humains, parce qu'elle trouvait que leur nombre menaçait la planète entière.

_ C'est ce qui rend les humains pathétique, continua Bella. Vous trouvez indigne le faite que nous nous nourrissions de sang, mais vous, ne vous nourrissez vous pas de chevaux, de biches, de cochon, de chien, de veau? Vous les humains vous ne vous remettez jamais en cause. Les animaux ont eux aussi une conscience, ils ont des petits à nourrir, et à élevé, que vous tuez sans vergogne. Et à travers l'histoire combien d'hommes furent tués pour l'avidité de plus grands, sous les jougs de d'autres hommes? Alors cessez de nous considérez comme des monstres, car vous en êtes.

Les 410 ne savaient quoi répondre. Et plus ils y réfléchissaient et plus ils constataient la justesse des paroles du vampire. Et ils ne pouvaient admettre qu'ils étaient des monstres, car ils ne se considéraient pas comme tel. Ils se le refusaient. Et peu à peu la colère et le mépris montèrent dans leur coeur, ils ne voulaient pas qu'un vampire leur ouvre véritablement les yeux, ils étaient bornés, et têtus. Ils aimaient croire qu'ils étaient les héros de la race humaine en tuant les vampires, et à travers l'histoire en tuant leur propre race, comme durant les guerres. Ils aimaient croire que leur mort, et ceux qu'ils tuaient pouvaient prouver leur droiture et leur courage. Et le faite que ce vampire leur face tout remettre en question, les répugnaient, et les apeuraient à la fois.

_ Là n'est pas la question. Essaya de tempéré le général, qui avait remarquer le changement d'attitude de ses hommes. La question est de savoir si oui ou non vous acceptez la mission. Et sachez que si vous ne la faites pas, une autre équipe s'en chargera.

_ Nous l'acceptons. Répondit Carlisle d'un ton grave.

Tous se tournèrent choqués.

_ Si nous ne la faisons pas une autre équipe beaucoup moins compétente s'en chargera. Compléta Carlisle répondant ainsi aux questions muettes des 410. Et je ne veux pas avoir des morts sur la conscience. Et vous? Demanda-t-il à son équipe.

Ces derniers se regardèrent entendus. Ils ne voulaient pas voir une nouvelle équipe exterminée par des vampires. Et ce, par leur faute.

En effet, au cours des années, la S G P A V, avait comptabilisé plus d'une cinquantaine d'équipes tués, avec néanmoins quelques survivants, qui se terraient à présent dans la folie.

_ Très bien je vous laisses vous apprêter. Vous savez ce qu'ils vous restes à faire.

_ Garde à vous! Hurla Carlisle.

Aussitôt les 410 se levèrent de leur sièges, et firent le garde à vous, avant de sortir, les dossiers sous le bras, vers leur salle de réunion pour mettre en place un nouveau plan d'attaque comme l'avait conseillé Bella.

Cette dernière, se tourna vers le général qui s'était placé derrière son bureau, profitant ainsi de leur absence pour parler du problème qui la faisait souffrir depuis plusieurs heures.

_ Mon général ...

_ Je sais ce que vous voulez. La coupa-t-il. Je l'ai su dès que je vous ai vu dans le parc. Tout est dans votre chambre. Rassurez vous ils sont enfermés.

_ Bien.

Alors qu'elle allait partir le général la coupa dans son élan:

_ Si jamais on me rapporte que vous avez désobéit ne serait-ce qu'une fois au colonel Carlisle, notre marché ne tiens plus. Et votre immortalité également. Est-ce clair?

_ Bien. Mais si ses ordres sont absurdes...

_ Ils ne le sont jamais.

_ .... Très bien dans ce cas, pourrez vous les prévenir que je serais en retard à leur réunion?

_ Ma secrétaire s'en chargera. Vous pouvez disposer!

Sans attendre Bella sortit vivement du bureau, s'empêchant ainsi de refaire le portrait du général, et lui faire ravaler son ton et son aire supérieur qu'elle détestait plus que tout chez un humain, bien plus faible qu'elle.

Elle marchait à grand pas vers sa chambre, qui se trouvait à plusieurs étages au dessous. Isolé du reste des appartements des humains. Elle ne désirait à cet instant plus qu'une seule chose, combler son désir de sentir le sang couler le long de sa gorge, lui faisant ainsi revivre la sensation de béatitude et d'extase que chaque vampire vivait au contact du liquide de vie.

Elle croisait de temps en temps quelques soldats, qui évitaient soigneusement de croiser son regard. Ils avaient en effet eu tous vent de la scène du parc, et des représailles dont les quatre soldats subir.

En effet peu de temps avant que le général ne fasse entrer dans son bureau les 410, dont Bella, il parla durant un bon bout de temps avec les soldats, qui ne savaient comment se faire racheter. Et lorsque la vidéo enregistrer qui montrer la scène du hall, fut terminé de visionner la rage du général était à son paroxysme. Ses cris, et hurlement de rage montèrent haut dans les aigus et se faisaient entendre sur 500 mètres à la ronde.

Les quatre soldats écopèrent une peine de prison de 6 mois, pour avoir mentis à un haut gradé, et avoir donné des accusations fausses. Mais en plus, ils furent radiés du corps militaire des États Unis, avec une peine d'amende au profit de Bella, pour l'avoir accusée à tord, et ce en présence d'un haut gradé. Mais l'argent dont Bella gagna, lui importait peu, en revanche ce qui la réjouissait c'était de voir que les soldats ne la regardèrent plus dans les yeux, et qu'elle sentait la peur en eux. Ainsi elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus de problème avec eux. Et qu'elle pouvait à présent se faire respecter.

******

Les 410 se trouvaient dans la même salle, ou s'était tenu leur dernière réunion, qui remontait à quelques heures seulement, avant que l'alarme ne s'enclenche.

Ils regardèrent tous les documents disposés sur la table basse du milieu. Ils avaient noté tous les plans qu'ils connaissaient et qu'on leur avait appris durant les exercices préparatoires avant qu'ils n'intègrent la section de la S G P A V. Ils étudièrent avec minutie tous ces plans, et planifiaient tous ce que les vampires pourraient faire.

_ Et si l'un d'entre nous se faisait repéré. C'est quoi la démarche à suivre? Demanda Rosalie.

_ Vous avertissez immédiatement Alice, qui se chargera de transmettre aux autres l'information.

_ Et si c'était moi ou Esmée? Demanda gravement Alice.

_ Vous avertirez l'un d'entre nous qui sera le plus près de vous. Et ce dernier fera suivre le message, en décrivant aux autres ce qu'il voit.

_ Si l'un d'entre nous se fait capturer? Demanda Jasper

_ Alors nous sommes tous cuits. Répondit Bella, alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce d'une démarche gracieuse. Ils se serviront du capturé comme appât. Et si nous prenons trop de temps à décidés ils nous appâteront d'une manière à ce que nous nous ameutons immédiatement vers eux.

_ Que voulez vous dire par « appâteront »? Demanda gravement Carlisle.

_ Les humains sont aussi fragiles que du cristal... Répondit Bella lourd de sous entendu, qui glaça l'auditoire.

Elle s'avança vers les canapés et fauteuil et s'assit près de Alice, qui se tendit aussitôt, sous le regard de Jasper qui fixait froidement Bella, à l'affût d'un moindre geste qui pourrait blessé sa compagne.

_ Qu'elle est votre plan? Demanda le vampire.

_ Il est très simple, commença Carlisle, Nous les attaquerons lorsqu'ils chasserons... .

_ Mauvaise idée. Lorsque nous sommes en chasse, nos sens sont éveillés et nous pouvons sentir une présence beaucoup plus fortement. Le mieux c'est juste après qu'ils aient chassés. Lorsque nous sommes repus, nous ne faisons moins attention à ce qui nous entour.

_ Donc on attaquerait après qu'ils aient tués! S'indigna Alice.

_ Si vous voulez les avoir et mettre un terme à leurs agissements c'est le seul moyen. Répondit calmement Bella, continuez. Proposa-t-elle à l'adresse de Carlisle.

_ Nous pensions les prendre par surprise lorsque vous attirerez leur attention.

_ Et avec quoi allez vous les tués?

_ Comme les fois précédentes, à coup de lance flamme et de milliers de balles dans leur corps, s'égaya Emmett qui s'imaginait déjà dans le champ de bataille en train de troué de balle le corps de ces suceurs de sang.

_ Le moyen le plus simple, serait de les tuer d'un seul coup.

_ Et comment? Demanda Jasper, qui était curieux de connaître une nouvelle manière de tuer les vampires.

_ Il faut leur... couper la tête. Répondit gravement Bella, qui ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Elle imaginait la scène et voir trois de sa propre espèce mourir sous ses yeux, et en être la cause lui insupportable. Elle était dégoûté d'avouer leur faiblesse, et elle était dégoûté de ce qu'elle allait faire.

_ Et comment? Demanda Carlisle.

_ Vos armes sont assez puissantes, ils vous suffira simplement de tirer avec un gros calibre dans leur cous. Mais vous devrez être très discret, si jamais ils vous entendent ou vous voient toute la mission aura échoué et votre vie sera en grand danger.

_ Vous nous apprenez rien. Gronda Emmett, cela fait plusieurs années que nous faisons ce métier.

_ Peut être mais cette fois vous n'avez pas le droit aux moindres faux pas. Car il ne vous ferons aucun cadeau, et je ne pourrais pas vous défendre tous, contre eux trois.

_ ça tombe bien, nous n'avons pas besoin de nounou. Répondit glacial Rosalie, appuyant ainsi Emmett.

Bella ne répliqua pas. Les menaces du général résonnant encore dans sa tête. Elle se contenta seulement de lui adresser un regard froid, qui la laissa de marbre.

_ Bien dans ce cas, voici le plan finale, déclara Carlisle après avoir bien réfléchit à toutes les éventualités, en tenant compte également, des renseignements de Bella, qu'il jugeait important, voir fondamental. Bella tu ira à leur rencontre à la fin de leur repas, tu les amènera dans un endroit plus reculé, au cas où des humains traîneraient dans les parages, tandis que nous vous couvrirons depuis les toits, armés. Alice et Esmée, vous resterez en retraient pour couvrir une éventuelle fuite, et nous aidés en cas de besoin, pour que nos forces ne soient pas exposées en une seule fois, et pour ainsi garder un effet de surprise.

_ Placerons nous des caméras? Demanda Alice, qui était jusque là chargé de placer les micros et les caméras.

_ Non inutile, nous serons munis simplement de lunettes infrarouges. Pour les armes je vous laisse le choix dans les gros calibres. Néanmoins prenez des armes facilement maniable. Des questions concernant le déroulement de l'opération?

Tous les 410 se regardèrent entendus.

_ Bien alors préparez vous, la journée sera longue. Alice? Appela-t-il, lui faisant levée la tête, prépare toute les images satellites que tu pourras avoir de l'endroit. Nous partons dans deux heures. Suivant leur emploi du temps, il ne chasse que enfin d'après midi, à l'heure de pointe, et ou le soleil se couche. En attendant la confrontation, je veux que vous prenez vos repères, mais jamais seul, on ne sait jamais. Arrivés au lieu vous brancherez vos émetteurs, et tous le matériel habituel.

_ Avant, j'aimerais vous prévenir, interrompis Bella soucieuse, si jamais le temps est ensoleillé ils ne chasseront pas, et dans ce cas, la mission ne pourras être maintenue, et je ne pourrais sortir que lorsque le soleil aura disparu.

_ Comment ça? Demanda suspicieux Carlisle.

Bella ne put réprimer un soupir de lassitude. Elle commençait à se lasser de leur ignorance vis à vis de leur espèce, autrement dit leurs ennemis.

_ Nous les vampires, avons ce que vous pourriez appelé une allergie au rayon solaire.

_ Vous disparaissez en poussière? Demanda Emmett étouffant un rire.

_ Non, souffla de nouveau Bella, Dracula n'est qu'un mythe, enfin plus ou moins. Notre peau brille au soleil, ce qui nous rend dans l'impossibilité de nous fondre parmi vous. Nous ne pouvons donc sortir que lorsqu'il pleut, ou nuageux, mais surtout la nuit.

_ Cela est très contraignant, néanmoins nous ne changeons pas notre programme nous nous préparons dans tous les cas, et nous verrons bien si ils braverons l'interdit ou pas. Allons-y! Termina Carlisle, sous l'empressement des Cullen, qui se précipitèrent à la sortie de la salle.

Bella quant à elle restait en retrait perdue dans ses pensées, et dans ses remords. Elle se détestait déjà pour ce qu'elle allait faire dans quelques heures. Bien qu'elle n'appréciait guère Victoria, James, et Laurent, depuis plusieurs siècles, jamais elle s'était imaginé devoir leur faire face sachant ce qui les attendaient ensuite.

Mais elle devait le faire, elle en était même obligée.

A suivre

Alors, ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, bien ou mal, même si j'ai une préférence pour les compliments lol.

**Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews**


	6. Chapitre 5

SALUT!!! le chapitre enfin finis, merci à mes nombreux reviewers, et à tous ceux qui mon mit dans leur favorit, je sais que je ne le dis pas assez marci à chacun de vous. C'est fous comme une review peut redonner le sourire, lol.

Merci à:

**Mimicam, misiri-addict, shall, dada7, Bellardtwilight, boullette, LuckypotterCullen, caro30, **

**Yahoo, Puky, plumex-3, alicew59, tchingtchong, **Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu personnellement à vos reviews, mais j'ai des restriction d'horaire avec mon ordi, j'ai juste le temps de finir mon chapitre et de poster. Mais la prochaine fois je me rattraperais. A cause de mes parents, pff, tous les même enfin bref j'abrège

MERCI A VOUS TOUS JE VOUS ADORE TOUS COMME VOUS êtes, n'oubliez pas les review c'est ma drogue lol. Et désolé pour les fautes d'ortho mais la encore j'ai pas eu le temps de me relire si je voulais poster le chap ce soir. Voilà bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5: Mystères

Ils roulèrent depuis une demi heure, en direction de l'aéroport. Bella se trouvait dans le H Hummer avec Edward, Emmett, Rosalie ,et Jasper, tandis que Carlisle se trouvait avec Alice, et Esmée dans un autre 4x4 de couleur noir, aux vitre teintés.

Depuis leur départ, le silence régnait lourdement dans l'habitacle du H Hummer. Aucun des 410 présent ne voulaient parler, sachant que le vampire était à proximité. Bella se trouvait entre Emmet et Jasper, qui la surveillèrent minutieusement.

Bella détestait être ainsi observée. Les moindres faits et gestes étaient étudiés par les quatre humains. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les jambes repliés elle essaya temps bien que mal, de le supporter. Mais en vain, la colère montait peu à peu en elle. En temps normal, Bella, était un vampire qui se fâchait peu. Au fil des siècles elles avaient acquis de la sagesse, et du savoir, vis à vis du comportement des humains, et de sa propre espèce. Elle connaissait chaque très de caractère des humains, et les gestes qui s'y appropriaient. Ainsi elle savait quoi dire et quoi faire au moment où il le fallait.

Cette faculté lui avait servit à plusieurs reprises de lui éviter des confrontations inutiles. Mais quelques fois, comme s'était le cas depuis sa rencontre avec les humains de la section gouvernementale, elle appréciait se fâcher avec eux. Cela rendait le temps moins lent, et plus différent. Car pour tout être immortel, leur pire ennemis était le temps. Non pas, la peur de le voir défilé trop vite, comme c'était le cas des mortels, mais la peur de revivre constamment les mêmes choses, les mêmes scènes. C'étaient pour eux un supplice que de revoir la mort jour après jour sans pouvoir l'atteindre.

Mais elle devait bien se l'admettre, sa rencontre avec les 410, lui avait redonner le goût de « vivre » son immortalité. Mais le faite de tuer sa propre race allait à l'encontre de ses valeurs, et de sa propre dignité.

_ Cessez de me fixer comme vous le faites. Gronda Bella, qui avait atteint sa limite de patience.

_ Et pourquoi? Défia Emmett un sourire aux lèvres, et les yeux joueurs.

Bella tourna la tête vers ce dernier, le regard froid, avec l'espoir qu'il comprenne qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec elle.

_ Parce que si vous ne le faites pas je risque de m'énerver, et un vampire énervé dans une voiture close entouré d'humain, peut faire beaucoup de dégât. Menaça Bella avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, qui en disait long sur les conséquences.

Emmett cessa immédiatement de sourire, lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il risquait d'arriver, lui et à « sa famille ». Il détourna aussitôt la tête, et se mit à regarder le paysage extérieur, qui défilait à vive allure, sous ses yeux songeurs, et perturbés.

Edward n'avait rien manqué de l'échange. Assis à coté de Rosalie qui conduisait l'esprit ailleurs, tourné vers son compagnon, et vers le vampire, qui se trouvait près de lui.

Dès qu'elle la vit, elle sut instantanément qu'elle la détesterait à vie. Elle détestait son air supérieur et hautin, et par dessus tout, elle détestait voir tous les regards se tourner vers elle, et l'ignorer, elle. Depuis qu'elle était petite les garçons comme les hommes lui ont toujours montré une grande fascination pour elle. Et plus le temps passait et plus sa beauté fleurissait, ainsi que le nombre de prétendant. Elle avait depuis, prit goût aux marques d'affections que ces hommes lui témoignaient, qui se matérialisait pas des cadeaux de luxe, allant à des bijoux de grande valeur, à des voitures, des robes etc....

Elle n'avait jamais connue l'ombre. Elle était toujours au premier plan, à la lumière. Et l'apparition de ce vampire, l'avait propulsé au deuxième rang seulement. Et elle savait que les hommes de sa famille, même son compagnon , qu'elle aimait plus que tout, n'était pas insensible au charme surnaturel du vampire. Elle pouvait le voir par leur façon de la regarder, car elle connaissait ces regards, pour les avoir tant de fois, croisés. Mais d'un coté ce qui la rassurait s'était de voir tout aussi le mépris. Mais elle ignorait jusqu'où allait leur admiration et jusqu'où allait leur dégoût.

Et Edward était comme les hommes de son équipe. Dès qu'il avait croisé le regard doré du vampire, il avait sentit monter en lui de multitude de sentiments plus ou moins contradictoire. A sa présence il était perdu, il n'était plus aussi sur de lui, qu'il l'était autrefois. Il n'avait jamais connu autant de sentiments pour un simple être. Certes, cet être en question n'était pas un simple mortel, comme lui. Mais même lorsqu'il avait croisé des vampires, aussi belles de cette Bella, il n'avait éprouvé ce torrent de sentiments.

La façon qu'elle avait de se maintenir et de s'exprimer, évoquait en elle la sérénité qui contrastait avec sa soif de sang. Mais il était à la fois fasciné et à la fois écoeuré. Par ce fait il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle. Si il devait la haïr, pour ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle faisait, ou ... . Il ne savait pas quelle était l'autre possibilité, car il se le refusait d'y penser. Rien que penser pouvoir... l'admirer? .... l'apprécier? Le dégoûtait.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas prêter attention à ce qu'il regardait. En effet pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait cessé de fixer Bella, par le rétroviseur. Cette dernière, l'avait remarqué. Elle le regarda par le biais du rétroviseur. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle le regardait à son tour, il fut submerger par la profondeur de ses yeux dorés. Cette couleur hypnotisait ses sens, et ses pensées. Il n'était plus conscient du temps qui défilait, ni des bruits qui l'entouraient, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de rester ainsi, et se perdre dans les yeux de Bella, sans jamais sourcillé, ni détourner la tête. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'extérieur, ne vienne interrompre, cette plénitude.

_ Edward ça va? Demanda Rosalie inquiète.

Edward sans qu'il ne veuille l'admette, tourna la tête vers sa « soeur », coupant ainsi, toute quiétude qu'il avait éprouvé en fixant Bella. Secouant discrètement la tête, pour forcer ses sens et sa conscience à revenir.

_ Oui....oui ne t'inquiètes. Je me demandais seulement l'heure qu'il était. Mentit Edward, qui se maudissait intérieurement de l'avoir fait. Mais il ne voulait pas que Rosalie s'aperçoive de son tourment. Non pas, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète davantage, mais pour ne pas qu'elle le maudisse d'éprouver autant de désarroi à cause du vampire.

_ Nous sommes en vue de l'aéroport, à présent, ce n'ai qu'une question de minute. Informa soupçonneuse Rosalie, qui n'était pas dupe.

_ Avoue que tu as peur « fréro » pour ce soir! Taquina Emmett, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bien sur que non! S'indigna Edward qui monta sur ses grands chevaux, indigné que Emmett puisse penser de lui comme étant un trouillard.

_ En es tu sur? Continua Emmet sur le même ton accusateur teinté de moquerie.

_ Et toi?

_ Non! Hurla Emmett, dont le visage s'effaça, sous les regards rieurs de l'auditoire. Même Bella ne pouvait échapper un sourire devant le visage déconfit de grand ours qui se trouvait à son coté. Elle le trouvait comique, et sympathique, malgré sa froideur en son égard.

_ Ici le colonel Carlisle, répondez Lieutenant! Appela la voix de Carlisle dans le talki walki qui était posé sur le tableau de bord.

Edward se retourna et prit l'objet gravement:

_ Ici le lieutenant Edward.

_ Nous allons bientôt entrer dans l'aéroport. Notre avion nous attends à l'extrémité est du site. J'ai des papiers à remettre, nous vous rejoindrons à l'appareil, dès que je les aurais remis, je vous laisse vous occuper de charger l'avion. Terminé!

_ Bien reçut. Terminé! Tu as entendus?

_ Oui, je pense savoir ou se trouve l'avion. Répondit Rosalie, sans quitter la route des yeux.

_ aussitôt arrivé nous ne perdrons pas de temps. Jasper, Emmett vous vous chargerez de charger l'avion, tandis que moi et Rosalie nous déchargerons la voiture. Compris?

_ Et moi, lieutenant? Demanda Bella les sourcils froncés. Offensé qu'on ai put l'oublier.

Edward ne savait quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas qu'un vampire touche leurs armes, et leurs affaires informatiques, bien qu'ils soient de leur coté. Il redoutait la trahison du vampire.

_ Très bien, devina Bella, je serai à l'écart et je vous regarderais vous tuer à la tache, avec un grand plaisir.

Alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase un large sourire rêveur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle imaginait déjà la tête des humains, se tordent par la rage, de la voir se reposer alors qu'ils se tueraient à la tache.

_ Vous aiderez Emmett, et Jasper. Répondit enfin Edward, les sourcils froncés.

Le sourire de Bella s'effaça rapidement, alors que celui des 410 se forma ravis.

Voyant la tête des humains moqueur, un long grognement se fit entendre au fond de sa gorge.

Elle s'appréciait pas que l'on se moque d'elle, en particulier si c'étaient des humains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant leur avion qui était déjà sortit du hangar. Bella regarda les alentours retenant sa respiration. En effet une dizaine d'humains s'affairaient à régler certains détails de l'appareil, alors que d'autre vérifiait si tout fonctionnait comme il le devait.

En voyant le H Hummer, approcher vers eux, les humains se rassemblèrent en une ligne compact près du véhicule, qui s'arrêta. Ils étaient habillés de l'uniforme de la SGPAV. Lorsque les occupants de la voiture descendirent, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bella.

C'étaient tous des hommes. Ils la regardèrent avec ébahissement, et envie. Leurs yeux se baladaient sur tout son corps, l'étudiait, la désirait. Au grand damne de Bella, ils se mirent à chuchoter des phrase que les autres 410 ne pouvaient entendre, mais dont Bella, comprenais parfaitement. La rage monta alors en elle. Elle détestait être ainsi étudié, et ainsi examiné. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être à nu.

Préférant les ignorer que de les remettre dans le droit chemin, comme lui disait son irritation, elle se mit au travail, suivit de près par le reste des 410, et des dizaines de soldats, qui néanmoins lui jetèrent quelque fois des regards, que le vampire, essayait toujours d'ignorer.

Edward voyait les regards, entendait les chuchotement à l'égard du vampire, venant de ses hommes. Et il était dégoûté, d'eux. Il les considéraient comme des impulsions sexuelles sur pattes. Incapable de pensée, et de conscience. Il avait jeté quelques fois des regards vers le vampire, avec au départ de l'appréhension. L'appréhension de la voir se jeter sur eux, avec un désir de tuer. Car il avait remarqué que malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour les ignorer, la rage montait en elle. Il le voyait par ses yeux. Plus le temps passait et plus ses iris devenaient noir. Au début il n'avait pas fait attention, mais à présent, il ne le savait pas pourquoi, mais il désirait en apprendre plus sur les vampires, sur elle.

Puis à la fin, de l'admiration. En effet alors qu'au début, Bella chargeait des poids légers, la rage la titillait tellement, qu'elle préférait prendre des charges plus lourdes, pour dépenser et utiliser sa colère.

Sous les yeux ahuris, et ébahis des humains présents, elle prit, à elle seule, une caisse en métal qui était chargé d'armes extrêmement lourdes. Emmett avait essayé au début de l'arrêter, en prétextant que pour une femme, même étant un vampire, ce poids serait bien trop lourd. Mais à la place de la refroidir, ce prétexte à eu l'effet d'une bombe en elle, et raviva sa rage. Elle prit l'objet, avec une grâce et une facilité qui choqua, Emmett, aussitôt suivit par tous les humains présents, qui la regardèrent porter l'objet sur plus de 500 mètres, sans montrer la moindre faiblesse.

Après s'en être débarrasser, et qu'elle marchait pour reprendre un autre poids, elle se tourna vers les humains, qui n'avaient pas bougés, encore sous le choque. Avec un sourire au coin, et des yeux de défis, elle leur demanda, d'une voix légère et mélodieuse, qui résonnaient dans chaque oreille de l'auditoire:

_ Il me semble que pour une femme, je ne m'en tire pas mal, qu'en pensez vous caporal Emmett?

Ce dernier grimaça dégoûté. Il venait de se faire remettre en place par une femme, et de sur quoi par un vampire, et ce devant plus d'une dizaine d'hommes. Il détestait être ridiculisé de la sorte. Car en plus d'être un nounours, c'était un macho. Ce qui lui avait valut quelques disputes avec sa compagne, Rosalie.

_ Mouais, c'est pas mal.

Aussitôt des ricanement se firent entendre, décuplé par la mine abattu de Emmett, et par le large sourire vainqueur de Bella. Tous les hommes étaient pliés de rire, y compris les autres membres des 410, présents.

Edward, avait apprécié la répartit du vampire. Car il n'avait jamais été d'accord avec le machisme de son « frère » Emmett.

Durant le vol, l'ambiance s'était quelque peu, refroidi. Bella n'osait plus parler, ni respirer. L'odeur du sang humain, cloîtré dans un espace restreint, la rendait nerveuse, qui ne désirait aucunement laissé son instinct de prédateur prendre le dessus, sur sa conscience « d'humaine ».

Et les mortels qui se trouvaient près d'elle, à quelques sièges d'écart, ressentaient, ils ne le savaient pas comment, un malaise. Comme si ils savaient ce que pensait le vampire. Leurs yeux ne pouvaient se détacher, de la tueuse, à l'affût.

Edward se trouvait, à l'exact opposé du siège de Bella, qui s'était isolée du reste du groupe, pour éviter d'enivrer davantage ses sens déjà en alerte. Les yeux plongés sur le hublot de l'avion, ses pensées se baladaient inconsciemment sur le déroulement de la soirée. Il était inquiet. Les informations que Bella leur avaient révélée, l'avait quelque peu refroidit. Il redoutait la confrontation, avec les trois vampires.

Au même titre que Edward, le reste des 410, profitèrent du temps de vol, pour réfléchir, et exposer les faits, dans leur tête, sur leur futur combat. Chacun essayait d'évacuer leur stress, de différente manière, Emmett, racontait des histoires idiotes. Rosalie, épluchait des magazines people. Carlisle restait dans son mutisme, sous les yeux amoureux de Esmée, qui regardait chaque soldat avec une infini douceur, se remémorant des souvenirs égayés qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Jasper, restait plongé dans ses pensées, comme un véritable soldat, il relatait les différentes informations dans sa tête, pour les étudier, et les analyser. Seule Alice souriait et riait aux blagues de Emmett, qui se réjouissait d'avoir au moins une auditrice.

Après quelques heures de vol, ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination. Il était désormais midi. Les 410, ne virent pas le temps défilés, leur estomac criait famine, tout comme l'envie de Bella. A la différence des humains, elle ne pouvait pas satisfaire sa soif. Elle devait simplement se retenir, malgré la douleur, malgré l'odeur et l'envie qui se faisait chaque fois plus pressant.

En descendant de leur avion, ils furent accueillis par quelques quinzaine d'humains, hommes et femmes. Le vent soufflait atrocement fort, inondant les sens de Bella d'odeur de plus en plus appétissante. Malgré sa soif, elle suivit les 410, en évitant soigneusement de trop se rapprocher des humains qui l'entouraient.

Alors que les 410 descendait leurs matériels, trois humains, deux hommes et une femme, s'approchèrent d'eux.

_ Vous êtes les 410 n'est ce pas? Demanda l'un des hommes.

Aussitôt ces derniers s'immobilisèrent et regardèrent interrogateur les trois inconnus.

_ Effectivement, et à qui avons nous à faire? Demanda Carlisle tout en s'approchant des nouveaux arrivant, Jasper et Emmett sur ses talons.

_ Je suis adjoint du shérif de cette ville. Le shérif vous attends dans son bureau. Il voudrait bien savoir pour qu'elle raison des militaires armés atterrissent dans notre chère petite ville.

Les 410 se regardèrent étonnés. Ils pensaient, en effet, que leur supérieure les avaient informé de leur venu.

_ Très bien on vous suis, mais avant nous devons décharger notre matériel.....

_ Nos hommes s'en chargerons. Répondit prestement le deuxième homme qui n'avait pas cessé de fixer Bella.

Durant l'échange elle s'était retenue de respirer. En effet elle avait sentit une odeur tellement forte, qu'elle lui piquait le nez. Ce n'était pas une odeur comme celui du sang des simples humains, non, cette odeur, venait de quelque chose d'autre. Et elle provenait d'un des deux hommes.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer un à un. Elle se demandait lequel des deux émanait cette flagrance pestilentielle.

_ Il me semble dans ce cas que nous n'avons pas le choix. Répondit obligé Carlisle après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil au vampire, qui ne le remarqua pas.

_ Non en effet. Veuillez nous suivre.

Edward n'appréciait pas le ton de l'adjoint du shérif. Il le trouvait prétentieux, et on voyait dans son comportement, qu'il appréciait être au dessus du monde. I se trouvait près de Rosalie et Alice, qui partageait ses pensées avec leur « frère ».

Elles n'appréciaient pas non plus l'homme. Rosalie, voyait en lui, la copie exacte du vampire mais au masculin, et Alice avait un mauvais pressentiment sur lui. Elle ressentait une gêne qui ne se manifestait seulement lorsque quelque chose n'était pas commun. Elle voyait en lui un danger. Ce qu'elle s'empressa de parler avec Edward, qui lui donna raison.

Méfiant ils suivirent les trois policiers jusqu'à leurs véhicules. Trois voiture les attendaient près du hangar. Chaque policier monta dans une des voitures à la place conducteur et attendirent que les militaires prennent place avant de démarrer et de quitter l'aéroport, dans un climat pluvieux et glaciale.

_ Pourrais je savoir pour quelle raison êtes vous venu ici? Demanda enfin l'adjoint du shérif après quelques minutes.

_ C'est confidentiel. Répondit Carlisle, assis près du chauffeur.

_ Bien sur, je m'attendais à cette réponse.

_ Alors pourquoi l'avoir demandé? Demanda acerbe Edward qui se trouvait sur l'un des siège arrière, près de Bella qui avait insister pour monter avec eux.

Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il cachait. En effet juste en montant dans la voiture elle constata rapidement que c'était lui le responsable de cette pestilence. Et elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas humain. Et il n'était pas non plus un vampire. Sinon elle l'aurait tout de suite remarquer. Elle avait aussi observer que ses geste étaient calculés. Sa manière de marcher n'était pas naturelle. Et elle en était sur.

Et par ces observations elle avait constaté qu'il était le seul, à se comporter ainsi. La femme et l'homme qui l'accompagnait était humain, elle l'avait immédiatement vu.

_ Comment vous appelez vous, adjoint du shérif? Demanda durement Bella, affichant un visage impassible, mais dont les yeux étaient froid, et dure.

_ Richard! Répondit méfiant le conducteur, tout en la regardant par le rétroviseur.

_ Vous n'êtes pas Américain, je me trompe?

_ Non .... en effet.

Edward assistait à la scène interrogateur. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouvé d'intéressant pour qu'elle lui pose des questions. Elle cachait quelque chose, il en était sur. En l'observant il remarqua que ses yeux était glaçant et soupçonneux?

_ Vous êtes de quelle origine?

_ Je suis anglais... et cessez vos interrogations! Je ne répondrais plus à vos questions, vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir où je vis, ni qui je suis.

Bella lui lança un regard noir, qui aurait dut refroidir, mais cela ne sembla pas déstabiliser l'homme, qui ne cilla même pas.

Bella en était désormais certaine, il connaissait l'existence des vampires. Elle l'avait déjà remarquer il y avait quelques minutes seulement, lorsqu'il se présenta lui et ses hommes, il n'avait pas sembler été surpris de la blancheur de craie de Bella, ni de sa beauté irréelle. Et ses yeux lorsqu'il rencontra pour la première fois les siens n'avaient pas une seule fois cillé, devant le doré de ses iris. Et là encore, il n'avait pas eu peur, de son regard de prédateur et de tueur.

Il devait savoir qui elle était. Car il n'était pas vampire. Aucun vampire n'avait la peau mat, les yeux marron, et sa démarche était mal assuré. Et il n'avait pas non plus la grâce caractéristique de son espèce.

Le trajet se poursuivit dans un silence oppressant. Edward s'interrogeait sur les pensées soupçonneuse de Bella, vis à vis du conducteur, qui regardait régulièrement le vampire à travers le rétroviseur. Carlisle n'était pas aveugle, il voyait que quelque chose se passait, et que ce quelque chose pourrait bien bouleverser ses plans.

Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent devant le commissariat, qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la ville. L'air était frai, le soleil était caché par d'épais nuages, ce qui soulagea Bella. Lorsqu'ils sortirent des véhicules, leur vêtements attirèrent immédiatement l'attention des habitants qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de croiser des militaire en service. Chacun dévisagèrent les nouveaux venus avec curiosité, mêlé à de l'appréhension.

Les 410 furent escorter silencieusement jusqu'au bureau du chef de la police de la ville. Bella dut atrocement retenir sa respiration. Elle ne pouvait plus désormais oublier le faite que la faim se faisait grandissante et le nombre d'humains pressant, l'angoissait. Mais même en se retenant de respirer, ses sens étaient toujours éveillés. Elle s'étonna à maudire son ouïe, qui révélait le battement des coeurs présents, elle entendait le sang, à l'intérieur des veines. Et elle devait à présent se concentrer à la fois sur l'adjoint du chef de la police, et garder à l'esprit de ne pas succomber à la tentation.

_ Bonjour colonel. Déclara cordialement le chef de la police à l'entrée du bureau.

Carlisle s'approcha pour serrer la main qu'on lui tendait.

_ Bonjour.

_ Veuillez m'excuser mais je n'ai pas assez de sièges pour vos hommes. NOUS N'avons pas l'habitude de recevoir un aussi grand nombre d'invité.

_ Pour quelle raison vouliez vous nous voir. Alla droit au but Carlisle irrité.

Ce n'était pas le comportement de l'homme qui l'agaçait mais la situation. En effet cet entretient pouvait venir perturber le planning qu'il avait créer. Et si il prenait de trop de temps, pourrait nuire sa mission.

L'empressement du colonel refroidit aussitôt le chef de la police. Son sourire accueillant, s'effaça, et ses traits devinrent dur et grave.

_ Pourquoi des militaires viennent-ils dans notre ville? Demanda-t-il.

_ C'est confidentiel.

_ Il me semble qu'étant le chef de la police de cette ville, on me doit des explications.

_ Sous votre respect, si vous voulez des explications veuillez consultez notre supérieur. Il sera plus amène de vous expliquer en détail les raisons de notre venu.

La réponse de Carlisle déplut fortement au chef, dont les yeux devinrent noir.

Chacun des membres des 410,y compris Bella se tendirent. Ils redoutaient l'hostilité des policiers. Et ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, en les espionnant. Et voyant le regard mécontent du chef, il savait désormais que le secret des existences des vampires étaient comptés.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, termina le chef après un long silence de réflexion et de maîtrise de sois. Je vous souhaite la bienvenu dans notre ville. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous sommes à votre entière disposition.

Aussitôt le chef tendit une nouvelle fois la main comme pour sceller l'entretient, Carlisle la lui serra méfiant. Il savait que désormais leur mission était compté. Et qui lui fallait à lui et à sa famille rester méfiant, malgré la soumission explicite du policier.

Lorsqu'ils marchèrent à travers les couloirs du commissariat, les 410 pouvait constater l'hostilité des policiers et des civils présents. Une gêne prit part dans leur coeur, une gêne et une peur. Ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans cette ville. Et Bella était le mieux placée pour le constater. Chaque regard qu'elle croisait était emplit de haine, et de dégoût. Savaient-ils qui était elle vraiment? Connaissaient-ils les vampire? En tout cas tout le supposait.

A suivre.

Alors idées quand aux mystères peuplant ce chapitre? N'hésitez cette fois je prendrias le temps de vous répondre.

REVIEWSREVIEWREVIEWS


	7. Chapitre 6

Voilà le chapitre tant attendus est enfin arrivé.

Je me suis hâté le plus vite possible, autant que me le permettait mes devoirs, mes obligations et mes restrictions. Je suis tellement courageuse, lol, je déconne lors d'un film de horreur je suis la première à fermer les yeux. Enfin sa dépend bien sur si c'est bien fait, ou pas, quand c'est mal fait, ou le sang est pas bien réussit, je suis aussi la seule à me marrer, lol, et c'est pas des conneries, je suis pas du genre à mentir. ^^''. Enfin bref, j'arrête de m'étaler sur des trucs qui sans doute ne vous intéresse pas.

Sinon je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous, sans distinction:

Merci à:

**Laurie:** Les cullen sauront que Bella ne se nourrit pas de sang humain au prochain chapitre^^. J'espère que celui ci, comblera tes attentes ^^.

**Yahoo: **LA SUITE ARRIIIIIIIVE!!!!!! T'inquiètes, désolé pour l'attente, mais les bonnes choses savent se faire attendre, (à prendre au premier degré, je tiens à préciser, lol)

**Dada7: **Ouah une déclaration d'amour, « rouge comme une pivoine et sourire gêné », je suis un peu jalouse tout de même que tu préfère ma fic à moi. C'est quand même moi l'auteur de ce que tu aimes. « en mode boude ». Non je déconne. Bisou à toi aussi.

**Clarocque: **Mmmmh, proposition intéressante, réponse silencieuse, ahahahahha, tu le sauras que lorsque le moment sera venue (je profite de mon pouvoir d'auteur, lol). Mais tu n'es pas loin. ^^

**Puky:** Salut!!! Quant à la réaction des trois vampires face à Bella, je vous ai mis quelques petits indices dans le texte, à vous de faire fonctionner votre imagination.^^. Et pour mon notre fic, je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration en ce moment, je te jure pourtant que je me force, des fois je reste plusieurs minutes face à mes écrits mais rien ne me va. Et je t'assure que tu n'es pas la seule contrariée, car moi aussi ça m'énerve. Saleté d'imagination « se tape la tête de son poing »

**LuckypotterCullen: **surtout des pensés et des regards. Mais oui ce chapitre sera centrée sur Edward et Bella, enfin pas tout quand même faut que l'histoire avance, ^^.

**Arwen59560:** Vous êtes nombreux et nombreuse à penser à des loup garous. Mais en êtes vous sur? - . 0'. En tout cas merci de ta review et de ton compliment.

**Artistaa: **Alors là grandement merci à toi, ta review ma fait ultra plaisir. Je suis une grande sensible, eh oui, je suis un être humain quand même, et j'étais extrêmement touchée de ta review, n'hésite pas en poster tous les jours comme ça, je ne m'en lasserait jamais. Merci encore.

**Bellardtwilight:** Tu veux la suite la voici la voilà, lol. Merci de ta review.

**Spuffygirl92**: Dis moi, t'aime bien les scène gore n'est ce pas? Tu va être servit alors âmes sensible s'abstenir, mais ça sera dans le prochain chapitre.

**Plume-x3:** Eh oui les hommes changent comme les vampire, tout n'est pas immobile lol. En tout cas scène du combat prochain chapitre mais Edward, et Bella par ici.

**Caro30: **En pas vraiment, mais c vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, y a un petit air de stargate Sg-1. Tant mieux j'aimais bien cette série.

**Boulette: **tu le sauras en lisant ce chap ^^

**misiri-addict**: t'as pas entièrement vrai, mais pas entièrement faux. Je reste flou c fait exprès^^

**Alicew:** merci de ta review après la tension le réconfort.^^

Voilà et sans oublier ceux qui mon mis dans leur favoris et tout je vous fait un gros et énorme bisou a vous tous, je vous aimes encore et toujours ^^

Voilà vous pouvez enfin goûter déguster et aimer, ou détester _ _

**Chapitre 6:** _ le calme...._

Les Cullen et Bella furent escorter par une voiture de patrouille vers l'hôtel le plus proche du commissariat. Durant tout le trajet les 410, évoquèrent leur impression quant à leurs observations faites sur les habitants qui dévisageaient d'un visage fermé, le défilé de voitures.

Alice malgré sa gaieté qui ne l'a quittait jamais, avait une impression désagréable d'être constamment observé. Et tous les 410 éprouvèrent ce sentiment. Même Bella, qui d'ordinaire ne faisait guère attention, ayant l'habitude depuis sa transformation.

Les bras croisées, elle avait les yeux fermée, et la tee baissée. Son esprit était en pleine ébullition. Toutes ses connaissances défilèrent, toutes les histoires qu'elles connaissaient lui revenaient en tête, avec l'espoir de trouver les réponses à ses questions, qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

Alice, Emmett, et Jasper l'a regardèrent intrigués. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ainsi positionner, et surtout à quoi elle pensait. Déjà chambouler par l'accueil étrange dont ils furent spectateur et acteur, ils avaient du mal à rester professionnelle. En effet leur mission n'était plus à l'ordre du jour. Tous avaient oublié qu'ils devaient mettre une nouvelle fois leur vie en péril le sir venue.

Ce n'est qu'en pénétrant dans l'hôtel, qu'ils reprirent leur esprit. Aux aguets, ils dévisagèrent chacun des clients, et des employés, lorsqu'ils virent une affiche, placardée près de l'office d'accueil. Elle représentait sur une série de portrait toutes les victimes disparues ou bien morte, durant ces dernières semaines. Il y en avait au total une dizaine, de tout age, et de toute origine. Il y avait posé aux pieds de mémorial des bouquets de fleurs, qui enivrait l'air du fragrance florale, et reposante.

En s'approchant de l'affiche, Bella put distinguer un symbole étrange qui était dessiner en bas a gauche de chaque photographie. Intriguée elle s'approcha encore, plus pour la forme que pour le besoin. Son regard se baladant sur toute la surface du mur, elle distingua les mêmes symboles sur le papier qui emballait les bouquet. Ce symbole représentait une croix chrétienne, surplombant un signe que Bella ne connaissait pas. Ce qui l'irrita plus qui ne la troubla. Elle avait passé ses siècles d'existences à lire et à s'informer sur toute l'histoire, et sur tout ce qui concernait les hommes comme les vampires. Et elle était certaine de n'avoir jamais jusqu'à présent croisé ce symbole étrange.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne fit guère attention à Alice et Edward, qui la rejoignit devant l'affiche. Les yeux fixés sur le mémorial, une vague de froid traversa leur corps de la tête aux pieds. Ils savaient que les vampire étaient des tueurs qui tuaient depuis bien longtemps, ils le savaient, mais voir la tête des victimes placardée dans un lieu publique, avec des offrandes de fleures, les émus beaucoup. Leurs pensées étaient inlassablement tournées vers les familles des victimes, ils se demandaient comment ils allaient? Et a chaque fois une voix dans leur tête, leur criaient qu'ils souffraient. Qu'ils souffraient à cause des vampires. Que plusieurs milliers d'humains souffraient à travers le monde, à cause des vampires.

Perdus ils écoutaient cette voix venant de leur subconscient, et leur rage ne faisait qu'accroître de plus en plus, lorsqu'ils se remémoraient le nombre de décès et de disparus qu'ils avaient été témoins indirectement.

_ Il y a plus d'un secret ici ... Méfiez vous. Conseilla gravement Bella avant de rejoindre à quelques mètre de là le reste des Cullen qui s'étaient ameutés dans un salon, en face de l'office d'accueil, d'où se trouvait Carlisle occupé à parlementer avec l'hôtesse, qui n'avait plus assez de chambre pour les miliaires.

Sous les yeux glaciales de Edward, et les yeux surpris de Alice, Bella s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils, perdus dans ses pensées.

Edward avait été plus particulièrement touché par ce mémorial. Le décès de son père étant toujours présent dans son coeur. Et la souffrance toujours d'actualité, surtout lorsqu'il était témoin des massacres de ces bêtes suceurs de sang et sans vergogne.

Les mots que Bella avaient prononcés avant qu'elle ne parte rejoindre la reste de sa « famille » résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Mille questions émergèrent alors. Il se demandait ce qu'elle voulait dire par « Il y a plus d'un secret ici »? Et surtout ce qu'elle savait. Il devait en parler avec le colonel Carlisle le plus vite possible. Elle avait vue, ou bien savait quelque chose de primordiale.

Mais ce qui s'appréciait pas, c'était le conseil de ce vampire. « Méfiez vous ». Il savait qu'il fallait se méfier, il n'avait pas besoin qu'une suceuse de sang lui apprenne ce qu'il devait faire. Et la façon qu'elle avait de se mouvoir, si supérieure si princière le dégoûtait. Pour qui elle se prenait-elle de ainsi le conseiller, et lui parler ainsi! La colère faisait trembler ses membres, ce qui n'échappa pas à Alice, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son « frère » tremblait.

_ Soldat Alice et lieutenant Edward! Appela Carlisle, alors qu'il marchait vers le salon ou se trouvait Jasper, Rosalie, Esmée et Emmett, et Bella. Regroupement!

Sortant de ses sombres pensées Edward, s'empressa, suivit de Alice, de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard du vampire, alors qu'il s'installait près de Esmée, son coeur eu un raté. « Mais que m'arrive-t-il? » Se demandait-il. Les yeux plongés dans ceux flamboyant de Bella, son corps lui brûlait. Et son coeur sans qu'il ne comprenne, battait la chamade, cognant rapidement et fortement la poitrine de Edward, qui s'empressa de détourner son regard de cette enchanteresse sirène, trop étourdit et chamboulé.

Respirant discrètement, et rapidement, il essaya de se calmer. De reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et de son coeur, qui ces derniers temps lui échappaient.

_ Bien voici la répartition des chambres: pour cause de manque de chambres, vous serez répartis, non par couple mais par sexe. Alice, Et Bella vous dormirez dans la même chambre. Tandis que Rosalie et Esmée, vous dormirez ensemble. Emmett et Jasper ensemble, et Edward, tu dormiras avec moi. Rassurez vous nous avons des lit superposées, cependant ne vous attendez pas, à ce que vos chambres soit spacieuse et luxuriante, j'ai pris ce qui il y avait. Bien. Vous déposerez vos affaires dans votre lieu dit, et vous me rejoindrez ici.

Il regarda rapidement sa montre avant de reprendre:

_ Il ne nous reste que très peu de temps avant notre rendez vous, alors hâtez vous! Disposez!

Ne se faisant pas dire une deuxième fois, les 410 prirent leurs bagages et et leurs matériels, et se séparèrent, prenant chacun leur marque.

Lorsque Carlisle lui apprit qu'elle allait être avec Bella, Alice était ravie. Étonnement au contraire du reste des 410, elle n'avait aucune haine envers le vampire. Juste de la fascination. Elle était fascinée par ses manières, et sa façon de parler. Malgré que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle avait ressentit un amer dégoût, elle avait ensuite été intrigué par ce vampire. Elle était si gracieuse, et si belle, qu'on ne pouvait que la respecter.

Bella appréciait l'humaine nommé Alice. Elle l'avait observé comme elle avait observé le reste des 410, et elle avait trouvé en elle, une droiture que peu d'humain, possédait. Toute en elle inspirait la bonté. Mais d'un coté elle était jalouse, de sa paix intérieur, de sa nature d'humaine. Elle avait un compagnon qui partageait son amour. Elle pouvait rêver, vivre normalement, goûter aux joies du soleil, et savourer la chaleur de ses rayons. Et surtout elle n'avait pas sur la conscience les morts, qu'elle tuait, comme ce que Bella ressentait constamment.

Jour après jour, son « coeur » s'auto détruisait. Chaque fois qu'elle tuait, son coté humain qu'elle chérissait plus que tout s'effaçait. Et peu à peu son coté tueur prenait de l'entrain. Bella en avait assez de voir la mort partout où elle allait, de la voir mais surtout d'en être la cause. Imaginez que votre plaisir le plus intense, ce qui vous rattache à la vie, vous coûte la mort d'un être vivant. Imaginez voir, sentir, la vie quitter le corps d'un être innocent, victime d'une injustice. Imaginez entendre alors que vous goûter à la joie, le souffle de vie d'un être fragile.

Oui elle était jalouse que Alice ne connaissait pas ce qu'elle, connaissait en étant vampire.

Quelques minutes plus tard les 410 redescendirent au hall de l'hôtel comme c'était convenu, rejoindre le colonel Carlisle. Sans un mot ce dernier les firent monter dans leur véhicule, qui leur avait été mis à disposition.

Durant tout le trajet aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Seulement des regards. Des gestes. Que seul ceux qui étaient spectateur pouvait comprendre.

Ils roulèrent sur plusieurs kilomètres, lorsque enfin, arrivant à la sortie de la ville, Carlisle décida de s'arrêter.

Entourés par la végétation, et par la faune sauvage et discrète, les 410 descendirent toujours en silence. Leurs yeux reflétaient l'incompréhension, et la stupéfaction. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur chef prenait autant de manière.

_ Je vous ai amené ici, pour ne pas que nous puissions être observés, ni écoutés.

Commença Carlisle alors qu'il faisait signe à ses soldats de s'éloigner des voitures.

_ Comme vous l'avez put constaté. Il se passe quelque chose dans cette ville, que le gouvernement ignore. Sachant que des vampires s'y trouve, cela ne peut être quelque chose d'important. Et je suis sur que la venus de militaire non désirés dans cette ville, peut mener menacer ce secret. C'est pourquoi nous devrons faire attention à ce que nous faisons et ce que nous disions. Tous ce qui concernera notre mission, devra rester entre nous.

_ Et comment? Demanda Emmett inquiet.

_ Nous utiliserons des codes, pour emmètre des ordres, et des idées. Jamais aucune information ne devra sortir de vos bouches. Je vous ordonne donc, de faire attention a ce que vous dites, plus que ce que je vous demandai jusqu'à présent.

_ Quelle code? Demanda Edward, gravement.

_ Je vous l'expliquerais plus tard, en attendant parlons de la mission et du plan de l'après midi. Après cette réunion nous retournerons dans l'hôtel pour prendre ce qu'il nous faut. Ensuite sans perdre de temps nous irons au lieu dit. La bas vous vous ferez le plus discret, ce qui veut dire, tenu civil pour tout le monde, mais prenez garde à ce que aucun civil de l'hôtel n'identifie les vêtements.

_ Pourquoi? Demanda Emmett surpris.

_ Pour ne pas que l'on fasse un quelconque rapprochement, lorsque nous serons sur les lieux. Devança Bella. Un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait ne pas se moquer de ces humains, ignares, qui n'étaient pas assez réfléchis et qui manquait de logique.

Sa réponse attira aussitôt les foudres des autres Cullen, qui la foudroyèrent du regards. Gêné Carlisle remercia, plus pas politesse que par gratitude, Bella, avant de reprendre:

_ Ensuite vous vous changerez, et vous repérerez les lieux aussitôt arrivés. Toujours par deux, nous prendrons les même couples des chambres. Ensuite deux heures avant le rendez vous, vous vous préparez comme il se doit, et vous vous placerez là où je vous le dirais. Compris?

_ Oui colonel! Affirmèrent en choeur les soldats.

Voyant que aucune questions ne venaient, il s'appliqua à se munir d'une feuille et d'un crayon, et durant plusieurs longues minutes, il expliqua à ses soldats, le code qu'ils devaient appliquer pour échanger les informations sans que nul autre qu'eux n'en comprennent le sens.

Le code était simple chaque chiffre représentait une lettre, et plusieurs nombres tels que 10 représentait un mot. Les soldats étaient d'abord perdus voyant le nombre de possibilité et de code à savoir, mais peu à peu leur cerveau s'habituait et avec lui, le langage des nombres devint bientôt une nouvelle langue commune, et facile.

Pour Bella, c'était une simplicité. Étant donné qu'elle connaissait déjà ce système pour l'avoir vu il y avait de cela plusieurs années, lorsqu'elle travaillé secrètement dans une autre agence gouvernemental. Elle aidait même quelque fois les Cullen, pour qu'ils mémorisent plus facilement.

Au départ elle s'était vite moqué d'eux, mais peu à peu voyant leur acharnement, et leur volonté, elle se surpris à vouloir les voir réussir. Ce sentiment lui était bien étrange, elle avait jusqu à aujourd'hui gardé une haine sans nom envers les humains. Mais les voyant aussi unis, aussi droit, et aussi brave, elle ne pouvait ne pas changer d'avis.

Elle commençait à apprécier leur compagnie. C'était pour elle une première. Elle avait autrefois côtoyé des humains, qui leur ressemblait, mais ils avaient finis par devenir comme les autres.

Pour Bella, les humains étaient des sosies. C'est à dire qu'ils avaient tous un point commun avec un ou plusieurs autres humains. Même en mettant un homme et une femme, totalement différent, ils finissaient par se ressembler, tant dans l'attitude, que dans les goûts. Elle trouvait les humains faibles, car incapable de se différencier, ils s'habillaient tous avec les mêmes vêtements, le même look. Elle l'ai trouvait pathétique.

Lorsque le colonel eut terminé, les 410 prirent enfin la route de l'hôtel. Durant tout le temps que dura le trajet, les Cullen, se remémorisait chaque chiffre, et chaque nombre, un par un. Ce qui faisait sourire le vampire, qui les voyaient leur visage se tordre sur la concentration.

Emmett était celui qui avait le plus de mal. Bien qu'il était un excellent soldat, et un parfait amant, son cerveau n'était pas habitué à tant de concentration. En effet c'était un homme qui préférait agir, à la place de réfléchir, ce qui lui avait causé quelques blessures, marquant son corps musclés.

Il avait quitté très tot le lycée, ne trouvant pas sa place, et rejeté par le système qui ne voulait que le meilleur. Délaissé, il avait d'abord travailler dans une station d'essence. Mais ne trouvant pas son compte, il changea et opta pour un métier d'avenir, militaire. C'était en passant devant un centre de recrutement, tout à fait par hasard, qu'il trouva l'idée.

Très vite, sa force, et sa maîtrise des armes, et son courage lui permit de monter en grade. Mais comme c'était un homme qui s'ennuyait vite, qui avait besoin sans cesse de nouveaux frissons. On lui conseilla alors de s'enrôler dans l'organisation gouvernementale, SGPAV. Et depuis il se sentait bien, enfin il savait ce qu'il valait, ce qu'il était. Mais au prix de l'horreur.

Les 410 ne fut pas sa première équipe comme la plupart des membres, mais sa deuxième. Sa toute première les 275, fut la proie à une embuscade tenu par des soldats vampirique. C'étaient des soldats, car Emmett avait pu observé qu'ils obéissaient comme eux, comme lui, à un vampire, tenu en retrait à l'abri des possibles représailles de la part des humains.

Alors que ses amis mourraient autour de lui, vidés de leur sang, il survécut. Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi ils l'avaient laissé. Mais tous ce qu'ils savaient c'était que ces fumiers de suceurs de sang, lui avait prit son équipe, sa « famille ». Revigorer par le sentiment de vengeance, il demanda une affectation dans une nouvelle équipe. Les 410 fut la meilleure équipe pour le plus valeureux des soldats.

_ Arrêtes de sourire, la sangsue. Grogna Emmett, lorsqu'il remarqua enfin le vampire. Il détestait qu'on se moque de lui, à son insu. Quoique généralement cela ne le déplaisait pas, il aimait être le comique de la bande. Mais venant d'un vampire, c'était désagréable, et gênant.

_ Grrrrr. Gronda Bella, à l'entente de son nouveau surnom. Elle détestait tous ceux qu'on lui avait donné jusqu'à présent. Trouvant en eux, un moyen de la rabaisser.

_ On arrive, Informa Carlisle depuis sa place, coupant ainsi l'élan de violence qui montait en Bella.

Comme pour confirmer ses dire, la voiture dans laquelle ils étaient s'arrêta suivit de celle de Esmée, qui les précédait. Se jetant un dernier regard noir, et haineux, Bella, et Emmett se séparèrent, mais gardant cependant l'envie de tuer l'autre.

Suivit de Bella Alice monta dans le premier ascenseur laissant le deuxième au reste de l'équipe.

_ Je m'excuse pour mon « frère », d'habitude il n'est pas aussi glacial... . S'excusa-t-elle.

_ Je sais. Répondit Bella gardant les yeux fixé sur la porte de l'ascenseur. Mettons la faute sur le compte du code.

Alice sourit:

_ Oui. Il n'a jamais été très doué pour apprendre de nouvelle choses en seulement quelques minutes.

_ Plutôt qu'il n'a jamais été très doué en mémoire.

Alice regarda Bella d'abord choquée, puis se souvenant de quelque chose, elle éclata de rire, à gorge déployée, sous le regard du vampire mi amusée mi triste.

Bella décidément appréciait de plus en plus l'humaine, Alice.

Elle ne se calma que lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin, sous les yeux soulagés de Bella, qui malgré le son enchanteur de son rire cristallin, en avait eu tot fait de ressentir de l'agacement.

_ Je suis désolé. S'excusa Alice redevenant enfin sérieuse.

Bella la regarda essayant de décrypter si elle était sincère, ou si seulement ce n'était qu'une formalité. Les yeux pliés par la concentration, elle l'étudia, ce qui eu tot fait de mettre mal à l'aise la pauvre Alice, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Voyant son regard apeuré et interrogateur, mais aussi au fond une sincérité touchante, Bella se sentit soudain prise de remord. C'était la première fois, pour elle, et cela la mettait mal à l'aise à son tour. Elle décida alors, d'y remédier, et adressa son plus beau sourire à Alice qui lui répondit de la même façon.

Bella changeait, elle ressentait de nouvelle chose, qu'autrefois elle ne connaissait seulement de nom. Certaines lui plaisaient, et la majorité lui déplaisait fortement. Elle se sentait étrangement plus humaine, qu'elle ne le serait sans doute jamais en tant que vampire. La présence de cette équipe soudés en était la principale cause.

Ils leur fallut une demi heure de préparation, avant qu'ils ne partent vers leur mission, la folie de la mode de Alice ayant une nouvelle fois frappée.

En effet, cette dernière en regardant à travers l'épaule de sa colocataire fut frappée d'effroi en voyant les vêtements de Bella. Alice trouvait horrible qu'une créature aussi parfaite que Bella, puisse mettre des « choses », aussi moches, vétustes, et ringardes. Spectatrice de ce drame, et ce cauchemar, elle se devait de mettre à profit son savoir faire en matière de mode, pour sauver l'image de Bella, et sa féminité. Elle en faisait même un devoir. Décidée elle se jeta sur la valise sous les yeux effarés de sa colocataire, et jeta le contenu dans le couloir, prétextant qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir avec ces truques dans sa chambre.

Ayant jetée les vêtements, elle se précipita sur sa valise et renversa tout le contenu sur son lit. Toujours sous le choc et l'incompréhension Bella assista à la folie humaine matérialisée en un seul et même corps. Ne souhaitant ne pas empirer l'état ahurissant du lutin hystérique, elle se laissa manipuler, habiller, sans qu'une seule fois elle ne manifesta son agacement et son énervement, alors que l'envie de crier lui tordait le ventre, et qu'une voix lui incitait à ne pas se laisser faire.

Ce n'était qu'au bout de la dixième tenue que Alice sembla enfin satisfaite. Bella, elle paraissait sous le choc, elle n'avait jamais porté ce genre de vêtement, ni cette couleur. Malgré sa réticence, elle déclara qu'elle était parfaite et qu'il était temps de rejoindre les autres, qui les attendaient depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Rangeant les vêtements dans leurs sacs, et emportant le strict minimum, elle sortir de leur chambre non sans avoir soigneusement rangé, et caché certaines choses.

Arrivant enfin dans le hall de l'hôtel, elles furent en proies à des répliques cinglantes venant de la part du reste de l'équipe, qui n'avait pas apprécié la longue attente qu'ils furent sujet. Alice fut réprimander sous le regards haineux de Bella, qui excédée la défendit, sous l'étonnement général des Cullen, et la reconnaissance de Alice, qui lui sourit à pleine dents.

Le trajet menant les 410 vers leur lieu de mission dura une autre demi heure. Ayant choisit l'hôtel le plus éloigné pour éviter de faire des liens, et avoir tourné en rond pour embrouiller des éventuels suiveurs qui auraient eu l'ordre de les prendre en filature.

L'ambiance était étonnamment d'étendus le revirement de masque du vampire en étant sûrement pour quelque chose.

Emmett s'attardait à raconter, mais surtout à radoter des blagues, mais qui cette fois fut accueillit avec non pas de l'antipathie mais de l'enthousiasme. Même le colonel Carlisle ria de temps en temps.

Cependant au contraire que leur confrère, dans l'autre habitacle la tension était à son paroxysme. Rosalie étant responsable. Elle n'acceptait pas qu'une vampire puisse aussi bien s'intégrer dans une équipe qui était cesser la haïr. Mais surtout elle voyait l'importance que lui donnait les hommes en général en sa présence. Elle, était constamment dans l'ombre de sa splendeur, et ça elle ne pouvait plus l'accepter.

Edward partageait son antipathie envers le vampire, mais pour d'autre raison. Il l'a trouvait mystérieuse, et il était sur qu'elle lui cachait, à lui et à sa famille des informations importante, et plus il l'étudiait plus il avait le pressentiment qu'elle les trahirait. Il ne savait pas quand ni pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'elle retournerait bientôt auprès de son espèce. Et sachant tout ce qu'elle connaissait désormais sur eux, les SGPAV, les vampires pourraient les détruire facilement.

Il commença à imaginer les horreurs qui es attendaient si jamais elle faisait cela. La rage monta rapidement en lui. Et cela ne fit que s'accentuer en croisant le regard de Rosalie.

Perdu dans leur rage, leur haine, et leur colère envers une seule et même personne, ils ne firent seulement attention à ce qui les attendaient, que lorsque la voiture s'arrêta. Devant un grand et large bâtiment. Un immeuble.

Le ciel était chargé par d'épais nuages gris. Le temps était à son bon fixe pour une virée chasse pour les vampires. Et c'était ce que pensait Bella en descendant du véhicule qu'elle avait partagé avec Emmett, dont son air enjoué l'avait quitté.

_ Bien changez vous! Ordonna Carlisle après avoir vérifié les environs de son oeil de lynx. Les filles dans le camion aux vitres teintés et les hommes dans l'autre voiture.

Les hommes se regardèrent, surpris:

_ Et pourquoi nous on peut pas se changer dans le camion aux vitres teintés? Demanda Emmett.

_ Ne me dites pas que notre grand gaillard d'Emmett, est pudique! Se moqua Alice, soutenue par le reste des femmes, qui rirent aux éclats, mais dont Bella se contenta seulement de sourire, l'esprit tourné vers la future retrouvaille avec les trois vampires dont Victoria dont elle avait gardé un très mauvais souvenir.

Emmett gronda de mécontenta. Son grondement n'avait rien avoir celui des vampires, seulement une pale imitation qui agrandit le sourire de Bella. Les hommes quant à eux solidaire retenaient avec grande peine leur rire.

Esmée fut la première à rentrer dans le véhicule, montrant ainsi aux soldats qu'il était temps de se préparer. Rosalie se précipita à sa suite, alors que Bella et Alice attendaient avec Edward et Emmett que Jasper et Carlisle finissent de s'habiller.

Alors que Emmett et Alice continuaient de se chamailler, Bella n'avait pas le coeur ni l'envie de se joindre au moquerie du lutin, bien qu'elle désirait remettre en place le macho de Emmett. Ses pensées étaient irrévocablement tournés vers les quelques heures, et son face à face avec Victoria et James. Elle appréhendait ce moment. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait juste l'appréhension de les revoir après ce qu'ils s'étaient passés il y avait plus trentaines d'années auparavant. Les yeux fixés sur un mur qui lui faisait face, elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Et Edward l'avait bien remarqué. Il se demandait ce que pensait le vampire. Et surtout ce qu'elle redoutait à ce point. Il avait gardé l'image d'elle, d'une vampire forte, et sur d'elle. Et l'avoir ainsi le perturbait et l'apeurait. Il se demandait si ces vampires qu'ils allaient bientôt affrontés n'étaient pas plus forts qu'ils ne l'avaient pensés. Et qu'ils couraient tous vers leur perte sans le savoir.

Mais alors qu'il allait lui poser la question, la porte du véhicule des femmes s'ouvrit révélant une Esmée magnifique et une Rosalie sublime. Elles avaient de simple vêtement que beaucoup d'autre femme portaient, mais ce qui faisait la différence s'était les femmes qui les portaient.

Les voyant sortir Bella et Alice les remplacèrent, au même moment que Edward et Emmett.

Bella n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de se changer dans un espace aussi restreint et aussi peu pratique. Mais grâce au soutient et à l'aide de Alice, elle put enfin enfiler son jean noir, et son chemiser bleu nuit, que Alice lui avait prêté. Lorsqu'elles sortirent tous furent stupéfiait de voir la vampire aussi grandiose. Tous la détaillèrent de la tête au pied. Comme Rosalie et Esmée ces vêtements étaient peut être simple, mais elle était simplement superbe.

Les heures de repérage, et de préparation s'écoulèrent avec une rapidité qui rendaient de plus en plus nerveux les soldats, qui chaque minutes écoulés signifiait un temps en moins d'être ensemble. Ils savaient tous que cette mission était dangereuse. Ils le savaient et l'acceptaient. Ils préféraient le faire que vivre en sachant des hommes seraient peut être morts par leur faute. Et puis n'avaient-ils pas un vampire pour les épauler? Mais était-elle fiable? Pouvaient-ils lui faire confiance? Tous ces questions fusèrent dans leur esprit tourmenté.

Après s'être changé une nouvelle fois, portant ainsi tout l'attirail dont ils avaient besoin, ils se positionnèrent en silence, le coeur lourd, alors que la luminosité faiblissait rapidement, et que les gens sortaient des bâtiments, et des immeubles de bureau, pour rentrer chez eux, et que les voitures se faisaient plus nombreuses. Les lumières des magasins s'éteignirent petit à petit seul ceux de nuit courageusement résistait à l'appel du sommeil.

Edward était positionné sur le haut bâtiment au dessus à la droite de Bella. Il pouvait ainsi la défendre en cas de besoin, et tiré sur ces suceurs de sang, qui n'arriveraient que dans une heure. En face, Emmett. Comme chaque fois pour détendre l'atmosphère il racontait des blague à travers son oreillette, en vain, le reste de l'équipe était crispé et s'était enfermé dans un mutisme, qu'ils ne n'enfreignirent que de temps en temps pour adresser des mots doux et des ordres. Alice et Esmée après avoir cacher les deux véhicules quelques mètres plus loin dans un parking remplis, se positionnèrent en retrait dans un café de nuit, en face de la ruelle où se trouvera la proche bataille. Carlisle et Rosalie eux se trouvaient plus en avant des positions de Emmett et d'Edward. De sorte à pouvoir entourer les trois vampires, qui arriveront dans une demie heure. Le temps défilait rapidement, comme le battement des coeurs des humains qui sentaient l'heure fatidique arriver.

Bella n'avait pas dis un seul mot, et n'avait pas bougé une seule fois. Elle était concentrée dans ce qu'elle devait faire et dire. Elle imaginait toutes les possibilités que pouvaient avoir James comme Victoria et Laurent. Elle imaginait plusieurs plans si jamais ils avaient repéré la présence des humains. Et ce qu'elle devait faire si jamais ils avaient avec eux des proies. Pour elle ils n'étaient que des êtres humains qui étaient condamnés, et qu'elle ne compterait pas sauver. Auquel cas elle risquerait d'être encombrer et de ne pouvoir sauver l'équipe des 410. Elle avait fait son choix s'étaient eux. Même si elle n'avait pas spécialement le choix, sinon elle mourrait, non pas par les vampires, mais par les supérieurs des Cullen. Mais au fond d'elle même si elle l'avait eu, elle n'aurait put les laisser mourir.

L'heure défilait et le ciel était à l'orage « le temps idéal » Songea Bella en regardant le ciel.

Edward pendant tout ce temps, n'avait put détourner le regard du vampire. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. En la voyant immobile telle une statue, à la beauté grecque, il pouvait la détailler avec détail, comme il n'avait jamais pu le faire. Il la trouvait sublime. Sa tenue noir, avec son long manteau noir, la rendait énigmatique. Il était attiré par cette beauté mystérieuse. Il voulait tout savoir sur elle. Ce qu'elle avait été avant sa transformation, avant qu'il ne la connaisse. Il avait ce besoin vital de l'avoir toujours à l'oeil, de la sentir près de lui. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela de n'importe qui. Il est attaché à cet être. A cet être qu'il devait pourtant haïr. Mais au plus profond de son coeur il n'en était pas capable. Et cette impossibilité, vouait à son dégoût pour lui même. Il se sentait faible vulnérable, face à elle si forte, si sur d'elle mais pourtant si belle et si attirante.

_ Ils arrivent! Informa la voix tendue de Alice qui les virent de sa position avec Esmée, entrée dans la ruelle. Elle ne pouvait cacher sa peur. La peur de tous les voir morts, la peur qu'elle ne meurt, mais surtout que son compagnon Jasper, en première ligne ne meurt.

Esmée partageait cette angoisse. Tous le partageait.

A suivre.

Je suis sadique. Je suis sur que vous m'en voulez pour maintenir ce suspens, et le combat que vous attendez tous impatiemment, encore. Mais rassurez vous, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre.

En attends dites moi ce que vous pensez de celui ci. Parce que j'adore lire vos reviews c'est motivant mais je suis sur que vous savez ce que je veux dire. On a au moins une chose en commun, lol.

Bon. Voilà Bsx à tous et à chacun à la fois ^^

Bsx amicalement ^^ votre dévouée auteur flo-chan.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	8. Chapitre 7

Voilà le chapitre tant désiré est enfin arrivé, alors déguster!

Mais avant de vous lâcher, je me dois de vous remercier, en toute honnêteté, et en toute amitié. Et vive les rime en é! Xd

Merci donc à:

**Luxiole:** ça c'est sur lol, je te le fais pas dire. En tout cas j'espère que cette suite tu va l'adorer ^^.

**Effexor:** Merci, tes compliments me vont droit au coeur, et c'est vrai que la narration omniscient, est beaucoup moins lourde, et surtout on se perd pas en court de route, lol. Et puis comme ça on avance dans l'histoire sans retourner en arrière. Enfin bref merci encore ^^. N'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ma suite, je suis ouverte à toutes remarques péjoratives ou mélioratives, j'ai quand même un penchant pour le deuxième. LoL

**Yumeri: **Merci, à toi aussi, avec ton adj superbe mes chevilles vont enflés.... encore. Lol.

**AliceW59:** Eh oui, on a tous une part de sadisme en chacun de nous, et moi plus que les autres je crois lol, car ça va encore durer héhéhéhhé!

**Clarocque:** Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plus. Et quant à l'issu finale de la bataille je me la réserve, lol, mais rassure toi le premier round est très intéressant, du moins j'ai essayé ^^''. Ah ça pour les modificateurs....pourquoi pas! Mmmmh idée intéressante..... n'en dira pas plus ( eh oui mon sadisme est à son paroxysme ces derniers jours, xd)

**Bellardtwilight:** La suite la veux tu la voilà ^^ J'espère que ça restera super pour toi, lol, n'hésites pas à me le dire sincèrement.

**Dada7: **Ah ouah merci, * les chevilles qui commencent vraiment à devenir énorme* lol, Mais bon je savais déjà que j'étais géniale, fabulous.... mrmr * raclement de gorge*, désolé j'ai fais ma paris Hilton, mais je me reprend plus sobrement. Merci, tu es aussi géniale ^^.

**Laurie:** Eh sadique un jour, sadique toujours, j'ai contourné un peu une expression, lol, c'est mon coté littéraire moderne, lol, bah en tout merci à toi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, fais moi pars de tes impressions, je les recevrais avec un ravissement non dissimulé, ^^.

**LuckyPotterCullen:** Premier round posté, tu pourras pas t'ennuyer, enfin j'espère ^^'', Et oui je vais faire un happy end!!!! Une histoire qui se termine mal, je trouves ça déprimant. Mais je ne te dirais pas comment ça va se terminer, de 1: parce que secret professionnel, de 2: annulation du un, parce que 3: Je ne sais pas moi même comme ça va se terminer, héhéhéhéhé *rire gêné*. Bah oui je fais partis des auteur qui font au feelling, je trouve ça plus pertinent ^^.

**AnneCullen69:** D'un coup ° °, je pensais pas que cette histoire plairait autant! Je crois que je vais devenir auteur plus tard, on sait jamais, peut être que je vais devenir une nouvelle Stephenie Mayer plus tard..... idée intéressante.... Qui veux autographe??? lol, sait-on jamais, le chemin futur de notre destinée est semée d'embûche certes, mais de tournant qui peut raviver une nouvelle voie, et modifier notre avenir d'une nouvelle vision, bien étrange Mmmm. A voir. Enfin bref merci de tes compliments, surtout en ce qui concerne les dialogues, car c'est vrai que je fais attention à ce qu'il ne soit pas trop niais, et qui colle aux personnages. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et que le combat te combleras, fais en moi pars, quand tu pourras!! ^^.

**Alia:** Merci à toi humble lectrice venus des limbes, je te fais grâce de mes plus sincères remerciement. Et ouaiche, mon style déchire grave!!! Yo Yo ma soeur on reste en contact, Yeah! * en mode rappeur, rappeuse? Ça se dit?* Bref passons, car je sens que ma raison me quitte.

**Boullette:** Désolé pour la suite qui à tarder, mais les contrôles ne sont pas encore finis, malheureusement comme peuvent prouver mes cernes sous mes yeux. Sinon je te remercie de ta review ainsi que de lire mon histoire tout en laissant des reviews. Au fait pourquoi le pseudo Boullette, C'est pas un peu péjoratif. Attnetion je ne critique pas, c'est juste une question qui me turlupine depuis pas mal de temps.

**Mel31:** Hmmmm, encore et toujours Bella/Edward: sache que leur relation avance petit à petit, comme dans la vie, rien ne se fait avec empressement, car sinon on se ratatine comme une crepe. Mais rassure toi, leurs sentiments font peu à peu place dans leur raison et leur coeur, et les éveilles de leur torpeur, pour enfin voir au delà de leur différence, et vivre pleinement le reste de leur vie sans regret ni mépris. Oua c'est beau, faut croire que j'ai l'âme poétique. xd

**Lena-Ina933:** Eh oui je suis sadique, comme tout le monde l'est un jour ou l'autre. J'espère que ce new chapitre te plaira, et mon sadisme continu ha ha ha * rire sadique *

Et la meilleure pour la fin: **Puky:** Bah oui, je suis humaine après tout. Lol, on partage un truc en commun lol, les films d'horreur c'est à voir mais en compagnie d'ami. Tiens ça ma fais penser qu'une fois au ciné, alors que j'étais en train de regarder un film d'horreur avec des amis, j'ai tellement été surprise par une apparition inattendu que j'ai crié. ^^'', Et bien sur il y avait des mecs devant ^^''. Mais bon la honte ne tus pas, auquel cas je serais morte depuis longtemps xd. Enfin bref c'est une histoire parmi tant d'autre, encore pire, enfin bref, je te remercie en tout cas de ta compréhension pour mon panne d'inspiration. Car c'est vrai que je me met à votre place, à ta place en l'occurrence, c'est énervant de ne pas savoir la fin d'une histoire qui nous plaît, je le sais, et je ferais tout mon possible pour y remédier avec ma fic, tu peux compter sur moi - °) . Voilà j'espère que cette suite te plaira. ^^

Voilà les remerciements sont terminés. J'ai jamais été aussi piplette de ma vie, faut croire que j'ai été inspirée. Je ne m'étonne moi même, c'est dingue ce qu'on peut découvrir sur soi même en laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Enfin bref bonne lecture.

Bsx amicalement ^^, flo-chan

**Chapitre 7:**

_La tempête_

_ Ils arrivent!

La voix de Alice résonnait encore dans les oreilles de l'auditoire, qui se tendirent nerveusement sur le manche de leur arme. Jamais ils n'avaient ressentis une telle pression sur le coeur. Jamais la peur de perdre l'un d'entre eux, et même la vie, ne fut aussi forte.

Bella regardait froidement et avec hautain, le bout de la ruelle. L'air se faisait plus lourd, les bruits de la présence humaine aux alentours devenaient étrangement plus faible. Seuls les bruits de pas, importaient en ce moment pour Bella, comme pour les Cullen. Elle fut la première avant Carlisle, à voir la silhouette des trois vampires.

Leurs ombres se mouvaient avec grâce et légèreté. Le bruit de leurs pas, résonnaient en tempo avec le coeur des humains, hypnotisés.

Lorsqu'elle put enfin les voir clairement elle sut que c'était eux. James avait toujours sa longue queue de cheval blonde, et ce regard de tueur dessiné sur son visage comme le sourire qu'arborait Victoria. Elle portait ses longs cheveux roux bouclés au niveau des omoplates. Laurent arborait toujours son air déconnecté, mais aussi penseur.

Lorsque les 410 purent à leurs tours les distingués nettement, ils furent tous éblouirent par leur grâce, leur beauté. Mais surtout ils étaient fascinés par leurs yeux rouge sang, de tueur qui fixaient Bella, immobile, les regardant avec un calme déconcertant, qui rassura un minimum les Cullen, angoissé et tordus de peur, qui ne fit que s'accroître en les voyant s'arrêter à quelques pas de Bella.

_ Cela fait longtemps. Déclara froidement James, un bras entourant la taille de sa compagne.

_ En effet. Répondit gravement Bella, ne lâchant pas des yeux les trois vampires qui la fixèrent intensément.

_ Je suis étonnée que tu sois encore vivante! S'exclama acerbe la dénommée Victoria.

_ être végétarien n'est pas si mal. Vous devriez essayer.

_ Le sang humain nous convient parfaitement. Répondit calmement Laurent.

Un long silence s'ensuivit sans que aucun d'eux ne voulurent briser. Les Cullen, qui n'avaient rien loupé de la scène, étaient tourmenter. Ils se demandaient tous, ce que Bella pouvait bien vouloir dire par « végétarien ». Bien que le moment n'était pas à cela, Edward ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions « En tant normal les vampires ne boivent que du sang, alors qu'est ce que végétarien peut bien signifier pour eux? ».

_ Allons droit au but, commença Victoria qui en avait assez de cette courtoisie. Que fais tu sur notre territoire?

_ Votre territoire?

_ Tout à fait, notre territoire dans lequel tu te tiens! Et dont nous ne t'avons aucunement convié.

_ En effet. Je me suis invitée moi-même. On m'a dit que la nourriture y était délicieuse et abondante.

_ Tu n'as rien à faire ici! Dégage! S'énerva Victoria qui laissa échapper un grondement sinistre, qui fit hérisser les poils des Cullen, qui n'osaient pas bouger, ni parler.

Bella, quant à elle ne réagissait pas. Elle était immobile, les yeux fixés sur les vampires, qui lui faisait face. Son visage exprimait toute la sagesse qu'une femme de 100 ans pouvait avoir. Elle connaissait bien Victoria, et elle savait qu'elle ne l'attaquerait pas sans que son compagnon, James ne lui le dise. Et ce dernier paraissait aux yeux de Bella, étrangement calme. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi calme, alors qu'il devrait être dans le même état que sa compagne, en vu de passé chargé qu'elle même avait partagé avec eux. Un mal à l'aise la saisit, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait.

Le plus discrètement que pouvait faire un vampire fixé et observé par trois paire de yeux, elle regarda les alentours. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était risquée mais elle devait savoir, ce qui clochait. Car tout dépendait d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux sens inférieurs des humains, pour voir le danger arriver. Elle devait se fier qu'à elle même. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours fait.

_ Les Volturis sont très tourmentés par ta faute. Lui apprit James, après un long silence et après avoir calmé d'un regard sa compagne, qui se détendit bien trop vite au goût de Bella.

_ Comment ça? Demanda cette dernière suspicieuse.

_ Ton absence leur est très difficile.

_ Personne n'est irremplaçable.

_ Tout le monde sauf toi. Devança Laurent, tout en s'approchant de Bella, qui s'écarta aussitôt.

Les Cullen en le voyant bouger se mirent instantanément en position, près à faire feu.

_ Ils trouverons quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Non, pas des comme toi. Répondit hâtivement James. Ils ont envoyé des hommes pour te retrouver.

_ Quand?! S'écria angoissée Bella, qui voyait s'effondrer son mur défensif.

_ Cela fait plusieurs jours déjà.

Bella était perdue. Ils allaient forcément la retrouver. Personne n'avait réussit à s'échapper des griffes des chasseurs, même pas elle. Des questions fusèrent nombreuses dans son esprit. « Si cela fait plusieurs jours qu'ils me recherche ils ont sûrement trouvé une piste jusqu'i... »

_ Tu viens enfin de comprendre. Conclu James lorsqu'il vit le visage surpris de Bella.

_ T'as venu dans notre territoire n'est pas passée inaperçu. Apprit Victoria, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

_ Et comme tu le sais, nous gardons contact avec les Volturis. Ce sont nos clients privilégiés. Informa Laurent, un sourire fière sur les lèvres.

_ Partez!! Cria affolée Bella, à l'adresse des Cullen qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Ce n'est que lorsque James se jeta sur Bella, qu'ils comprirent, enfin, qu'ils avaient été repéré, et qu'ils leur fallaient à présent fuir.

Edward, en voyant le vampire se jeter sur Bella tel un lion sauvage, se leva sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi poussé par une force qu'il ne connaissait. Et sous les cris de protestations des autres Cullen, il tira à grande rafale de balle sur James, révélant ainsi sa présence, aux deux autres vampires, qui rugirent de haine, à la vision de souffrance de leur compagnon.

Victoria voyant son compagnon se tordent de douleur, chercha de vue son tortionnaire. Lorsque son regard croisa enfin celui de Edward, elle se jeta sur le mur du bâtiment au pied de l'humain. Voyant le vampire à la poursuite de leur frère, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, et Rosalie, se levèrent à leur tour, et tirèrent sur elle, qui retomba aussitôt sur le sol, baigner de son sang, qui s'écoula à grandes gouttes.

Laurent ne restant pas insensible se précipita aussitôt sur James, le saisit par le bras ensanglanté, et le propulsa à l'abri derrière une grande poubelle en métal, lui laissant ainsi le temps de reprendre ses esprits et ses forces. Voyant que l'humain aux cheveux étrangement cuivrés avait cessé de tirer, trop occupé à regarder Bella, qui essayait péniblement de se relever affaiblit par les blessures que lui avait infligé James. Il saisit alors l'opportunité.

Et alors que Victoria se tordait de douleur sous les balles, Laurent s'élança à vitesse vampirique sur le mur, empruntant le même passage qu'avait prit Victoria, mais cette fois, les yeux des humains ne pouvaient rien voir. Sauf ceux de Bella.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle regarda aux alentours alerte, et vit Laurent se diriger dangereusement vers Edward. Sans qu'elle ne se rend compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se trouvait déjà à la même hauteur que Laurent, qui eu juste le temps de croiser son regard, avant que cette dernière ne se jeta sur lui.

Sous la force de Bella, Laurent fut projeté suivit de cette dernière, à plus de cinquante mètres plus loin, avant de traverser un épais mur en briques. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin stoppés par un deuxième mur plus solide. Bella malgré sa blessure sanguinolente à la tête, saisit le col de Laurent et le propulsa, trente mètres plus loin, le faisant traverser une nouvelle fois une série de mur de plus en plus épais.

Le bruit assourdissant des murs brisés, et des craquements inquiétant des fissures, alertèrent immédiatement les habitants de l'immeuble et ceux des rues voisines, qui courraient dans tous les sens la peur au ventre, d'un attentat. Ignorant la panique des habitants des environs, Bella courut plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait, vers les Cullen, qui continuaient toujours à percer de trous Victoria, qui était à présent étendu sur le sol, son sang coulant à grande vague. Sa chevelure autrefois rousse n'étaient à présent plus que des filaments rougeâtre, et épais.

Mais alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau de cette dernière, une forme qu'elle ne put distinguer se jeta sur elle. Elle sentit alors des crocs, se planter dans la chaire de son cou, la faisant crier de douleur. Elle sentait le venin se propager en elle, et ses forces s'amoindrir. Elle savait que les Cullen ne pourraiten pas l'aider, de peur de ne la blesser. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais faire.

Elle ferma ses yeux, et se concentra autant qu'elle le pouvait, essayant d'oublier la douleur, et la souffrance. Serrant les poings, elle laissa échapper son pouvoir, sa colère et sa haine. Son corps lui brûlait, elle sentait le feu la consumer. Mais alors qu'elle devrait crier de peur et de douleur, elle se sentait bien, ses forces lui revenaient, alors que des cris résonnaient à quelques pas d'elle. Mais elle les ignoraient. Elle se concentra, pour ne pas dégager trop de pouvoir, et brûler tout sur son passage. Elle devait visualiser ses victimes, Victoria, James, et Laurent. Elle devait retrouver leur position et les tuer.

Bella possédait le pouvoir de pyrokinésie. Elle pouvait, en effet, brûler un être ou une chose en quelques minutes seulement, rien que par la pensée. Elle avait depuis son enfance, lorsqu'elle encore humaine, eu une fascination inquiétante pour le feu. Elle aimait sentir sa chaleur, et voir à quelle point il était indestructible, et resplendissant. C'était la lumière dans les ténèbres. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, rien ne pouvait lui faire obstacle. C'était le maître suprême des éléments.

Par ce faite lorsque son pouvoir lui fut révélé, après sa transformation, elle fut immédiatement accueillit chez les Volturis, qui pouvaient ainsi jouir de sa présence pour faire respecter leur monarchie au sein même de la société vampirique. Mais le feu est incontrôlable. Bella ne supportant pas être utilisée avait alors quitté son statut de bras droit des trois rois des vampires, et chefs des Volturis pour vivre sa propre vie, et faire ce qu'elle voulait faire, sans se soucier des lois vampiriques. Car elle n'avait rien à craindre de ces vampires, étant celle qui avait le pouvoir le plus puissant. Du moins croyait elle.

Alors que les images des trois vampires hantaient son esprit, elle imagina alors, des flammes les entourant, les consumant. Entrer en eux, et ressortir sans la moindre difficulté. Les marquant à vie, et les faisant crier d'une voix surhumaine. Elle imagina alors, que la douleur était à son paroxysme, une explosion. Elle imagina le feu se concentrer sur leur cou, l'entourant, d'un filament flamboyant , les faisant pliés en deux. Elle donna alors une dernière poussée, un dernier effort pour éveiller encore plus son pouvoir, et faisant ainsi, exploser le cou, puis la tête, puis le corps des vampires.

Ne relâchant pas sa concentration, elle ignora le liquide en feu tambouriné son corps et son visage, et aspira l'air mais aussi, le feu, qui entra en elle, pour ensuite se consumer. Attendant que le feu s'éteigne en elle, elle reprit peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Ses yeux se rouvrir, lentement, sous les regard choqués, et apeurés de l'assistance.

Les Cullen n'avaient jamais assisté à un tel spectacle. Voir ces vampires se consumer, puis exploser dans une rafale de sang et de chair fumante, furent pour eux une abomination. Ils ressentaient tous la douleur de connaître cette façon aussi brutale et douloureuse de mourir. Même pour des vampires, qu'ils détestaient par dessus tout, et qui voulaient les tuer, ils trouvaient cette façon de tuer horrible. Ils regardèrent alors Bella, immobile les regarder un à un.

Cette dernière ressentait leur peur, leur dégoût d'elle. Elle savait que cela se produirait un jour. Elle avait qu'elle n'aurait pas put s'empêcher d'utiliser son pouvoir. Cette sensation de puissante, et de maîtrise, rendait chaque fois cette utilisation un bonheur. Elle se sentait tellement bien lorsqu'elle savait le feu en elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé son pouvoir, et à présent que cette sensation lui était revenue, elle n'attendait qu'une chose, le refaire.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Malgré le plaisir qu'elle avait ressentit de voir, sentir, et imaginer la mort, même de James, et les deux autres la faisait souffrir. Elle avait apprit au fils des années à chérir la vie, et les êtres.

Edward l'avait trouvé impressionnante. Il n'avait jusque là jamais vu un combat entre des vampires. Et voir Bella se mouver avec autant de grâce, et combattre avec autant de hargne l'avait scotché. Mais la façon dont elle avait tué ces vampires le répugnaient.

_ Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'as pas perdu de ton talent! S'exclama une voix grave.

Les 410 regardèrent paniqué les alentours, cherchant d'où pouvait provenir cette voix.

_ Et je suis étonné de voir que ceux qui t'accompagne ne remarque même pas l'absence de deux des leurs. Continua la même voix.

Carlisle et Jasper se regardèrent paniqué. La peur se lisait dans leurs yeux. Et la rage contre eux mêmes montait dans leur coeur. Comment avaient-ils pu oublier leur compagne? Comment avaient-ils pu oublier que leurs moitiés étaient restées en arrière, et qu'elles n'avaient pas donné signe de vie depuis le début du combat? Était-ce sans doute le combat qui les avaient tellement impressionnés?Ils avaient été comme hypnotisés, ne ressentant rien d'autre, et ne pensant à rien d'autre sauf ce qui s'était déroulé sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Edward regarda ses compagnon aussi perturbé et paniqué. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Il avait perdu le sens des réalités. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Regardant Carlisle aussi perdu que lui, il su alors, que leurs vies étaient en grand danger. Jamais depuis des années il avait vu le colonel Carlisle déboussolé et incapable. Il s'était toujours reposé sur lui, ainsi que le reste de sa famille.

_ Montre toi, Alec! Ordonna gravement et froidement Bella, alors qu'elle fixait un point sur le mur, concentré sur les bruits de alentours, essayant de trouvé sa trace et sa position.

_ Oh! Mais c'est qu'elle se fâcherait.

_ Aro désir te voir. Informa glaciale une seconde voix, mais cette fois féminine.

Bella sut alors que Alec était accompagné de Jane. Une grimace se dessina sur ses lèvres, sous le regard de Edward, qui l'avait jusqu'alors pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Il était fasciné par sa beauté, même si sa peau était rouge sang, et ses cheveux gras plaqués sur a tête, elle était toujours aussi magnifique. Elle avait gardé sa même posture de grâce et de sur de soi, même avec ses blessures qui l'avaient quelque peu affaiblis.

_ Où sont Alice et Esmée! S'écria Jasper, fou de rage avec l'intention idiote de se jeter dans le noir à l'aveuglette, et les trouvés, au risque de mourir.

Alors qu'il s'avançait tremblant de rage, ne rêvant qu'une seule chose, tuer ses fumier qui avaient osé toucher à sa compagne, Bella le rattrapa à vitesse vampirique, et l'obligea par son regard noir de le faire reculer derrière elle, sous le regard ahuris de l'assistance.

Jamais ils n'auraient un jour pensé voir un vampire protéger l'un d'entre eux. Et ce simple geste de Bella, avait ragaillardit le membre des 410, qui se placèrent inconsciemment de chaque coté du vampire, qui ne les regardait pas, trop occupé à scruter les alentours à la recherche des autres vampires.

_ Les deux humaines? Demanda la voix grave de Alec. Eh bien elles sont avec nous. Et je dois dire que heureusement pour vous, elles ne sentent pas très bon. Elles sentent ... le citron. Et je déteste le citron.... .

_ Trêve de bavardage, montrez vous, et libérez Alice et Esmée, coupa durement Bella, impassible.

_ Tu n'es pas en position de donner des ordres! Hurla acide la voix féminine, celle de Jane selon Bella.

Bella ne supportait pas cette Jane, elle l'écoeurait. Dès ses premières années de bras droit auprès de Aro, elle l'avait détesté. Et elle ne cachait pas le faite qu'elle s'était servit de son rang pour lui en faire baver. Elle avait donné des taches telle que le ménage, qui consistait à enterrer les corps des humains vidés de sang, dans l'étage inférieur des catacombes. C'était le travail le plus dur, car il fallait supporter l'odeur pestilentielle de la chair en décomposition avec l'odorat développer d'un chien. L'odeur montait au cerveau, et paralysait tous les sens, tellement elle était forte.

_ Auquel cas tu l'aurais oublié je suis toujours ta supérieure! Cria Bella.

Le silence qui s'en suivit, réjouit Bella, car elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, et que donc Aro ne l'avait pas châtier du château. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle pourrait ainsi faire jouer son statut.

_ C'est quoi ce sourire! Explosa Jasper, à l'adresse de Bella qui le regarda. Je te rappelle qu'ils tiennent Alice et Esmée en otage!

_ Plus pour très longtemps. Répondit-elle calmement.

_ Et qu'est ce qui te faire dire ça? Demanda Edward curieux, mais avec une once d'inquiétude.

Bella ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de regarder droit dans les yeux l'humain aux cheveux cuivrés, qui fut un instant hypnotisé, comme à chaque fois, que ses yeux croisaient ceux du vampire. Elle le trouvait magnifique pour un humain, et le courage qu'il avait fait preuve, avait l'avait surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas cela à un humain. Il était resté stoïque alors que Victoria et Laurent allait à sa rencontre. Elle savait que pour beaucoup d'autre humain, si ils avaient été à sa place, auraient couru, sans s'arrêter et auraient laissé les autres derrière eux sans aucun remord, avec juste l'intention de sauver leurs peau.

Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre en face d'eux. Ils tournèrent alors immédiatement la tee à regret, et arme aux poings, ils virent enfin les formes gracieuses de deux vampires, et plus chétifs de deux autres formes, Alice et Esmée.

Alec et Jane se tenaient derrière les deux humaines qui regardaient mi enjouées mi apeurées le reste des 410, qui essayèrent de les rassurer comme ils pouvaient en leur adressant des sourires crispés, et des regards aimant, mais aussi angoissés. Le visage des suceurs de sang, étaient masqué par une haine sans fond. Leurs yeux rouges sang ne cessèrent de dévisager l'attroupement des humains qui entourait leur supérieure.

_ Tu nous dois des explications! Cracha Alec alors qu'ils s'arrêta ainsi que les trois autres, tout en montrant de doigt rapidement les êtres inférieurs.

_ Je ne vous dois rien.

_ Que fais tu avec des humains comme compagnie?! Demanda ou plutôt hurla Jane.

_ Cela ne vous regarde pas. Par contre ce qui me regarde c'est pourquoi les avoir capturés?

_ Tu ne tant doute pas? Nous venons te chercher, et en vu de la façon dont James Laurent et Victoria sont morts, nous avons pris soins de prendre avec nous une assurance.

_ Laissez les partir! Cracha Jasper, qui ne pouvait pas rester de marbre alors que Alice se trouvait à proximité de suceurs de sang humain, aussi sadique et dangereux que les trois précédents.

_ Dit à ton humain de se calmer où l'on risque bien de lui donner raison de vouloir nous tuer! Menaça Alec, alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de Alice, qui ne pouvait bougé étant lié aux poignets, et aux chevilles par des chaînes, et dénué d'arme tout comme Esmée.

_ Jasper!

Ce dernier baissa la tête de rage, impuissant et suppliant le ciel qu'il n'arrivera rien à sa compagne comme à Esmée.

_ Nous les libérons à une seule condition, que tu nous suive sans faire d'histoire.

Bella baisa la tête songeuse. Elle ne pouvait pas le suivre, sinon elle mourrait, mais si elle ne les suivait pas ce seront Alice et Esmée qui mourront. Tous les yeux étaient à présent tournés vers Bella, certains suppliant, et d'autres glaciales.

_ Laissez les partir, je vous suis.

Et sans rajouter un seul mot, elle marcha lentement vers eux, sous les regards soulagés, des 410, mais aussi inquiet. En la voyant approcher, Alec se décida à libérer les liens de Alice, tandis que Jane faisait de même avec Esmée. Alors qu'elles marchèrent, Bella entendit du bruit, ainsi que les deux autres vampires.

_ On ne bouge plus! Cria une voix grave masculine, et spécialement désagréable aux oreilles des vampires, qui grimacèrent.

Aussitôt une silhouette suivit de plusieurs autres sortirent de l'ombre derrière les 410, qui se tournèrent immédiatement vers les nouveaux arrivants. On voyant leur posture tout à fait humaine, du moins le croyaient-ils, ils retrouvèrent confiance en eux. Alice et Esmée sous le joug des nouveaux coururent immédiatement, profitant ainsi de l'effet de surprise, vers leur compagnon qui les accueillirent avec un grand soulagement, dans leur bras protecteur, lâchant par inadvertance leurs armes, trop occupés à couvrir de baiser leur compagne, encore sous le choque.

Lorsque les nouveaux s'approchèrent Bella, et les 410, reconnurent le shérif, tenant une arme pointée sur Bella, ainsi que l'adjoint, et des policiers qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

_ Lâchez vos armes, où on tire dans le tas! Menaça Le shérif sans montrer le moindre signe disant le contraire.

Carlisle ne savait pas si il devait donner l'ordre ou non, d'être à découvert devant deux vampires, et devant les policiers qui seraient ravis de les tuer. Se tournant vers ce Alec et cette Jane, il les joncha, analysant si ils profiteraient de leur vulnérabilité, pour les attaquer. En les voyant montrer leur croc et en les entendant gronder, il se tourna lentement contre le mur, de façon à ce que les deux vampires se retrouvent juste en face des nouveaux arrivants. Voyant où Carlisle voulait en venir Edward, fit de même et insista les autres, qui ne lâchèrent par leurs armes, à à faire de même.

_ On ne bouge plus j'ai dit! Hurla le shérif à bout de nerf.

Bella quant à elle ne bougeait pas, l'arme du chef pointée sur elle. En effet bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir par un simple pistolet comme celui qui la menaçait, le tir pourrait cependant, laisser le champs libre à Jane et à Alec de tuer tous ces humains présents. Et elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire.

_ Savez vous à qui vous avez à faire, humains?! Hurla hors de lui Alec, qui ne supportait pas que des humains le menace, lui un vampire.

_ Oui, nous le savons! Et nous savons aussi comment vous tuer! Répondit froidement l'adjoint du shérif, sous les yeux surpris des 410, et impassible de Bella.

En effet cette dernière s'était doutée dès le premier regard qu'elle avait posé sur cet humain, qu'il savait, quelque chose. Et sentant l'ahurissement des deux vampires derrière, su que le moment était venu de se sortir de ce pétrin. Décidée, elle regarda lourdement Carlisle, essayant de lui faire comprendre de n'importe quelles manières, qu'à son signal ils devront ouvrir le feu.

Carlisle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, Bella l'a regardait aussi gravement. Mais sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ni comment, il le comprit. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire ainsi que son équipe. Voyant le regard pressant de Bella, il su que c'était pour bientôt.

_ Et qu'est ce que vous savez sur nous au juste? Demanda Bella, pour entamer la conversation, et pour attiser la curiosité des deux autres vampires, et les inciter à oublier la présence des 410, qui devaient restés calme.

_ Que vous êtes des vampires. Des suceurs de sang, sans coeur, qui s'attaque sans vergogne à des enfants, des mères et pères de familles. Que bien que immortels vous ne pouvez renaître de vos cendre....

_ Comment pouvez vous savoir, toute ces choses? Parlez! Hurla Jane affolée que des humains puissent connaître leurs secrets, mais aussi reconnaître aussi facilement des vampires. Qui vous en parlez?

_ Vous n'êtes pas aussi transparent que vous le pensez! Quelle animale ne se nourrissent seulement de sang, et pas de chair?

_ Cela ne nous dit pas comment vous pouvez reconnaître des vampires!? Pressa à son tour Alec, qui se rapprocha sous l'effet de pulsions inquisitrices.

Bella tourna alors légèrement la tête, et lorsqu'elle vit Jane et Alec pendus sur les lèvres du shérif, attendant impatiemment la réponse, elle regarda alors rapidement vers Carlisle, qui lisant dans ses yeux et ne sachant toujours pas comment, pris son arme aussi vite qu'un humain pouvait faire, et suivit du reste des 410, ils tirèrent sur les humains, qui surpris ne purent répliquer. Leurs corps couverts de balles, ils sombrèrent dans la mort, et dans leur sang.

Bella couverte par les 410 sauta sur Jane et Alec, les faisant tomber et glisser lourdement sur le sol, sur plus de dix mètres. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent leur esprit. Bella savait qu'ils étaient bien plus fort que James, Victoria et Laurent réunis. Elle ne s'attendait pas à les tuer aussi rapidement. Alec fut le premier à réagir, il lui asséna un violent coup de pied au niveau du ventre, qui projeta Bella sur le deuxième mur encore intact de la ruelle. Des briques sous la pression du corps, tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, menaçant dangereusement les 410 qui se trouvaient juste en dessous. Ces derniers tiraient à rafale sur les deux vampires, les policiers étant mort. Bien que asséner de balles, Jane réussit avec beaucoup de difficulté à concentrer suffisamment son pouvoir pour le projeter sur deux des humains.

Alors, qu'il tirait avec rage sur la femme vampire, Edward sentit soudainement une immense douleur au cerveau. C'était comme si une main pressait sauvagement ses neurones jusqu'à l'explosion. Un cri surhumain sortit alors de sa bouche. Aussitôt suivis de Emmett, qui ressentait exactement la même souffrance. Les mains sur leur tête, avec l'espoir que la douleur s'atténue, ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol, tout en se débattant du mieux que pouvait faire leur esprit d'humain.

Les 410 voyant leurs compagnons et leurs frères hurler et se contorsionner de douleur comme des larves qu'on aurait écrasé qu'à moitié, cessèrent leur tir, sous les protestation de Carlisle. Amassés auprès d'eux, oubliant totalement les deux vampires qui leur faisaient face, ils ne purent réagir lorsque Alec profitant de leur inadvertance se jeta sur celui qu'il pensait être le chef. Carlisle n'eut pas le temps de pointer son arme sur le vampire que ce dernier le prit par le bras et l'envoya s'écraser sur le mur. Le colonel, sous le choque cracha du sang. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement souffrir, sa vision se voilait alors que les cris de désespoir de sa compagne, et les cris de douleur de ses hommes, diminuaient. Il perdait peu à peu conscience. Et la peur le prit. Il ne voulait pas mourir et laisser ses hommes seuls face à ces deux vampires. Essayant de reprendre conscience et de se forcer à retrouver la vue, une douleur lancinante se fit sentir dans son cou, coupant sa respiration, et le cri de douleur s'étouffa.

Bella en voyant Edward sentit comme une grande douleur en elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais le voir souffrir lui faisait mal. En le voyant se torde de douleur sur le sol, et voyant le sourire sadique de Jane elle fut poussée par une force qu'elle connaissait pas. Elle ressentait en elle, alors que son corps était meurtris, une nouvelle puissance. Mais en même temps elle avait mal. « C'est comme si mon coeur souffrait? » Pensa-t-elle ahuris. C'était la première fois depuis sa transformation qu'elle sentait à l'emplacement exacte où s'était trouvé son coeur, un sentiment, humain. Elle ressentait une grande tristesse, et une grande colère. Pas comme celle qu'elle avait lorsque on l'a provoquait. Non. Et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait en entendant ce cris sortant de la bouche en sang d'Edward. La même tristesse qu'elle avait éprouver lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, et que son père mourut.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle lui fallut un certain temps avant d'entendre et de reconnaître l'appelle d'Alice, qui l'a suppliait de leur venir en aide. Réalisant paniquée de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Carlisle se trouvait étendus sur le sol près du mur, marqué encore du choque de son corps. Esmée près de lui pleurant toutes les larmes de son coeur, les mains en sang, elle essayait de refaire battre le coeur de son mari. Edward et Emmett se tortillaient de douleur, leurs cris résonnant lourdement dans les airs. Rosalie tirant en pleur sur Alec, brandissant un sourire sadique et vainqueur insensible aux balles, il s'avançait dangereusement vers Alice et Rosalie, les seules encore debout. Jane à l'écart arborait un sourire sadique.

Bella était paniquée. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir, car le temps lui manquait. La seule manière pour elle de tous les sauvés, c'était le corps à corps. Et c'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, car bien qu'elle soit forte, deux vampires entraînés contre un vampire, c'était perdu d'avance. Elle le sentait mais elle devait le faire. Ressentant une nouvelle force, amplifiée par les cris de douleur, d'agonie de tristesse de toute l'équipe. Et dans un grondement qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait, qui résonnait sourdement aux oreilles de tout le quartier, elle se jeta sur Jane, qui ne put se défendre tant l'offensive de Bella était sauvage. La rage faisait trembler ses muscles d'impatience. D'impatience de battre celle qui faisait souffrir Edward.

A suivre ^^

Ah ah! alors comment cela se terminera? Des idées? N'hésitez pas, lâchez votre imagination, qu'elle soit farfelue ou bien censé, rien n'est trop bon pour s'émerveiller!! Oh je suis trop poétique, et philosophe, en plus. xd. Enfin bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

**Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews**


	9. Chapitre 8

Bon voilà le chapitre tant souhaité est posté, avec les compliments de la maison je vous laisse déguster. Mais comme avant tout bon repas qui se respecte un petit apéro de remerciement vous est intiment offert

Donc merci à:

**SpuffyGirl92: **Merci de ta review ça ma fais super plaisir, mais j'ai eu un peu peur lol, quand tu m'as dit que tu étais peu être dans mon esprit.... La j'ai vraiment eu peur car faut dire que je suis une fille un peu déglingué quelque fois, et je pense à des trucs bizarres xd, dont certaines de mes amies savent, et elles ont un pue les pétoche.... Ou peu être qu'elles me plaignent, va savoir. En tout cas merci de ta review jte diraiis continus!!!! Mais je peux pas forcer ni influencer les gens, donc j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas ^^.

**Plume-x3:** Je sais pas si la suite du combat peut être considéré comme une victoire mais en tout c'est l'ombre du renouveau qui s'annonce moi jte le dit xd). Merci de ta review ^^.

**Nienna-lo**: Tu as pas à être désolé, loin delà au contraire, on peut pas avoir marre des reviews c'est impossible. Moi en tout cas j'ai loin d'avoir marre en contraire il m'en faut d'autre, je me drogue aux reviews lol. Alors j'en veux plein!!!! Xd. Pétage de plomb *encore*. Merci de ta review et j'espère que cette suite comblera tes attentes.

**Misiri-addict**: Je pense que je vais te surprendre dans ce chapitre. Et j'ai espère que ça te plaira, n'hésite pas à me le dire ^^. En tout cas merci aussi à toi.

**Caro30**: ça c'est sur, et je suis pas sur que je pourrais en faire autant lol. Et merci à toi de ta présence

**Kik**: Merci de tes compliments je suis sincère, (comme tout ce que je vous dis), et merci aussi de ta review j'espère que cette suite te fera autant plaisir que les chapitres précédents.

**Dada7**: Ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu, je suis tout autant rave que toi, et j'espère que celle ci te plaira autant que l'autre.

**BellardTwilight**: Tu voulais la suite la voici la voilà, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira n'hésite pas me poser des questions si tu en as j'essaierais de te répondre sans dévoiler trop la suite de l'histoire.

**Yumeri**: Merci de ta review et j'adore ton pseudo, ça sonne super bien.

**Ceci27**: Je suis désolé des attentes je fais comme je peux pour poster la suite le plus vite possible, et j'espère que tu as pas trop trouver l'attente difficile j'ai fais de mon mieux promis. En tant cas merci de ta review et avec l'espoir que ce chap te plaira

**LuckyPotterCullen**: Ahahhaha Surprise, tu vas êtres surprise en lisant la suite que j'ai concocté lol. Et j'espère qu'elle te déplaira pas quand aux attentes que tu avais imaginé. *un peu stressé *

**Puky**: Ouais mais tu sais dans des moments ou la mort nous frole de peu et plusieurs fois on ne ressent plus aucune pitié lorsqu'on nous pointe une arme, et puis étant des militaires ils ont éjà tué des humains, pour quoi? tu me diras, pour le compte de la folie des hauts hommes gradés, qui son assis derrière un bureau et qui pousse les hommes à s'entre tuer pour leur avidité!!!! Ce sont qu'on devrait tué en premier que d'autre qui ne méritait pas de mourir!!!! ... Désolé c'est mon coté abusé qui refait surface. J'ai du mal à me contenir lorsqu'on arrive à ces sujets sensibles. Surtout en ce moment, où plus je me rend compte, et plus je me dis qu'on est dans la merde avec notre cher au président, qui compte nous recenser selon notre ethnie et notre religion, comme Pépin avait fait durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Est ce un de ses descendants j'en sais rien , mais jte le dis on est dans la merde. Bon avec tout cela j'en oubli ta review. Eh non je voulais que Bella affronte des vampires balaises et je ne voyais que eux deux en ce rôle. Et dans ce chapitre les regards continuerons mais comment dire ils setont plus..... de toute façon tu le lira donc jte le dis pas lol, * sadique que je suis * . Et sinon j'ai une petite idée quand à la suite de origine d'une nouvelle ère. Je vais voir ce que sa va donner, donc jvé pas te donner de faux espoirs mais il y une petite chance.

**Clarocque**: xd merci de ta review, et pour répondre à tes questions, t'inquiètes Carlisle ne mourra sans Carlisle le pilier de l'équipe et de la famille l'histoire ne serait plus la même, mais il va être comment dire il est quand même bien dans la mouise si je peux dire lol.

**Effexor**: Mmmm idées inintéressantes, mais différentes de la vrai suite. Désolé si c'est pas celle à quoi tu t'attendais. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. Dis le moi, désolé encore.

**Luxiole**: Je suis désolée d'avoir essayé de te tuer avec mon chapitre c'était pas dans mes intentions, alors pour ton coeur j'ai fais attention dans celui ci, enfin j'espère. T'as vu j'tiens à toi quand même, en faite je tiens à tout le monde sauf au connard qui est au gouvernement et à la tête de notre pays, alors qu'il ne devrait pas y être, mais que veux tu j'avais pas l'age requis pour le remettre à sa place, d'ailleurs je l'ai toujours pas. Merde. Mais ça viendras enfin bref merci de ta review, et encore désolée ^^''.

**AnneCullen69**: Xd désolé de mon sadisme ravageur, mais la réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre, je peux pas te le dire sinon ça en perdra tout son importance. Mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que cela va chambouler deux personnes.

**Douline**: merci de ta review et de ta confiance j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçut sur ce coup là. En tout cas dis moi si ce chapitre t'as ou pas.

**Laurie:** Merci a ti, je sais pas si c'est du talent, mais en tout cas merci du compliment. Avec l'espoir que l'attente ne fut pas trop longue, et que ce chapitre t'es plus.

**Mel31**: Mais de rien c'est un plaisir de lire tes reviews, ainsi qu'aux autres, et jte remercie à mon tour de ton soutient, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.^^

**SurreyFr****:** Merci à toi, et fais gaffe à pas gober des mouches, !! Ahahhaha quelle blague pourrie va falloir que je retourne sur , pour me remettre dans la bain. Au passage ce site est génial, si tu connaissais pas jte le conseil, et si tu le connaissais et bah on a un point commun. ^^ xd.

**Chapitre 8:**

_Transformation?_

Poussée par une nouvelle force et une nouvelle rage, Bella se jeta sauvagement sur une Jane totalement désarçonnée, qui fut obligée de relâcher la pression sur les esprits de Emmett et d'Edward, qui cessèrent automatiquement de crier. Leurs douleurs s'étant estompées. Mais leur corps encore affaiblie et leur cerveau endoloris, ils restèrent prostrés sur le sol humide, marquée par les débris des combats et le sang des combattants.

Propulsées sur plus de cinq mètres, Bella, s'acharna sur Jane, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre face à cette furie. La rage se dessina sur son visage, ses yeux noir charbon fixaient avec une haine sans nom, ceux de Bella, qui la frappait de toutes ses forces et couvrant le corps de son ennemie de mille blessures. Elle sentait les crocs fendre sa chair, et elle sentait le venin couler dans ses veines, propageant ainsi la douleur sur tout son corps, qui faiblissait, pour le plus grand plaisir de Bella.

Mais bientôt Alec vint la soulever, libérant ainsi sa camarde, qui se releva précipitamment sur ses jambes, et avec un sourire sadique, elle asséna de violents coups de poings sur le ventre de Bella, qui ne put se défendre, ses bras étant emprisonnés dans les puissantes mains de Alec, souriant.

Rosalie et Alice aux cotés de leurs compagnons, encore faibles, regardaient dégoûtées le spectacle funeste qui leur faisait face. Malgré l'antipathie qu'elles avaient éprouvé envers Bella, le faite qu'elle ai sauvé leurs compagnons de leur souffrance, redorait son statut. Et la voir se faire battre, et voir son visage se torde de douleur, leur redonnait l'envie de se battre. Elles ne savaient si c'était par pure vengeance, ou par pure compassion qu'elles se relevèrent et prirent leurs armes, et tirèrent sur Jane, déjà affaiblie.

Profitant du moment de répit, Bella, asséna un violent coup de coude dans les cotes de Alec, qui ne la relâcha pas pour autant. Il lui fallut cinq coups , pour la souffrance, lui fit lâcher prise. Enfin libérée, Bella, se retourna, et faisant face au vampire, qui se maintenait les cotes dans l'espoir que la douleur s'estompe, elle se jeta sur lui, en poussant un grondement sinistre, annonciateur d'un déluge de haine. Les mains plaqués sur les épaule de Alec, elle le fit basculer sur le sol. Mais alors qu'ils allaient toucher le sol, Alec prit l'un des bras de Bella d'une de ses mains, et d'un mouvement du corps vers la droite, il se retrouva au dessus d'elle, se protégeant ainsi du choque. Prise de cours Bella, ne put empêcher l'impacte. Sous le poids des deux corps le sol, se creusa en un trou profond, accompagné par le craquement sinistre de la terre se fendre, sous la masse de deux vampires, et sous la pression de la vitesse.

A peine la tête de Bella heurta le sol, la faisant cracher du sang, que Alec, se releva et la saisit de nouveau, mais cette fois par l'une de ses jambes, et l'envoya s'écraser cent mètre plus loin, derrière les corps endolorit de Emmett et Edward qui malgré la douleur, avaient assistés à la scène avec un sentiment de douleur. Ils avaient mal pour Bella, qui était couverte de sang, et qui courageusement tentait de se relever, avec peine sur ses deux jambes.

Edward était éblouit par son courage, et sa ténacité. Et il l'a trouvait encore plus belle, malgré le sang séché plaquant ses cheveux sur son visage, marqué de blessures encore sanguinolente. Et voir se visage pourtant si beau, être autant défiguré, lui fit sentir une colère sans nom. Décidé à en finir avec ces deux vampires, et malgré la faiblesse de ses jambes, il se mit debout, sur le regards, tout aussi déterminé de Emmett, qui le suivit. Empoignant faiblement leurs armes, ils les pointèrent sur Alec, qui s'avançait dangereusement d'eux, ses yeux les fixant avec à la fois une envie macabre, et à la fois une haine barbare.

N'attendant pas que Bella, les rejoigne, ils itèrent à rafales, avec le peu de balles, qui leurs restèrent dans leur chargeur. Essayant de viser le cou, Edward, ressentait un certain plaisir à voir ce suceur de sang, se déplacer avec difficulté et le sang coulant de sa bouche.

Profitant d'un moment de répit, Bella, en arrière, put constater avec un ahurissement le plus total, dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient. Son regard s'attardant sur Carlisle inconscient, et sanguinolent , dans les bras aimants, et protecteurs de Esmée. Elle avait trouvé Carlisle extrêmement posé, et réfléchit, lors du face à face, précédent l'affrontement dont ils étaient les personnages principaux. C'était, pour elle, l'art d'être un bon chef, savoir contrôler ses émotions face à toutes sortes de situations, et savoir réfléchir posément aux chois qui s'imposent. Et pour Bella, le seul choit qui lui venait à l'esprit en voyant son état, et ceux du reste de l'équipe, s'était la fuite. Elle n'avait plus assez de force, pour utiliser son pouvoir, la répétition des combats les ayant indéniablement amincit. Et voyant les balles et les chargeurs vides sur le sol, elle savait qu'il leur manqueront de balle, et au corps à corps, elle avait peu de chance, même si Alec et Jane étaient affaiblit par les nombreuses blessures, et morsures dans leurs corps. De plus le venin des morsures des vampires additionner, la faisait atrocement souffrir.

Décidée, elle cria d'une voix grave, et chargée de souffrance le son de la retraite. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, elle se précipita aussi vite que ses forces et ses membres pouvaient lui permettre, au chevet de Carlisle, et malgré les protestations de Esmée, le mit sur ses épaules, et intima à la femme d'avertir le reste de l'équipe de la suivre.

Sous les cris de retraite de Esmée, le reste des 410, plièrent retraite, en alternant les tires, de façon à ce que chaque fois il y aient deux personnes à tirer sur chacun des deux vampires, alors que les autres courraient vers la sortir de la ruelle, qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à la trace matérielle de combats macabres, et qu'à une tombe pour les corps mortifiés des policiers.

Les voyant s'enfuir, Alec et Jane, se relevèrent péniblement, mais déterminés, à accomplir leur mission, ne désirant aucunement subir le joug des représailles des rois, et des moqueries des autres vampires. Et les suivirent. D'abord lentement, et traînant, leur course devint de plus en plus rapide et régulière au fur et à mesure que les 410 les distançaient, et que leurs tirs devenaient minimes, jusqu'à cesser complètement.

Et alors qu'ils étaient suivis par les deux vampires, Bella ayant confiée Carlisle à Emmett, pour laisser ses bras libres, en cas de nouveau combats, se dirigea à vitesse humaine, pour ne pas utiliser ses maigres ressources inutilement, et rester près des 410, qui étaient déjà bouleversé, par l'état de Carlisle qui était extrêmement inquiétant, et par les nombreuses blessures qu'ils avaient subis.

Lorsque enfin ils virent leurs véhicules, garés sur le parking, des souffles de soulagement se firent entendre. Mais alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'habitacle des véhicules, Carlisle se mit à pousser un cris déchirant, à en faire pâlir les plus sourds d'oreilles.

Paniqués les 410 regardèrent leur chef se torde de douleur dans les bras de Emmett qui essayait tant bien que mal de repousser les coups involontaire qu'il lui assénait, et de le garder dans ses bras. Bella se précipita alors auprès du souffrant, ses yeux trahissant sa torpeur, ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward ni au reste des Cullen, qui la pressèrent de répondre. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de voir si ses soupçons étaient fondés, que les deux vampires, apparurent à travers l'amas de personnes, qui courraient dans tous les sens, voyant l'apparence désastreuse des 410, et des deux vampires, qui les regardaient avides de boire leur sang, qui les aguichait, comme un mendiant devant un banquet de nourriture dont il n'était pas convié.

Lorsqu'elle les virent, Bella prit hâtivement le corps de Carlisle et le plaça sur les sièges passagers, et se mit à coté sans un mot, et sous les protestations de Esmée, qui voulait rester près de son mari. La voyant agir, les Cullen, se répartirent prestement dans chacun des deux véhicules, et partir aussitôt, les portes encore ouvertes.

Ils roulèrent à vive à l'allure à travers les rues de la ville, en évitant les voitures, et en ignorant les feux de signalisations, comptant sur la chance pour se sortir de cette course poursuite dont les poursuivants étaient restés sur la touche. En effet, trop épuisés, et ayant utiliser toutes les forces qui leurs restaient, ils les regardèrent s'éloigner, avec un seul désir, celui de les revoir pour les tuer, tous, sans distinction, et sans ménagement. Et ne voulaient qu'une seule chose, voir la souffrance dans leurs yeux, et surtout les voir mourir, même Bella, lentement.

Alors qu'ils roulaient depuis plusieurs minutes, les cris d'agonies et de souffrances de Carlisle s'étaient amplifiés, sous les regards paniqués de Edward, qui conduisait, et de Jasper. Esmée se trouvait dans la seconde voiture avec Alice, Emmett et Rosalie, qui essayaient par tous les moyens de soulager sa peine. En vain. Elle ne cessait de pleurer et de dire qu'il se mourrait, et que c'était à cause de ces vampires. Encore. Qu'ils avaient en plus d'avoir tué sans ancien mari et son enfant de quelques mois, tués son mari. Son Carlisle, qui avait réussit à lui redonner le sourire. A lui faire oublier sa peine et sa haine.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a? Demanda tendu Edward, qui ne cessait de regarder dans le rétroviseur, Bella, qui s'activait à poncer les blessures de Carlisle, et de chercher l'origine de son mal.

Bella ne répondait pas. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'il avait. Ce n'étaient que des suppositions, et elle ne voulait pas alerter inutilement les deux hommes, qui étaient déjà à fleur de peau. Mais alors qu'elle essayait difficilement d'essuyer le sang de Carlisle comme pouvait le faire une vampire dont l'instinct et l'envie du sang la guidait à chacun de ses pas, toujours sous les cris de douleur de Carlisle, Bella se stoppa nette. Les yeux rivés sur les traces de crocs, elle était pétrifiée. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward et Jasper qui ne l'avaient pas quittés des yeux.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a?!! Hurla dépassé Jasper, devançant Edward.

_ Je suis désolée. S'excusa gravement Bella, dont les yeux se tournaient lentement vers eux.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a?!!!!

_ Il ... Il à été mordu.

A cette réponse, Jasper et Edward étaient sans voix. Le regard dans le vide, et l'esprit embrunis Edward ne faisait pas attention à la route. Jasper n'était pas mieux. Il s'était retourné et regardait un point fixe à l'extérieur. Aucun n'osa parler. Ils ne pouvaient admettre que leur chef ai put être mordu. Car ils savaient ce que cela incombait. Qu'il allait devenir ce pourquoi il se battait et ce pour qui ils risquaient tous leur vie. Ils ne voulaient pas le voir devenir un suceur de sang, un nouveau né. Un vampire.

_ Faites quelque chose!!! Hurla Edward, à bout de nerf. Il ne peut pas devenir un suceur de sang. Il n'a pas le droit!!

Bella resta songeuse, alors que ses yeux restaient fixés sur les marques de crocs. Un silence s'en suivit, que seuls les cris de Carlisle brisaient. Soudain un souvenir germa dans l'esprit de Bella. Elle avait lu dans un livre de l'histoire des grands vampires, qu'il y avait des milliers d'années de cela, l'un des descendant direct de la race vampire, était tombé amoureux d'une humaine. C'est histoire resta longtemps interdite, tant elle fut la cause de nombreuses discordes, et mutineries. En effet, une vampire qui était secrètement amoureuse de ce vampire, ayant découvert ces sentiments, mordu l'humaine par jalousie. Se refusant de la voir devenir une meurtrière avide de sang frais, le vampire la mordit à son tour, mais non pas pour la transformer, mais pour aspirer le venin.

_ Désirez vous qu'il reste humain? Demanda enfin Bella, alors qu'elle les fixaient gravement.

_ Bien sur!!!!! Répondit agacer Edward, qui se tortillait de colère sur son siège, ne comprenant pas où elle ce qu'elle voulait en venir.

_ Il existe un moyen, mais pour cela, je vais devoir le mordre!!!

_ Quoi?!! Demanda ahuris Jasper sortit par la même occasion de sa léthargie.

_ Il est hors de question que vous le mordiez!!!! S'énerva Edward.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix. Si vous voulez qu'il vive en restant humain, je dois aspirer le venin responsable de la transformation, et pour cela il faut que je le morde! S'emporta Bella, dont les nerfs commençait à lâcher.

Elle n'était pas habituée à tant de bouleversement et de rebondissement. C'était une vampire qui aimait le clame.

Jasper et Edward se regardèrent. Ils étaient partagés. Ils ne savaient pas si ils devaient faire confiance à Bella même si elle leur avait sauvé la vie il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Car elle restait tout de même un vampire.

_ Très bien. Accorda Edward le visage assombrit par la peine, mais dont les yeux étaient encore marqués par les deniers événements.

_ Pour cela, il va falloir se poser près d'un bois, et se préparer à l'amener à l'hôpital. Car je ne pourrais faire cela entouré d'humains.

_ Très bien, la foret n'est plus très loin. Répondit Jasper le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

En effet, le paysage d'immeubles et de voitures laissait peu à peu place à une route campagnarde, dont les arbres coloraient le ciel gris et orageux de dégradés de verts.

_ Il falloir le dire à Esmée. Répondit Edward en grimaçant.

Jasper ne répondit rien, il fixait toujours la foret avec un visage impassible. C'était un homme qui n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions aux autres, mais lorsqu'un membre de sa famille était en danger, il devenait extrêmement mauvais. C'était en quelque sorte un Hulk des temps modernes.

_ Il est préférable qu'elle ne soit pas au courant. Avoua Bella, les yeux rivés sur Carlisle. Et dépêchez vous! Le poison commence à se répartir dans tout son corps, et lorsqu'il atteindra son coeur je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour lui.

Sans un mot, et sans un regard, Edward accéléra, aussitôt suivis de la deuxième voiture dont les occupants étaient bouleversés et inquiets.

_ Elle doit savoir. Répondit Jasper, tout en se retournant pour voir son chef et le vampire, qui était à son chevet.

_ Parfois la vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. Si vous lui cacher cela, elle ne souffrira pas de la possibilité de le voir un jour se transformer. Elle aura peur de lui. Et je suppose que vous ne voudriez pas mettre en péril votre couple modèle pour que vous ne vous sentiez pas responsable, n'est ce pas?

La question du vampire n'était pas une question, c'était une simple affirmation. Car elle était sur qu'ils ne diront rien à Esmée. Elle commençait à les cerner. A voir la personnalité de chacun. La vrai personnalité. Pas celle que les humains se forge pour plaire, mais celle qui définit chacun.

_ Alors on lui dit quoi?! Demanda Edward dont le ton était retenu.

Il était énervé, et réticent de devoir mentir à celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère.

_ Qu'il existe une plante au coeur de cette foret, qui peut calmer la douleur de Carlisle, et le soigner.

_ C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux!! Grimaça Jasper, qui sentait que cette excuse allait tourner à plat. Et que sa famille n'allait pas les croire.

_ Non parce que c'est la vérité. Je peux le soigner avec une certaine plante, dont je garderais le nom, seulement ce sera les blessures extérieurs. Quant à son véritable mal, je m'en charge moi même.

_ On arrive. Informa Edward coupant court à la discution.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dire, de hauts arbres, et buissons les entourèrent rapidement, filtrant le peu de lumière qu'ils avaient, par le temps nuageux. Les deux voitures roulèrent à vive allure, sur la route campagnarde. Le temps jouait sur les nerfs des pilotes. Enfin Edward vit une route qui s'enfonçait dans la foret, il s'y emboîta aussitôt suivit du deuxième véhicule dont l'habitacle était chargé de pleur, et de sombres sentiments.

Après quelques minutes dans un silence de mort, Edward s'arrêta, sur un plateau, aménagé par les hommes, sans doute pour les randonneurs du dimanche.

A peine la voiture s'était-elle arrêtée que Bella, prit Carlisle dans les bras, et sortit du véhicule, avant que Esmée et les autres ne sortent. Et sans un mot, juste un regard à l'adresse de Jasper et d'Edward elle s'enfonça dans le bois.

En la voyant partir avec son bien aimé, Esmée voulut se précipité à sa poursuite, mais Jasper, lui prit le bras, et lui raconta ce que Bella lui avait dit de dire. Alors que les plaintes sourdes de Esmée et du reste de sa famille fusaient, Edward restait à l'écart; Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se demandait si un vampire pouvait se retenir de boire du sang. Pas rassuré il se lança sur les traces de Bella, parère avoir prit soin de s'armer discrètement d'un pistolet grand calibre.

Mais alors qu'il allait entrer dans le bois, Jaspe l'arrêta:

_ Qu'est que tu fais?

_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Fais lui confiance, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

_ Un vampire reste un vampire, même si ce vampire en question nous à tous sauvés la vie, et qui continu encore.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se dégagea de la prise de son « frère », et s'engouffra dans le bois, en rajoutant à l'adresse du reste de l'équipe qui était resté immobile ne comprenant plus rien à ce qui se passait.

« _ Je vais l'aider à cueillir les pantes! Restez ici, on n'en a pas pour longtemps! »

Et sans attendre une réponse il partit rapidement, cherchant les traces de pas de Bella sur la terre humide.

Il marcha de longues minutes, la tête rivée sur le sol, inspectant les empreintes, et les branches brisées, pour se repérer. Plusieurs questions fusaient dans sa tête, toutes rivées sur le vampire. Il se demandait vraiment si elle leur avait dit la vérité. Si ce n'était pas un de ses tours pour se nourrir du sang de Carlisle. Bien que la suspicion tenait une grande place dans son esprit, son coeur lui, était emplit d'un sentiment nouveau. Il avait été fasciné de voir Bella se battre avec autant de grâce de souplesse et de hargne. A coté d'elle lui et sa famille faisaient pale figure. Mais surtout en la voyant en sang, blessée, mais gardant toujours sa fierté il avait ressentit, comme de la compensation mais en plus fort. En l'entendant crier de douleur, il s'était surpris à vouloir se jeter comme un sauvage sur le vampire responsable de ses souffrances. Il avait voulut le tuer, lui arracher la tête, pour avoir osé lui faire mal. Il avait voulut l'entendre crier à son tour de douleur sous son joug, et voir Bella, lui sourire d'une façon aimante, et impressionné.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en oubliait presque ses raisons qui l'avaient mené à suivre les traces de Bella. Ce n'était quand entendant un cri surhumain déchirant ses tympans qu'il sortit dans ses pensées. Il se mit alors à courir, aussi vite que ses jambes encore faibles pouvaient le lui permettre. Évitant tel un félin les branches des sapins, et des peupliers qui étaient tombés durant une nuit orageuse, il suivit ces cris qu'il reconnut comme étant ceux de Carlisle. Redoublant sa course revigoré par l'appréhension et la peur, il arriva enfin.

Il se trouvait à l'orée d'une clairière, aux mille teintes, que le soleil réchauffait de ses faibles rayons doux et aimant, pourtant caché par les épais nuages gris qui couvraient le ciel depuis des jours et des jours. Le regard rivé sur Bella, il en oubliait la beauté du lieu. En effet Bella tenait dans sa bouche et ses mains, le poignet en sang de Carlisle, allongé sur le sol, qui criait comme un mourant criait qu'on abrège ses souffrance.

Edward était estomaquer, jamais il n'avait vu une scène comme celle qui se présentait à ses yeux. Bella était accroupie, ses vêtements imbibés de sang moulaient son corps parfait, laissant à Edward tout le loisir de l'observer. Perdu à nouveau dans ses pensées d'hommes, il dut secouer la tête pour revenir au moment présent, et stopper Bella, qui buvait toujours abondamment le liquide rouge, à l'odeur putride.

Prenant l'arme dans ses mains, plus par prévention que par intention, il marcha lentement, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas surprendre le vampire, qu'il voyait, défirent. En effet jamais il n'avait vu Bella, aussi animale qu'au moment présent. Bien sur il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps pour en juger, mais il savait en tant que soldat lorsque quelque chose de dangereuse se présentait à lui. Il avait comme un pressentiment que si il interférait, Bella se jetterait sur lui, comme posséder, par son instinct de prédateur.

Prudent il marchait à pas de loup sur les quarante mètres que le séparait de lui et du vampire, qui ne semblait pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. C'est alors que Edward comprit, « un vampire lorsqu'il se nourrit, est une proie facile, mais lorsqu'il est en chasse mieux ne pas être dans les parages. C'est bon à savoir. » Songea-t-il alors qu'il évitait de peu, de marcher sur une branche sèche.

Lorsque enfin il arriva à sa hauteur, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour pointer l'arme sur la tempe de Bella. Bien que ce geste aurait dut être banal pour un soldat sentant le danger, cela le repoussait, et le dégoûtait. Il savait que quelque chose se passait en lui, pour modifier la haine qu'il éprouvait sur les vampires. Mais en ce moment il essaya de calmer ses questions muettes, et se concentra sur les gestes du vampire, qui se tendit au contact du métal froide, et le tintement du détonateur de l'arme, qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.

_ Stop! Commanda durement Edward, alors que Bella continuait d'aspirer le sang de Calrisle qui avait cessé de crier, mais dont des souffles d'agonies avaient remplacés.

Mais malgré cela Bella, ne pouvait s'arrêter. Elle était transportée dans un tourbillon de sensation, dont elle ne pouvait plus se détacher. C'était comme si elle revivait sa vie d'humaine, en sentant ce que Carlisle, humain, ressentait, mais en négligeant la douleur.

Lorsqu'elle avait révélé ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour Carlisle, à Edward et Emmett, elle savait qu'elle aurait eu du mal à se retenir. Et que ses années d'abstinences, allaient sans doute lui être fatale, dans le sens qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Mais elle pensait, et maintenant elle le regrettait, qu'elle serait plus forte que son instinct. Que les siècles qu'elle vécut en tant que vampire, lui avait appris à se retenir et à se contrôler. Et qu'elle serait capable de se maintenir dans le droit chemin. Bien sur maintenant elle se savait stupide. Car personne n'était assez fort pour détourner la nature qui définissait les choses. Personne ne pouvait changer ce qu'ils étaient. Et Bella en était à présent consciente, plus que quiconque, mais il fallait qu'elle ne comprenne son idiotie que trop tard.

Car, oui, elle sentait la vie de Carlisle la quitté, alors qu'elle se nourrissait aveuglément. Elle sentait son corps battre en cadence plus lente, trois battement en une seconde, trop peu pour qu'il vivait encore.

Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, elle ne voulait être la cause de nouvelle souffrance et de nouvelle haine à l'encontre de son espèce, alors qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus boire une seule goutte de sang humain, comme elle s'était jurée de ne plus utiliser son pouvoir dévastateur contre n'importes qu'elles espèces. Elle se sentait salie. Salie d'avoir trahit ses promesses, qu'elle même s'était faite. C'était comme si les fils qui la maintenaient en vie, en tant qu'être de conscience, s'étaient cassés sous le poids de sa nature d'être meurtrier.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'entendit qu'au bout de la troisième fois, les ordres de Edward, lui disant de lâcher Carlisle. Pouvait-elle encore se retenir? Était-elle assez forte pour résister? Ou bien s'était-elle mentit jusqu'à présent, en se croyant invincible face à l'appel du sang comme elle l'avait mainte fois prouvé? Tant de questions erraient dans sa tête, dont elle ne possédait aucune réponse.

_ Lâche le! Ou je tire! Je n'hésiterais pas! Et tu le sais! Ragea Edward, qui tremblait.

Il mentait. Il ne se sentait pas capable de tirer. Il ne se sentait pas assez fort. Une force empoignait son coeur, et son esprit tellement fort, qu'ils le forçait à douter.

_ lâche le! Hurla à bout de nerf Edward dont la peur était à son paroxysme.

Des larmes coulaient sur sa joue pour son plus grand étonnement. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesses, mais la tension et les tourmentes qui prenaient place depuis plusieurs minutes dans son esprit le faisait souffrir plus qu'une souffrance physique dont il aurait préférer subir. C'était comme si vous étiez face un ultimatum, dans lequel vous deviez choisir de sauver entre votre père dont vous chérissiez plus que tout au monde, et celle dont vous chérissiez la présence, et chaque moment dont vous passiez ensemble, en un mot celle que vous aimiez.

Car oui à présent Edward la voyait non plus comme un vampire sanguinaire et meurtrier, mais comme celle qui lui rendait chaque minutes de sa vie un bonheur, lui faisant battre le coeur d'une façon plus animées.

Étrangement Bella sentait ce que Edward éprouvait. C'était comme si elle se trouvait à l'intérieur de lui, voyant ressentant, ce qu'il voyait et sentait. Mais alors que les paupières de Carlisle se fermait, une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête lui hurlait de lâcher, et de lutter. La voix était tellement puissante, et enchanteresse, que son cerveau lui obéissait sans rechigné. Et sans qu'elle ne comprenait comment, ses crocs quittèrent la chair de Carlisle, et sa tête dévissa en direction de Edward, face au canon de l'arme dont il était à présent pointé sur le front.

Lorsque les yeux de Bella se posèrent sur les siens, Edward était paralysé. Ses yeux étaient rouge sang, et brillaient de mille clartés. Toutes les émotions s'y lisaient parfaitement, Edward la trouvait différente, mais tellement plus belle. Son visage était éclairé par un nouveau regard plus vivant. Ils s'étaient ouvert. Edward gardait en mémoire la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle avait un regard noir, froid glaciale et haineux. Une ombre les voilaient sans cesse, lui cachant ses véritables pensées et son coté humain.

Perdu dans le regard de l'autre, ils ne remarquèrent la présence de Emmett que lorsque ce dernier entra dans la clairière en courant. Lorsqu'il constata la scène qui lui faisait face, il se stoppa net, choqué. Il ignorait ce qui se passait exactement, ni ce qui s'était passé, mais tout ce qui l'importait s'était l'état critique de Carlisle. Sans perdre de temps, il se précipita au chevet de son chef, tout en regardant Bella, qui le dévisageait perdu, d'un regard haineux lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le sang qui entourait la bouche du vampire. Trace de son coté animal. Voyant les yeux d'Emmett la regarder glaciale, elle s'essuya rapidement le visage, sachant qu'elle était sale. Et sans un regard elle se leva et se dirigea plus en profondeur dans la foret.

_ Je vous retrouve dans cinq minutes! Les informa-t-elle avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de leur vue.

Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule, de réfléchir, et surtout de chasser, pour lui faire oublier le goût du sang humain, dont elle avait beaucoup trop apprécié. De plus elle était perdue dans ses sentiments. A chaque que Edward la regardait de ses yeux vert magnifique, elle ne pouvait plus les quitter, et elle voulait rester près de lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ressentir ces émotions qui allaient à l'encontre de l'ordre établies entre les espèces. Rien ne pouvait se passer entre eux deux. Il ne devait rien se passer. Une vampire ne pouvait pas ressentir ces choses pour un humain. Comme un lion ne pouvait pas ressentir cela envers un buffle. Un prédateur et une proie ne pouvait être ensemble comme ils l'étaient.

Elle devait garder ses distances avec Edward, elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Elle ne le voulait pas. _Il_ était une proie, et _elle_ était le prédateur. Il ne devait rien se passer. Malgré le désir d'écouter son « coeur », elle devait l'ignorer, pour son bien, et pour le bien de l'équipe.

A suivre.

Alors? Qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre Edward / Bella? N'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude xd, à me le dire. Et si vous avez des questions j'essaierais de répondre au mieux sans révéler la fin de l'histoire.

En tout cas merci de lire mon histoire, ça fait toujours plaisir que son travail est apprécié. Tiens en parlant de cela, je suis contant il y quelques jours mon prof de français m'a félicité pour mon invention que j'avais écrite, type bac, comme quoi tout le monde peu changer, même un vieux qui radote, mi pic Bull mi Quasimodo, qui se la joue je sais tout.

En tout cas je vous dis, continuez d'espérer, car un jour vos espoirs verront le jour éclairant ainsi votre chemin d'une nouvelle vision de bonheur, dont vous seriez l'acteur! Ouah je suis trop poétique. Et je suis aussi l'exemple incarné!! Telle une idole xd).

Bon j'arrête de déliré et vous laisse reviewer ^^.

**Review Review Review Review Review**


	10. Chapitre 9

Voilà le chapitre est arrivé, dsl pour l'attente interminable dont vous avez été les victimes, mais mon temps d'écriture est considérablement restreint à cause du bac à venir. Dans moins d'une semaine!!!!! Non!!!!! ET JE N'AI PAS LE STRESS!!! ET JE NE PANIQUE PAS!!!! J'ai un karma extrêmement zen.

Et merci à:

anya: Les 410 verront enfin la différence entre Bella et les autres vampires dans ce chapitre, grâce au pouvoir d'observation d'un membre de l'équipe. Faut les excuser les pauvres, ils mènent une vie dure, par ma faute, ils n'ont jamais eu le temps pour ce genre de chose. Et ce sera pire encore. HAHAHA! J'aime les histoire avec plein d'action et de tournant, c'est mieux. Lol

Mélanie: Merci de tes encouragements, et je prend note pour mes postages. J'essaierais faire au plus vite. Mais j'ai malheureusement mon bac dans moins d'une semaine alors il faudra attendre. Mais le bac passé je vais essayer promis.

Kik: Alors je suis complètement ravie que tu sois devenue accro. Et je vais essayer de faire vite pour le prochain chapitre promis. Merci de ta review encourageante, et j'attends ta review avec impatience.^^

LuckypotterCullen: Lol, mais carlisle transformé ça aurait pas donné cette suite. Et puis j'aime bien mon Carlisle humain il est trop cool. Moins que Edward mais cool, quand même.

Puky: Ta a carrément raison la relation Edwrd Bella, va quelque peu se compliquer, comme leur avenir. Et les 410 sont humains, ils changent tout le temps d'avis et de vision des choses, alors je ne pourrais pas trop dire si il vont voir Bella différemment, mais ça à quand même quelque peu modifier certaines de leurs pensés, mais des yeux extérieurs vont de nouveaux les modifier.

Concernant les guerres je suis tour à fait d'accord avec toi, mais alors ça serait de la boxe sans gant, et un ring électrisé pour les enferment à vie, et les laisser crever. On a pas besoin de con comme eux pour vivre, bien au contraire, ce sont eux qu'ils nous la diminue. CONNARD!!! Pardon, lorsque je suis lancé la dessus je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Mais les choses vont changer, un jour ou l'autre, dans un future loin ou proche. Il faut juste que la population ouvrent les yeux sur leur agissements secret défenses, et qu'il laisse leur petit confort de coté, pour enfin se consacrer à leur avenir.

Laurie: Merci pour ton compliment, j'avoue que j'avais un doute quant à la description de la scène, mais tu me rassure. J'ai hâte de lire une nouvelle review.

Annecullen69: Bah ouais Bella est forte contrairement dans le vrai bouquin. Elle sait s'arrêter car elle garde conscience. Elle est trop géniale. Les regards disent plus que des mots. Il faut savoir les analyser. Crois moi, c'est le meilleur moyen de connaître la vérité et les véritables intentions et pensées des gens.

Douline: J'ai été complètement scotché devant mon écran de ordi en voyant la bande annonce de twilight 2, j'ai adoré. Merci de me l'avoir demandé je savais pas qu'elle était diffusé. Merci. Par ce qu'on peut pas manquer un truc pareil. J'ai trop hâte de voir la suite au ciné.

Clarocque: lol, en commençant à lire ta review j'ai eu peur. Sérieux, plus j'avançais dans ma lecture et plus mon coeur battait vite, je me suis « merde j'aurais peut être pas dut le comparer à Hulk! Ça se trouve ils vont penser à quelque chose d'autre de ce à quoi j'avais penser! » Limite à moitié en train de me cogner la tête à un mur. Et heureusement que c'était une blague et que j'ai pas la cinquantaine parce que je serais morte d'une crise cardiaque.

Bellardtwilight: Tes désire sont des ordres. La suite est enfin poster, et j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas.

Yumeri: Mmmm ça sera pas dans ce chapitre. Mais pour savoir ce qui se cache dans la ville, et la véritable identité des hommes, ils devront menés une enquête. Et ce sera long, et dangereux.... Et c'est quoi ton hypothèse? Je suis de nature curieuse. D'ailleurs ça ma fais défauts, et je rencontre des trucs improbable. La vie n'est pas de tout repos.

Mel31: Merci. Dans ce chapitre il y aura pas de bataille mais des découvertes, et des réponses. Calme avant la tempête. ^^. Enfin j'écris ça mais j'écris rien. (modification de l'expression la plus grotesque je j'ai jamais vu, sérieux c con: enfin je dis ça mais je dis rien. Couillon tu la dis!!! J'ai souvent eu envie de leur gueuler ça à la figure. Lol. Je suis très expressive.

Effexor: M**** t'es le premier à m'avoir dis ça, même mes amis ils me l'ont pas dit, snif. Enfin bref, ta review ma fait extrêmement plaisir, et je suis sincère, comme d'ab, et je suis contente que j'arrive à te surprendre, ça donne de l'inattendu à une vie monotone et chiante. J'aime les surprises!!!

Griffy-Deplumee: Merci, j'ai voulut change l'histoire répétitive qui se retrouve dans quelques autres fanfic, et j'avais eu un doute quand à son devenir, mais je suis soulagé de voir qu'elle plaît. Et je suis contant que tu en fasse partie. Pressée de lire tes autres reviews si il y a. ^^

Plume-x3: 'est sur que il y beaucoup de chose à voir. Et quand à ta proposition jsuis pas contre. Alors dis moi comment on fait par contre, moi j'ai jamais fais ça avant. Je suis débutante lol.

Misiri-addict: Eh oui, l'ultimatum qu'on ne voudrais jamais être confronté. Ravie que ça t'es plut, dis moi ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre, je serais ravie de lire une autre de t'ai review. ^^

Dada7: la suite est arriiivé! N'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé. Et j'espère que l'attente n'a pa été trop chiante ^^''.

Caro30: Faut excuser le pauvre Edward est un peu long à la détente surtout en ce moment lol. Mais il est mignon quand même lol. ^^

Merci à vous tous, bisx amicalement ^^

**Chapitre 9:**__

_De vieilles connaissances_

Après avoir chassée deux biches, et un cerf, Bella repue décida de rentrer, même si elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Edward, qui serait sans nul doute emplit de reproche et d'interrogation, comme celui de Emmett. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait hésité durant plusieurs mois avant d'intégrer leur rang. Car elle n'était pas à sa place, et elle ne le serait jamais. Ils étaient désormais bien trop différent. Mais elle devait le faire, car l'avenir de leur deux espèces étaient menacé par quelque chose encore inconnu.

Décidée malgré sa réticence, elle courra à vitesse vampirique jusqu'au reste de l'équipe qui devait désormais l'attendre. Bien que sa chasse n'eut durée que dix minutes.

Lorsqu'ils virent enfin le vampire sortir des bois et marcher dans leur direction, ils se précipitèrent dans les véhicules, sans lui adresser un seul mot. Car durant se longue absence, ils ne comprenaient pas comment elle avait put les laisser, pour partir quelque part, alors que leur chef leur père se mourrait. Ils voulaient des explications, mais l'état de Carlisle inquiétant les obligea à attendre son rétablissement.

Contrariée Bella, pénétra dans la première voiture qui s'offrait à elle, ne faisant pas attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient, elle se renfrogna. Bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle regardait le paysage, ignorant les regards de occupants du véhicule.

_ Qu'est ce que tu lui à fait?! Demanda menaçant Rosalie, qui se trouvait devant Bella, sur le siège passager à l'avant du véhicule.

_ Je lui ai sauvé la vie. Répondit simplement le vampire, sans un regard à l'adresser.

_ Et sauvé de quoi?

_ Rosalie arrête! Supplia une voix féminine chargé de douleur et de souffrance.

_ Mais Esmée... .

_ Je n'ai pas envie de savoir le comment. Seul la vie de Carlisle m'importe. Et si tu veux savoir les raisons, tu lui demandera lorsque je ne serais pas dans les parages, s'il te plaît.

Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, contrariée Rosalie se tut, ne préférant pas énerver inutilement sa « mère ». Mais les réponses à ses tourments ne cessaient de la tourmenter. Elle avait vue l'air paniqué de Emmett, et de Edward, et l'air grave du vampire, lorsqu'ils étaient descendus de la jeep. Et elle était certaine que quelque chose de grave lui était cachée, à elle et aux autres de sa famille. Et cela lui était insupportable.

_ Merci. Déclara doucement Esmée, brisant ainsi le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans l'habitacle.

Bella, pour la première fois, qu'elle était entrée dans la voiture osa enfin regarder ce qui l'entourait. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Esmée, elle put y lire toute la reconnaissance que pouvait avoir une femme envers le saveur de son mari. Elle avait eut peur, Bella pouvait le ressentir et le voir au plus profond de son être. Ses membres tremblaient encore, et ses yeux ressentait un mélange de sentiments, tels que la tristesse, le bonheur, l'angoisse, et la reconnaissance, envers le vampire. Touchée Bella lui adressa un simple signe de tête, ce qui fit sourire Esmée ravie, et soulagée.

_ Où allons nous? Demanda Bella, alors qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux inquisiteurs.

_ On va dans une ville appelée Forks, c'est à quelques kilomètres de Seattle. Nous y resterons quelques temps incognito pour soigner nos blessures, et prévenir nos supérieurs. Répondit Alice, qui se tenait au coté du vampire.

Cette dernière avait assisté aux réprimandes de Rosalie d'un air de contrariété. Elle n'avait pas apprécié le ton accusateur que sa soeur avait tenue envers celle qui avait sauvée leur « père ». Malgré qu'au fond d'elle, elle se demandait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans les bois. Car elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait remarqué l'air hagard, et perdu de Emmett, lorsqu'il était sortit du bois, Carlisle dans les bras. Et l'air abattu de Edward, lorsqu'il en sortit également. Elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose autre qu'ils ne voulaient le faire croire. Mais elle faisait confiance à sa famille, elle était certaine que si c'était vraiment grave ils leurs auraient averti, à elle et aux autres si quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

_ Où on va loger? Demanda inquiète Bella, qui ne pourrait pas supporter une fois de plus, d'être entouré d'une dizaine d'humains.

En effet malgré le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé dans l'hôtel, elle avait eu envie à plusieurs reprises de laisser aller à son instinct primaire. Elle s'était imaginée boire le sang des vingtaines d'humains qui séjournait dans l'hôtel, sans compter le personnel. Elle l'avait tellement désiré, que sa gorge l'avait fait souffrir, et ses yeux avait viré aux noirs charbon.

_ Nous avons ... quelques connaissances dans le coin. Expliqua hésitante Esmée, tout en regardant Rosalie.

_ Des connaissances? Répéta Bella sur ses gardes, observant le visage des trois humaines qui lui faisaient face.

_ Hum... Oui quelques amis qu'on a ... euh ... rencontré lors d'une mission. Compléta Alice tendue.

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous me cachez, ou vous comptez continuer à jouer au jeu des cachotteries et des devinettes, dont j'ai largement passé l'age.

Un long silence s'en suivit, où aucune des humaines présentent ne semblaient vouloir expliquer au vampire, et où seulement leurs regards parlaient pour elles. Enfin, après quelques minutes d'intensif jeu de regard et de froncement de sourcil, Esmée osa répondre:

_ Très bien, lors de ton absence, nous avons téléphoné à Billy Black. C'est un grand ami de Carlisle. Ils ont fait l'école militaire ensemble, et quelques missions. Ils étaient inséparable, chacune de leur mission se résultait par une victoire écrasante. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que un jour, en pleine mission ils furent surpris pas un vampire, alors qu'ils brûlaient le corps de trois autres qu'ils avaient tués quelques heures auparavant. Surpris ils n'eurent pas le temps de se défendre. Le vampire se jeta sur Billy qui était le plus chétif des deux. Lors de l'affrontement, le vampire lui brisa la colonne vertébrale, le condamnant au fauteuil roulant pour le reste de sa vie. Bien sur étant seul, le vampire malgré sa vitesse, ne put se défendre face à la vengeance et à la rage de Carlisle, qui le perça de balle, de la tête au pied. Leur mission était accomplit mais à quel prix. Billy fut remercié. Et depuis il vit à Forks avec son fils Jacob Black.

_ Et pourquoi avoir autant hésité avant de me le dire?

_ Eh bien, Billy Black est censé être mort, depuis des années. Expliqua Esmée

_ Comment ça?

_ Après qu'il fut licencié, sa haine envers les vampires ne fit que s'accentuer. Il disait que c'étaient de votre faute si sa vie était foutue...

_ Et avec raison. Cracha acide Rosalie, faisant gronder Esmée.

« _ Ce que veut dire Rosalie c'est que sa femme, fut tuée par un vampire, qui s'était servit d'elle comme appas pour l'atteindre, alors que le fils, Jacob était en colonie de vacance. Il ne s'en est jamais remis. Alors il forma une autre organisation jumelle à la notre, où il était le chef et son fils son bras droit. Il l'appelait « La Réserve ». Bien sur nos supérieurs ayant eu vent de cette affaire n'apprécièrent pas le faite, que leur travail puisse être ainsi volé. Si je peux dire. De plus, il arrivait parfois, que les deux organisations cibles les mêmes proies, par conséquent ils se marchaient sur les pieds, et les vampires arrivaient toujours par s'en sortir en en tuant au passage.

Alors nos supérieurs décidèrent qu'il fallait supprimer cette gêne, qui aurait put pourtant nous aider grandement, si ... . Enfin bref, mon avis compte peu. Ils décidèrent donc, d'atteindre d'abord le chef, Billy Black, et ensuite s'occuper de ses soldats, qu'il recrutait lui même. Je ne sais pas comment ils s'y sont pris, car il ne voulut jamais nous le dire, ni nos supérieurs, qui se garde bien de nous informer de ce genre de chose. Voyant sa vie une nouvelle fois menacée, par des hauts placés, il décida d'organiser sa propre mort, ainsi que celle de son fils, pour recommencer une vie, qu'il s'est juré de ne plus approcher de vampires, et de vivre comme il vivait avant. »

_ Je vois.... Et je suppose que ma venue va quelque peut le contrarié. Éluda Bella, le visage tourné vers celui de Esmée, qui était fixé silencieuse sur la route.

_ Pas ta seule venue ... la notre aussi. Compléta Alice l'air peiné. Depuis, il déteste tous ceux qui sont sous les ordres du gouvernement, et encore plus sous ceux du « S.G.P.A.V ».

_ L'accueil va être mémorable. Ironisa Bella, arquant un léger sourire, faisant grimacer les humaines retissantes, à l'idée de revoir Billy. Des images trottant dans leur tête le voyant les insulter, et les menacer d'un fusil de chasse, avec son fils sur ses talons armé également.

******

Le trajet dura encore plus d'une heure lorsque enfin, les deux voitures entrèrent dans le village. Les peu de passants en ce jour nuageux, les regardèrent d'un oeil intrigué et surpris. Ils n'avaient pas eu vent de nouveaux arrivants. Et tout le monde savait tout sur tout dans un village de quelques milliers d'habitants. Les commérages allaient bon train, et les curieux, courraient les rues. « Idéale pour une vampire qui essais de se mélanger aux genres humains » Ironisa penseuse Bella, alors qu'elle croisa le regard d'un ancien, qui devait avoir quatre vingt ans, une pipe à la main, et la laisse de son vieux chien dans l'autre. Elle pouvait y lire de l'agacement. C'était bien connu les anciens passés un certain age détestaient l'inattendu, et encore plus si c'étaient l'arrivée de nouveaux dans leur territoire, si bien gardé.

_ Rose ici Emmett, réponds. Je répète rose ici ton nounours répond. Appela la voix de Emmett à travers le talki Walki, posé sur le tableau de bord, brisant ainsi le lourd silence qui s'était installé depuis la révélation de l'existence confidentielle de Billy et Jacob Black.

_ Ici Rosalie, je t'écoute Emmett.

_ Nous arrivons ... Hum ... Là où ... euh ... nous allons.

_ Elle est au courant.

_ Quoi?!! Mais ...

_ C'était nécessaire. Et elle devait bien le savoir un moment ou un autre. Se justifia hâtivement Esmée, arrachant le talki walki des mains de Rosalie, qui s'empressa à son tour de le reprendre, pour calmer Emmett, qui s'énervait de son coté.

_ Très bien. Nous arrivons. Terminé. La voix de Emmett était sèche et brutale, aux oreilles de Bella.

Elle était sur qu'il allait toucher deux mots auprès de Rosalie, qui semblait le deviner, comme pouvait le prouver sa respiration rapide, et le battement de son coeur qui accélérait à chaque mètre parcourut.

_ Au faite, commença Alice alors qu'elle se tournait de tout son corps vers Bella, qui la dévisagea, inquisiteur, arquant un sourcil. Pourquoi tu as les yeux dorées?

Bella ne savait trop comment trouver les mots face à ces humaines. Elle n'avait jamais su trouvé les mots pour expliquer pourquoi elle se nourrissait exclusivement de sang animal. Et elle ne savait pas tellement pourquoi elle le faisait. Étais ce pour ne pas ressembler au vampire qui l'avait créé? Étais ce pour le dégoût du genre humain? Ou bien pour garder en elle une part d'humanité? En réfléchissant, elle trouvait que la raison principale, était la troisième hypothèse. Quoique les deux autres avaient une part de vérité.

_ Eh bien ... .

_ Je te demande ça parce que j'ai remarqué lors de notre affrontement avec les derniers vampires, comme les précédents, qu'ils avaient tous les yeux rouges sang. Sur le coup, j'avais pas fais attention. Et puis les moments se prêtaient pas tellement pour que je te pose cette question, avec les l'animosité de ma famille, les réunion, la tension du combat, le combat et ... .

_ Je n'ai jamais su trop pourquoi, coupa le vampire dont l'esprit commençait à s'échauffer avec le débitement rapide d'excuses et de justifications de Alice, qui se clama aussitôt que le son de la voix de Bella résonna dans l'habitacle. Les yeux grands ouvert, et le coeur battant pressée de connaître la réponse à la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

_ Mais je pense que c'était une façon de fuir mon état de vampire, en contre carrant ma nature en tuant exclusivement des animaux, pour garder quelque part une infime partie encore humaine en moi. Et sachez que c'est très difficile d'aller à l'en contre de son destin de prédateur d'être humain. Car nous avons été fait pour que vous soyez nos proies. Notre beauté vous attire, nos yeux vous paralyses, votre odeur est le déclencheur de tous. Car l'odeur de votre sang, n'est pas celle que vous sentez, une odeur de fer rouillé, mais une fragrance équivalent aux parfums fruités. Et résister à cet appel c'est comme résister à l'appel de votre plus grand désir. Imaginez que votre désir, vous est inaccessible. Alors vous saurez ce que je ressens chaque minute, chaque seconde, qui s'écoule depuis que nous sommes coincés dans cette voiture.

_ Et tu veux quoi qu'on t'applaudisse, et qu'on te remercie de ne pas te jeter sur nous? Qu'on te plaigne de ton état? Demanda acide Rosalie qui ne supportait pas le ton trop victime de Bella à son goût.

Elle trouvait que l'état de Bella n'était pas à plaindre, mais tout de même pas à envier. Ayant traversé des moments difficiles qui l'avaient salis dans son âme entier à jamais, elle trouvait que c'était elle la plus à plaindre dans la voiture.

_ Je ne vous demande pas autant, surtout que je sais que vous en serez bien incapable soldat première classe, Rosalie Hale. Répondit acide Bella, tout en jetant un regard noir à Rosalie qui le lui rendit aussitôt.

_ Tu as dis que notre sang avait une odeur fruité, commença Alice excitée ignorant l'échange silencieux et assassin de Rosalie et Bella, le mien sent comment?

Aussitôt Bella tourna la tête surprise, suivis des deux autres humaines, vers le petit lutin qui les regardèrent à tour de rôle, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si surprenant à savoir ce que notre sang sentait réellement.

_ Euh ... le tiens à une odeur de orange mêlée à une odeur de melon ...

_ C'est vrai!! Ça me rassure, j'avais peur que de sentir mauvais!

_ Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas peur de côtoyer un vampire qui est près de te tuer, mais que tu as peur de sentir mauvais?! S'écria surprise et perdue Rosalie.

_ Euh ...

Alice ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. En entendant les arguments de Rosalie, elle avait trouvé effectivement que cela était stupide, elle en était consciente. Mais elle avait en effet plus peur de ne pas sentir bon, que de rester près d'une tueuse au sang froid.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que déjà la voiture ralentissait, pour enfin s'arrêter. Ils étaient arrivés.

_ Ne sortez du véhicule que lorsque nous vous le dirons je ne veux pas qu'ils nous attaques avant que nus nous ayons discuté. Ordonna Esmée à Bella, qui hocha la tee entendu, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, et que c'était une bonne idée.

Ils se trouvaient sur un terrain vague, entouré d'arbre imposant. Près d'eux se trouvait un haut hangar en bois, avec à l'intérieur des carcasse de vieilles voitures, et d'une motos, soigneusement recouverte d'un fin issu de toile blanc dont la saleté l'avait coloré vers le gris noir. Garé près de l'imposante et simpliste architecte, une chevrolet rouge brillait malgré la peinture qui s'écaillait, et l'épaisse couche nuageuse.

En face d'eux se trouvait la maison du dit Jacob et Billy Black. Également en bois, elle était plus petite que le hangar, et les volets tombaient en lambeaux.

A peine les nouveaux arrivants descendirent de leur véhicules que Billy entraîné par Jacob sortir de la maison, le père tenant un fusil à la main.

_ Qui êtes vous? Demanda d'une voix guttural le vieille homme, serrant fort son arme.

Assis sur son fauteuil roulant il regarda tour à tour les nouveaux, cherchant à les identifier. Les sourcils froncés par l'effort, il laissa son fils continuer:

_ Qui que vous soyez vous n'êtes pas les biens venus ici.

_ Billy... appela la voix faiblarde de Carlisle, supporté par les épaules de Emmett et de Edward. Billy ... c'est moi ... Carlisle.

_ Carlisle!!? Répéta Billy, une lueur dans les yeux. C'est bien toi mon ami?

_ Oui.

_ Excuse moi je ne t'ai pas reconnu. Cela fait tellement longtemps! ... Mais que t'es t-il arrivé?

_ C'est une longue histoire...

_ Que tu me racontera dans la maison. Venez, entrez!

Mais alors que Jacob et Billy faisait demi tour pour entrer dans la maison:

_ Attendez! Stoppa Esmée.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent alors intrigués comme Carlisle.

_ Avant, il faut que vous sachiez que certaines choses ont changé....

Esmée regarda Carlisle pour lui faire comprendre que c'était à lui de continuer, étant un ami proche.

_ Le nombre de nouveaux nés ont augmenté considérablement. Nous sommes dépass... .

_ Tout cela ne me regard plus! Cracha Billy. J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais à cause d'eux, et tu le sais, Carlisle, tu étais au première loge!

_ Je sais mon ami. Mais ce que je veux te dire c'est qu'ils préparent une guerre.

_ Et alors?! La guerre ça fait des années qu'elle a commencé!

_ Non je te parle d'une guerre mondiale plus massive. Ils sont passés à cinq nouveaux nés par jour, par jour Billy! Et ce exclusivement aux États Unis!

_ ... .

_ Ne me dis pas que cela ne t'atteint pas! Tu as tout perdu, comme tu la dis, pour les tuer! Et ce pour rien! Alors ne me dis que tu t'en fous!

_ Assez! Hurla Billy. Tout ce qui me reste c'est Jacob ... Je n'ai pas envi de le perdre, je ne le supporterais pas.

_ Je ne te demande pas de revenir dans cette guerre. Cela serait monstrueux de ma part. Je te demande simplement de nous héberger pour quelque temps, le temps qu'on se repose. Mais ...

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais te laisser dans cet état, comme t'es amis.

_ Merci. Mais, je te demande d'accepter une personne, qui m'a sauvé la vie, à moi, et à Edward.

Ce dernier à l'entente de son prénom leur adressa un signe de tête, que Jacob et son père répondirent avec respect.

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas refuser quelqu'un qui t'a sauvé la vie, tu me connais... Et qui est cette personne, dont tu parles? Demanda Billy, tout en scrutant des yeux l'auditoire, cherchant la dite personne.

_ Elle s'appelle Bella. Continua Esmée, en voyant que Carlisle n'était plus en état de parler, la discution animée l'ayant affaiblit.

En entendant son prénom, Bella sut que le moment de se montrer était arrivé.

A peine était elle descendu de voiture, que Billy et Jacob, la reconnurent. Bella les regardèrent surprise elle ne s'attendait pas à les revoir. Elle ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde que le Billy dont Esmée parlait, était le Billy qu'elle avait rencontré en Italie.

_ Toi!! S'écria Billy en dévisageant le vampire.

Ses yeux étaient noir. Sa haine encré refaisait surface. Comment se pouvait-il que son ami puisse traîné avec ce vampire? Et surtout comment ce monstre avait pu sauvé la vie à Carlisle? Il se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec Bella. Et il en avait gardé un mauvais souvenir et avec raison.

Les 410 restèrent stupéfait face au changement de comportement de Billy. Ils regardèrent tour à tour Bella et leur ami, ne sachant quoi penser. Et ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux, pour qu'ils se haïssent autant.

_ Cela fait longtemps. Déclara Bella impassible faisant rager Billy sous les yeux débités de son fils.

_ Pas assez longtemps! Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici! Dégage!

_ Hélas! Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, mon cher!

_ Ah! Alors la chasseuse ... .

_ L'ex chasseuse.

_ Oh! Excuse moi, _l'ex_ chasseuse, des Volturis est sous les ordres d'un humain! Voyez vous ça! En effet les temps changent.

_ Tu es mal placé pour te moquer, mon cher. Dois je te rappeler les circonstances malencontreuses qui t'ont amené à te cacher dans un endroit aussi primaire? Qui plus est... Bella regarda Billy attentivement ... diminué!

_ Ne l'insultez pas! Hurla Jacob qui sortit enfin de ses bonds.

Dès qu'il avait vu le vampire descendre du véhicule, il avait été éblouit. Il l'a trouvait magnifique. Sa silhouette était parfaite. Il avait été immédiatement été séduit par elle. Mais son coté hautain et son air supérieur, refroidissait ses ardeurs envenimé par son regard doré. Il avait connu tellement de vampire suceur de sang, aux regards rouge sang, qu'il avait oublié, ceux, qui se nourrissait exclusivement d'animaux. Ils étaient rare, tellement qu'il en avait croisé seulement un durant toute sa vie de militaire, ce qui remontait à plusieurs longues années déjà.

Bien qu'elle était froide et glaciale, il ne pouvait se détacher de son regard doré. Sa façon de parler, et sa voix enchanteresse l'avait hypnotisé. Même en essayant de défendre la dignité de son père, il ne pouvait être convainquant de ses menaces. Parce qu'il en avait pas la force. Il n'arrivait pas écouter son coté soldat humain, haïssant les vampires. Son coté homme prenait le dessus.

Et lorsque le regard de Bella se fixa dans ses yeux, il sentait monter en lui une chaleur dans ses joues. Amplifié par le regard les soldats qui le regardèrent, ou plutôt l'étudièrent.

_ Tu dois être Jacob, n'est ce pas?

_ ... .

_ Je prends ça pour un oui.

Bella regarda alors les 410, les plaintes étouffés et le coeur faible de Carlisle s'amplifièrent. Ils devaient faire vite.

_ Écoutes, fais les entrer dans ta demeure et soigne les, surtout ton ami, Carlisle, il est très mal au point. Moi je resterais ici, et j'attendrais, le temps qu'ils faut, pour qu'ils se remettent sur pied.

_ Oh! Je ne savais pas que tu avais un coeur! Se moqua satirique Billy.

_ Grrrr, gronda Bella qui en avait assez de recevoir les piques que cet humain lui lançait. Arrêtes de parler et agis! Ton ami comme tu l'appel va très mal! Alors met un peu de coté ta rancune et surtout ton coté chieur, et viens lui en aide!

_ Tu n'as pas à ...

_ La ferme!! Hurla Edward. Carlisle va très mal! Alors soit tu nous laisse entrer soit on entre par la force, et crois moi je n'hésiterais pas à pointer mon arme devant toi, même si tu es son ami, pour sauver la vie de Carlisle!

Billy et Jacob se regardèrent choqués. Il y avait à peine une heure il regardait un match de baseball, et à présent ils étaient devant des étrangers dont un ami, et un vampire, qui leur imposaient leur présence pour plusieurs jours, sans qu'ils ne puissent contre dire, sinon ils risquaient de se faire tuer, par la famille de leur ami. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre.

_ Très bien. Accepta Billy, après mur réflection. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami en aussi mauvais état. Mais le vampire reste à l'extérieure près du hangar, qu'on ai un visuel. Et même si il pleut ou pire, elle y restera jusqu'à ce que vous partez. Jacob? L'adresser tourna la tête vers son père interrogateur.

_ Ouais?

_ Tu seras chargé du premier tour de garde. Tu la garde à l'oeil, je veux connaître ses moindres gestes, même si c'est pour se gratter, je veux le savoir.

_ Très bien. Déclara entendus son fils, tout en regardant le vampire, qui était resté impassible. Les yeux rivés dans ceux de Billy.

Bella les regardèrent entrer lentement dans la cabane, alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir par terre, en position yoga, près de la porte du hangar. Alors que Edward allait passer la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois pour croiser les yeux dorés de Bella, lui incitant silencieusement de se dépêcher d'entrer, ce qu'il fit avec regret, et son regard croisa alors celui de Jacob, qui le regardait d'une étrange manière, qu'il ne savait déchiffrer.

Et dans le silence, Jacob armé sortit de la cabane et s'assit sur une chaise en bois près de l'entrer, les yeux rivés sur le vampire, qui avait fermé les yeux, ne voulant pas voir l'humain qui était disposé à l'observer sept jours sur sept et vingt quatre sur vingt quatre.

A suivre.

Dsl de la longue attente, mais je suis en pleines révisions pour le bac qui commence dès la fin de la semaine, alors j'ai pas put poster plus vite. D'ailleurs le chapitre suivant sera aussi en retard, je tiens à vous prévenir, il faudra compter deux semaines à partir d'aujourd'hui avant que je ne poste la suite. Dsl encore mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide des dates de bac, sinon je l'aurais mis bien avant la fête de la musique. PTIN!!!! Jv pas pouvoir y aller! MERDE!!! Qu'elle monde cruelle!!! En plus il y avait un groupe qui déchire.... pt*n f*** ch***!!!!

Enfin voilà la suite dans deux semaines si tout va bien. A plus et n'oublier pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre!!! Et ce que vous espérez lire dans les prochains chapitres.

Bsx amicalement ^^


	11. Chapitre 10

Voilà la suite est postée! La longue attente à dut être difficile et je m'en excuse, ça va devenir une habitude à la longue je crois lol. Mais avec les vacances, parce que avant ça comptait pas, je vais pouvoir poster plus régulièrement, enfin je vais essayer.

Remerciements générales, parce que sinon le postage sera plus tard. Et non jvous ai pas oublier Laurie, comment le pourrais je? Enfin voilà le new chapitre est enfin dispo.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 10

_Histoire de vérités_

Il faisait nuit. La lune brillait de mille feu, illuminant le sol, et les êtres y vivant. Bella n'avait pas bougé une seule fois depuis des heures. Étant une vampire elle avait cette faculté propre à son espèce. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle laissait aller son esprit à ce qui l'entourait, pour essayer d'oublier les deux yeux rivés de Jacob qui l'observait avec un intérêt certain.

Depuis qu'il avait croisé les yeux dorés du vampire, c'était comme si il en avait oublié tout son passé et son antipathie à l'égard de cette espèce. Étrangement, il ne ressentait aucune colère en la voyant. Il était juste curieux et impatient de tout connaître d'elle. Il l'a trouvait magnifique. La voir telle une statut antique, sa peau absorbant la lumière de la lune, par sa blancheur, l'attirait comme un aiment.

_ Installez le ici! Ordonna une voix grave, que Jacob reconnut comme celle de son père.

Intrigué et ne sachant quoi faire, il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre, et plus précisément vers les nouveaux arrivants. Il les trouvaient étranges. Ils étaient tous d'une beauté hors du commun, comme les vampires. Il se souvint qu'au début, il croyait avoir à faire à une bande de suceurs de sang. Mais lorsque son père parla de Carlisle, il su alors qu'il avait fait fausse route. Ou du moins qu'à moitié, car il y avait bien un vampire dans le lot. Et cette dernière lui faisait face, toujours immobile et inconsciente ou inerte.

_ La boite de premier secours est sur la commode. Indiqua Billy à Esmée qui s'empressa de la prendre. La salle de bain, est près du salon si vous voulez vous nettoyer.

Billy se trouvait dans sa chambre, son fauteuil roulant prenait tellement de place et la taille de la pièce était tellement petite, que tous les Cullen ne pouvaient rester près de leur « père », installez sur le lit, une couverture poser sur lui. Esmée et Alice s'empressait de panser les blessures, bien que non grave, leur nombre lui faisait perdre énormément de sang, alors qu'en ce moment précis, il en manquait.

La chambre était pauvre, munit seulement d'une commode, et d'un lit. La lampe de chevet était posé simplement sur une jaquette de légume retournée. Les murs du chalet était à nu, il y avait seulement un tableau au dessus du lit, représentant une vallée ouverte sur la mer richement décoré de mille couleurs reflétant le ciel matinal.

Edward lui était accoudé à la porte, les bras repliés, il regardait sa « mère », et sa soeur s'activer, Rosalie près de lui, il laissa vagabonder son esprit à la recherche de logique. Ces derniers moments avaient été rudes, difficiles. L'accumulation des drames, l'avaient beaucoup bouleversé. Notamment lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la clairière, menaçant Bella de son arme, incapable de faire un choix, alors que « son père », se mourrait dans les bras du vampire, suçant son sang.

Sur le chemin du retour il n'avait pas parlé, il se maudissait lui même. Comment pouvait-il hésiter entre sauver celui qu'il considère comme un père et un vampire? Pourquoi ce vampire lui faisait un tel effet? Qu'est ce qu'il avait? Toutes ces questions emprisonnaient son esprit dans une succession d'hypothèse illogique. Il savait qu'on fond de lui il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour Bella, mais delà à rester inactif face Carlisle se mourant, il ne l'acceptait pas.

Rosalie voyait bien que quelque chose perturbait son frère, elle le scrutait du coin de l'oeil, discrètement pour ne pas attisait sa colère, car elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas être observé et étudié, et c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Mais pour savoir ce qui clochait sur lui. Pour qu'elle puisse enfin le comprendre.

Emmett et Jasper quant à eux préféraient rester à l'écart. Ils aimaient autant Carlisle que les autres, peut être voir plus, mais ils ne voulaient pas rester, sans doute pour ne pas montrer leurs sentiments.

Assis sur les deux fauteuils ils restèrent silencieux. Écoutant ce qui se passait dans la chambre.

_ Je crois qu'on devrait leur dire ce qui s'est passé. Chuchota Emmett après avoir longuement hésité.

_ Non. Contredit aussitôt Jasper. Ça fera plus de mal que de bien, crois moi, et puis ça ne sert plus à rien d'en reparler c'est fait, et Calisle est encore en vie.

_ Mmm. Tu as sans doute raison.

_ Qui a « sans doute raison »? Demanda Rosalie alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux le regard inquisiteur, et la démarche gracieuse.

Emmett en la voyant se tourna vers son frère, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude, tout comme ce dernier. Car tout deux savaient que Emmett ne pourrait pas cacher la vérité bien longtemps avec une Rosalie soupçonneuse.

_ Euh... On se demandait ce qui s'était passé ente Bella et Billy pour que ce dernier la haïsse au point de la laisser dehors sous surveillance. Mentit Jasper, d'une voix qu'il voulait assuré et sincère.

_ Et alors? Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé? Continua Rosalie alors qu'elle s'assit au coté de Emmett qui ne la regarda pas une seule fois, de peur qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose.

_ J'ai supposé que c'était elle qui était à l'origine de son état, et Emmett s'est rangé de mon coté.

_ Je pense la même chose. Cette petite, je-me-la-pète-avec-mes-grands-airs est tout à fait du genre à ruiner la vie entière de quelqu'un sans le moindre remord.

Emmett regarda gravement Jasper. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Ils savaient désormais qu'ils devraient garder le secret pour toujours. Ou du moins vont-ils essayer.

_ Elle est en effet de ce genre de vampire, mais ce n'est pas elle la responsable de mon handicape. Intervint Billy alors qu'il entrait dans le salon aussitôt suivit de Edward et de Alice. Cette dernière se précipita de sa démarche de danseuse sur les genoux de Jasper, qui l'accueillit les bras ouvert, ravi de la sentir près de lui. Edward toujours aussi distant se contenta de se mette sur le mur près de la fenêtre, par laquelle Jacob les regardait méfiant.

Il écoutait déjà depuis quelques minutes, et malgré l'épaisseur de la fenêtre, il avait compris certains mots, et le sujet véritable de la discutions qu'avait entretenu Jasper et Emmett. Il savait à présent qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas très net sous leurs airs de sauveurs du monde. Tourmenté il croisa un instant les yeux haineux de Edward qui le fixait, avant de reposer son regard sur le vampire qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Jacob ne savait pas pourquoi ce Edward le regardait avec autant de haine, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures. Mais il devait bien l'avouer, il ne le portait pas lui même dans son corps.

_ Comment va Carlisle? Demanda Jasper à Edward, l'obligeant à le regarder.

_ Il dort. Répondit simplement Edward avant de détourné son regard pour le poser tendrement sur Bella.

Il la trouvait de plus en plus magnifique. Mais ce qui lui manquait c'était son sourire. Son sourire lui était tellement rare qu'il le considérait comme un véritable trésor à sauvegarder à tout pris.

_ Ce que voulais dire _Edward,_ commença Alice énervée par l'attitude de son frère,c'est qu'ilva beaucoup mieux. On a pansé ses blessures, et il ne perd plus de sang. Esmée est restée près de lui, il est en train de se reposer.

_ Vous avez dit que ce n'était pas Bella la responsable de votre état ... . Commença Edward, toujours les yeux rivés sur le vampire.

_ En effet. Ce n'est pas elle, mais un de ses ... amis.

_ Amis? Répéta Edward intrigué.

« _ Cela remonte à 15 ans déjà. A l'époque je faisais partis de l'équipe élite de votre organisation, avec Carlisle, et quatre autres amis. Nous nous étions connus dans le camp d'entraînement. Nous étions inséparable, s'était ce qui faisait notre force. Notre coordination était sans équivoque. Nous enchaînions les victoires contre ces suceurs de sang. Nous avons reçus quelques médailles, qui ne vaut plus rien quelques années plus tard. Nous étions tellement confiant dans nos missions que peu à peu nous faisions plus aussi attention qu'au début. Bien sur on savait qu'on risquait de mourir à chaque instant, mais lorsqu'à chaque fois tout se passait parfaitement sans aucun imprévus, on se sentait invulnérable. On partait en mission le sourire aux lèvres, on se pavanais tels des héros, on était respecté.

Mais comme toute chose avait une fin, la notre fut des plus brutales. Un soir nous fumes tombé sur plus fort que nous, et plus fort que les vampires qu'on avaient tué précédemment. On était paniqué. Ce vampire s'appelait Aro, je crois. Je connais son nom car avant de nous attaqués il s'était présenté. On aurait dit un roi. Ses vêtement était vieux mais luxueux, sa posture était gracieuse, et sa voix incitait au respect. Il parlait tellement calmement, et il était tellement avenant et aimable, que nous ne nous sommes pas méfié sur l'instant. L'ivresse de notre victoire sur trois vampires qu'on avait tué juste avant avait endormis notre méfiance.

Mais comme tout vampire, il nous attaqua. Il tua nos quatre amis en quelques secondes. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais très vite il ne resta plus que moi et Carlisle. C'est ce vampire qu'est responsable de mon état. Et sans Carlisle je serais mort cette nuit là. Je me demande encore comment il a fait pour le mettre en fuite. »

_ Mais alors si ce n'est pas Bella la responsable, d'où vous viens cette haine à son égard? Demanda Alice impatiente.

« _ J'allais y venir. Après qu'on met renvoyé, je me suis installé avec ma femme, Selina, et mon fils Jacob à New York. On était vraiment heureux. On était une véritable famille. Si ce n'était que à cause de mon handicape je ne trouvais pas de travail, et ce, malgré mes longues années d'expérience militaire et mes médailles pour service rendus à la nation. On vivait avec nos économies, et le travail de ma femme. Elle était scientifique. Une excellente scientifique. Très réputée.

Mais cette traite, fut de courte durée. Alors que je rentrais d'un entretien d'embauche, je vis des voitures de police, et une ambulance ameutés devant notre maison. Je su alors qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Je me suis dépêché criant aux gens et aux flics de me laissé passé. J'ai dus je ne sais combien de fois leur dire que j'habitais dans cette maison, avant qu'ils ne se décident à me laisser passer. Et lorsque je découvris le corps de ma femme étendus dans le salon sans vie, baignant dans son sang, mon monde s'écroula. J'ai demandé alors aux flics ce qui s'était passé. Et on m'a dit, que quelqu'un lui avait brisé le cou, et qu'il y avait une marque de croc sur son poignet. J'ai sus alors que c'était l'oeuvre d'un vampire. J'ai juré alors de trouver le responsable de sa mort, et de le tuer. Mais dans mon malheur j'ai remercié le ciel, que Jacob était en colonie et qu'il n'avait pas assisté à cela.

Après la mort de Selina, j'ai fondé une organisation au coté de Jacob, « La réserve ». Mais ça je suppose que vous le savez déjà. N'est ce pas? »

_ Oui. Répondit Jasper.

_ J'ai cherché, interrogé des vampires, durant plusieurs années, avant de connaître enfin l'identité du meurtrier de ma femme. Ou plutôt je devrais dire de la meurtrière de ma femme ... .

_ Vous voulez dire que ... Interrompit Alice horrifié. Elle ne put terminer sa phrase tellement cela lui était impossible.

_ Oui. C'est votre protégée que vous avez emmené avec vous ici. Qui as tué ma femme, et la mère de Jacob!! S'écria Billy, la douleur se lisait sur son visage crispé, et sa voix rauque.

Un silence lourd, et macabre régnait dans la maisonnée. Plus personne n'osait parler, ni se regarder. Chacun des 410 étaient paralysé par cette vérité. Ils étaient tous horrifiés. Ils avaient passé des semaines avec ce vampire. Ils commençaient même à l'apprécier pour certain. Ils savaient que c'était une meurtrière, comme tout vampire qui se respectait. Mais ils ne pensaient pas que c'était une vampire qui tuait sans vergogne des humains innocents. De plus elle leur avait dit qu'elle était végétarienne. Ils ne savaient plus quoi penser. Ils ne savaient plus ce qu'ils devaient faire. Car rien ni personne ne pourrait certifier que Bella ne recommencerait pas avec leur équipe.

Edward durant tout le long du récit de Billy, était resté silencieux, avec la peur au ventre. Il avait eu peur de connaître la vérité. Il avait même hésité à sortir de la pièce, pour ne pas l'entendre. A présent il devait faire face à la véritable nature de Bella. A la véritable définition du terme vampire. Son coeur en cet instant lui faisait terriblement mal. Sa respiration lui était difficile. Il aimait une vampire qui avait tué de sang froid la femme de Billy, un ami cher de son « père ». Il savait comme quiconque les vampires étaient des meurtriers mais il avait espéré que Bella soit une exception. Il se sentait mal. Terriblement mal vis à vis de Billy de tout sa famille, d'aimer une vampire, tueuse, une meurtrière.

La tête baissé, il traversa le salon, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sous les yeux vides de sa « famille », qui ressentait tout comme lui une déchirure. Edward s'écoeurer lui même. Il se dégoûtait d'aimer Bella. Il avait besoin de crier sa douleur, d'extérioriser sa rage. Il avait tellement mal.

Soudain, il sentit une douleur au niveau du ventre, et quelque chose remonter dans sa gorge. Il eut juste le temps de remonter la cuvette des toilettes et de se baisser avant de se vider l'estomac. Mais la douleur dans son ventre ne s'envola pas. Ses jambes et ses bras commencèrent à trembler. Ses forces le quittait. Affaiblit il s'assit près des toilettes, après que son estomac se soit complètement vidé, et après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau deux fois. Les jambes repliés contre son ventre, et la tête posée contre le mur dont il tirait son soutien, il attendit. Il attendait quoi? Il ne le savait pas. Il avait voulait simplement rester comme ça.

Mais il ne put savourer sa solitude et sa tranquillité bien longtemps. En effet il n'avait pas été très discret.

_ Edward ça va? Demanda la petite voix inquiète d'Alice à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

_ ... .

Edward ne répondit pas. Il ne le voulait pas et ne le pouvait pas, car encore trop faible et perdu.

_ Laisse le, il a besoin d'être seul. Réprimanda Jasper.

_ Eddy, tu m'entends ouvre. Continua Alice ignorant son mari tout en frappant à la porte.

_ Alice, gronda Rosalie.

_ Pousse toi! Recommanda Emmett.

_ Emmett! Gronda Rosalie et Jasper. Ne fais pas ça!

_ Petit si tu comptes le faire je te jette dehors et tu dormiras à la belle étoile. Menaça une voix grave. Edward reconnut comme celle étant de Billy. Il ne pouvait désormais ne plus l'oublier.

Et soudain dans un fracas assourdissant et dans une explosion de cris et de « Emmett! Non!! », la porte qui avait séparé Edward du reste des Cullen, vola en éclat, révélant un Emmett ravis de son effet explosif, une Alice souriante, et un Jasper et une Rosalie outrés.

_ Non mais ça va pas!! S'écria choqué, et contrarié Edward qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Emmett explose ainsi la porte.

Quoique qu'il aurait dut s'y attendre. Venant de sa part cela était commun. Emmett avait toujours été direct dans ces moments là. Il ne réfléchissait pas, il agissait. Et cela venait de lui coûter une place au chaud.

_ Toi!! Hurla Billy depuis l'entrée de la salle de bain tout en pointant du doigt Emmett qui avait la tête baissée, arborant sa mine de chien battu, dont lui seul avait l'expression. Tu va me faire le plaisir de me rembourser ma porte, avant, d'aller te trouver un bon coin près du vampire. Et toi!! Continua-t-il sur la même tonalité, à l'adresse de Edward qui le regardait interrogateur. Tu va me nettoyer ce merdier que ta dégueulé. Je veux que ça brille. Les trucs que tu auras besoin sont dans la cuisine sous l'évier.

Edward n'avait pas la tête à nettoyer. Il se sentait encore mal. Et le goût comme l'odeur commençait à lui peser sur l'estomac, et Alice l'avait bien compris.

_ Je te donnerais un coup de main. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulait consolateur.

Edward encore trop faible lui gratifia d'un simple signe de tête, ignorant les moqueries de Emmett qui se voulait comique, avec ses plaisanteries sur le contenu des toilettes. Rosalie et Jasper quant à eux à peine étaient ils entrés pour se rassurer sur l'état de leur frère, qu'ils étaient ressortis prestement, l'odeur leur étant insupportable.

Mais alors qu'ils commençaient à s'activer, ils furent arrêté par la voix de Jacob, puissante et rageuse.

Surpris Alice et Edward se regardèrent cherchant vainement à comprendre dans les yeux de l'autre les raisons de ce cris.

_ C'est Jacob il a pété un plomb! informa Emmett mi affolé mi amusé, alors qu'il se précipitait dans la salle de bain, faisant sursauter le frère et la soeur, qui se levèrent immédiatement.

** ********

Bella quant à elle avait écouté tout le récit du vieux. Elle n'avait pas bougé pour ne pas qu'on la remarque et surtout pour que ses sens puissent détecté les moindres faits et gestes des humains. Elle sentait le regard lourd de Jacob pesé sur elle. Elle espérait qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre ce que son père racontait. Par parce qu'elle avait peur de perdre quoique ce soit de lui, mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir un autre humain sur le dos, surtout tel que lui. Car les épreuves qu'il avait dut traverser lui ont donné un certain charisme et une certaine carrure. Et elle se doutait que s'il venait à se transformer en vampire par un de ses confrères. Il lui serait un ennemis puissant.

Car chaque humain se transformant en vampire, voit leur faculté minime s'accroître. Par exemple Bella avait depuis toute petite eu une certaine fascination pour le feu, sous toute sa forme. Aro, avait lorsqu'il était encore humain, pour le si peut qu'elle savait de lui, eu une attirance pour les pensée des gens. Il voulait toujours savoir ce que les autres pensaient en sa présence, ainsi en devenant vampire il pouvait lire les pensées des autres mais seulement en leur contact. Ce qui le contrarie. Il aurait préféré pouvoir lire sans aucun contact seulement sous sa volonté mentale.

Plus les minutes passaient, et plus Bella entendait le coeur des Cullen présent dans le salon s'accélérer. Pour certains la surprise laissait place à la colère, comme Edward. Elle savait pourtant qu'un jour la vérité leur serait révélé, et par ce faite leur haine s'accentuer. Mais elle avait gardé espoir que cela serait le plus tard possible. Surtout ces derniers temps. Surtout maintenant. Mais certains comme Alice, sous la plus grande surprise de Bella, ne ressentait pas de la haine, seulement triste et déçut. Déçut car ils avaient espéré qu'elle serait une exception. Et Bella se sentait encore plus mal. Elle souffrait plus de cette déception que cette haine. Car elle avait toujours été habitué par l'antipathie des humains, en tout cas ceux qui connaissaient leur existence. Mais elle n'avait encore jamais connu la déception. Même étant petite, jamais elle n'avait été déçut. Ou sans doute qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

En effet, plus le temps passait pour les vampires et plus chaque jour ils perdaient un souvenir. C'était comme les humains. Certains ne se souvenaient pas d'un moment de leur enfance ou de leur vie. Et bien les vampires c'étaient la même chose, sauf que leur souvenir disparaissait plus rapidement, et plus douloureusement.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua la présence de Jacob près d'elle, que lorsqu'elle entendit son fusil se charger.

_ Alors c'était toi!!! Hurla Jacob hors de lui.

Elle avait espéré qu'il resterait sourd à l'histoire de Billy. Mais il semblerait que l'espoir était un phénomène rare pour les vampires.

_ C'est toi qui as tuée ma mère!!!!

_ Jacob!! Intervint Billy alors qu'il sortait de la maison poussé par Jasper, suivit de ses frères et soeurs, et bientôt suivit de Esmée réveillée subitement par la voix rageuse de Jacob.

Tous regardaient la scène avec ahurissement. Jaocb se tenait à deux mètres de Bella, assise en position yoga, qui le regardait gravement, et à la fois « triste? » remarqua Edward alors qu'il étudiait la scène, et plus précisément Bella. Comme si il cherchait à savoir si il avait pas rêvé, il regarda Jasper un moment. Car il savait que son frère était particulièrement doué pour sonder les sentiments des gens, grâce à son sens de l'observation étonnamment décuplé. Ce dernier captant le regard de Edward, lui fit signe de la tête. Il avait compris la question muette de son frère sans même qu'un mot ne soit échangé. C'était surtout grâce à cette faculté qui faisait d'eux, la meilleur équipe de l'organisation.

_ C'est elle qui as tué Selina!!! Continua hors de lui Jaocb ne lâchant pas le vampire des yeux. Ses mains crispés sur son fusil.

_ C'était malheureusement mes ordres. Déclara faiblement Bella, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Billy.

_ LA FERME!!!! Cracha Jacob. Je m'en fou de tes minables raisons!!!

_ Pourtant tu devrais. Connaissiez le véritable travail de Selina? Ce qu'elle faisait dans son laboratoire?

Jaocb et Billy restèrent immobiles. Ils n'osaient plus bougés ni interrompre. Car Selina ne leur avait jamais parlé de son travail. Ils savaient juste que c'était une excellente scientifique extrêmement respectée dans son milieu, et une excellente mère et femme.

Billy se souvint des nombreuses lettres de son travail qu'on lui envoyaient. Il s'était demandé si normalement une scientifique recevait autant de lettre, une dizaine par semaine. Une fois il lui avait demandé ce qu'elles contenaient, car aussitôt qu'elle les recevaient elle montaient à l'étage et s'enfermait dans son bureau. Elle lui répondait alors que c'était des lettres de hauts scientifique qui voulait la rencontrer et lui faire part de nouvelles avancées etc... , et Billy savait bien que ce n'était pas la vérité, mais il n'avait jamais cherché à aller plus loin.

« _ Avant je travaillais pour les Volturis. J'étais chargée de plusieurs missions. Notamment celle de la sécurité, et de la protection de nos rois. J'avais en quelque sorte le statut de « général ». Mais bon passons! Selina était, comme Billy vous la dit, une excellente scientifique extrêmement réputée. Tellement que même nous les vampires avons été intéressés par ses compétences. Et encore plus par ses recherches. Nos rois décidèrent alors, d'envoyer un de nos soldats qui avait la capacité rare, de pouvoir prendre une apparence humaine, en modifiant ses gènes ou du moins quelques parties de ses gènes. Il fut recruté assez facilement car en plus il était extrêmement intelligent. Très vite il se rapprocha de Selina. Un rapprochement entre simple collègue de travail. » Précisa Bella alors qu'elle voyait Billy s'énerver.

« Au début c'était de simple recherche sur la possibilité de trouver un remède pour des maladies telle que le sida, etc.... . Mais très vite, on lui donna un autre travail, celui de modifier la force physique des humains, en les rendant plus fort. Cette recherche était menée par le gouvernement russe, en relation avec votre organisation la « S G P A V ». Bien sur notre infiltré nous informa de cette nouvelle. Ce qui ne plus pas à nos rois. Car c'était une menace. Une menace qui allait sans doute se concrétiser si Selina arrivait à trouver la solution. Alors on me confia la mission. Celle de supprimer la menace, et tous les documents qui se rapportaient à ses recherches. Et ... la suite vous la connaissez. »

Les Cullen restèrent longuement penseur. Ils avaient écouté le récit avec beaucoup d'intention. Ils commençaient à se rendre compte qu'ils ne savaient rien. L'organisation pour laquelle ils risquaient leur vie, leur cachait tellement de chose, qu'ils se demandaient si on ne leur mentait pas depuis le début. Que la collaboration entre Bella, et eux ne cachait pas quelque chose.

Plus ils revenaient en arrière, jusqu'à la rencontre avec Bella, et plus ils se rendaient compte, que leur vie avait pris un autre tournant. Un tournant dont on ne pouvait plus dévié. Ils étaient à présent face à une vérité qu'on leur avait jusque là voilé. La raison pour laquelle ils risquaient leur vie, leur était aujourd'hui moins claire.

Et ce qui les déroutaient le plus c'était que Bella, simple vampire, fraîchement débarquée dans l'organisation, savait plus de chose sur la S G P A V, qu'eux. Alors que cela faisaient plusieurs années qu'ils y travaillaient. Mais ce qui les choquaient le plus, c'étaient que l'organisation étaient supposé être secrète, et discrète pour les vampires, mais ces derniers savaient plus de chose sur l'organisation que eux.

_ C'était quoi au juste son travail, et cette menace? Demanda Jasper naturellement intéressé.

_ Je vous l'ai dit. Elle cherchait la possibilité scientifique de rendre des soldats invulnérable, en modifiant leur force et leur résistance physique. Par ce fait ils sélectionnaient des soldats, et leur injectaient un sérum. Plusieurs d'entre eux mourraient au bout de quelques heures. D'autres devenaient fous. Nos rois avaient peurs que ses recherches aboutissent, car alors notre race auraient été grandement menacé. Car nous sommes plus fort face à de simple humain, mais face à des humains « génétiquement modifiés? » je ne sais pas qui gagnerait à la fin.

Jacob durant le récit de Bella avait cessé de la menacer avec son arme. La rage avait laissé place à la tristesse. Il n'avait plus la force de tirer, ni de regarder l'assassin de sa mère dans les yeux. De plus savoir que sa mère était responsable de la mort de soldat, comme lui, lui était insupportable. Car tout enfant petit ou grand, il rêvait de savoir que ses parents étaient des héros. Qu'ils sauvaient à leur manière des vies. Jacob avait rêvé que un jour en tant que scientifique sa mère puisse trouver le remède face au Sida, et à d'autre maladie. Dans ses rêves lorsqu'il avait cinq, il se voyait au centre d'une grande place, sa mère le tenant dans ses bras, et le publique, les stars venaient leur serré leur main, même David Beckham. Ils venaient tous saluer sa mère et lui.

_ T'étais au courant? Demanda faiblement Jacob tout en se retournant vers son père.

_ Non. Répondit ce dernier la tête baissé. Mais je me doutais qu'elle devait travailler sur quelque chose d'important.

Jacob ne voulut pas en entendre davantage, il voulait s'isoler. Rester seul un moment. Alors sans un mot de plus, il partit dans la foret, sans un regard. Son père le voyant partir, n'eut pas la force de le retenir. Il était lui aussi perdu et triste. Il le regarda alors s'éloigner, le coeur lourd, avant de rentrer à son tour dans la maison, laissant les Cullen seul avec Bella, qui regardait la scène gravement. Elle s'était attendue à cette réaction. Et c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait cherché en leur révélant ces dernières phrases. Car c'était la seule façon pour elle, de s'échapper du joug de Jacob sans lui faire mal, et sans attiser plus de haine qu'elle n'avait déjà enflammé.

_ Tu es fière de toi maintenant pas vrai? Demanda Rosalie, tout en s'avançant de Bella, les yeux rivés sur elle aussi noir que le charbon. Tu viens de tuer pour la deuxième fois la famille Black!!

_ Rosalie, essaya de la calmer Emmett, mais sa voix résonnait comme un murmure.

Il n'avait pas la volonté, ni la force de la calmer car au fond de lui il ressentait la même injustice envers cette famille qui était les amis très chère de Carlisle son « père ».

_ T'es vraiment qu'une garce.

Et alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas pressée pour rentrer dans la maison de Black, elle s'arrêta subitement et se retourna pour lui lancer de nouveau:

_ Bien que tu es sauvé Carlisle, le jour ou tu mourra ne compte pas sur moi, pour pleurer ta mort, car je serais alors la plus heureuse des femmes.

Et sans rien rajouter de plus, elle referma la porte derrière elle, laissant le reste des Cullen dans un mélange d'incompréhension et de sentiments des plus divers. Ils se regardaient, les uns des autres essayant de voir comment les autres allaient, et voir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ce n'est que lorsque Edward commença à partir qu'ils se décidèrent enfin à réagir, et à le suivre, toujours aussi silencieux et aussi abattu que la famille Black, car ils partageaient leur chagrin, et leur douleur.

A peine furent ils rentré dans la maison que Billy les interpella:

_ Il faut quelqu'un pour surveiller la sangsue. Je ne veux pas la voir chez moi seule et sans surveillance.

_ Je prend le premier tour de garde. Répondit Edward d'une voix monotone, et sur un visage impassible.

Il s'était totalement fermé. Et sans un seul mot pour sa famille il sortit arme en main, et s'installa sur le même siège, où Jacob s'était alors tenue, quelques heures auparavant.

* * *

A suivre

Voilà a suivre! Alors keske vs en avez pensé? Dites le moi!!

Le chapitre suivant arrivera plus vite je ferais tout pour ^^.

En attendant j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews.

Bsx amicalement


	12. Chapitre 11

Et voilà chapitre attendus disponible

Merci à:

**Clarocque:** j'espère que tu seras ravie de la conversation entre Edward et Bella, et surtout du chapitre entier, xd). En tout j'ai pris plaisir à lire tes reviews.

**xD Mini xD:** Dans ce chapitre je suis sur que tu va taper Rosalie xd) Je suis méchante avec elle, xd)Mais les Cullen sont humains, donc ils ne se remettent pas en question, enfin comme la moyenne de la population terrienne xd) Mais heureusement il y en a toujours pour sauver la face. Tu la(le rencontra. ^^

**Fanoudusud:** Merci, dans celui il y aura pas spécialement de rebondissement, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçut ^^''. En tout j'attends quoiqu'il arrive ta prochaine review ^^

**mel31:** Tiens en parlant de casse tête, la dernière fois j'ai réussit un casse tête, avec deux trucs en métal, accroché l'un à l'autre, ou il faut les séparer. En même pas cinq minute, j'ai réussit. Et comme une conne j'étais en train de crier « J'ai réussis!! » ^^'' et bien sur c'était dans un magasin, y a une vendeuse elle était en train de rigoler, d'ailleurs plutôt sympathique. Heureusement j'étais pas seule. Et mon ego à grossit en voyant es deux amies essayer le casse tête sans y arriver. xd) je te laisse imagine la tête que j'avais à ce moment là ^^.

**Audrey 186:** Merci à toi aussi ^^, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme le précédent. J'ai eu un peu de mal à le faire d'ailleurs. ^^'', c'est pour ça que j'ai pris pas mal de temps avant de le poster.

**Annecullen69**: Alors là je dois avouer que ta review ma fais grand plaisir. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on me dis que j'écris bien, et surtout que je suis une vraie conteuse d'histoire. Ah! Si seulement j'avais eu un prof de français comme toi, je me serais reconvertis en romancière xd). Quoique c'est pas trop tard. Qui sait, ça se trouve je serais la nouvelle stephenie meyer * des étoiles pleins les yeux* Ouais enfin rêvons pas trop xd). Elle ne seras inégalable. - -''

**Niniweasley**: Merci de ta review ça me touche. Et je suis contente que mon histoire fais plus d'une heureuse. ^^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, j'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience.

**Samy940**: Alors je suis totale dac' avec toi. Si j'aurais été Bella, je me serais carrément rebellé; mais malheureusement elle ne peut pas. Ah je suis sadique. Car pour la suie de l'histoire tourne claire, je peux pas faire ça, en revanche, je vais peut être la rendre plus froide envers une dénommé ...... ^^

**Bellardtwilight**: merci à toi aussi pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite comblera tes attentes.

**Sophiebelier**: C'est sur que Bella elle aura souffert. Et elle souffrira sûrement encore. Mais bon ne disons nous pas cas chaque malheur se cache un bonheur, ou un truc du genre. ^^

**Laurie**: T'inquiète je ne vus abandonnerais, peut être que je prends du temps pour poster mes chapitres, mais faut savoir que c'est parce que je ne veux pas que vous soyez déçut. Alors j'essaie de bien mener les sentiments des personnages, et leurs réactions.^^

**Anya**: J'espère que ce chapitre sera moins triste, en tout cas j'ai essayé, et puis tous les Cullen ne sont pas sont con envers Bella, ils y en a qui... oh puis tu le saura dans ce chapitre xd) * jsuis méchante* ^^

**Soihra**: Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ^^''.

**Spuffygirl92**: Merci, j'ai essayé de suivre une certaine logique dans les sentiments des uns envers les autres, et de ne pas déballer une raison différent et sans queue ni tête. Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^. J'ai hâte de lire ta prochaine review

**Puky**: T 'inquiète ils ne le seront as tous, y a des exceptions pour tout ^^.

**Soki45**: Je suis dsl de pas avoir posté le chapitre plus tot, mais j'ai eu du mal à le faire. Et j'espère qu'il te plaira.^^

**misiri-addict:** Merci, mais rassure toi ils ne sont pas tous contre Bella. J'espère que cette suie comblera tes attentes.

**Caro30**; Merci tu es la seule à avoir trouvé ça bien - -' Mais en tout cas merci de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**Phoebe1012, Cecyle B, Mamoure21: **merci à vous aussi de vos reviews et de votre soutien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à faire des remarques ^^.

Et sans oublier tout ceux qui mettent mon histoire de leurs favoris. Je vous remercie très sincèrement.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 11:

_Tête à tête _

Lorsque Bella vit Edward sortir et s'installer à la place de Jacob, elle sut que c'était pour lui poser des questions. Elle savait que le faite qu'elle est tuée la mère de Jacob l'a touché, comme tout le monde. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Et c'était ce qu'elle voulait leur faire comprendre. Elle aimaient bien cette famille. Ils étaient proches droit et honnêtes, ce qui était rare pour des humains, et encore plus des membre de la SGPAV. Et le courage ils n'en manquaient pas. Car qui aurait été capable de vivre et de risquer sa vie avec un vampire, prêt à vous tuer en un instant, dans votre équipe?

_ Alors c'est toi qui à tué la femme de Billy et la mère de Jacob. Commença Edward, tout en fixant gravement comme un fataliste, les yeux de Bella..

Cette dernière le fixait dans les yeux, tout en gardant le silence. Car elle savait que ce n'était pas une question, c'était seulement un moyen pour lui d'entamer le sujet sans détournement.

Alors qu'elle se repositionnait, adossée au mur en bois du hangard et jambes repliés contre sa poitrine, Edward continua mais cette fois en regardant le ciel, comme pour se rassurer:

_ D'une certaine manière je m'attendais à cette révélation. Quel vampire n'aurait pas tué une seule fois par plaisir ... .

_ Ce n'était pas plaisir, Edward. Contredit Bella contrariée qu'il puisse penser cela d'elle. C'était mes ordres.

_ Et la mordre c'était aussi tes ordres? Boire son sang en faisait aussi partie?

_ Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

_ Non peut être pas à moi, mais à Billy et Jacob si.

_ Il me semble que tu es mal placé pour me faire la leçon. Combien de gens as tu tué? 10? 15? Ou peut être plus, 25?

_ Cela n'a rien à voir! Cria Edward, tout en la foudroyant des yeux.

_ Si au contraire cela à tout avoir. Tu sais ce que c'est de tué contre sa volonté ... .

_ T'aurais pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire à ta place. Tu avais des larbins à ton service, non?

_ Ce n'est pas si simple. Lorsqu'on devient vampire, on a plus de liberté. Notre corps et notre esprit nous appartiennent plus.

_ C'est ça! Se moqua Edward.

_ Après ta mort, continua Bella ignorant la remarque de Edward, tu ressent comme un renouveau, les premiers jours en tant que nouveaux nés sont les plus magnifiques que personne ne peut imaginer sans l'avoir vécut, car rien de ce que les humains connaissent ne l'y ressemble. Tu découvre une nouvelle vision du monde, tu te sent plus vivant, plus heureux. C'est comme si tu découvrais un nouveau monde.

Edward ne cessait de la regarder. Il était hypnotisé. La voix de Bella chantait à ses oreilles. Elle était si douce, si belle en cet instant. Ses yeux pétillait d'une nouvelle lueur. Elle regardait un point invisible dans la profondeur de la nuit, avec un sourire. Il aimait ce sourire, si vrai, si doux. Elle était comme une autre personne. Il était tellement plongé dans sa contemplation, qu'il dut légèrement se secouer la tête, pour la lâcher du regard, et l'écouter.

_ Mais très vite, la réalité te rattrape. La faim. Continua Bella d'une voix plus dure. Ses yeux, devinrent noir, son sourire se dissipa, son visage devint grave. Sa joie laissa place à la fatalité de son existence. La faim est le maître de ton corps. Tu ne te contrôle plus. Tu n'es plus qu'un simple spectateur. Ne te contrôlant plus tu ne fais que regarder la fin macabre des victimes de cette force de cette chose qui est en toi. Une seule odeur peut tout déclencher et la faire ressortir. Mais au fil des années tu commence à te contrôler, à savoir maintenir cette ombre en toi. Mais à peine commence tu à revivre, ou du moins à essayer, l'instant de ton renouveau, que tes semblables te remontre le chemin des damnés, et de l'enfer ... .

_ ça ne répond pas à ma question. Coupa sèchement Edward, ce qui déplut fortement à Bella qui commençait à bouillonner intérieurement.

_ Et qu'elle question? Celle de savoir: pourquoi j'ai tué?

_ Oui. Répondit Edward dont l'énervement commençait lui aussi à le gagner.

_ Et toi qu'est ce que tu ferais si ta famille était menacé par quelqu'un, tu le tuerais?

_ Je croyais que tu haïssais tes semblables. Que tu étais un vampire solitaire, égoïste, qui se foutait des autres.

_ Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi, tu te trompes. Répondit faiblement Bella.

La façon dont Edward l'avait définit, l'avait énormément blessé. Ce n'était pas les mots en eux même qui l'aient touché, mais la personne qui les aient dis. Elle savait désormais comment Edward l'a voyait. Un vampire « solitaire, égoïste, qui se foutait des autres ». Mais il avait tort. Elle était certes solitaire. Elle n'avait jamais réussit à s'intégrer dans un groupe, même lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, et bien que ses souvenirs étaient confus, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Mais en aucun cas elle était égoïste. Au début elle devait bien l'avouer, après avoir été transformé, elle était restée longtemps seule, elle n'avait pas vus d'autre vampire. Par ce faite, elle pensait qu'elle était seule à avoir ces facultés et cette beauté, et son ego devint surdéveloppé. Qui ne jouerait pas de cette force, cette beauté, et cette vitesse par pur plaisir, en pensant qu'elle était unique? Personne. Alors elle devait bien l'avoué elle à été égoïste.

Mais depuis l'apparition des Volturis. Elle avait changé. Elle s'était fait des amis, dont une minorité était des proches. Et elle avait même sauvé certains de la mort, grâce à son ancien statut. Et n'était elle pas avec ces humains, qui ne la comprenaient et dont l'un la menaçait d'une arme, pour les aider, mais surtout essayer de sauver la race humaine, et vampirique de l'extinction?

Alors que Bella se remettait en question, Edward lui n'osait plus parler. Il avait vus qu'il était allé trop loin, mais la colère l'avait cantonné à voir Bella comme une tueuse, une meurtrière. Mais n'était il pas normal pour un vampire de tuer? Il savait qu'il aurait dut s'y attendre, venant de la part d'un vampire. En la voyant plongé dans ses pensées, son visage montrant son tourment, il regrettait ses dernières paroles. Il n'aurait jamais dut dire ces choses.

Elle avait été obligé de tuer Selina. C'était ses ordres. Lui aussi avait tué, parce qu'on le lui en avait donné l'ordre. Et personne n'avait agit comme lui il venait de le faire envers Bella. Il était soldat, il aurait dut comprendre.

Plus il se maudissait et plus il réalisait qu'il avait agit ainsi, parce qu'il aimait Bella. Il essayait de voir en elle une simple humaine, comme tant d'autre. Mais la réalité le rattrapait sans cesse. La réalité était que Bella était une tueuse au sang froid. Et plus la réalité des choses le rattrapait et plus il s'énervait de voir Bella comme un vampire. Il aurait aimé que cela soit plus simple. Il était de voir elle en tueuse. Car tout amant ou amante ne rêvent-ils pas de voir en leur amour la bonté, et la beauté? Et Edward faisait partis de ces amants.

_ Je suis désolé. Déclara enfin Edward après un long silence.

Bella surprise releva soudainement la tête, ses yeux cherchant à savoir le sens caché de cette phrase à travers les yeux d'Edward.

Elle ne savait quoi dire. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé entendre de la bouche d'un humain, surtout de la bouche de Edward, des excuse envers elle. Généralement les soldats qui réussissait à la blessé, ils étaient deux à avoir réussi, étaient fières d'eux, et à la place de compatir ou de regretter, ils jouissait de leur réussite avec une explosion de moquerie.

_ Euh ... ce n'est rien. Hésita la vampire.

Gênée elle détourna son regard des yeux de son interlocuteur, qui put la dévisager discrètement. Edward la trouvait encore plus belle lorsqu'elle était gêné. Ce qui le fit légèrement sourire.

_ Edward!

**********

_ T'as été un peu dure avec elle Rose. Déclara Alice faiblement, alors qu'elle osa un regard vers sa soeur.

_ Je ne trouve pas au contraire. Et puis pourquoi tu la défends?! Lui répondit Rosalie sur un ton de reproche.

Les deux jeune femmes se trouvaient dans le salon, assises sur le canapé. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin, et aucune d'elles ne voulaient dormir, comme leur compagnon. Jasper se tenait près de la fenêtre, assis sur le rebord, et regardait dehors. Ou plus précisément Edward et Bella. Il sentait depuis plusieurs jours, que son frère changeait. Que quelque chose le tracassait. Et Jasper avait peur que ce soit Bella la responsable. Mais il ne savait pas encore le motif de ce changement, et il voulait le savoir.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu compatis!!? Ou pire que tu la considère comme l'une des nôtres?!! Explosa Rosalie, ce qui ramena Jasper à la réalité.

_ Ne lui parle pas comme ça Rose. Reprocha Jasper, alors qu'il se levait, les bras replié sur sa poitrine.

_ Quoi!! Toi aussi tu va t'y mettre. Qu'est ce qu'elle vous a dis pour vous la défendiez comme ça!!!

_ Je ne l'a défend pas. Contredis Jasper, tout en la fixant froidement.

_ Peut être pas toi, mais Alice si!!

_ ... .

Alice n'osait plus parler. Cr ce que Rosalie lui avait dit, était une demi vérité. Elle défendait Bella, car elle avait appris à la connaître et elle devait bien l'avouer elle l'appréciait. Elle pouvait paraître froide au premier abord. Mais lorsqu'elle avait partagé une chambre à l'hôtel, avant de rencontrer ces trois vampires, et que tout dérape, bien que ce n'était que durant quelques heures, elle avait pris plaisir à lui conseiller des vêtements, à lui parler. Et elles avaient commencés à bien s'entendre. Et elle en avait très vite conclus, que Bella portait un masque. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais elle se doutait que c'était pour se protéger.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris, que c'était Bella la responsable de la mort de Selina. Elle n'avait pas ressentit du dégoût, ou du mépris, comme à chaque fois, qu'on lui racontait le carnages des vampires, mais elle avait été simplement déçut. Elle pensait que Bella était différente. Mais plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle constatait, que Bella était bien différente. Que malgré sa nature de tueuse, elle avait gardé en elle quelque chose de sain. A présent elle voulait, encore plus la connaître, et l'aider à prendre le dessus sur son coté vampirique.

_ Je l'a défend, commença Alice, car ce n'est pas un vampire comme les autres. Elle a gardé en elle une part d'humanité, et je veux l'aider à la faire ressortir.

_ Quoi?!! Explosa Rosalie. Tu te prends pour soeur sainte Thérèse? Reprends toi! C'est une vampire. Une vampire, elle ne redeviendra plus jamais humaine.

_ Rosalie à raison, appuya Jasper, alors qu'il alla s'installer sur le fauteuil devant lui encore libre. C'est une vampire, et elle restera comme telle jusqu'à sa mort.

_ Je sais ça. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que elle a gardé une part d'humanité en elle, la preuve elle se nourrit exclusivement d'animaux. Si c'était un monstre comme vous le prétendez, elle se nourrirait de sang humain, et elle se serais déjà jeté sur nous. Elle arrive à se contrôler. Mais ce qu'elle n'arrive pas, c'est d'être proche de nous. Elle garde constamment un masque sur elle. Et c'est ce masque que je veux enlever.

_ Alice, Alice, souffla Jasper, peu convaincu.

_ Jasper, elle a une conscience, elle peu être très sociale. Je suis resté une fois seule avec elle, tu te souviens? Crois moi elle est loin d'être ce qu'elle prétend être.

_ Et si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors pourquoi porte elle un ... masque?

_ Je ne sais pas.

Rosalie en avait assez entendu. Elle ne comprenait pas l'entêtement de sa soeur à propos de la condition de Bella. C'était un vampire. Un simple vampire. Bien qu'elle se nourrissait de sang animale, cela ne l'a rendait pas humaine. Elle en avait assez d'entendre sa soeur la défendre, et s'entêter à voir en elle plus qu'une tueuse au sang froid. Et elle était décider à mettre les choses au clair.

Décidée elle se leva sans un regard pour son frère et sa soeur, et sortie de la maison, ignorant le regard interrogateur de Emmett, qui sortait de sa douche.

_ Edward! Appela-t-elle, lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Je prends la suite.

Edward ne put répliquer. Il était fatigué, mais il ne voulait pas partir. Il avait apprécié ce moment avec Bella, bien que cela avait mal commencé.

_ Très bien. Répondit il alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise, tout en lui tendant son arme. Ne l'utilise que si c'est nécessaire.

_ Tu me prends pour qui? Demanda interloquée Rosalie. Pour une tueuse au sang froid?

_ ... .

Edward ne répondit pas, il se contenta de la foudroyer du regard avant de rentrer dans la maison, après un dernier regard vers Bella, qui s'était entre temps réinstallé à la même place, et dans la même position.

Elle avait entendu l'échange entre Rosalie et Edward. Et elle ne savait pas comment le prendre. Et en y regardant bien, Rosalie semblait elle aussi se le demander. Mais elle ne put y réfléchir plus longuement:

_ Alors qu'as tu éprouvé lorsque tu as tué Selina? Lui demanda Rosalie froidement.

Bella se renfrogna. Elle ne préférait pas répondre, à cette provocation. Car elle savait que Rosalie n'attendait pas spécialement une réponse. C'était juste un moyen pour elle de la provoquer, et sans doute de lui donner une raison de tirer. Car Bella avait remarqué la manière délicate dont Rosalie avait prit l'arme. Et par son regard, toute personne sensé ou au moins observatrice aurait remarqué le regard insistant, provoquant et excité de Rosalie. Elle n'attendait qu'un petit mouvement de la part du vampire pour pouvoir tirer.

_ Tu ne réponds pas? Continua Rosalie sur un ton amusée. De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin d'un mensonge de ta part pour savoir que tu avais apprécié cet instant.

_ Écoute, commença Bella froidement, je ne sais pas ce que mon espèce t'a fait pour que tu nous haïsse à ce point, mais sache que je n'ai ressenti aucun plaisir à la tuer, comme je ne ressent aucun plaisir à tuer des être vivant. J'ai reçu des ordres. Et elle était une menace pour nous. Et sache que je me fous royalement de toi et de ton air hautin. Tu ne m'aimes pas? Je l'accepte. Tu veux me voir crever? Je l'accepte. Mais ce que je n'accepte pas c'est que tu balivernes sur moi, et que tu montes tout le monde contre moi, tout ça parce que tu es trop bête pour pouvoir réfléchir et penser correctement.

_ ... .

_ Maintenant que les choses sont mises au clair, tu peux arrêter de me provoquer, à présent que tu connaît mes pensées.

Rosalie était abasourdie. Elle l'avait chercher. Mais bien qu'elle avait voulu que Bella sorte de ses gonds, elle ne s'était pas attendus à cette réaction de sa part. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, pas même ses parents.

Bella en la voyant abasourdis et surtout en ne l'entendant pas répliqué, conclut avec ravissement que ses mots l'avaient assez perturber pour qu'elle la laissait enfin tranquille.

**********

Dès que Edward fut entré dans le salon, il se positionna directement sur le rebord de la fenêtre donnant dans la cour, là ou s'était trouvé Jasper quelques minutes plus tot.

Ce dernier remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose le tracassait, car ses yeux était fixé sur Rosalie. Il était méfiant.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as? Demanda Jasper alors qu'il se levait, et qu'il s'approchait de Edward.

Ce dernier le dévisagea longuement avant de répondre.

_ Je n'aime pas que ça soit Rosalie qui surveille Bella. Elle serait capable d'ouvrir le feu si Bella la provoquait. Alors je la surveille.

_ Tu as bien changé. Répondit faiblement Jasper avant qu'il n'aille s'asseoir près de a compagne, qui n'avait rien manqué de leur échange.

Elle aussi trouvait que Edward avait bien changé face à Bella. Il était bien trop protecteur pour quelqu'un qui haïssait les vampires.

_ La salle de bain est prête!! S'écria Emmett, alors qu'il pénétrait dans le salon, les cheveux trempés.

Tout le monde se regardait, personne n'avait la force de bougé.

_ Edward tu devrais y aller. Suggéra Jasper alors qu'il lui montra d'un simple signe de main ses vêtements tachés de sang, ses cheveux gras lui tombant sur ses yeux, et une barbe de quelques jours.

_ Je préfèr...

_ Je la surveillerais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Rassura silencieusement Jasper après s'être rapproché de son frère.

_ Très bien. Termina Edward alors qu'il prenait son sac au passage, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

A suivre.

Voilà chapitre tant attendus terminé.

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé , j'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience.

Bsx amicalement ^^

**Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews**


	13. Chapitre 12

Merci à tous ceux qui mon postez des reviews, et à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire:

**Misiri-addict:** Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je dois avouer que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire le dialogue entre Bella et barbie comme tu dis xd). Je déteste ce genre de fille prétentieuse et j'en passe, on va dire que c'est une petite revanche sur ce genre de filles extrêmes xd).

**Bellaandedwardamour**: La suite est pour maintenant, dsl du retard mais c'est pas lé vacance pour tout le monde. ^^''

**Caro30:** J'adore l'image que tu as donné, Edward en zorro. Je le trouvait très classe, même si son bandeau cacherait son magnifique visage. Et je dois avouer que Jasper apprécie Bella, d'ailleurs la preuve dans ce chapitre. ^^, je n'en dirais pas plus xd)

**Cecyle B:** La relation entre Edward et Bella sera plus léger dans ce chapitre. C'est à dire que les sentiments d'Edward envers Bella, seront plus clair, et on verra que son attachement pour elle sera assez fort pour qu'il pense en effet à un compromis ...

**Effexor**: Je dois dire que tu es assez doué pour la psycho, mais attention ça ne veux pas dire que tu es raison ni tort. C'est juste que ton raisonnement est très réfléchit et extrêmement bien « huilé ». Et je sais que dans mon histoire il y a pas mal d'intrigue qui non toujours pas aboutit, ce qui m'amène à dire que dans ce chapitre il y aura une certaine intrigue d'une grande importance qui va bien roulé, et dans les prochains chapitres chapitres aussi. J'attends avec impatience ton nouveau raisonnement, je trouve ça vachement intéressante et pertinent à lire.

**Mamoure21**: Ah ça y aura du rapprochement en tout cas dans les sentiments. ^^

**AnneCullen69**; Haha le passé de Bella est assez trouble, et mystérieux comme tout le monde je pense. Enfin bref pour savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, il va falloir attendre les prochains chapitres, car la vérité sera alors tot ou tard révélé au grand jour. En tout cas merci de ta review j'attends ton avis quant à ce chapitre avec impatience.

**NiniWeasley**: Merci de ta review j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Y aura encore et toujours un Bella Edward. Et une intrigue sera à nouveau sur les feux des projecteurs.

**Puky** Ah! Rosalie, c'est une femme compliquée qu'on aimerais rencontrer mais de loin xd). C'est une femme qui à besoin que quelqu'un lui montre qu'elle ne peux pas tout se permettre, et Bella est ce quelqu'un gars à tes fesses rose rose, Bella arrive et va pas se laissez marcher sur les pieds. Hahahahah!!

**Audrey 1986**, merci de ta review ça fais chaud au coeur j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bsx

**Ceci27**: je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plus et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui ci. Merci de ta review et de ton soutiens.

**Popolove et mel31**: et Alice restera toujours Alice, sage réfléchi et surtout extravertie. Je l'aime bien. En tout cas merci de ta review j'espère que la chapitre ci te plaira.

**Anna-Joy** Merci aussi à toi, j'ai bien aimé ta review à la lire on aurait dit que tu attendais cela depuis des lustres, allant même jusqu'à prier. Lol, en tout cas ravie que cette scène t'ai plut. Et merci de ton soutien. J'attends ton avis avec impatience.

**Clarocque** merci aussi à toi pour ton soutien et tes review remplit de gaieté. J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas dans les prochains chapitres. En tout cas Bella et Edward c'est une love story compliquée mais qui durera pour l'éternité. xd).

**Bellardtwilight** Sans problème la suite à été longue, et je m'en excuse. Mais j'espère que 'attente n'aura pas ternis ton envie de lire ce chapitre. Dans les deux cas merci de ton soutiens.

**XD Mini XD** Oh tu sais je suis sur qu'en cherchant bien autour de toi tu trouvera une Rosalie humaine, qui ne te tuera pas après que tu lui ai mis une claque xd) Je t'encourage à te lâcher. Et Bella dans la fic le fera pour toi, au moment ou elle s'y attendra le moins pour que ça soit plus drôle xd). Il n'y a pas que Alice qui apprécie Bella et tu le découvrira dans ce chapitre. En tout cas tu as raison Bella n'a pas tué que Selina, mais n'était pas une vampire? Edward pourra-t-il lui pardonner son passé macabre? Qui sait, mais c'est comme ça qu'on verra si Edward l'aime vraiment. En tout cas merci de ta review, j'attends ton avis sur ce chapitre avec beaucoup d'impatience étant donné qu'elles me font rire xd).

**Anya** En effet c'était censé être mère Térésa, mais je l'a respecte trop pour la citer dans ma fic. C'est pour ça que j'ai mi soeur Thérèse. Comme ça je l'a nommait implicitement, la preuve c'est que tu l'a reconnue. En tout cas merci de ta review.

**Laurie** le rapprochement. Mmmmh plus tard, je ne veux pas les brusquer les pauvres. Je trouva cela ennuyeux sinon, lorsque les deux personnages se rapproche trop vite. Pas toi? Et puis faut faire durer le pliasir, car si je le faisait trop tot la suite serais moins pertinente, t'es pas d'accord?

**x8-twilight-8x** Je suis contente de ta review et que ma fiction te plaise. J'attends ton avis sur ce chapitre avec empressement.

**Aminou84** Je sais je suis longue dsl mais ce n'est pas lé vacances pour tout le monde, en tout cas merci de ta review, tu va pouvoir enfin lire la suite.

**

* * *

**

Important: pour ce chapitre je vous conseil de relire les chapitres 5 et 6 mais vous n'êtes bien entendu pas obligé.

**Sur ce bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 12:**

_Entretien _

Cela faisait désormais trois jours que les 410 se trouvaient dans la demeure de Billy. Jacob n'avait toujours pas réapparut. Billy était de plus en plus inquiet, surtout qu'il était quelque responsable de sa fuite. Plus le temps passait et plus il devenait insupportable encore plus envers Bella, qui durant trois jours n'avait toujours pas bougé de place.

Bien sur pour une vampire, rester immobile durant trois jours n'était qu'une formalité parmi tant d'autre, mais en revanche ne pas pouvoir se nourrir durant ce même laps de temps, lui devenait impossible. Surtout lorsqu'elle sentait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre l'odeur du sang fruité et florale des membres de son équipe, qui se relayaient toujours pour la surveiller sous le regard méfiant de Billy.

Mais malgré l'absence de Jacob et l'antipathie incessante de Billy l'humeur des 410 n'étaient pas ternis, car durant ces derniers jours l'état de Carlisle s'était quelque peu rétablit. Les bon soins et la présence constante de sa « famille » étant pour quelque chose. Nourrit, soigné et reposé Carlisle retrouvait ses couleurs sous le ravissement de toute l'équipe.

Grâce au bon rétablissement de son « père », Edward était reconnaissant envers Bella, qui semblait ravie de voir Carlisle se relever et marcher dans la maison, comme un enfant apprenant de nouveau à marcher après s'être cassé les deux jambes. Et surtout il adorait les discutions du soir avec elle.

En effet, lors des veilles de Edward, ils discutaient beaucoup. Et Edward était plus que ravit de ce rapprochement. Il commençait à connaître beaucoup de chose sur Bella. Comme par exemple sa vie antérieur en tant que humaine. Ses rêves, ses premiers jours en tant que vampire. Edward était fasciné par la façon envoûtante dont Bella parlait de ses premiers jours. Par ses descriptions Edward arrivait avec facilité à visualiser les images, à entendre et à ressentir comme Bella avait ressentit. Plus elle avançait dans sa vie en tant que vampire, et plus Edward voulait connaître ce qu'elle avait vécut. Il voulait voir ce qu'elle avait vu, entendre ce qu'elle avait entendu, et ce qu'elle entendait encore. Il voulait sentir les même sensation qu'elle. Sans doute pour pouvoir encore plus se rapprocher d'elle.

Edward avait toujours aimé le nouveau. Chaque chose pour lui, chaque objet vivant ou bien matériel révélait une histoire. Chaque chose avait une histoire. Et entendre une histoire aussi fantastique et aussi fascinante que celle de Bella, avait attisé en lui, l'envie d'être comme elle. D'être un vampire.

Cela faisait depuis deux jours qu'il s'endormait avec cette seule idée, ce seul désir, celui de devenir vampire. Et cette nouvelle pensée, l'effrayait. En effet autrefois il détestait les vampire pour ce qu'il faisait à la race humaine. Tuer sans vergogne et sans remords une famille entière et vouer aux autres une souffrance sans nom, l'avait horrifié, et le scandalisait toujours. Il n'avait jamais pensé à vouloir devenir ceux qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

Le temps était orageux. Il était neuf heure du matin. Carlisle et Esmée dormaient dans la chambre que leur avait mis à disposition Billy depuis le début de leur séjour. Rosalie Emmett et Alice quant à eux dormaient dans le salon sur les fauteuils et canapés, alors que Billy dormait, nostalgique dans la chambre de son fils toujours absent.

Seuls Edward et Jasper étaient éveillés. Jasper avait passé la nuit à « surveiller » Bella, et Edward avait passé la nuit avec eux. Ce n'était pas pour surveiller Jasper. Car Edward avait toute confiance en son frère. Car il savait que Jasper était lui aussi reconnaissant envers Bella pour avoir sauvé Carlisle. Mais il voulait passer le plus de temps avec Bella. Car il savait qu'à la fin de leur séjour de repos, il ne pourrait plus être aussi proche du vampire. Qu'il lui faudrait s'éloigner pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon ou autre.

Et Edward n'était pas le seul à penser cela. Bella aussi redoutait le moment de s'en aller. Car elle aussi appréciait ces moments, ou pour la première fois de sa renaissance, elle ne se sentait pas comme un vampire devant deux proies, mais comme une femme devant deux amis. Au début elle avait été retissante à parler de sa vie antérieure. Car elle pensait encore à ce jour, que le seul moyen pour une femme de se faire respecter était de garder une froideur et un mystère autour d'elle, encore plus si cette femme était une vampire.

Et raconter ainsi à un humain toute les sensations toutes les pensées qui l'avaient saisis durant tout son passé, lui était difficile. Mais malgré un début de retissance et de méfiance, elle avait su au fil du temps trouver en ces discutions un moyen d'extérioriser ce qu'elle cachait depuis fort longtemps. Et Edward était quelqu'un d'ouvert.

Bella voyait en Edward plus qu'un ami, un confident, comme Edward voyait en elle une femme. En effet durant ces trois jours la barrière des races avait été franchie, par la disparition du mutisme et l'apparition de la discution. Et par ce faite l'amour qu'Edward éprouvait pour ce vampire se faisait plus fort, comme l'importance d'Edward pour Bella.

_ Comment va Carlisle? Demanda Bella brisant ainsi le silence du matin.

_ Il se remet très vite. Répondit Edward avec un sourire au coin.

Il revoyait la démarche et le sourire pétillant de Carlisle alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à la cuisine, avec Esmée sur ses talons.

_ Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose, commença Bella, son visage devenant sérieux. Quelque chose qui m'inquiète.

Edward et Jasper se raidirent aussitôt. Pour eux voir un vampire inquiet, et encore plus voir Bella inquiète arborant un air grave, signifiait que c'était forcément quelque chose d'important.

_ On t'écoute. Pressa Jasper gentiment alors qu'il s'installait confortablement dans son siège.

_ Je sais que je m'y prend peut être tard, mais j'attendais qu'on soit reposé et ouvert d'esprit ... Lorsqu'on était dans l'hôtel, il y avait cette affiche avec tous les portraits des ... victimes. Edward tu te souviens?

_ Oui je m'en souviens, on ne peut pas oublier ce genre de mémorial.

_ Eh bien j'ai remarqué que sur chaque photographie et même sur les bouquets avaient été dessiné ou tamponné je ne sais pas comment un symbole. C'était une croix chrétienne surplombant un signe que je ne connais. Je pencherais pour un signe égyptien mais je me trompe peut être.

_ En effet c'est étrange, mais aux États-Unis il existe de nombreuses sectes. Informa Jasper penseur.

_ Je sais bien mais ... c'est plus qu'une simple secte. Il y a quelque chose dans cette ville d'étrange et de secret. Vous avez entendus comme moi le shérif et son adjoint nous désigner comme étant des vampires. Comment pouvaient-ils connaître notre existence?

_ Comme nous, en en ayant croisé. Répondit Edward ne voyant pas ou Bella voulait en venir.

_ Non c'est autre chose. Les Volturis sont chargés de faire régner l'ordre, et pour cela, l'existence des vampires doit rester secrète. Ils n'auraient pas laissé ces hommes vivants. Et croyez moi aucun humain ne restes vivants quelques heures après avoir découvert notre existence.

_ Pourtant nous nous sommes vivants. Contredit Edward.

_ C'est parce que l'armée est intervenue rapidement. Trop rapidement pour ne pas cacher quelque chose. Enfin là n'est pas la question. Le tout est de savoir ce qui se trame dans cette ville.

Edward et Jasper restèrent silencieux. Penseur. Ils trouvaient en effet bizarre que dans cette petite ville qu'était Port Angeles ses habitants puissent connaître l'existence des vampires, alors que ces derniers mettaient tout en oeuvre jusqu'à l'assassinat pour cacher leur présence.

_ D'ailleurs, continua la vampire, Carlisle l'avait lui aussi remarqué.

_ Je m'en souviens. Appuya Jasper. C'était pour cela qu'il nous avait ordonné de communiquer par des codes. Ce qui d'ailleurs étaient plutôt difficile, sourit Jasper, alors qu'il revoyait la tête de Emmett essayant de tout retenir.

_ Nous devrons retourner dans cette ville. Déclara calmement Bella, alors que Jasper et Edward:

_ Quoi?!

_ Je sais que Jane et Alec s'y trouveront sûrement. Mais je dois savoir ce qui se passe réellement dans cette ville.... Nous les vampires avons un odorat très développé, comme vous le savez. Nous pouvons identifier les vampires et les humains rien que part l'odeur. Même si on l'utilise très peu pour cela. Les différences étant visible à l'oeil nu. Chaque personne à une odeur particulière, différente, et ce quelque soit sa race. Vous, les humains, avez une odeur fruité et délicate, alors que les vampire ont une odeur plus lourde et plus forte.

_ Ou tu veux en venir? Demanda impatient Edward qui connaissait déjà cette histoire, pour l'avoir entendu hier soir alors qu'il était chargé de surveillé Bella.

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que lorsque nous sommes descendu de l'avion, et que l'adjoint du shérif et deux de ses hommes se sont présenté. Richard, c'était le nom de l'adjoint n'avait pas l'odeur caractéristique des humains ... ni celui des vampires. Il n'était d'aucune de ces deux espèces. Car chaque chose à une odeur qui le caractérise.

_ C'était donc pour cela que tu lui posait toutes ces questions, lorsque nous étions dans la voiture alors que ... Richard nous conduisait vers le commissariat. Compris Edward, alors qu'il se souvenait de la scène entre Bella et l'adjoint Richard.

_ Oui. Il n'avait pas peur, il connaissait l'existence des vampires, et de plus il n'avait pas l'odeur d'un humain, ni celui d'un vampire.

_ Et tu penses que ce Richard aurait quelque chose à voir avec ce symbole. Conclut Jasper, alors qu'il se levait.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda Edward, alors qu'il le regardait tout comme Bella, interrogateur, s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée de la maison de Billy.

_ Ce symbole en question tu penses que tu pourrais me le dessiner avec exactitude? Demanda Jasper à Bella ignorant la question de son frère.

_ Bien sur. Répondit Bella alors qu'elle se levait, arborant un air évidant grisant l'offense.

_ Non reste ici, je t'apporte de quoi dessiner.

_ Très bien.

Aussitôt Bella se rassit sous le regard ahuri de Edward qui ne comprenait pas ce soudain empressement de son frère.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend? Demanda Edward à Bella, alors que Jasper avait déjà disparu dans la maison.

_ Je pense qu'il doit connaître le symbole dont je parlais. Répondit Bella avec un large sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard Jasper réapparut avec en main une feuille et un crayon. Sans un regard pour son frère, car bien trop tourmenté, il marcha en direction de Bella, qui l'accueillit avec un regard reconnaissant.

_ Tiens c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Dit Jasper alors qu'il lui tendait le matériel.

Alors que Bella s'activait à reproduire avec minutie le symbole en question, Edward curieux les rejoignit avec tout de même une pointe d'agacement. Car il n'aimait être mis ainsi à l'écart. Après avoir foudroyé du regard son frère, il s'agenouilla près de Bella pour mieux voir ce qu'elle dessinait.

Il pouvait sentir son parfum délicat et naturel. Ils étaient si proche, qu'il pouvait voir chaque partit de son visage. Plus il la détaillait et plus son coeur ne cessait de battre à la seconde. Une chaleur monta en lui, ravivant la flamme qui brûlait dans son coeur.

Bella n'était pas sans reste. Elle pouvait sentir le regard remplit de chaleur de Edward parcourir son visage. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un humain. Même lorsqu'elle était humaine, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas être trop proche des hommes. Elle n'avait jamais été très alaise avec eux.

Mais malgré l'embarras et la gêne, elle essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer ces deux yeux, et se concentrer sur ce qu'elle dessinait. De plus, savoir que Jasper n'était qu'à quelque pas d'elle, attendant amplifiait son sentiment de malaise, et son empressement de finir le symbole.

Car elle n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle avait essayer lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupé à sauver la vie de Cullen, de se souvenir de ses cours d'histoires, et de ce qu'elle avait lu dans les bouquins. En vain. Ce symbole lui était inconnu. Et cela l'exaspérait.

_ Voilà. Déclara la vampire alors qu'elle tendait le papier à Jasper et à Edward qui se releva aussitôt gêné.

Alors que Edward parcourait le dessin de ses yeux interrogateur, Jasper lui était plongé dans une contemplation ressemblant fort à celui d'un érudit contemplant une oeuvre inédite et précieuse. Les doigts de sa main droites repliés sur son menton et son bras gauche portant celui de droite, il replongea dans son passé, essayant de se souvenir. En effet il était sur qu'il avait déjà vu ce symbole quelque part. Mais il en se souvenait plus où? et quand?

_ Il me semble avoir déjà vu ce symbole quelque part. Déclara-t-il enfin, après plusieurs minutes de silence réflexion.

Bella le regardait de ses yeux de femme âgé attendant qu'on lui délivre un précieux secret. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle trépignait d'impatience. Sous les yeux amusés d'Edward, qui en cet instant ne voyait plus une vampire, ni une femme âgée de plus de deux siècles, mais une enfant attendant qu'on lui donne une sucrerie.

_ Cette croix chrétienne, commença-t-il alors qu'il montrait du doigt la croix dessiné sur la feuille, viens du moyen age. C'était le symbole d'un ordre de l'église. On l'appelait l'inquisition, plus précisément l'inquisition médiéval. Cet ordre fut introduite devant les tribunaux ecclésiastique par le pape Innocent III en 1199, il me semble. Les membres de cet ordre, étaient chargés de lutter contre les hérétiques, et contre toute chose non orthodoxe.

_ Il me semble avoir lu un livre qui parlait de l'inquisition, mais l'inquisition romaine. Appuya Bella l'air songeur.

_ C'est assez ressemblant, informa Jasper, ces deux inquisitions luttaient contre les hérésies ... . En revanche l'autre symbole, est plus complexe. Mais non pas inconnu. Il me semble avoir vu un jour un livre portant ce symbole. Mais je ne me souviens plus du titre du livre.

_ Tu n'avais pas dis Bella qu'il se pourrait que ce symbole soit égyptien? Demanda Edward tout en pointant du doigt le deuxième symbole dessiné.

_ Si, mais ce n'est qu'une supposition.

_ Tu pourrais avoir raison. Approuva Jasper à l'adresse de Bella. En revanche si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas l'inquisition médiéval comme je le disait , mais l'inquisition romaine. Ce qui pourrait mieux expliquer la relation entre ces deux symboles.

_ Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Déclara Edward alors qu'il prenait la feuille des mains de Jasper qui le regarda, ainsi que Bella interrogateurs.

_ Une bibliothèque. Continua-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

_ La bibliothèque la plus proche est à Port Angeles. Mais je pense qu'on ne trouvera pas ce que nous cherchons, et à peine serons nous entré dans la ville que nous serons épiés. Informa gravement Bella, alors qu'elle se levait à son tour. N'oublie pas que le shérif et et l'adjoint et ainsi que deux policiers sont morts.

_ Je ne pensais pas à Port Angeles. Contredit Edward. Nous allons bientôt repartir. Carlisle se sent beaucoup mieux et nous sommes tous remis. Je pensais à Seattle. La SGPAV à construit récemment un nouveau bâtiment.

_ Je vois ou tu veux en venir. Déclara Jasper. Et je suis d'accord. Seattle possède une bibliothèque assez conséquente. Nous pourrions trouver les informations sans difficulté, et passer ainsi inaperçu.

_ Vous pensez que Carlisle sera pour? Demanda Bella, inquiète.

_ Pourquoi serait-il contre? Le connaissant il voudra d'ailleurs sûrement nous aider. Répondit sur de lui Edward.

_ Dans ce cas ... je vais devoir partir chasser. Déclara Bella peu sur de la réaction des deux humains.

Jasper et Edward se regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Ils avaient reçus l'ordre de ne pas la perdre de vu, et elle de ne pas bouger de sa place. Mais étant donné qu'ils allaient sûrement partir pour se retrouver dans une grande ville, ils ne pouvaient lui dire non, non plus.

_ Vas y. Accepta Edward devançant ainsi son frère, qui ne le contredit. Billy dort encore, par contre dépêches toi.

Bella ravit de pouvoir enfin « remplir son estomac », lui gratifia d'un bref sourire avant de partir à vitesse vampirique se perdre dans l'immense foret verdoyante du Olympic National Park.

_ Tu as à l'air confiant pour Carlisle. Remarqua Jasper alors qu'il allait se réinstaller dans l'un des deux sièges sous le perron de la maison.

_ Je le suis. Je connais Carlisle, il ne dira pas non, surtout lorsqu'on lui aura dit tout ce qu'on sait. Répondit simplement Edward, alors qu'il allait à son tour s'installer à coté de son frère.

_ Tu as sans doute raison.

_ J'ai raison ne t'inquiète pas.

Un long silence s'installa, que aucun des deux frères ne voulaient rompre. Jasper était bien trop tourmenté par la découverte de cette « organisation ». Mais plus encore, il avait remarqué le comportement d'Edward envers Bella. Bien qu'il soit reconnaissant envers le vampire, et bien qu'il aime Edward comme un frère, jamais il ne pourrait accepter de les voir ensemble. Car il savait que un jour Bella lui ferrait du mal. Pour Jasper un humain et une vampire, n'étaient pas compatible. Ces deux espèces étaient bien trop différente. C'était comme si vous voyez un lion s'aguicher de sa proie. Un jour ou l'autre la nature prendra le dessus sur l'amour. Et il ne voulait pas voir son frère mourir comme cela. « Mais peut être que je me monte la tête tout seul.» Pensa-t-il.

_ Edward, commença Jasper peu sur de lui mais déterminé. J'ai une uqestion à te poser.

_ Je t'écoute. Répondit curieux son frère.

_ Mais j'aimerais que tu me réponde le plus franc possible.

Edward lui fit signe que s'était entendu. Il se demandait bien ce que lui voulait son frère.

_ Que ressens tu pour Bella?

Edward resta bouche bée. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Il ne savait quoi répondre. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Bella, mais il ne savait pas si il devait le dire à Jasper. Même si il avait remarqué que son frère avait un grand respect envers la vampire, il se demandait si il irait jusqu'à accepter son amour pour elle. Il en était peu certain. Mais d'un autre coté, il voulait le lui dire.

Durant ces derniers jours, il avait été tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui le dire. Mais l'appréhension prenait à chaque fois le dessus. Car il ne savait pas comment son frère réagirait face à cette vérité dont Edward lui même ne comprenait pas. Mais d'un autre coté c'était son frère. Il lui avait toujours tout dit, et ce du plus petit événement au moment le plus grave et le plus dire de sa vie. Et à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait il se sentait mieux. Jasper avait toujours eu un sens de compréhension inné. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que vous pouviez ressentir lors d'un souvenir marquant et douloureux, et même comprendre pourquoi vous aviez agis ainsi. C'était quelqu'un de très sociable, malgré son apparence un peu brutale.

_ Je ne sais pas, c'est très confus. Répondit Edward après mur réflexion.

Cela lui faisait mal de mentir, mais d'un autre coté, il ne lui mentait pas exactement. Car bien que ses sentiments étaient clairs, les lui dire restaient quant à eux confus. C'était ce qu'il se disait dans sa tête pour essayer de soulager sa peine.

_ J'ai vu comment tu l'a regardais, et comment tu la protège de Rosalie. Expliqua Jasper, qui sentait que son frère ne lui disait pas exactement la vérité. On ne fait pas ces choses sans éprouver quelque chose pour cette personne ... .

Edward restait muet, la tête baissé et les yeux perdus, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite son frère qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire cracher le morceau, gentiment et subtilement.

_ Écoute, commença Jasper doucement, sa voix n'était à présent plus qu'un faible murmure. Tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton « frère ». Tu sais?! je l'aime bien moi Bella. C'est quand même grâce à elle que Carlisle est encore en vie. Même si je ne lui fais pas entièrement confiance, bien qu'elle nous ait sauvé plusieurs fois la vie. C'est une vampire. Et elle le restera ainsi. Et si tu l'aimes, je n'irait pas contre tes sentiments. On ne peut pas empêcher un amoureux de penser à sa bien aimée, ni empêcher son amour. Et je ne serais pas de ceux là. Tu es mon frère. Et je suis sur que tu es plus que conscient que c'est amour sera compliqué et douloureux, alors compte sur moi pour te soutenir.

Edward ne savait quoi dire. C'était la première fois que Jasper lui parlait ainsi. C'était un homme assez réservé qui ne parlait pas vraiment de ses sentiments, et qui n'extériorisait pas ses pensées. Et l'entendre ainsi parler de sons soutien et qu'il l'épaulerais était quelque chose d'aussi précieux qu'une bague de mariage offerte par son amant pour matérialisé leur amour naissant. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé être touché ainsi.

Jasper quant à lui, voyait bien que ses paroles l'avaient ému. Et le voir lui sourire aussi chaleureusement, il sut que celui qu'il aimait comme un frère était amoureux de Bella la vampire, et qu'il lui serait à jamais reconnaissant de son soutien.

Comme lui l'avait explicitement demandé Edward, Bella revint une heure à peine plus tard. Les cheveux en bataille, et les yeux encore plus dorés, qu'à l'accoutumer, elle s'installa comme si de rien n'était à la même place que ces derniers jours. Sans regarder une seule fois Edward et Jasper. Elle était trop tourmentée pour prêter attention à leurs regards.

En effet, alors qu'elle chassait une panthère, l'un de ses mets favoris, elle avait repéré des traces suspectes. Ces traces faisaient le tour de la maison avec un rayon de neuf cents kilomètres. Intrigué elle s'était alors approchée, et avait ainsi constater que ces traces ressemblaient fort à celles des humains. Au début elle en était pas sur car, le temps pluvieux, et le vent les avaient pratiquement effacés. Ce n'était car l'odeur qui régnait dans la foret, que Bella pouvait être sur d'une présence humaine. Lorsqu'elle eu fait sa conclusion, elle sut immédiatement que c'était probablement Jacob.

En effet, Jacob avait disparus depuis leur arrivée, et ils ne l'avaient pas revus depuis. Mais Bella trouvait cela bizarre qu'un humain, se baladait ainsi dans la foret, comme un animal sauvage tournant autour de sa proie. Plus elle y pensait et plus elle s'y perdais. Jacob était un humain, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Mais alors pourquoi ce comportement.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda intrigué et inquiet Edward, sortant ainsi Bella de ses sombre pensées.

_ Je crois que quelqu'un nous espionne. Répondit gravement Bella, faisant ainsi sursauter les deux humains, qui troublé, se mirent aussitôt sur les pieds armes en main. En effet ils avaient toujours des armes à porter de mains. Lorsqu'on avait à faire avec des vampires, on ne pouvait s'en séparer.

_ Qu'est ce qui fait dire ça? Demanda sur ses gardes Jasper alors qu'il marcha en direction de Bella tout tournant sa tête de tous les cotés.

_ J'étais en chasse lorsque je suis tombé sur des traces, elles font le tour de la maison sur un rayon de neuf cent mètres ....

_ Mais rassurez vous , continua Bella alors qu'elle voyait les deux humains se tendre sous la peur, et l'appréhension. Ces traces sont humaines.

_ Jacob, souffla Jasper alors qu'il arrivait à la même conclusion que Bella.

_ J'ai aussi pensé à lui. Approuva Bella.

_ Une fois Carlisle nous avait parlé de Jacob. Commença Edward alors qu'il abaissait son arme, et rejoignait son frère et Bella, qui l'écoutaient attentivement. D'après Carlisle, c'est un homme extrêmement compliqué. A dix ans il commença à s'intéresser au loup. Billy ne comprenait pas cet intérêt soudain, pour cet animal, souvent lié pour les gens au diable, et au mal. Dès dix ans, il commença à sortir seul la nuit durant des heures entières il errait dans cette foret. Et à chaque fois il revenait salit et changé.

_ Changé comment? Demanda intriguée Bella.

_ Il apparaissait plus brutal, plus animal, et plus sauvage. Il refusait toute forme de règlement et se retirait de la communauté de cette ville, alors que pourtant il avait de nombreux amis. Mais il n'est pas dangereux.

_ Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Contredit Bella, alors qu'elle se levait. Tu viens de dire à l'instant qu'il était sauvage, donc on ne peut pas prévoir ce qu'il veux faire, ni ce qu'il va faire.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Bella. Appuya Jasper. Il faut prévenir les autres, et demander plus renseignement sur Jacob à Billy. Et heureusement pour nous on va bientôt quitter ce lieu.

Sur ce il se dirigea vers la maison, tout en restant sur ses gardes, sous le regard entendu de Edward et Bella qui se retrouvaient pour la énième fois seuls.

* * *

A suivre.

Pour la suite je suis déjà en train d'y réfléchir. Dsl encore du retard. ( ça devient une habitude, une mauvaise habitude - -'')

En attendant j'attends vos reviews et vos avis avec impatience.

**Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews**


	14. Chapter 13

Voilà le chapitre 13 est enfin dispo, je sais que j'ai pris beaucoup, beaucoup de temps, tellement que je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos question car sinon il vous auraient fallu attendre encore plusieurs jours. Et étant donné, que l'atente était suffisamante importante, j'ai priviligier le chapitre qu'à vos réponses, mais j'ai quand meme pris soin de lire vos reviews et je vous remerci encore mille fois, on ne peut se lasser de ce qui nous rend heureux, car sans cela, la lassitude laisserai place à la depression. Mais bon j'en suis pas encore à ce point là dramatique, alors je vous laisses tranquille, pour lire ce chapitre. Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, au prochain chapitre je me racheterais. Bsx.

PS: dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe, je me suis pressée, et je ne l'ai toujours pas envoyé entre les doigts de fée de ma correctrice. Xd:)

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13:

_Départ forcé_

Cela faisait à présent vingt minutes que Jasper était entré dans la maison. Et vingt minutes pendant lesquelles Bella et Edward n'avaient pas une seule fois ouvert la bouche. En effet Edward était bien trop occupé à trépigner dans son coin, pour faire attention à quoique ce soit. Il avait hâte de retourner dans le feu de l'action, il ne supportait plus le fait de rester sans rien faire plus d'une journée. Depuis des années il était, en effet, habitué à sans cesse bouger, allant de ville en ville à la recherche de vampires, et d'informations pouvant les mener aux plus importants d'entre eux. Et rester ainsi pendant trois jours sans bouger lui était insupportable. Bien sur la compagnie de Bella l'aidait à se calmer et à passer le temps. Oui. Il avait hâte de reprendre son arme et de replonger dans cette guerre opposant les humains aux immortels.

_ Que sais-tu à propos de Jacob? Demanda soudainement Bella à l'adresse de Edward, qui la regarda, curieux.

_ Pourquoi? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton assez dur qui le surpris autant qu'il surpris Bella, qui se renfrogna énervée.

_ Pour savoir ce qu'il cache, et savoir si il est dangereux. Répondit à son tour cassante Bella, qui n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont Edward lui avait répondu.

Ce dernier à peine avait il parler qu'il le regretta aussitôt. Mais le faite de voir Bella s'intéresser à Jacob avait fait monter en lui une colère, qu'il ne pouvait réprimer. Essayant de se calmer, et d'ignorer son agacement, il commença à raconter le peu de chose qu'il connaissait sur la vie de Jacob.

_ Je sais que c'est quelqu'un d'assez mystérieux mais bon vivant. D'après ce que Carlisle nous racontait, il aimait lorsqu'il était petit jouer aux chasseurs et aux chassés avec ses mais de la réserve. Et à chaque fois il prenait le chasseur, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Mais selon les dire de Billy, il aimait avoir le contrôle, il aimait chercher le chassés. Et tu connais la suite.

_ Oui ... Il va falloir se méfier de lui. S'inquiéta Bella, les sourcils froncés, la tête tourné dans vers les sous bois.

Elle ne se sentait pas rassurée. Elle ressentait comme des picotements tous le long de son corps. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle présentait un danger. Ses sens en alertes, elle se leva toujours son regard perdus dans broussaille bordant et entourant la maison en bois.

Edward en la voyant aussi attentive et inquiète, s'empressa de prendre son arme dans les mains, et d'appeler Jasper. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait lui aussi un malaise. Un malaise pesant, qui vous retourne l'estomac. Inquiet il se leva de sa chaise, et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Bella, il entendit du bruits venant des broussailles juste à sa gauche, à plusieurs mètres. Aussitôt il s'arrêta et pointa son arme en direction d'où venait le bruit, ses yeux scrutant les moindres feuilles pouvant l'alerter d'un mouvement menaçant.

Bella aussi avait entendu un bruit mais il ne venait pas du même endroit. Alerte elle s'empressa aussitôt de se placer dans le dos de Edward, protégeant ainsi ses arrières. Les bruits devenaient de plus distincts au fur et à mesure que le temps défilait, le vent soufflait en plein sur le visage de Bella, qui pouvait ainsi sentir une odeur particulière qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré. Edward lui était tendus, ses mains empoignait son arme avec une force qui faisait grincé le manche de son SBP 500, ses yeux n'avaient pas cillés une seule fois, il avait trop peur qu'en cillant une seule fois leur ennemis apparaissent par surprise et les tuent tous les deux. Bien sur lui en premier car pour Bella, la vampire elle serait d'abord blessée, mais pour lui c'était quelque chose d'inconcevable.

Mais à peine avait-il prononcé cette pensée dans sa tête, que le buisson qu'il fixait depuis presque cinq minutes se fendit en deux laissant apparaître une immense silhouette menaçante, dont deux grands yeux jaunes perçants fixaient Edward.

**********

A peine Jasper était-il entré dans la maison, laissant Edward et Bella seuls, que Rosalie s'empressa de le rejoindre.

_ Vous avez parlé de quoi? Demanda-t-elle faisant souffler Jasper de lassitude.

_ Rosalie, commença-il, arrêtes de te comporter comme ça. Bella n'est pas comme les autres. Et nous avons parlé de quelque chose que pour l'instant tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Au contraire de Carlisle.

_ Il est encore couché. Répondit sèchement Rosalie, qui contrariée s'enferma dans la salle de bain, pour se laver.

Jasper avait toujours apprécié Rosalie, même si elle avait un caractère assez fort, et ombrageux, elle pouvait être extrêmement douce et sensible. Et Jasper ne pouvait pas critiquer son comportement, cr il connaissait son histoire. Rosalie avait été gâter par la nature, elle avait de jolie forme, un visage parfait et tant d'autre chose. Mais contrairement à ce que tous puissent penser, elle aurait renoncé à sa beauté pour oublier son passé.

En effet il y avait plusieurs années de cela, Rosalie travaillait dans une agence immobilière. Elle adorait son travail, sa vie était tranquille. Elle avait des amis sur qui compter ou du moins croyait-elle à ce temps là, un amoureux, un avenir. Mais un jour tout s'écroula pour elle. Du jour au lendemain elle fut renvoyée pour faute professionnelle. A cause de ce motif de renvoi, et bien qu'elle multipliait les annonces d'emplois dans sa branche, tout les employeurs la refusèrent, prétextant qu'ils ne voulaient pas embaucher quelqu'un renvoyé pour avoir causé un accident lors d'une visite de maison qui tourna en une visite de cauchemar.

En effet, alors qu'elle faisait visité une vieille maison, à un jeune couple amoureux, des personnes habillés de jogging et cagoulés, les surprirent alors qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine. Au début Rosalie avait pensé qu'il s'agissait sûrement de clients, mais ce n'était que lorsque l'un des deux pris la femme du couple par la gorge et qu'il sortit son arme qu'elle réalisa ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les deux intrus étaient là pour voler.

En effet la maison qu'elle faisait visité, était récente, et très richement décorés, et les anciens propriétaires n'avaient pas eus le temps d'enlever leurs affaires, où bien souhaitaient-ils rendre leurs maison plus attrayante pour pouvoir la vendre plus rapidement, dans tous les cas, la maison abritaient de multitudes de tableaux et de meubles plus chers les uns des autres.

Le drame s'était déroulé en quelques minutes seulement. L'un des deux hommes cagoulé regroupa Rosalie et le jeune couple dans le salon, alors que le deuxième ainsi que deux autres hommes vidèrent la maison de tous ce qu'elles contenaient. Au début Rosalie avait espéré qu'ils la laisserait envie ainsi que le jeune couple, mais son espoir s'envola lorsqu'elle regarda droit dans les yeux de l'homme qui les pointaient de son arme. Elle avait remarqué alors, à ce moment là, qu'il allait l'épargner mais qu'il allait bien pire que la tuer. Et elle ne se trompa pas.

A peine les trois hommes avaient ils finis de déménager la maison et qu'ils avaient rejoins leur camarade dans la cuisine, qu'ils descendirent le jeune couple, sous les yeux horrifié de Rosalie qui ne put rien faire, comme elle ne put rien faire pour les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

Son cauchemar dura plusieurs minutes, mais pour elle une éternité, et ce n'était que lorsque la sirène

des flics retentit dans les environs, qu'ils décidèrent enfin de la laissée à son sort, meurtrie, pleurante. Pressés et satisfait ils ne trouvèrent pas l'utilité de la tuer. Et à cet instant elle aurait vraiment voulu qu'il l'a tue. Lorsque son compagnon fut au courant, il ne trouva pas le moyen ni la force de rester avec elle, il décida donc de la laissé à son sort, alors qu'elle attendait du réconfort.

Au fil du temps son comportement changea. Ses amis la quittèrent. Elle déprimait, elle voulait se venger. Elle voulait voir les responsables de son malheur droit dans les yeux et les tuer de ses propres mains, mais elle ne savait pas à quoi ils ressemblaient. C'était dans cet état d'esprit, qu'elle rencontra pour la première fois un vampire.

C'était en rentrant chez elle, après une longue journée de recherche, et de demande d'aide auprès des policier, qu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier. Au départ elle s'apprêtait à fuir mais, prise de remord elle décida qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, et qu'elle préférait mourir après avoir fait une bonne action, pour racheter ses fautes passées. C'était donc décidée qu'elle s'élança vers d'où provenait le cris. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le massacre, et cette silhouette penché sur sa victimes ensanglanté, qu'elle réalisa de sa folie. Mais alors qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière, la silhouette se releva et se retourna vers elle à une vitesse ahurissante. Et sans qu'elle ne put rien faire il lui avait déjà attrapé son bras.

Cette rencontre fut ancrée à jamais dans sa mémoire. Et Jasper le savait. Tout son comportement le montrait. Mais, en revanche il ne comprenait pas d'où provenait cette haine envers les vampires. En effet bien qu'il trouvait cela horrible, qu'un vampire puisse tuer une humaine, il doutait que c'était le déclencheur. Il était certain qu'elle cachait quelque chose bien pire que ce qu'elle lui avait avoué. Mais il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'elle puisse enfin être franche. Il en avait déjà parlé avec Emmett, et bien que ce dernier était de caractère joyeux et joueur, lorsque Jasper lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes et de ces interrogations, il avait prit un air sérieux, voir contrarié. Depuis il n'en parla plus.

Plongés dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua la présence de Billy que lorsque ce dernier, lui parla sur un ton mêlé de reproche, alors qu'il sortait de la chambre de son fils dans lequel il s'était reposé:

_ Tu as l'air d'apprécier ce vampire.

_ Elle nous a sauvé. Répondit Jasper sur un ton d'évidence, après avoir repris ses esprits.

_ Les vampires ne font jamais rien sans avoir quelque chose derrière la tête. Repris Billy, alors qu'il s'approchait de Jasper qui dut se reculer pour lui laisser plus de place. Et crois moi gamin, celle-la ne déroge pas à la règle.

_ Mais ... .

_ Vous a-t-elle fait part de ses projets et des raisons pour lesquelles elle fait équipe avec vous? Coupa Billy alors que Jasper allait protester.

Jasper resta muet. Il ne savait pas si il devait lui répondre. Ses pensées étaient en ébullition. La question ayant éveillé en lui le doute qui s'était au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, effacé. Au départ, il l'avait trouvé bizarre. Ses réponses étaient floues, et manquaient de sens, surtout lorsqu'elle évoquait les raisons de son entré dans l'agence du « SGPAV ». Mais ensuite, après le combat contre les trois vampires, il n'avait plus penser ni soupçonné quoique soit. Ayant vu de ses propres yeux avec qu'elle volonté elle combattait, et surtout avec qu'elle conviction elle « vivait ».

Mais à présent, il constatait en effet, que Billy avait peut être raison dans le sens de ne pas faire confiance aux vampires. Pourquoi risquerait-elle sa vie pour les sauver? Pourquoi reniait-elle ceux de sa propre race? Pour son territoire? Qui sont les Volturis exactement pour elle? Plus les questions émergeaient dans sa tête, et plus il se perdait en essayant d'y répondre. Car il ne savait pas qui elle était. Ils ne savaient rien d'elle, si ce n'était son nom, et sa nature.

_ Ton silence veux tout dire. Je vois que ma question t'as quelque peu chamboulé. Continua Billy alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Je suis ravis que j'ai pu enfin t'ouvrir les yeux. Et ...

Billy s'avança lentement vers Jasper immobile le regard rivé sur le palnché, jusqu'à être suffisamment près pour lui chuchoter:

_ Les vampires sont tous les mêmes. Essais de savoir ce qu'elle cache et alors tu sauras que je dis la vérité.

Sur ce n'attendant pas plus de réaction de Jasper il fit demi-tour et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre de son fils, le coeur moins lourd, mais l'esprit toujours aussi tourmenté quant à l'absence de son fils.

Et alors que Jasper continuait en penser et à réfléchir, il sentit soudain un poids sur le coeur. Il sentait comme si quelque chose de mal allait arrivé. Il connaissait cette pression cette appréhension, il l'avait déjà ressentit lors des nombreux combats qu'il avait mené. C'était comme un sixième sens. Certaines personnes, en effet pouvaient sentir que la mort allait les frapper peu de temps après avoir ressenti cette appréhension. D'autres la ressentait avant chaque combat, comme des guerriers attendant le cris du cor de combat. Et Jasper se retrouvait dans le même état.

Plus les minutes défaillaient et plus se demandait si ce n'était pas une hallucination de son subconscient, mais alors qu'il allait arrivait à cette conclusion, il entendit soudainement la voix de son frère, Edward lui criant son nom et son aide, venant de l'extérieur. Il avait put sentir à l'entendre toute la peur et l'appréhension.

Décidé à aider son frère, et s'empressa d'aller prendre son arme qui se trouvait derrière le fauteuil où se trouvait allongé Emmett. Après avoir empoigné son arme il s'empressa de réveiller brutalement Emmett qui se leva d'un bond, surpris, puis sa femme qui mit plus de temps à comprendre ce qui se passait. Et alors que Jasper allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre où dormaient Esmée et Carlisle, Rosalie surgit par derrière, hors de la salle de bain les traits inquiets et les yeux alertent.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe? S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

_ C'est Edward! Répondit inquiet Emmett alors qu'il finissait de s'habiller.

_ Tiens! S'empressa d'ajouter Alice alors qu'elle lançait une arme vers sa soeur, qui aussitôt empoignée s'élança dehors, les sourcils froncés, et les traits durs, avec Alice sur ses talons, tout aussi déterminé à sauver son frère.

Et ce qu'elles virent alors qu'elles se positionnaient sous le porche, les cloua littéralement sur place. Juste devant leurs yeux ahuris se trouvaient quatre loup gigantesques. Elles n'en avaient jamais vu d'aussi énorme. Les bobines retroussés, laissant apparaître une rangé de dents acérés qui n'attendait qu'à déchiqueter, les quatre loups, encerclaient Edward et Bella paniqués, et tout aussi ahuris que les deux femmes humaines.

Et à peine ces dernières reprenaient elles contenance, que Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent en courant arme en main à leur hauteur. Ces derniers à la vision du spectacle qui leur faisait face s'arrêtèrent brutalement tout en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, et se demandant si c'était réel. Si ce n'était pas qu'une simple illusion dut à la fatigue.

Mais leur arrivé plutôt bruyante alertèrent immédiatement les loups, qui redoublèrent aussitôt les grognements qui se faisaient plus fort et plus menaçant, tout en se regroupant devant le hangar, mettant ainsi Bella et Edward au milieu du champ de bataille.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ça?! S'emporta Emmett alors qu'il retrouvait ses esprits.

_ Ce sont des lycans. Répondit Jasper alors qu'il s'avançait vers le bord du porche, faisant redoubler les grognements de ses ennemis. Des loups Garous, rajouta-t-il après un silence.

_ Que font-ils ici? Demanda Rosalie alors qu'elle rejoignit Jasper.

_ Jacob ??! S'écria une voix venant de l'intérieur de la maison.

A l'entente de cette voix, un des loups cessa immédiatement de grogner. Dévoilant ainsi son identité aux humains.

Les 410 n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux Jacob, le jeune homme qui les avait accueillit quelques jours auparavant était devenu en ce laps de temps, un loup. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Bien sur ils avaient éprouvés ces mêmes sentiments d'incompréhension lorsqu'ils virent pour la première fois des vampires, et ils étaient alors persuader qu'ils avaient déjà tout vu. Que rien ne pourraient plus les surprendre. Ils avaient tort.

Ils se rendaient alors quant qu'à présent ils ne devaient plus seulement faire face à des vampires, dont leur population grandissait à chaque instant mais aussi face à des loups garous, dont ils ignoraient encore leur nombre et leur force. En cet instant le sentiment le plus fort qu'ils éprouvait n'était pas de la peur, mais du désespoir.

_ Jacob?!! Répéta Billy alors qu'il apparaissait à l'entrée de la maison. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes. Son regard cherchaient son fils.

Lorsque l'homme au fauteuil roulant apparut aux yeux de tous, le loup qui avait cessé de grogner, semblait perdre de sa puissance. Ses yeux étrangement humains, étaient fixés sur l'homme, comme si il voulait lui faire passer un message. Ils paraissaient perdus. Ne pas savoir quoi faire. Et les autres loups semblaient le comprendre, puisqu'ils cessèrent de grogner et semblaient discuter entre eux. Leur regards se croisaient par moment.

Profitant de cet instant plutôt calme, Bella fit un léger signe à Edward, lui disant de reculer. Elle voulait rejoindre les 410 près du perron au cas où la combat éclaterait, pour qu'il puisse être à l'abri. Doucement mais sûrement, Edward recula à petits pas, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, Bella à sa suite.

Cette dernière avait été plus que chambouler lorsqu'elle vit il y avait de cela quelques minutes, pour la première fois de sa vie des loups garous. Dans toute son existence elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de loup. Elle savait que d'autre être autre que vampire et humain habitait sur terre, puisque lorsqu'elle avait travailler avec les Volturis elle avait suivit des pistes la menant vers d'autre chose, vers quelque chose d'aussi sanguinaire que les vampires eux mêmes, et maintenant la vision qui s'offrait à elle confirmait ses doutes. Et elle devait le dire aux autres. C'était son devoir de vampire. Et même si elle était solitaire et ne le souhaitait pas particulièrement, c'était de par sa nature une obligation. Et elle était décidée. Dès qu'elle aurait un temps libre et seule, elle le fera savoir aux autres. Elle ne savait pas comment ni quand. Mais elle le ferait.

Soudain alors qu'elle et Edward n'était plus qu'à quelques pas des 410, l'un des loups tourna la tête vers eux. Et aussitôt s'en suivis un grognement plus menaçant que les autres. Ses yeux noirs étaient plongés dans ceux de Bella, alors que ses muscles se tendaient. Les oreilles couchés il s'approchaient lentement d'elle et d'Edward, en position offensive. Cette dernière pressa Edward par une rapide pression au niveau de son bras. Ce dernier aussitôt se mit à marcher plus vite, alors que Bella se plaça entre lui et le loups, qui bientôt se fit rejoindre par deux autres loups, alors que le dernier, Jacob, restait en arrière à regarder la scène.

Bella sentait en elle son coté sauvage. Ses grognements se mêlèrent à ceux des loups, qui se firent plus menaçant, comme si ils lui intimaient de se laisser faire, qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le pensait. Et c'était sûrement le cas. Mais comme un véritable vampire elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, elle allait se battre jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un gagnant et un perdant. Elle se battra jusqu'au bout. Pour certaine personne ce sentiment se nommerait courage, mais en réalité ça en était pas. C'était un sentiment au delà de tout humanité. Les vampires avaient cela dans leurs « sang ». C'était évident.

Mais alors que les trois loups allaient s'élançaient sur Bella, une voix les firent se stopper net, en pleine détente. A peine cette voix finissait de retentirent dans les oreilles de l'auditoire, qu'une silhouette apparut à l'orée du bois. C'était un homme. Selon Bella il devait avoir dans les vingt cinq ans. Il avait de long cheveux noir qui lui arrivait au mi dos, son teint de peau et la forme du visage révélait ses origines indiennes. Il était habillé d'un simple jean délavé et d'une chemise marron entre ouverte, laissant un pendentif brillé de mille clarté alors que le soleil était caché par une fine toile de nuages.

Alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas décidé, ses yeux foudroyants ceux des loups, ces derniers semblaient reculé vers Jacob. C'étaient comme si ils avaient peur de lui, ce que Bella trouvait étonnant. Elle lui paraissait pourtant que cet homme n'était qu'un simple humain. Mais il semblerait qu'elle se trompait, car à peine ce nouvel inconnu ouvrit la bouche que les loups s'abaissèrent, comme des esclaves devant leur maître.

_ Pourrais je savoir ce que cela signifie?! Tonna-t-il à l'adresse des loups, qui n'osèrent le regarder.

Les 410 et Bella semblèrent ne plus rien comprendre. Alors que Billy semblait plus peiné que dérouté. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que cet humain pouvait être pour que ces loups soient aussi craintif et aussi soumis. Et surtout qu'est ce que cet homme faisait à parler avec des animaux? Ce n'était que des loups! Enfin des loups garous, mais tout de même des loups! Tous ces questions et ces incompréhension résonnait à l'unisson dans tous les esprits. Des regards se croisèrent parmi les 410 cherchant à connaître les réponses par leurs frères et leurs soeurs. Mais aucun ne connaissait exactement l'histoire et la nature des loups garous. Bien que Jasper avait quelques connaissances sur ce sujet, elles étaient extrêmement limitées, comme pouvait le constater sa « famille » qui restèrent dans leur abîme d'ignorance.

_ Jacob?!! Appela en hurlant de rage l'humain qui s'avançait vers le soit dit loups nommé Jacob, ignorant totalement les militaires et la vampire, alors qu'ils se firent rejoindre rapidement par Carlisle et Esmée, qui restèrent sans voix à la vision du spectacle.

Un silence de plomb régnait depuis plusieurs longues minutes. Bella regardait, ou plutôt étudiait le comportement des loups et du nouvel inconnu, et plus elle les regardaient et plus elle en venait à l'impression qu'ils discutaient entre eux. Il y avait une succession de sentiments qui traversaient les yeux des loups. En effet Il passait de l'énervement à la supplication sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangé oralement. Et à regarder Edward et le reste des 410 ainsi que Billy elle comprit qu'eux aussi en avait conclut de même.

_ Je vous demande d'excuser le comportement agressif et idiot de mes camarades, s'excusa l'inconnu alors qu'il se tournait vers l'auditoire qui ne comprenait pas bien le revirement de situation. Je me nomme Sam, et je suis le chef de ces quatre imbéciles.

_ Vous ... .

_ En effet. Répondit-il à la question muette de Alice. Je suis un loup-garous ... . Je vous présente Peter, Seth, Embry, et Jacob, dont vous connaissez déjà l'existence. Et encore une fois, je voudrais m'excuser pour leur comportement excessif, ils ont manqué de tact, et de discernement.

_ Nous acceptons vos excuses, étant donné qu'il n'y ai pas de blessé. Répondit amicalement Jasper, alors qu'il s'avançait de quelques pas vers la cour. Je me présente, Jasper, et voici ma famille, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett Esmée, Carlisle, et Bella ... .

A l'entente de prénom de Bella, le dit Sam recula. Il n'appréciait pas les vampires, il les détestaient. N'est ce pas pas normal après tout que les loups garous et les vampires se haïssent?

_ Enchanté. Répondit-il, alors que son regard parcourait l'auditoire. Soudain lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme en fauteuil roulant, et il eu une boule dans l'estomac. Billy. Salua-t-il gêné.

Les 410 ne savait pas bien ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux, mais en voyant le comportement peu serein de Sam et de celui de Billy ils étaient sur que cela devait être quelque chose de passablement important voir dramatique. Et l'absence de réponse de Billy semblait aller dans leur sens.

_ Puis je savoir ce que vous faites ici? Demanda Sam qui semblait ne pas faire attention au comportement de Billy.

_ Nous sommes venus voir un ami poussé par des circonstances imprévus. Répondit évasivement Carlisle alors qu'il allait rejoindre Jasper dans la cour.

_ Je suppose que je n'en saurais pas plus. Sourit Sam.

_ En effet. Sourit à son tour Carlisle.

L'échange cordial entre Carlisle et Sam semblait ne pas faire plaisir aux loups garous qui grondèrent de mécontentement. Leur chef semblait ne pas y faire attention, mais son regard perdait peu à peu de son éclat au fil du temps.

_ Mes camarades et moi, commença-t-il gravement, aimerions ne plus voir votre vampire en ces lieux. Notre territoire ne doit jamais être salit par l'air impure des vampires. Et surtout nous aimerions que notre présence et notre existence reste secrète. Finit-il tout en foudroyant Bella du regard.

_ Je n'appartient à personne, gronda cette dernière alors qu'elle s'avançait rejoindre Carlisle et Jasper, le regard plongé dans celui de Sam, qui la détaillait. Et ce n'est pas des sales cabots qui diront le contraire.

Elle n'avait pas apprécié ce ton de menace dans sa voix, et la façon dont il la désignait comme appartenant à Carlisle. Elle n'appartenait à personne. Et elle était décidée à ce que cela entre dans le crane de ces cabots.

_ Si par le terme cabots vous parler de nous, gronda à son tour Sam, alors qu'il s'avançait sous les grognements sourds des loups garous, sachez que nous pouvons vous réduire en charpies sans le moindre effort.

_ Je crois que vous vous sur estimez.

_ Et je crois que vous êtes trop ignorante, voire trop inconsciente pour voir la réalité en face. Et nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous le prouver.

Aussitôt que Sam eu terminé sa phrase, les loups se placèrent à chaque coin de la cour, sous les menaces de leurs crocs, Sam paraissait alors moins courtois et civilisé, il avait un regard sauvage, noir, un regard de prédateur, qui ne demandait qu'à planter ses crocs dans la chair dans sa proie. Carlisle n'était pas rassuré. Les événements s'étaient déroulé sans qu'il ne pus les contrôler. Et cela l'énervait. De plus voir ces chiens géants, les regarder avec insistance, le déstabilisait. Jasper n'était pas sans reste. Comme le reste des 410 qui ne s'étaient pas attendu à un revirement de situation aussi soudaine, et aussi différente. C'était passé d'une discussion plutôt cordiale et amicale, à une menace d'affrontement. Et ce par la faute de Bella. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas pu se contrôler, elle haïssait ceux qui lui manquait de respect.

_ Allons! Calmez vous! Cria Carlisle essayant ainsi de faire entendre par les grondements roques des loups de Bella, et surtout essayant d'ignorer l'appréhension d'une nouvelle bagarre alors qu'il n'était pas encore totalement près pour cela.

_ Cela sert à rien d'en venir au main, ajouta Jasper alors qu'il s'avançait doucement vers Sam, qui dut reculer. Nous allions partir. Et sachez que votre existence restera secrète aussi longtemps que vous n'attaquerez pas des humains. Au cas contraire nous serons obligés d'intervenir.

_ Sachez chers soldats, que nous savons résister, nous sommes plus fort que les vampires sur ce point ... . Déclara Sam alors que ses yeux restaient fixés sur Bella, qui s'était quelque peu d'étendu, et qui regardait les loups garous avec haine, et supériorité. Et ce n'est pas de nous que vous devriez avoir peur, mais plutôt de ceux qui se prétendre être vos alliés.

_ Je vous remercie de cette prévenance, mais sur ce point nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir juger. Déclara poliment Carlisle, mais dont l'agacement venait à le saisir.

_ Mes frères et moi allons restez dans les parages. Prévenait Sam, ignorant ainsi la remarque de Carlisle. Et nous voudrions que vous partiez avant ce soir.

_ Nous vous sommes pas obligés, il me semble. S'énerva Edward, alors qu'il s'avançait, le regard glacial.

_ En effet, mais bien que vous vous trouvez sur le terrain de Billy, ce terrain nous appartient comme toute la réserve. Et vous n'êtes pas dans le pouvoir de nous désobéir. Terminait Sam, sous les grognements menaçant des loups garous, qui grattait le sol de leur patter munis de griffes acérés qui laissaient des traces imposante sur le sol.

Les 410 se regardèrent, convaincus. Ils savaient que si la bataille venait à éclater, ils n'auraient pas le dessus, même armés d'arme ultra performante et comptant sur l'aide d'une vampire, ils ne pourraient rivaliser, ne connaissant pas la force précise de leur ennemis, ils ne voulaient pas tenter le diable, et ce même si ils le désiraient fortement. Ils n'appréciaient pas le temps qu'employaient Sam, sur de lui, et sa courtoisie avait tot dénerver tous les 410. Bien que sa politesse n'était pas diffamatoire, sa façon de parler et de mélanger la civilité avec les menaces énervaient beaucoup les humains, et surtout Bella, qui détestait par dessus tout son ton bien trop sur de lui.

_ Nous allons faire nos bagages. Conclut Esmée, devançant Carlisle, qui la gratifia d'un rapide coup d'oeil.

En effet Carlisle était un homme fier, et s'abaisser aussi vite aux menaces de ce Sam et de ses larbins, le rendait fou de rage. Mais il devait voir la vérité en face, il était blessé, et aurait un poids pour ses soldats, qui en plus de se battre contre ce loups, ils auraient dut le protéger, et il ne le voulait pas.

Aussitôt la réponse de Esmée exprimée, Sam parut fier, et plus supérieur, son torse était bombé, et son menton levé, il regardait les 410 rentrer les uns après les autres, non sans croiser de temps en temps des regards glaciales qui lui étaient adressés. Mais cela ne lui faisait plus plaisir que autre chose.

Seule Bella, restait à l'extérieur, son regard plongé dans les intrus qui s'étaient regroupés aux pieds du hagards non loin des voitures. Les loups étaient assis et paraissaient tout comme leur chef, fier d'eux, leur orgueil s'étant décuplé. Bella quant à elle s'était permis de s'asseoir sous le perron, et sur la chaise. Elle restait immobile tel un chien de garde, ses pensées tournés vers ces derniers événements, et surtout vers Billy, qu'elle avait trouvé plutôt clame pour un homme caractériel. Peut être était ce le fait de la présence de son fils avec ces cabots? Ou peut être était ce le choque de le voir en loup garous? Mais elle ne pensait pas à cela, elle sentait que ce n'était pas exclusivement dut à Jacob mais plutôt à Sam. Elle ressentait que ce dernier cachait, par cette extrême politesse et retenu, une part bien plus sombre que ses camarades loups garous, et c'était ce que dérangeait Billy. Il fallait qu'elle garde un oeil sur ce groupe de cabots, et les réponses à ses questions lui seront ainsi peu être révélées.

* * *

A suivre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut faite le moi savoir. J'esserait de poster le chapitre suivant durant les vacances, mais avec la préparation au bac, mon temps de loisir s'est réduit. Bon j'espère que vous comprenez.

Bsx à tous.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey!! Nouveau chapitre en ligne!!!**

**Ouais**!!!!

**Alors merci aux reviewers et à ceux qui m'ont mise sur leur fic' favorite. Et merci de suivre mon histoire. Peu être que je vais reconvertir en écrivain. (_songeuse_)**

**mel031: Merci j'ai été super contente de ta review lol, je déteste les loups garous dans twilight alors je voulais accentuer cela dans la fic, et je suis ravit de l'effet que ça ta fait, xd)**

**Clarocque. Enfin la vérité sur la croix et cette énigme avance!! Quelques éléments révélés et d'autre encore cachés j'espère que cela te plaît en tout cas ravit de ta review.**

**Lion&lamb: Je suis d'accords avec toi Jacob et compagnie sont énervants. Je les déteste dans la saga, mais ailleurs je les aime bien d'ailleurs je suis en train de me délirer sur une fic dans un village de loups garous. C'est assez contradictoire je sais ^^ mais je suis comme ça. En tout cas ravit de ta review et que cela te plaise j'espère que ce chapitre comblera tes attentes.**

**Audrey 1986: Merci ta review j'espère que cette suite te plaira comme le chapitre précédent, j'attends ton prochain com' avec impatience.**

**NiniWXeasley: Le bac c'est chiant mais indispensable donc ça prime sur le reste. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme le précédent. ++**

**Letmesign23: Merci à toi aussi d'avoir pris le temps de poster un review, et contente que cette fic te plaise j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira à+ bsx aussi xd)**

**Nancy: Alors là je suis total ravit d'être dans ton top 5 des fic, et merci ta review elle est génial xd) en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Et merci encore.**

**Ceci27: J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été tp longue je sais que j'ai énormément tardé à poster le précédent, et j'en suis désolé.**

**Ninoush: C sac à puce se prennent pour le centre du monde et tkt ils perdront rapidement leur orgueil lorsque ... je dis pas!! Garde secret la suite. Il faudra attendre mais tout ce que je peux te dire c que je déteste Jacob et compagnie alors tu peux déjà imaginer qu'ils se feront remettrez à leur lace.**

**Bellardtwilight: j'espère que celui ci te comblera bsx j'attends une nouvelle review avec impatience.**

**Artistaa alors là j'ai pas intérêt de te décevoir. J'essaierai remplir tes espoirs.**

**Anna-joy: Billy a connu comme tout homme d'un certain age des choses assez difficil à imaginer dans sa vie. Encore plus en la présence de loups garous et de vampires. Et Jasper c'est le meilleur!!!! Edward aussi, mais j'ai un penchant pour Jasper dans le livre alors j'essaie de le rendre plus présent dans ma fic, et surtout le rendre plus sociable, parce que dans le bouquin dsl de le dire « il a un balai dans le cul » mais alors qu'il a trop la classe. En tout cas Bella a rejoint la SGPAV pour des raisons qu'elle croyait indispensable pour sauver son espèce mais elle n'imaginais pas à quel point!!**

**Tchingtchong: Mmmm Bella est indiscutablement une vampire mystérieuse, et sache que sa présence dans cette agence était plus qu'indispensable pour sauver les vampires et voir le monde!! Ahahah je reste sadique je me tais!!**

**Caro30: Incontestablement. Et je suis contente aussi que le chapitre t'ai plu et je sais que j'ai été longue, mais là j'ai essayé avec celui là de moins vous faire attendre. Et j'espère qu'il te plaira.**

**Amande69: Salut!!! Tkt il y aura encore plein de nouveaux chap' il suffit juste un peu de temps, je comptes pas la terminer de sitôt. Bsx**

**

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT**: Il y a une série américaine sur allostreaming je sais pas si vous connaissez mais c'est:_ **VAMPIRE DIARIES**_, c'est une humaine qui tombe amoureuse de deux vampires l'un se nourrissant de sang animal, et l'autre tuant sans vergogne des humains, d'ailleurs ce dernier à joué dans lost, c l'acteur qui jouait le frère de la blonde superficielle mais sympathique. Enfin bref Je vous le conseil c le même genre que Twilight.

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, sur ce bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Chapitre 14:**

_Mise au point_

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que les 410 roulaient sur la route principale menant à Seattle. La rage et l'énervement ne les avaient pas quitté. Leur départ forcé par ces loups garous les avaient rendus fous de rage, et encore plus la manière dont la rencontre s'était déroulée. Et ce, même si ils avaient eu l'intention de partir quelque temps avant la venue de ces cabots, pour Seattle, vers le nouveau bâtiment de la SGPAV.

Quelques temps avant leur départ, Carlisle avait informé son supérieur que lui et ses hommes, allaient vers Seattle, et par la suite, il dut s'expliquer durant plus demi heure, alors qu'il était dans la voiture de l'agence sur la route. Ainsi il informa à ses supérieurs des derniers événements en cachant la présence des loups garous, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'agence. Car alors, il devra en informer le général de vive voix. Il était obligé en tant que militaire de le faire et ce même si sa parole d'homme avait été donné.

Le reste des 410 quant à eux, étaient répartis dans les trois véhicules, chacun se morfondant, d'autres encore réfléchissaient à ce qui les attendaient par la suite. Bella, elle, se trouvait dans le camion, en compagnie de Jasper, Alice, et Edward. Avec l'autorisation de Carlisle, elle avait accès aux ordinateurs de l'agence, et ainsi internet. Alice avait été très vite informé par son amant, de la discution qui s'était déroulée entre la vampire, Edward et Jasper, sur la découverte du symbole qui avait attiré l'intention de Bella, lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'hôtel à Port Angeles, lors de la commémoration des victimes des vampires.

Au début elle avait été stupéfaite face à la relation entre son amant Edward et Bella. Même si elle appréciait beaucoup la vampire, elle n'était pas aussi proche qu'eux deux. Elle ne s'était jamais douté qu'ils étaient aussi proche pour mener des enquêtes seuls, et le cacher à Carlisle. Jamais auparavant Jasper et Edward n'aurait osé, ou même voulut cacher quoique soit à leur « père ». Et à les voir, Alice se doutait qu'ils lui cachait à elle, et au reste de l'équipe, bien plus de chose. Et cela l'inquiétait. Car cela pourrait se retourner sur eux.

En effet ce qui faisait la force des 410 c'était leur cohésion. Et elle avait peur que ces cachotteries ne les rends vulnérable, voir menace l'équipe. Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Essayant de se concentrer, elle rentra le nom inquisition romaine sur l'ordinateur, sous les yeux excité et impatient de Bella qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, Edward et Jasper restant à l'avant, mais néanmoins pas absents.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le temps de chargement étant lent, dut à la connexion faible dans ce coin de l'état de Washington, elle put trouver quelques sites relatant l'histoire de l'inquisition romaine.

« _ Appelée à l'origine "Sacrée Congrégation de l'inquisition romaine et universelle", commença à lire Alice, la Congrégation pour la Doctrine de la Foi fut fondée par Paul III avec la Constitution du 21 juillet 1542, pour défendre l'Église des hérésies. C'est la plus ancienne des neuf Congrégations de la Curie romaine. La Congrégation est constituée, pour le moment, de 23 membres —cardinaux, archevêques et évêques provenant de 14 nations diverses. Elle est actuellement présidée par l'archevêque émérite de San Francisco, Card. William J. Levada.

_ C'est qui celui-la? Demanda curieux Edward depuis l'avant du véhicule devançant Jasper qui conduisait.

_ Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'information sur lui, répondit rapidement Bella, qui avait déjà entièrement lu le document, ils disent juste que c'est un cardinal américain Président de la commission théologique internationale et président de la commission pontificale biblique.

_ Continu Alice, commanda Jasper alors qu'il gardait les yeux sur la route l'air préoccupé.

_ La Congrégation veille, continua Alice, à «l'organisation de symposiums ou rencontres scientifiques sur les problèmes qui concernent la doctrine», et promeut des initiatives «en faveur de la diffusion de la saine doctrine et de la défense de ces points de la Tradition chrétienne et du magistère qui sont mis en péril par des doctrines neuves et inacceptables».

_ Autrement dit ils seraient bien capable de faire n'importe quoi, pour défendre leur doctrine. Résuma Edward les sourcils froncés.

_ C'est fort probable, approuva Bella l'ai songeuse alors qu'elle s'adossait contre son siège les bras repliés sur sa poitrine, et le tout c'est de savoir ce que contient exactement cette doctrine. Regarde s'il n'ont pas un symbole, ou un sigle, qui ressemblerait à celui que j'ai vu.

Après quelques mots et quelques clics, apparut un symbole avec un S et une croix chrétienne.

_ C'est notre symbole. Informa Bella à l'intention des deux hommes qui ne pouvaient voir l'écran de l'ordinateur.

_ Il semblerait, intervint Alice alors qu'elle faisait défilé la fenêtre, que tous les cinq ans les évêques se rassemblent à Rome, pour faire des échanges mutuels d'informations et pour un approfondissement des problèmes relatifs à la situation doctrinale, et pour la recherche commune de solution des principales questions doctrinales locales.

_ A quand remonte le dernier rassemblement? Demanda Jasper alors qu'il regardait le rétroviseur ses yeux reflétant son excitation.

_ Il y a ... quatre ans. Termina Alice le sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'elle se tournait vers les autres.

_ Autrement dit on va devoir aller à Rome cette année, s'enthousiasma Edward.

_ C'est quoi la date? Demanda Jasper un large sourire aux lèvres.

_ C'est pas marqué. Répondit rageuse Alice.

Sa réponse semblait décevoir les deux hommes mais pas Bella, au grand étonnement d'Alice.

_ Tu la connais, n'est ce pas? Demanda presque certaine cette dernière, faisant réagir les deux hommes qui regardèrent alors la vampire avec beaucoup d'espoir.

_ Non, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous le dire.

_ Et c'est qui? Demanda ravit Edward.

_ Un ancien membre de l'église à l'époque où Rome dominait encore toute la Méditerranée Répondit la vampire ... Un vampire rajouta-t-elle voyant la suspicion et l'incompréhension dans les yeux des trois humains.

_ Et il est où ton vampire? Demanda Edward plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

_ Il se cache en Alaska.

_ Et pourquoi il se cache?

_ Il s'était allié aux mauvaises personnes, en quelque sorte.

_ Et comment tu sais qu'il se trouve en Alaska?

_ J'étais chargé de le retrouver et de l'exécuter. Mais lorsque je l'ai rencontré, et qu'on a discuté, je ne voyait plus la nécessité de le tuer. Alors j'ai détruit tout ce qui pouvait l'amener à sa cachette, et j'ai raconté aux Volturis qu'il était mort pour qu'il vive en paix tant qu'il restait discret.

_ Et ils t-ont crus? Demanda surpris Jasper.

_ Il faut dire qu'un morceau de peau ne trompe pas. Ou du moins suffisamment pour que le dossier ne soit plus revenu sur le bureau des trois rois.

_ Tu ... tu veux dire que ... Bégaya Alice, une grimace de dégoût arborant ses traits fins.

_ Oui, j'ai dut lui coupé des morceaux de peau dans le dos. C'était l'endroit le loin gênant et le plus facile.

Alors que Jasper et Alice plissait les yeux en signe de dégoût, Edward lui paraissait mi ravit, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres, mi contrarié. Ce qui troubla Bella qui le dévisageait se demandant ce qu'il avait. Il était jaloux, Jasper l'avait bien remarqué, ce qui le fit légèrement sourire.

_ Ok, commença Alice qu'elle se tournait vers les trois autres, donc c'est quoi le programme?

_ Il faut prévenir les autres de ce qu'on a découvert exactement, et ce qu'on compte faire. Répondit Jasper.

_ Il va falloir rendre visite à Richard. Compléta Bella, faisant rager Edward.

_ Puis aller à Rome, avec une excuse pour avoir l'autorisation de l'agence. Compléta ensuite Alice.

_ Pourquoi on ne leur dirait pas tout, tout simplement? Demanda Bella.

_ Parce que l'agence est en relation avec l'église catholique. Informa Jasper. La plupart des renseignements que nous avons sur vous viennent d'eux.

_ Comment ça?

_ Toutes les personnes chrétiennes ayant assister à un massacre, ou ayant vu un vampire, vont directement voir leur prêtres avant même la police, qui ont tendance à les prendre pour des fous. Et c'est comme ça que l'église fut très vite mise au courant de votre présence. D'ailleurs dans la religion chrétienne, des textes et des dessins remontant au moyen age, soupçonnaissait déjà la présence de créature immonde, enfants de satan, qui se nourrissait du sang des créatures de Dieu.

_ Donc malgré la précaution que nous employons pour masquer notre existence, tous les gouvernements des différents pays, et même l'église chrétienne nous connaissent, et ce depuis plusieurs siècles déjà?

_ Effectivement, répondit Jasper un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Bella en restait quoique, elle avait penser durant toutes ces années, que personne ne connaissaient l'existence des vampire, sauf bien entendu la SGPAV. Durant plusieurs siècles, lorsqu'elle était encore aux ordres des Volturis, elle dut tuer des personnes, des humains, pour garder secret leur existence, et ce pour rien. Elle se sentait sale, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais prit plaisir à tuer, elle le faisait exclusivement pour le bien de son espèce, et c'était en quelque sorte son canot de sauvetage pour ne pas sombrer. Et entendre de la bouche de Jasper que plusieurs milliers de personnes connaissaient l'existence des vampires, la rendait folle de rage, folle de rage envers elle. Et un sentiment de honte, voir de repentit la submergeait alors brutalement, rendant sa vision flou dut aux nombreux tourments qui émergeaient dans son esprit.

_ Et qu'est ce qu'on fait pour les loups garous? Intervint alors Edward. On ne peut pas faire comme si on les avaient jamais vu.

_ Carlisle s'en occupe. Alors qu'on partait il m'a dit qu'il allait téléphoner à nos supérieurs, et qu'il nous tiendrait informé aussitôt la conversation avec le général terminé. Répondit sereinement Jasper.

Aussitôt avait-il terminé sa phrase que le talki-walki grésilla laissant entendre la voix de Carlisle.

« _ Ici le colonel Carlisle, sergent répondez!

_ Ici Edward, je vous écoute colonel.

_ Il y a une station essence à vingt bornes, nous allons nous y arrêter, nous devons faire le plein, et discuter de certaines choses. Terminé.

_ Bien reçut, nous vous suivons. Terminé. »

_ A entendre sa voix je pense que notre arrivé à l'agence se fera plus mouvementé que ce que nous espérions. Grimaça Edward alors qu'il reposait le talki-walki sur le tableau de bord.

_ Je le crains en effet, approuva Jasper, alors qu'il regardait droit devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

_ L'agence de Seattle, commença inquiète Bella, était-elle au courant qu'une vampire fait partie de votre équipe?

Un lourd silence régnait dans l'habitacle, personne ne connaissait la réponse, car la question ne leur avait pas traversé l'esprit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à la vampire, et par dessus tout, il ne savait pas qu'elle accueil ils auront en entrant dans l'agence en sa compagnie. Et tous craignaient que leurs camarades n'ouvrent le feu sur Bella, et que la principale intéressée ne les attaquent.

_ Avec un peu de chance, commença Alice peu sûr d'elle, le général aura informé le haut supérieur à la suite de la discution avec Carlisle.

Personne n'osa rajouter quelque chose. Et ce malgré l'intervention de Alice qui essayait de rassurer tout le monde, elle même étant peu convaincu. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de plus en discuter, ni de plus y penser que déjà les deux véhicules de l'équipe qui les précédaient tournèrent vers la station essence dont parlait Carlisle.

Le coeur lourd, ils les les suivirent, alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, sous les yeux intrigués des quelques personnes qui faisaient eux aussi le plein, ou qui faisaient des emplettes dans la supérette.

_ Bella, commença Jasper alors qu'il arrêtait la voiture et qu'il se tournait vers l'intéressée, tu devrais peut être rester dans la voiture. On te fera un briefing complet après ... .

_ Il est hors de question que je reste dans ce véhicule une minute de plus. Et si tu as peur que je chasse ces humains, sache qu'il y beaucoup moins de risque à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

_ Mais ... . Voulut protester à son tour Edward.

_ Sache cher Edward, que je suis plus forte que vous ne semblez le croire! Auquel cas je vous aurai déjà attaquez! Ragea Bella, qui ne supportait plus leur réaction exagéré et leur façon de la sous estimer, et sans que les deux homme ne puissent répliquer, elle sortie précipitamment, Alice sur ses talons.

A peine Bella avait elle descendu du véhicule que tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Tous les humains, la regardèrent ou plutôt la fixèrent, ce qui ne dérangeait pas la vampire, qui en avait l'habitude. Ce fut en regardant un point invisible, ignorante qu'elle accueillit tous les 410, guidé par Carlisle.

_ Bien, commença Carlisle, je vous laisse dix minutes, le temps que Jasper, Rosalie, et Emmett fassent le plein, dix minutes de loisir, mais ne vous éloignez pas, on se retrouve ici.

Et sans attendre de réponse il partit avec Esmée dans la boutique, laissant Alice, Edward et Bella seuls, tandis que Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie étaient occupé. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Edward et Alice n'avaient pas l'habitude qu'ils aient carte blanche, et ce même pour cinq minutes. Ils ont été habituer très jeune aux ordres, et aux obligations, qui leur laissaient peu de loisir, de plus avec une vampire qui risquait à tout moment se jeter sur les humains, qui ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de la menace, leur laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

_ Bon, eh bien, moi je vais aux toilettes. Lança d'un coup Alice alors qu'elle qu'elle regardait lourdement son frère, consciente qu'il adorait se retrouver seul avec Bella.

Décidée, et ravit de voir son frère rougir, elle partit le sourire aux lèvres, laissant son « frère » avec Bella, qui ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire.

_ On va s'asseoir? Proposa enfin Edward en montrant un banc à l'entrée du magasin, près des distributeurs.

_ Euh ... oui. Accepta gênée Bella, qui remerciait en cet instant la blancheur inchangeante de sa peau, qui avait tendance lorsqu'elle était encore humaine à rougir bêtement.

C'était la première fois qu'elle était gênée en compagnie d'un humain. Depuis qu'elle était vampire, elle avait tendance à les éviter, et à voir en eux que de simples proies. Alors elle n'avait jamais encore éprouvé ce genre de sentiment. Bien sur lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, ayant été une jeune fille solitaire elle avait connu cette gênée qui faisait battre votre coeur, et qui vous rendait maladroit. Et elle devait à présent l'avouer, cela ne lui manquait pas du tout, elle était mal à l'aise, et elle détestait cela, c'était comme si en étant peu maître d'elle, elle devenait faible.

Et Edward n'était pas sans reste. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec elle. En revanche c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi près d'elle, il pouvait sentir son odeur, voir tous les détails de sa peau, et de sa beauté. Cela le rendait encore moins maître de lui. Plus le temps passait et plus il l'a désirait. Et cela l'effrayait. « C'est une vampire!!! » Rageait-il intérieurement. Il s'efforçait d'oublier tous ces détails qui faisait battre son coeur à mille allures, mais c'était peine perdu. Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le banc, il croisa le regard de Jasper, et se sentit rougir. Il savait qu'il était observer, et comme il pouvait le constater, chacun des membres des 410 présents scrutaient ses moindres faits et geste, et pouvaient ainsi se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentait à présent plus la rage que la gêne. Il aurait vraiment souhaiter en cet instant être invisible. Et ainsi profiter de la présence de Bella sans qu'il ne soit observer, et étudier par sa famille.

_ Hum ... hésita Edward qui essayait de casser le silence qui régnait, pour l'agence de Seattle ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur qu'ils seront très vite informé de ta présence dans notre ... équipe.

_ Je suppose. Mais leur réactions ne changera pas pour autant. Répondit gravement Bella alors qu'elle regardait le sol imaginant l'accueil qu'on lui ferait.

_ Ils n'oseront rien faire. Essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

_ Je sais que tu dis ça pour me rassurer, mais ... hésita Bella alors que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Edward, qui se sentait partir. Arrêtes. Supplia-t-elle. Tu ne fais que mentir.

Edward ne dit rien, il savait qu'elle avait raison, et la contre dire ne ferait que l'énerver. Il commençait au fil du temps à la connaître. Au début il l'avait trouvé d'une arrogance rare, et d'un tempérament explosif et incontrôlé, mais à présent à mieux la connaître et à la comprendre il l'a trouvait plus sage que n'importe qui, même de Carlisle, et encore plus calme que Jasper. Bien sur avec quelques écarts, qui l'a rendait plus humaine qu'elle ne le voulait sans doute. Après tout, elle restait un être vivant plus développé que les humains, c'est tout.

_ Pourquoi ce Richard se cache-t-il? Lança soudainement Edward, lui même étonné de sa question soudaine.

Bella ne répondit pas immédiatement, les sourcils froncés, elle ne savait si elle lui devait la vérité, ou bien au contraire la lui cacher. L'histoire de Richard après tout, ne le regardait pas, c'était une histoire de vampire qui ne devait pas arriver aux oreilles d'humaines. Qui n'aurait jamais dut d'ailleurs connaître son existence. Après réflexion, elle faisait peut être une erreur de les conduire à lui, car en cherchant des information sur cette inquisition, elle risquait peut être lui amener la mort. Richard était son ami, elle n'aurait jamais dut parler de son existence à Edward, Jasper et Alice. Et en la revoyant accompagné d'humain, il risquerait de se m'éprendre et de les attaquer, en ne lui laissant peu de chance de s'expliquer.

_ Je crois qu'on ne devrait pus parler de Richard. Ce fut une erreur de vous parler de son existence. Commença Bella, alors qu'elle regardait toujours le sol ses pensées en ébullition.

_ Comment ça?

Edward ne comprenait pas ce soudain revirement, il se demandait troublé si cela était de sa faute.

_ C'est un ami. Jamais je n'aurais dut vous parlez de lui.

_ Il détient des réponses que lui seul peut nous fournir et qui sont primordiales dans notre recherche. S'emporta Edward, qui n'avait pas supporté la voix de Bella qui s'était adoucit au nom de Richard.

_ Ne ... .

_ Tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Souviens toi que c'est toi qui nous à parler de ce symbole, et de cette inquisition. Cela veux bien dire que c'est important pour toi. Et si des gens meurs à cause de cet ordre nous devons les retrouver. Et si tu as peur que ce Richard ne t'en tienne quelconque rigueur c'est qu'il ne te portait pas suffisamment dans ton coeur pour te pardonner ou bien pour t'écouter.

Bella écoutait attentivement, Edward exposer ses faits, elle savait qu'il avait quelque part raison. Mais elle hésitait. C'était comme si elle vendait son ami pour quelques infirmations, qu'elle savait pourtant importantes. Mais elle le connaissait sage, et compréhensif un peu comme Carlisle, peut être comprendrait-il. Et il le devait. Car elle était sur que ce symbole cette inquisition romaine avait quelque chose à voir avec les vampires, ou avec bien d'autres choses étranges et dangereuses encore.

_ Edward! Bella! Appela soudainement, Alice alors qu'elle sortait du magasin, suivit de Carlisle et Esmée, faisant ainsi sortir Bella de ses pensées.

A l'entente de la voix de sa soeur, Edward se leva précipitamment, pressé de s'échapper de ce silence qui l'oppressait, décupler par l'air inquiet de Bella. Bien qu'il n'avait pas approuvé sa façon de lui parler un peu trop sèche, selon lui, c'était le seul moyen pour lui faire entendre raison. Fixés par les yeux empressant du reste des Cullen, qui s'était déjà tous réunis au près du camion, le véhicule éloigner du magasin et donc des humains, il regarda Bella l'ai tourmenté le suivre.

A peine eurent ils rejoint le reste de l'équipe que Carlisle commença, pressé par le temps:

_ Bien comme vous le savez, j'ai téléphoné au général. Et je lui ai parlé des derniers événements, hormis l'existence des loups garous. Et j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles ... La bonne nouvelle Bella te concerne, le général après avoir eu connaissance de notre destination à informé ton existence, au haut supérieur qui dirige actuellement l'agence de Seattle. Autrement dit nous n'aurons pas à expliquer ta présence.

_ Et la mauvaise? Demanda Edward qui redoutait la réponse de son « père ».

_ La mauvaise c'est que ce haut gradé en question c'est ... le général Townsend.

_ C'est pas vrai??!!! S'emporta Edward. Et merde!!!!

_ C'est qui ce général Townsend? Demanda Bella alors que l'appréhension et la nervosité la gagnait à son tour, voyant les réactions pleines de rage et de haine des Cullen.

_ C'est le plus pourri des général que l'agence compte! Expliqua Esmée en quelques mots, qui était la seul des 410 à pouvoir encore parler, étant donné que les autres ruminait leur rage et leur mépris.

_ Il a envoyé deux équipes se faire tuer pour récolter une étoile supplémentaire, continua Carlisle. C'est à dire, continua-t-il voyant toujours l'incompréhension de Bella, alors qu'il n'était encore que colonel, il envoya d'abord une équipe récente, avec peu d'expérience, pour aller tuer un vampire qui causait beaucoup de mort en Angleterre, et qui menaçait de dévoiler au monde entier l'existence des vampires. Mais cela, sans avoir d'information sur lui. Lorsque l'équipe arriva à destination, ce ne fut pas un vampire qu'ils durent affronter mais trois, et trois des plus puissants.

_ Ce n'était que de simple bleu. Jamais ils n'auraient dut être envoyer au front au bout de seulement un an d'entraînement. Gémit Esmée.

_ Mais c'était les seuls qui étaient encore disponible. Compléta Alice.

_ Après avoir reçut l'information de la mort de la première équipe, continua Carlisle la voix se faisant plus rauque emplit d'orgueil, il décida d'envoyer une autre équipe celle la plus proche de l'endroit ou se trouvait ces vampires, pour les tuer, et ce, sans tenir compte des rapports disant que ces trois vampires n'étaient pas de simple vampires de bas age. Et cette fois encore cette équipe avait peu d'expérience.

_ J'avais une amie qui faisait partit de cette équipe, informa gravement Rosalie alors qu'elle allait se réfugier dans les bras de son amant qui l'accueillit avec beaucoup de tristesse.

_ Ils se sont fait tuer en à peine dix minutes. Termina Edward d'une voix faible.

_ Et ... que sont ... devenus ces trois vampires? Demanda Bella hésitante.

_ Je suppose qu'ils eurent assez des quatorze corps pour tenir durant plusieurs jours. En tout cas, ils disparurent rapidement de la ville. Et on les a plus jamais entendu parler. Répondit Jasper.

_ Et les généraux n'ont pas chercher à connaître plus cette histoire. Commença rageur Edward. Ce qui les occupaient, autrement dit l'inquiétude de voir à la une des journaux toute la vérité, était terminé puisque ces suceurs de sang avaient pris la fuite. Et pour remercier le courage ... ~ la voix satirique de Edward était glaciale ~ du colonel Townsend il lui offrir le grade de général.

_ Nous devons vous parlez. Coupa net Jasper alors qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser sur le sujet qui le fâchait.

Et dans un silence Jasper leur rapporta toutes leurs découvertes ainsi que les informations y rapportant. Mais tout cela sans leur préciser que cette découverte était dut à Bella. En effet il ne voulait pas que par sa condition de vampire, ces informations et cette découverte ne soit minimisés. Il connaissait suffisamment Rosalie pour savoir qu'elle se braquerait instantanément et ne voudrait en aucun cas les aider. Cependant il ne put cacher l'existence de Richard, car ils devront obligatoirement aller le voir, et leur cacher serait inutile, et ce malgré leur regard qui en disait long sur leur pensées. Jasper pouvait le voir, ils n'appréciait pas cette situation. Ils ne voulaient pas dépendre d'un vampire, et demander ainsi de 'aide à cette race. L'acceptation de Bella ayant été difficile, et l'était encore, Jasper savait qu'il va lui falloir faire preuve de persuasion lors de leur court séjour à l'agence. Mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas, il connaissait Carlisle, Esmée et Emmett, il savait, qu'ils seront avec lui. En revanche ce qui l'inquiétait c'était Rosalie. Il avait besoin d'elle, elle faisait partie de l'équipe. Et partir sans elle viendrait à dissoudre sa famille, et il savait que tout se briserait. Elle devrait donc obligatoirement les suivre, et Jasper n'était pas tellement enthousiasmé à l'idée de devoir la « chouchouter ». Car il la connaissait, le seul moyen d'avoir son accord et son soutient c'était trouver en ce voyage quelque chose qui pourrait l'attirer, lui donner l'envie de les suivre. Et cette tache sera extrêmement difficile. Mais il compterait sur le soutient du reste de l'équipe et surtout sur celui de Emmett.

« Je sens que le voyage pour voir ce Richard sera bien plus dur que les mission que j'ai fais jusqu'à maintenant. » Se disait Jasper qui soufflait de lassitude et d'appréhension alors qu'il montait dans le camion en compagnie de sa femme, d'Edward et de Bella, direction l'agence de Seattle.

* * *

A suivre.

Prochain chapitre; en cours d'écriture

Bsx amicalement


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

_Nouveau tournant_

Durant de longues heures de route interminable, sous un temps grisâtre qui tournait à l'orage, les 410 virent enfin les premiers building. A cette vision inespérée s'ajoutait l'énervement et l'appréhension de revoir le colonel Townsend et l'accueil qui leur témoignerait. Les coeurs étaient lourds, chargés de sentiments parfois contradictoire, seule Bella semblait paisible. Son visage inexpressif avait le don de rassurer Alice ainsi que des deux hommes en sa compagnie. Cependant il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un vampire. Car ces derniers dès leur naissance on acquit la faculté de masquer leurs émotions. Plus particulièrement celles en rapport avec les humains. C'était une sorte de masque qu'ils portaient continuellement et qui ne l'enlevaient que très rarement.

Les rues de la ville étaient immenses, la séparation entre les différents immeubles de chaque côté de la route, étaient telles que les habitants y logeant ne risquaient pas de se sentir espionner, sauf bien sur si leur voisin se munissait d'une paire de jumelle, ce qui n'était pas rare dans une chambre d'adolescent donnant sur une fenêtre d'une jeune femme célibataire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Forks les 410 étaient ravis de revoir ces beaux grands bâtiments grisâtre, avec ces escalier de secours donnant sur les ruelles désertes, habitées par les rats et les animaux et nourris par les déchets entassés au pied des bennes à ordures remplies.

_ On en a encore pour combien de temps avant d'arrivé? Demanda Edward à Jasper brisant le silence qui devenait habituelle.

_ ... encore dix minutes. Répondit Jasper après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge de son tableau de bord.

_ J'en ai marre de rester ici à rien faire on peux pas aller plus vite? Gémissait Alice aux cotés de Bella qui souriait de son impatience.

_ Alice, tu peux encore attendre dix minutes, on est pas loin, réprimanda Jasper gentiment.

Plus il passait du temps avec elle et plus il constatait que sa bien aimée ne changerai jamais. Elle allait bientôt avoir vingt ans et elle agissait toujours comme une enfant de huit ans. Parfois il l'imaginait avec un bébé dans les mains, et à cette simple vision il avait peur pour l'enfant, non pas parce qu'il craignait que ce dernier ne tombe, mais qu'il ne devienne comme elle une éternelle enfant. Pour Jasper une suffisait amplement. Mais il l'aimait comme elle l'était et à préférer entre elle et Bella, il la choisirait sans hésitation. Bella était pour lui trop froide, distante, et inexpressive. Jasper avait besoin de quelqu'un qui savourait la vie à pleine dent, et pas quelqu'un qui tuait à pleine dent.

Encore perdu dans ses pensées Jasper prit à certain temps avant d'entendre la voix de Carlisle dans le talki walki:

_ Sergent Hale, ici votre colonel répondez!

_ Colonel, ici le lieutenant Masen, on vous écoute.

_ Nous approchons à destination, éteignez tous les appareils informatiques, et retirez les disques dures, je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes est accès à nos informations et ce même si ils font partis de notre agence.

_ Bien reçut.

_ Autre chose, nous allons passer par l'entrée menant au niveau inférieur du bâtiment, alors éteignez vos portables et le talki walki sitôt notre discution terminée.

_ Bien reçut.

_ Ah, une dernière chose, le général Townsend m'a contacté à l'instant, Bella tu devras obéir au bras droit du général, le sergent Stuart.

_ Entendu, répondit Bella distante.

_ Terminé. Conclut Carlisle alors que Edward reposait l'appareil tout en l'éteignant.

_ C'est qui ce Stuart? Demanda Bella une nuance d'inquiétude se faisant entendre au fond de sa voix.

_ Je sais pas, avoua Jasper, mais si il obéit aveuglément à Townsend, il doit pas être très net.

_ Je peux faire une recherche sur lui dans nos donnés de l'agence, s'enthousiasma Alice oubliant par la même occasion les ordres de Carlisle.

_ Tu en auras pas le temps, on arrive. Informa Edward alors qu'une ombre menaçante s'élançait vers le ciel, comme essayant d'atteindre le monde céleste.

Le bâtiment de l'agence ressemblait parfaitement à celle d'où Bella et l'équipe s'était rencontré, à un détail près et pas des moindres, la sécurité du bâtiment était beaucoup plus perfectionné et plus impressionnante. L'architecture du bâtiment était un mélange de gothique et de contemporain. Le bâtiment était composé de deux tours rectangulaires reliés par une sorte de maison contemporaine haute de dix étages. Les structures métallique et les vitrines teintés qui se comptaient par dizaine de milliers alourdissait l'air, auparavant coupé par de hauts murs faisant tout le tour de l'agence. Faite de parpaing et de métal, elles supportaient tous les deux mètres de caméras high-tech, et de barbelé dont Edward était certain que n'importe qui voulant passé serait mort électrocuté par le faite simplement de le toucher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir franchit l'entrée principale, et passé par la même occasion la première ligne de sécurité, ils pénétrèrent dans un tunnel faiblement éclairer, les menant aux niveaux inférieurs du bâtiment. Profitant des quelques minutes qui lui restaient Alice s'empressa hâtivement de retirer les derniers disques durs et de les ranger dans les sacs adéquate. A peine eut-elle refermé le dernier sac à comporter le dernier disque, que le camion dans lequel elle se trouvait s'arrêta.

Ils se trouvaient dans un parking souterrain, éclairer par des néons rouges qui propageaient des ombres menaçantes tout au tour d'eux. Le parking était presque vide, il y avait seulement une dizaine de voitures, allemandes pour la plupart. Et ce qui était étonnant c'était que le parking était immense, tellement qu'il aurait put accueillir une vingtaine de tank. Ce qui était énorme. Lorsque tous les membres des 410 y comprit Bella descendirent, ils remarquèrent immédiatement que quelque chose était louche. Les voitures présent avaient des vitre teintés, sûrement blindés, et leur nombre si restreint pour un espace aussi spacieux, avaient de quoi inquiété. Et leurs inquiétudes se virent confirmé lorsque à peine commencèrent-ils à se digérer vers la porte d'ascenseur, que une vingtaines de soldats sortir de nul part les menacèrent de leurs armes et les encerclèrent.

_ Colonel Cullen? Appela un homme qu'il s'avançait vers les 410 cherchant du regard le dénommé colonel.

_ C'est moi. S'avança Carlisle alors que ses membres lui démangeaient.

_« C'est quoi cet accueil?!! »_ S'emporta-t-il intérieurement alors qu'il foudroyait du regard, le soldat qui tressaillit un court instant avant de reprendre contenance conscient que ses hommes l'observaient.

_ Nous avons reçut l'ordre de vous conduire jusqu'au bureau du général.

_ Sur quel motif soldat?!

_ Pour votre sécurité ...

_ Notre sécurité? N'est ce pas vous qui menacez moi et mes hommes, alors que nous sommes de la même agence?!! Je veux des explications soldat, et pas des mensonges qui pourrait vous coûter votre poste!!! S'emporta Carlisle alors qu'il s'avançait menaçant vers le dit soldat qui semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire.

_ Colonel Cullen? Appela un homme. Veuillez excuser le peu de courtoisie de mes hommes ils ...

Un homme apparut venant du fond du parking. Habillé d'un costard chic, l'homme avançait d'un pas sûr de lui, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Il portait ses cheveux roux mi long, ce qui était étrange pour un militaire encore plus par sa tenue peu réglementaire. Sur son passage la vingtaine de soldat qui entourait les 410 semblèrent moins sur d'eux. La sueur perlait sur leur front tendit que leurs yeux ne cessaient de passer de l'homme aux 410.

_ Ils n'ont pas l'habitude des règles de vie entre soldat et gradés. Ils passent plus de temps à combattre les suceurs de sang qu'à recevoir des invités tels que vous ... Enchanté, ~ salua l'homme alors qu'il arrivait à hauteur de Carlisle tout en lui tendant sa main en signe amical de bien venu, aussitôt serrée par Carlisle.~ Je me présente: sergent Stuart.

_ Sergent voici le lieutenant Edward Cullen, le sergent Jasper Hale, le caporal Emmett Cullen, le major Esmée Cullen ma femme, les soldats Rosalie et Alice et Bella.

_ Enfin je rencontre les fameux 410! Semblait s'enthousiasmer le sergent Stuart. Le général ma souvent fait part de ses souvenirs vous concernant. Et je dois vous dire vous m'épatez. Vraiment!! Accepter une sangsue dans votre équipe fallait le faire!! Bella, c'est ça? Continua le sergent Stuart alors qu'il s'avançait vers Bella qui se tenait aux cotés de Alice, Emmett et Edward juste à l'ombre de leur camion.

_ C'est ça. Répondit Bella glaciale tout en le foudroyant du regard pour lui intimer de s'arrêter et de ne plus avancer.

Ayant remarquer cette menace sourde et muette, les soldats qui avaient baissé leurs armes les prirent aussitôt en pleine main, l'air bien décidé à tirer si elle faisait le moindre geste.

_ Je me suis renseigné sur votre compte. Commença Stuart. Et je dois dire que vous êtes une vampire plutôt discrète. Je n'ai sur vous que vos exploits ...

_ Et moi que votre nom, il semblerait que vous connaissez plus de chose sur moi que moi sur vous.

_ Et heureusement! Rigola le sergent. Je me félicite pour cela! Mais passons, je pense que votre colonel Carlisle vous a informer de votre conduite en ce lieu. Aussi longtemps que vous resterez ici, ma très chère Bella vous serez sous mes ordres. Et je dis bien mes ordres. Lorsque vous voudrez faire quelque chose vous devrez avoir mon autorisation ... Suivez moi!

Ordonna le sergent Stuart, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les ascenseur sans se préoccupé si les 410 suivaient le mouvement ou pas. Son ton autoritaire avait le don d'exacerber les membres de l'équipe, qui voyait en lui un futur général Townsend, du moins ceux qui connaissaient ce soi dit général.

Après s'être regarder suspicieux les 410 décidèrent de suivre le sergent comme le faisait le colonel Carlisle.

_ Attendez!! Ordonna le sergent Stuart alors que les 410 allaient pénétrer dans l'ascenseur à sa suite. Bella vous venez avec moi, seulement Bella. Colonel Carlisle vous prenez le deuxième ascenseur avec vos hommes. Le major Geralds vous conduira auprès du général Townsend.

Et sans ajouter un seul mot, il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, obligeant Bella et cinq de ses hommes de se hâter d'y entrer. Bella sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas aller dans le sens qu'elle le souhaitait, et par un dernier regard au 410 elle comprit rapidement qu'ils n'étaient pas dupent eux non plus, surtout Edward, qui semblait être le plus inquiet de tous. Ne voulant pas l'inquiéter davantage, Bella esquissa un léger sourire juste avant que les portes ne se referme sur elle, la laissant seule avec cinq soldats armés n'attendant qu'un simple geste suspect de sa part pour la tuer.

_ J'ai une question à vous poser. Commença le sergent Stuart alors qu'il s'adossait contre la paroi d'aluminium de l'ascenseur, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine arborant un air suspicieux.

_ Allez-y. Accepta Bella alors qu'elle restait droite et fière les yeux rivés sur les portes de l'ascenseur essayant d'ignorer avec peine l'appel de la faim qui la démangeait.

L'odeur du sang des soldats étaient à son paroxysme. Elle pouvait entendre leur battement de coeur, elle pouvait entendre la circulation du sang dans leur veine. Elle ressentait leur peur, leur fascination, avec tellement de clairvoyance qu'elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas acquit un nouveau pouvoir au cours du voyage. Mais ce qui l'attira encore plus c'était l'odeur du sang du sergent Stuart. Il avait une odeur différente, plus prononcée que ses hommes. Elle pouvait imaginer sans difficulté le goût que son sang pouvait avoir. Un goût sucré ressemblant fortement à celui des fraises, un goût envoûtant mélanger à un goût salé. Elle dut serrée les poings pour s'empêcher de s'imaginer le goûter. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de bavure en ce lieu, surtout lorsque une caméra était tourné vers elle environ cinq pair de yeux l'observant sans retenu.

_ J'aimerais connaître les raisons qui vous ont poussé à vous joindre à l'équipe du colonel Carlisle.

_ Vous n'êtes pas le seul à me l'avoir demandé, et je vous répondrai la même chose qu'aux autres: Les nouveaux nés deviennent trop nombreux. Et je suppose que vous connaissez leur sauvagerie légendaire, je ne pouvais plus les voir empiéter sur mon territoire, et s'attaquer sans réfléchir et sans retenu.

_ Cela me paraît bizarre, tout de même, qu'une vampire aussi dévouée que vous à l'ordre de la société vampirique, ne trahissent ceux de sa race. N'étais ce pas vous, après tout, qui ai tué un bon nombre d'humain qui menaçait l'ordre établit? Vous étiez le bras droit d'un des trois rois, Aro, n'est ce pas? Est-il au courant de ce que vous faites?

_ Comment connaissez vous son nom?!!

_ Oh! Du calme très chère, comme je vous l'ai précédemment expliqué je connais beaucoup de chose sur vous, et encore plus sur votre race. Comment croyez vous que je sois devenu le bras droit du général alors que je suis qu'un simple sergent?

_ ... .

Bella restait interdite. Durant toute sa vie vampirique jamais elle ne s'était doutée un seul instant que autant d'humains connaissaient l'existence des vampires, et que parmi eux une grande majorité avait connaissance de leur ordre, et le système monarchique qui s'était établit depuis des décennies sans qu'il n'en soit révélé au grand jour. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

Les yeux rivés vers le cadrant de l'ascenseur qui révélait leur ascension étage par étage. Ils avaient venait de passer le dixième étage, lorsque la voix du sergent Stuart résonna à nouveau dans la cabine, aussi sifflante et perçant qu'un serpent devant sa proie.

_ J'aimerais vous prévenir. Susurra-t-il près de l'oreille de Bella; qui en grimaça d'écoeurement. Je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire ...

_ Et qu'essaie-je de faire, sergent?!

_ Vous le savez très bien, mais ce que vous ne savez pas ...

Il s'approcha encore plus de Bella qui pouvait sentir contre son dos le corps du sergent sous les yeux moqueur de ses hommes.

_ ... c'est jusqu'où va votre ignorance sur notre race.

_ Puis je savoir ce qui vous fait dire cela, sergent? Demanda Bella un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Elle connaissait mieux que lui ses limites, et encore plus son savoir. Et elle savait bien plus de chose sur les humains que ce qu'il voulait bien le croire.

_ car si vous nous connaissiez vraiment, vous sauriez que nous ne pouvons laisser une sangsue libre entre nos murs. Et vous seriez en ce moment même en train d'essayer de vous libérer du futur qui vous attend de l'autre coté de ces portes ... .

Et sans qu'il ne lui laissa le temps de réagir comme il lui aurait fallut le faire plus tot, il emprisonna les poignets de Bella par des menottes spécial, dont la résistance était deux fois plus élevée que les anciennes. Et grâce à un appareil il lui asséna une décharge de deux milles volts, c'était ce qu'il fallait pour assommer un vampire. Bella n'avait rien vu venir. Elle ne s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Mais elle ne put y réfléchir d'avantage que déjà, les ténèbres la submergeaient dans l'inconscience.

******

A quelques mètres de là, de l'autre coté de la paroi où s'était adossé le sergent Stuart, dans le second ascenseur séparé d'une coupure de béton d'un demi mètre, se trouvait les 410 et le major Geralds. Aucun des membres de l'équipe ne savait ce qui se passait juste à quelques pas d'eux. Mais tous sentaient, en revanche qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Le coeur lourd tous regardèrent anxieux l'écran affichant le numéro d'étage qu'ils avaient franchis. Aucun ne parlait. Tous réfléchissait, essayait d'analyser la situation, et ce pour quoi le sergent Stuart avait isolé Bella du reste de l'équipe._ « Cela n'aurait jamais dut se passer comme ça. Elle aurait dut être avec nous en ce moment ce n'est pas normal. »_ Songeait Edward tourmenté, alors qu'il regardait Carlisle qui était à sa droite. Par son regard il comprit vite que son « père » était tout aussi tourmenté que lui.

_ Major Geralds! Appela Eward qui ne pouvait plus attendre.

_ Désolé Lieutenant, mais si c'est pour me demander les raisons qui ont poussé le sergent à agir de la sorte je ne vous répondrai pas, ou sinon je vous mentirai.

_ Major! Ragea Edward alors qu'il jouait de ses coudes pour atteindre le major Geralds qui se trouvait juste devant les portes de l'ascenseur, et qui lui tournait le dos.

_ Lieutenant, commença Geralds alors qu'il se tournait vers Edward, j'ai reçut des ordres. Et ces ordres sont extrêmement clair, je ne répondrai plus à vos questions; alors veuillez restez calme. Le général sera plus amène de vous expliquez.

_ Et nous sommes encore loin? Demanda Emmett d'une voix enrouée.

Il détestait les ascenseurs. Pour lui, rester dans un endroit aussi confiné n'était jamais bon. Il se sentait opprimé. De la sueur perlait sur son front, signe d'une grande instabilité émotionnelle. Il sentait ses nerfs s'étirer, il savait que si il restait dans cette cabine d'avantage il serait capable de faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de faire en toute conscience.

_ Son bureau se trouve au vingtième étage. Répondit impassible le major Geralds tout en fuyant le regard haineux des 410.

******

Bella se trouvait dans une large pièce d'une blancheur extrême. Plongée dans le noir, elle était allongée sur un lit sans draps. Encore inconsciente, elle se laissait bercé par le bruit incessant de la climatisation. La pièce dans laquelle la vampire se trouvait était munie de quelques meubles dont un bureau sans aucune fourniture, une chaise démunit de dossier et de bras, un lit, et une table de chevet sur lequel était disposé en son centre une petite lampe éteinte. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre aucun tableau pouvant cassé la blancheur extrême et pauvre de ces murs d'une prison à l'allure accueillante.

Soudain, des gémissant vinrent troublé le silence. Bella se réveillait lentement, tout en se contorsionnant élégamment pour se débarrasser des douleurs de ses articulations bien trop longtemps resté inactifs. C'était la première fois depuis sa transformation qu'elle eut l'occasion, ou plutôt l'obligation de se replongé dans les ténèbres du sommeil. Elle se sentait étrangement bien. Le plus loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, elle n'avait jamais connue un instant aussi calme et serein. Elle était plutôt habitué à l'activité débordante des vampires, et aux nombreuses offensives menés par les hommes.

Mais alors que son regard scrutait chaque recoin de la pièce, un flash lui saisit violemment ses entrailles. « Comment je suis arrivée ici? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? » Alors que des milliers de questions naissaient dans son esprit tourmenté, des pas se firent entendre de l'autre coté de la porte qui la retenait prisonnière. Se ressaisissement rapidement, Bella s'empressa de se relever et d'observer plus attentivement sa prison. Essayant de trouver une quelconque fuite en cas d'attaque. Bien qu'elle n'était plus aussi sur d'elle et maître d'elle même, son instinct quant à lui n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur.

Elle eut juste le temps de se lever hors du lit, que la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Le couloir éclairait la chambre de Bella aveuglée. Une silhouette large, et à l'allure droite s'engouffra dans la pièce aussitôt suivit par d'autres formes moins sûr d'elles.

_ Je suis ravit de vous voir réveiller et aussi alerte, mademoiselle. Déclara l'homme à la stature imposante, d'une voix froide et distante.

_ Je ne puis dire la même chose pour vous, monsieur...?

_ Général Townsend.

_ ... .

_ Je crois sans me tromper qu'on vous a informé de mon état de service. Enchaîna-t-il alors qu'il s'engouffrait un peu plus vers le centre de la pièce, forçant Bella à se reculer touchant de son dos le mur près du lit.

Le soldats à l'affût formèrent un cercle concentrique autour de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux ahuris. Ils n'avaient jamais vu de vampire d'aussi près. C'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient ainsi détaillé les attraits de cette race forts envoûtant.

_ Qu'est ce que je fais ici? Demanda Bella plus sur d'elle passée le cap de la surprise, et franchissant celui de la suspicion.

_ Je sais que cela peut vous paraître déroutant mais, voyez vous je n'ai aucunement confiance en votre race et encore moins envers vous. Je connais votre passé, comme vous la sûrement dit le sergent Stuart. De plus vous n'avez quand même pas crus que j'allais laisser une vampire marcher dans ces couloirs bondés de proies. Je vous croyais plus intelligente.

_ Et je vous croyais plus peureux. S'approcher d'un vampire tel que moi avec des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents quel exploit!! Je crois que vous me sous-estimé général....

Et sans qu'aucun humain n'est eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Bella assomma tous les gardes, prirent leurs armes et se plaça en quelques secondes seulement, devant le général, arme au point. L'air ahuris du général ravit Bella. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle écoutait le battement de coeur rapide du général, et voyait la sueur perler sur son front.

_ Si j'avais voulut vous tuer je l'aurais déjà fait et j'aurais même eu le temps de m'enfuir avant que l'alarme n'ait sonné. Alors maintenant répondez moi sans détours sur vos intentions à mon égard et à celles des 410.

_ Mrrr ... Je vous répondrais seulement lorsque vous aurez abaissé votre arme.

Et sans un mot Bella obéit sous les yeux déboussolé et affolés des gardes qui s'ameutèrent dans la chambre. Ils regardèrent leur général sans comprendre. Et alors que certains emmenaient les blessés à l'infirmerie, le général leur ordonna aux autres de rester dans le couloir.

_ Il semblerait que je vous ai effectivement sous estimé. Répondit songeur le général alors qu'il fermait la porte de la chambre prison de Bella qui s'était assise sur le lit adossée contre le sommier.

_ Je m'en offusque pas ... Alors maintenant répondez moi.

_ Je n'ai aucune intention néfaste à l'égard des 410, et si ma mémoire est bonne ce sont eux qui sont venus à moi et pas le contraire. Quand à vous, je ne me prononcerai pas car tout dépend de vous. Et ce que vous venez de faire, peut vous coûter votre liberté et surtout votre place au sein des 410. N'avez vous pas signé un pacte en contrepartie de votre insertion?

_ Qui vous a dit cela? S'inquiéta surprise Bella alors qu'elle se redressai l'incertitude la gagnant.

_ Je suis général, j'ai accès à certaine information de par mon statut. Je pensais que vous le saviez .... Bien je dois vous laissez j'ai un entretient. Termina le général alors qu'il replaçait la manche de sa veste cachant ainsi sa montre grand luxe.

_ Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerais savoir combien de temps resterais je ici?

_ Aussi longtemps que les 410 resteront. Je vous les enverrais dès que possible. En attendant rester calme si vous ne voulez pas tester nos nouveaux matériels. Menaça-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte laissant apparaître cinq hommes, habillés en tenu noir, armés d'appareils mortuaires ultra perfectionnés sortant tout droit du laboratoire du bâtiment.

Bella sur ses gardes préférait se relever, prête à bondir sur ces hommes menaçant. Milles questions émergèrent dans son esprit. Tellement qu'elle ne savait plus lesquelles étaient les plus importantes. Ces hommes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir, en train de surveiller sa porte, ces caméras qui la suivaient à ses moindres faits et gestes, et surtout ces murs qui la retenaient prisonnière, l'angoissait, la révolté et l'inquiétait. Elle avait toujours jusque là réussit à garder pour elle seule son destin, sans qu'aucune obligation ne lui soit imposé, elle avait sut garder son libre arbitre. Mais à présent elle n'avait plus le choix, il lui fallait à présent rester dans sa prison en attendant que les choses se tassent un jour. Elle ne risquerait pas de compromettre le séjour des 410, ni sa vie.

***********

Les 410 se trouvaient à présent dans le bureau du directeur. Chacun dans un coin, ruminaient sa rage, ou bien son impatience. L'accueil dont ils avaient reçut avaient fissurer leur confiance quant à l'agence. Le Major Geralds en attendant son supérieur, devait rester avec les nouveaux arrivants. Figé près du bureau il regardait la porte d'entrée avec une envie grandissante de partir en trombe en dehors de cette pièce. Le silence régnait, aucun ne parlait, mais tous regardaient l'étranger avec une envie monstre de le torturer pour lui faire avouer tout ce qu'il savait. Mais Ils se retenaient, néanmoins difficilement.

Lorsque enfin la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître le général Townsend, droit et fière. A sa vue les 410 se levèrent et la saluèrent comme ils leur devaient de le faire. Bien qu'ils n'avaient aucun respect pour ce général de pacotille, ils y étaient forcés.

_ Repos! Ordonna le général d'une voix dure et autoritaire, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur sa chaise derrière son bureau.

Aussitôt tous les 410 se regroupèrent face à lui.

_ Où est Bella? Demanda inquiet Carlisle.

_ Elle va très bien. Elle se trouve quelques étages plus hauts, je vous y amèneraient aussitôt l'entretient terminé ... Vous pouvez disposer lieutenant Geralds.

_ A vos ordres mon général. Répondit le lieutenant avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

_ Pourrai-je connaître les raisons de cette accueil général? Demanda Carlisle qui essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa voix, pour ne pas paraître désinvolte, face à un général qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

_ Cette accueil comme vous le dites, colonel, est tout à fait censée. Vous oubliez que vous avez une vampire dans vos rangs. Et même si elle vous paraît de votre coté, n'oubliez pas ce qu'elle est. Je n'aurais pas pris le risque de laisser une suceuse de sang, libre dans nos couloirs bondés de soldats. Cet comme si on laissait un serpent dans un terrier à lapin. Elle se faufile et vous mange tous les petits.

_ Au risque de vous surprendre, mon général, ce n'est pas un serpent. Répondit acide Edward qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Mais il fut très vite remis à sa place son supérieur.

_ Lieutenant Edward Anthony Masen! Je vous prierait de bien vouloir vous la fermer. Et colonel Cullen, veuillez bien garder vos soldats à leur place!

_ Oui mon général. Répondit contraint Carlisle qui n'en pensait pas moins.

Carlisle n'avait pas besoin de rappeler à sa famille les droits et leur interdictions. Ce n'étaient pas des novices, et Edward savait qu'il n'aurait pas dut répondre de la sorte. Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Cependant, à présent, il n'ouvrait sa bouche que lorsqu'on lui en aura donner la permission, car il savait que si il désobéissait, les reproches et les représailles irait à Carlisle et non à lui.

_ Bien qu'elles sont les raisons de votre venue ici? Reprit le général plus posé, à présent que les choses étaient claires.

_ Nous voudrions avoir la permission de rester ici, le temps que mes hommes et moi même nous nous reposions.

_ Durant combien de temps?

_ Une ou deux semaines.

_ Accordé, mais avec une contre partie, à chaque fois que vous voudrez sortir de l'agence, il vous faudra me prévenir ou bien prévenir le sergent Stuart. A par cela vous aurez une totale liberté.

_ Je vous remercie mon général.

_ Bien, vos affaires vont vous êtres envoyés dans vos chambres respectives. Vous pouvez disposer.

_ Merci mon général. Et pour Bella?

_ Ah oui! C'est vrai ... le sergent Stuart va vous conduire jusqu'à sa chambre.

A suivre.

Voilà un chapitre qui vous a fait longuement attendre. Mais je menquait de temps et surtout de motivation. J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos appréciations.

Bsx amicalement


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16:** _PREMIER LONG VOYAGE_

Les 410 attendirent environ dix longues minutes dans le bureau du général avant que le major Townsend ne frappe à la porte. Lorsqu'il apparut face à l'équipe, ces derniers se levèrent précipitamment. Carlisle ordonna alors au major de les conduire jusqu'à Bella. Les couloirs de l'agence étaient froids. Les murs blancs sans couleur, faisaient frissonner les 410 que redoutaient à présent les retrouvailles.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de Bella, le nombres de gardes croissait. Ils étaient désormais persuadés qu'elle se trouvait dans une cellule furieusement gardé. Quelques minutes plus tard ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en métal, sécurisée par une reconnaissance digital. Et ce fut sans un mot, que le major ouvrit la porte massive et les laissèrent entrer à l'intérieur de la sombre cellule. Bella se tenait droite, debout face à eux, dans un coin de la pièce. Son visage ne reflétait aucune possibilité émotive. Bien que laissés seuls, aucun des membres de l'équipe ne parlait. Il suffisait d'observer les humains, pour comprendre qu'ils étaient inquiets. Mais surtout, la situation n'inspirait pas aux confessions. Carlisle fut le premier à rompre le silence, mais il fut aussitôt stopper, d'un geste de main de Bella.

_ Ne parlez pas. Leur ordonna-t-elle, sous la surprise de tous. Nous sommes espionnés.

_ Ils n'auraient pas osés cacher des micros, ni des caméras. Tenta de temporiser Esmée alors qu'elle suivait Bella du regard.

Mais la vampire ne l'écoutait pas, elle était sûr d'elle. Décidée à prouver aux 410, qu'elle ne se trompait pas, elle faisait le tour de la pièce, tout en soudant les moindres recoins de ses yeux de vampire. Soudain, elle vit une masse noir, au dessus d'un tableau accroché à un mur ne s'y prétend guère. Sans réfléchir d'avantage quand à la nature de cet objet, elle s'y approcha, et d'un simple geste rapide elle l'arracha de sa cachette. A la vue du micro, les réactions des 410 furent immédiates. Carlisle hors de lui, se dirigea rageur vers la porte et frappa de grand coup contre celle ci, afin d'informer les gardes de son désir de sortir. Ces derniers se précipitèrent, alors d'ouvrir la porte, ignorant la rage qui habitait le colonel.

A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte, que les 410 sortirent leur visage déformé par la rage. Edward ordonna alors d'une voix autoritaire aux soldats de les conduire immédiatement à leur responsable. Seule Bella resta à l'intérieur de la cellule, ne préférant pas donner un prétexte au général de la renvoyer d'où elle venait. Elle en informa alors rapidement Alice, qui approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Le face à face entre les 410 et le major Townsend fut des plus mouvementé. En effet, à peine les Cullen étaient ils entrer dans le bureau du major, qu'ils extériorisaient sans retenu leur rage. Carlisle, alors le plus haut gradé, ordonna à Townsend des explications quant à la méfiance dont il faisait preuve à leur égard.

_ Je comprends votre réaction, *commença-t-il essayant de calmer les Cullen, qui tournaient en rond comme des lions en cage*; Mais comprenez nous. Le général Fords, votre supérieur direct, n'a plus eu de nouvel de vous depuis le fiasco de Port Angeles. De plus vous avez une vampire dans votre équipe, et le simple fait même de lui parler amène certains à penser que vous comploter avec l'ennemi et ...

_ Major! L'interrompit brusquement Carlisle; dois-je vous rappelez que c'est justement notre général, qui nous imposa la présence du vampire dans nos rangs, et non le contraire?

_ Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'expliquer, colonel, j'ai lu vos rapports. Néanmoins comprenez bien qu'un vampire quel qu'il soit n'a aucun compte à rendre à l'espèce humaine, et par ce fait il peut à tout moment rompre une alliance ou un contrat qui le lie à l'agence. Et Bella ne déroge pas à sa nature quoique vous disiez, ou prétendiez, il reste des parts d'elle incontrôlable.

_ _Major_! Appuya Carlisle, j'étais déjà dans l'armée à combattre ces vampires, alors que vous vous suciez encore votre pouce. Et je ne tolérerais plus votre air supérieur et vos insinuations quant à notre implication dans l'agence. J'ai des années de services devant moi, j'ai combattus des centaines de vampires, alors que vous, vous n'avez dans votre dossier que des heures de lèche cul et de paperasse inutile, qui ne sont bon que pour votre ego!

L'entretient se termina sur ces dernières paroles, qui laissèrent le major sans voix. Son visage passait du blanc au rouge en quelques secondes seulement. Les 410 revigorés par le silence du major, décidèrent de ne pas s'éterniser davantage dans les locaux de l'agence. Carlisle ordonna donc à Alice d'informer Bella de leur départ précipité, pendant que Emmett, Edward et Esmée étaient chargés de ramener leurs affaires à leurs véhicules, préalablement fouiller, par Jasper. En effet Carlisle soupçonnait le général d'avoir profiter de leur absence, pour cacher des micros à bord de leurs véhicules laissés sans surveillance.

Les préparatifs de leur départ ne dura à peine une heure. Et contrairement au reste de sa famille, l'entretient de Carlisle avec le général ne se passa pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré. Le passé avait refait surface, rapportant au grand jour les vieilles rancoeurs. Mais heureusement le général n'avait pas l'autorité suffisante pour empêcher le départ de l'équipe, ainsi que celui de la vampire.

Ne pouvant plus compter que sur eux mêmes, à présent informer de la méfiance de l'agence à leur égard, les 410 devaient trouver un endroit sûr ou dormir, tout en cherchant à la bibliothèque des informations plus récentes sur l'inquisition romaine, et sur l'implication de l'église dans la lutte contre les hérétiques, et contre les vampires. Il fut décidé, que Bella assistée de Edward, Alice et Jasper seraient chargés des recherches au sein de la bibliothèque de la ville, pendant que le reste de l'équipe chercheraient un hôtel pouvant tous les accueillir et offrant un minimum de confort.

L'arrivée de Bella, Edward, Alice, et Jasper dans l'établissement culturelle publique de la ville, ne passa pas inaperçue. En effet avec Alice et sa gaieté légendaire, toutes les personnes recherchant un calme impérial, se retournaient sur son passage, lui ordonnant de faire moins de bruit, ou bien plus directement lui ordonnait de bien vouloir se la « fermer ». Mais chaque nouvelles information récoltée, avait pour conséquence un nouvel élan de gaieté et de joie, chez notre humaine préférée.

Au bout d'une heure environs, ils récoltèrent plusieurs informations majeures. La première, leur apprenait l'histoire de l'église romaine. Elle était, selon le document, persécutrice, fanatique et cruelle. Elle tuait tous ceux qui ne partageaient pas ses idées. Elle fut surnommée « la religion de bourreau », et de profit. Puisque les biens des condamnés, soumis à la torture passaient dans le trésor pontifical.

La deuxième information, portait sur les membres de l'organisation de la Congrégation. Celle ci était présidée par un préfet, et se composait de vingt trois membres (cardinaux, archevêques, évêques). Elle était, de plus, divisée en trois sections: doctrinale, disciplinaire, et matrimoniale. Ce qui allait rendre la tache encore plus ardue qu'elle ne l'était déjà pour les 410.

Plus ils avançaient dans leur recherche, et plus ils se perdaient dans ces informations récoltées. Très rapidement lassés, ils abandonnèrent les recherches. Ce fut à ce moment là que le reste des 410 les rejoignirent. Voyant leur était de fatigue, tant physique que moral, ils préférèrent en rester là. Selon Carlisle, cela ne servirait à rien de continuer sur une voie qui ne ferait qu'épuiser sa famille. Il décida donc de leur montrer l'hôtel qu'ils avaient trouver, quelques minutes plus tôt, et de leur laissé le temps de se reposer.

Après s'être reposé dans la chambre qui lui était réservé Edward rejoignit le reste de son équipe dans le hall de l'hôtel. L'établissement offrait un grand nombre de services, qui ne déplaisaient pas aux militaires, qui pouvaient ainsi siroter un verre, tout étant bien confortablement installé dans de grands fauteuils de cuir. L'arrivée de Edward sonna l'heure de la réunion. Bella et Alice racontèrent alors, avec simplicité, les informations qu'ils purent récolter à eux quatre. Jasper et Edward, quant à eux, étant incapable d'expliquer aussi bien que les deux femmes, se contentèrent de hocher la tête.

_ Ces infos témoignent à quel point la religion peut être mauvaise pour l'homme. Songea Carlisle avec philosophie.

Personne ne répondit. Aucun des 410 n'avaient l'intention de défendre une chose qui leur apparaissait inexcusable. Tous étaient athées. Car avec toutes les horreurs dont ils furent les témoins, ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'un ordre divin puisse laissé agir l'homme, sans vouloir l'en empêcher. De plus ils virent plus de morts, et de monstruosité, que de miracle.

_ Dans tous les cas, intervint Emmett rarement sérieux, toutes les infos que vous avez amassés, ne nous apprennent pas grand chose sur la date de leur réunion.

_ Non en effet, répondit contrarié Jasper. Mais nous avons les noms des archevêques et de tous les membres de la Congrégation.

Sitôt la réunion terminée, Carlisle laissa le reste de l'après midi libre pour sa famille. Mais il leur ordonna de rester toujours avec un membre de l'équipe, où qu'ils soient. Car il soupçonnait l'agence de continuer leur surveillance. Et savoir que l'un des membres de son équipe se trouverait seul, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, pourrait les amener vers un autre chemin. Et depuis Port Angeles, leur équipe était connu de tous. De ce fait Carlisle leur ordonna, également, de toujours garder leur téléphone allumé et de toujours avoir leur arme à porter de main.

Désirant se retrouver entre couple, Edward et Bella se retrouvèrent rapidement seuls assis dans le hall. Gênés, aucun des deux ne parlaient. En effet, selon Edward, cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à un rendez vous arrangé. Conscient des minutes de silence qui s'additionnait, il décida de profité de ces quelques heures, afin de se rapprocher de Bella. Mais il n'était pas prêt à lui avouer son amour. Il préférait utilisé ces heures en sa compagnie, pour mieux la connaître, et peut être savoir implicitement ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Car il avait peur que leurs nombreuses différences ne soient un obstacle infranchissable, pour la conquérir. Edward l'invita donc à faire un tour dans les alentour, afin de visiter la ville. Bien que Bella connaissait les moindres recoins de cette ville; où elle vécut quelques années; elle accepta, ravit de pouvoir sortir de cet hôtel, dont elle commençais à haïr les murs.

Leur discussion était pour la première fois, depuis leur rencontre, tournée exclusivement sur leurs goûts, et leurs préférences. Aucun des deux ne parla ni ne pensa de leur travail, de l'agence et de leur différence; néanmoins non négligeable. Chacun savourait cette flânerie, si rare. Ils s'arrêtaient à toutes les vitrines, et discutaient de ce qui était exposé. Edward apprit alors, que Bella aimait toutes les vieilles choses. Tous les objets qui avaient « un vécut », selon ses mots. Tout ce qui sortait d'entreprise moderne, fabriqué en série par des machines, n'était pas la peine d'être acheté. Et ce qu'elle adorait par dessus tout, c'était les vieux livres, qui sentaient le vieux, et dont les écrits racontaient à la fois l'histoire du livre, l'histoire des personnages fictifs, et l'histoire de l'auteur. Elle lui avoua également, sa vie lorsqu'elle était encore humaine. Elle avait reçut, il y avait bien longtemps, un pendentif qui lui venait de sa grand mère. Elle avait douze ans, lorsqu'elle le reçut en cadeau de fiançailles. A l'époque de sa naissance, les jeunes filles étaient alors mariés dès leur plus jeunes ages à des hommes bien plus vieux, qui convenaient aux prestation dont recherchait le père de la promise.

Edward apprit alors, qu'à l'age de onze, le père de Bella décida de l'a marié à un riche bourgeois, qui l'avait trouvé fort mignonne. Étant alors petite elle ne comprit pas ce que le mariage signifiait pour la jeune fille. Les fiançailles durèrent trois ans, le temps que le futur mari économise assez d'argent afin de payer le mariage et ses beaux parents. A l'age de quatorze ans, elle se maria donc avec cet homme dont elle ne connaissait à peine, et qui portant l'a dégoûtait. Elle vécut sa vie de jeune épouse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit transformé par un vampire vagabond.

La voix de Bella n'était plus que murmure, lorsqu'elle évoqua sa vie d'épouse. Elle avait honte. Car Edward imaginait très bien ce qu'elle avait dut enduré durant ce laps de temps. Il comprit alors que sa transformation, avait été pour elle une « bénédiction ». Car après s'être fait mordre, elle s'enfuit loin de son village, et de son mari. Et pour elle le pendentif de sa grand mère, avait été l'objet de sa conscience. Car à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait le souvenir de sa grand mère, et des jours innocents qu'elle avait vécut en sa compagnie, lui refaisait surface, au point d'en oublier la faim.

Edward était ému. Il comprenait alors pourquoi elle était si froide et distante envers les humains, mais surtout envers les hommes. Il se sentait si proche d'elle en cet instant, là, dans cette rue. Et comme pour partager avec elle quelque chose d'unique que eux seuls pourraient savoir, il commença à son tour à lui raconter son enfance.

Edward vit le jour en Arkansas. Fils unique il vécut avec ses deux parents et ses grands parents dans une baraques aménagée. Son père était militaire, et sa mère enseignante. Enfant il était un garçon timide, qui ne se mélangeait pas aux autres enfants. De plus être le fils de la maîtresse n'arrangeais pas les choses. Il aimait allé pêcher avec son grand père. Son père étant souvent absent, il se sentait plus proche de son grand père, que ce dernier. Jusqu'à ses dix ans il vécut dans la même maison avec les mêmes personnes qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Mais en quelques mois, tout fut chambouler. Son grand père mourut d'une crise cardiaque, et il dut déménager avec sa maman et sa grand mère rejoindre leur père muter dans le nord. Edward confia à Bella qu'il avait alors haït son père, et lui avait alors reprocher la mort de son grand père. A onze ans alors qu'il était de sortit avec son père, il fut le témoin de son assassinat par un vampire. Edward ne comprit jamais pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué lui aussi. Quelques semaines plus tard sa mère mourra de chagrin. Sa grand mère étant alors trop âgée pour l'élever se fut le meilleur ami de son père qui l'éleva, Carlisle Cullen. Rapidement l'image des vampires le hantaient, et Carlisle qui travaillait alors à l'agence, décida de tout lui dire lorsqu'il serait en age de comprendre.

Plus l'après midi avançait et plus Edward, et Bella se rapprochaient. Il se comprenait mutuellement. Et leur passé difficile, les unissait. Mais Bella ne pouvait oublier sa nature et celle d'Edward, bien qu'elle commençait à se rendre compte de son attirance envers lui, elle s'y refusait. Dans les rues bondés de monde, ils se touchaient presque. Edward, frôlait la peau glacé de la main de Bella. Et à chaque contact, bien que furtif, il frissonnait de plaisir. Il se sentait si chanceux, lorsqu'il croisait les regards des hommes jaloux et envieux. Il était si heureux de connaître quelqu'un comme Bella. Il était si fière d'être à ses cotés. Se tenant à quelques centimètres près d'elle, le vent lui apportait la douce odeur de ses cheveux. Il sentit alors monter en lui un doux désir, celui de l'aimé passionnément et ouvertement. Il rêvait alors de lui prendre la main. Mais il savait qu'en ce contact si lourd de sens, Bella le fuirait. Mais il voulait lui montrer à quel point il l'appréciait, l'aimait.

Bella de son coté n'était pas sans reste. Depuis sa transformation, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour personne. Bien sur elle avait déjà eu des compagnons, avec qui elle a passé de bons moments, mais jamais elle avait ressenti ce qu'elle ressentait en la compagnie d'Edward. Elle se sentait si bien à ses cotés. Elle n'avait plus penser à la faim qui se faisait sentir. Elle avait même oublier l'odeur de son sang, seul celui de son parfum l'enivrait. Et à chaque contact de sa peau avec celle chaude d'Edward, la faisait frissonner. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit une chaleur humaine, trompant sa froideur cadavérique. Elle voulait tellement sentir cette chaleur contre sa peau, comme pour lui faire retrouver sa vie d'avant, d'humaine, sans ces personnes qui lui avait fait du mal.

La nuit arrivant rapidement ils décidèrent de retourner, à contre coeur, à l'hôtel. Bien que ne voulant pas arrêter cet instant de plaisir, ils devaient retrouver les autres. La nuit fut longue pour Bella. Alors que Edward se remémorait; seul dans sa chambre; l'après midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble; Bella, elle savait ce qu'ils encouraient s'ils venaient à aller plus loin. Leur mort serait inévitable. Car selon les lois des trois rois, dans la société vampirique, toute relation impliquant un humain et un vampire, était punit de mort. Tout relation non platonique entretenu avec un humain se résultait par la mort des deux amants. Et chaque vampire qui osait enfreindre ces lois, était retrouvé, ramené aux rois, et tués à la manière qui leur convenait. Ceux qui étaient chargés de retrouver les fugitifs s'appelaient les « chasseurs ». Bella fut l'une d'entre eux. Grâce à son pouvoir puissant et unique, elle monta très rapidement dans la hiérarchie. Car avant d'être la générale et le bras droit des rois, elle fut un « chasseur » fort réputé. Personne ne lui avait échappé. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à être une légende dans le milieu. Plusieurs « chasseurs » avaient pour réputation de ne jamais abandonner. Et leur acharnement les avaient conduis, à retrouver des vampires qui étaient recherchés depuis des siècles sans êtres jamais découvert. De plus ils avaient une patience hors du commun. Ils pouvaient suivre un vampire durant des années, avant de décidé d'attaquer.

Bella savait que si il se passait quelque chose entre elle et Edward, toute l'équipe serait en danger, car les « chasseurs », utilisaient tous les moyens afin d'atteindre leur proie. Et elle ne pouvait pas protéger Edward et le reste des 410. De plus si il arrivait un malheur à l'équipe elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle les appréciait trop pour les mettre en danger. Décidée, et forcée d'admettre que jamais rien ne pourrait se passer entre eux deux, il lui sembla inévitable qu'elle devait se tenir éloigner de lui. Et si jamais, elle se sentait incapable de garder cette séparation, elle quitterait les 410, et partirait loin d'eux.

Le lendemain matin les 410 se regroupèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel, afin de décider de la démarche à suivre. Dans un premier temps ils décidèrent de faire la route en voiture. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser leurs matériels sans surveillance. De plus prendre l'avion pour Bella était impossible. Elle les avaient prévenu qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester plus d'une heure dans un avion emplit d'humains. Ensuite, Bella les prévint qu'elle ne pouvait pas les mener directement à Richard, sans qu'elle ne soit sûr qu'il ne serait pas mit en danger, par leur arrivé. Alors il fut décidé que Bella ferait la route avec l'équipe jusqu'à la ville de Fairbanks, puis partirait seule retrouver Richard. Et alors, après avoir donner son accord, elle reviendrait chercher les Cullen, et les conduirait jusqu'à lui.

Une heure plus tard, les 410 quittaient la ville de Seattle. Sur la route, les Cullen et Bella ne cessaient de regarder derrière eux, car ils savaient que le major Townsend ne les laisseraient pas sans surveillance. Très vite, l'idée d'être pourchasser par leur propre allié, leur vint en tête. Aucun des humains présent ne savaient comment réagir. S'il devait continuer leur mission sans en informer leur supérieur direct, ou bien le prévenir.

Bella se trouvait dans le camion contenant les ordinateurs de Alice. Cette dernière ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Depuis qu'elle avait vu son frère et la vampire rentrer sourire aux lèvres le soir précédant, elle n'avait put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux deux. Et à présent, alors que Bella ne se trouvait qu'à un mètre d'elle, elle était partagé. Elle hésitait à lui poser la question. Puisque elle avait vu ainsi que Jasper, son comportement ce matin. Elle était distante envers tout le monde, et plus particulièrement envers Edward. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, en avait été blessé. Car Bella, s'était installer dans le second véhicule, sans lui adresser un seul regard. Jasper, avait alors prit sa place, afin de soutenir son frère. Avec les deux femmes, se tenaient Emmett, le conducteur, et Esmée.

La journée passa lentement. Alice n'avait pas parler de tout le trajet, ce qui était bizarre venant de sa part, et Bella était rester immobile à regarder le paysage, sans vraiment le voir. Les 410 s'arrêtèrent dans un piteux hôtel, à la sortie nord de la ville de Chilliwack. Ils venaient de quitter les États Unis et d'entrer au Canada. L'hôtel en comparaison avec le précédant, offrait bien moins de services et de prestations, au grand damne de Rosalie qui appréciait le luxe. Néanmoins comme les en informa Carlisle, ils ne pouvaient plus compter sur l'argent de l'agence pour se loger, et vu la route qu'ils devaient encore parcourir, il préférait économiser. Cependant un problème demeurait. Comment allait-il payer? En effet si le major Townsend les suivaient, il lui serait facile de les suivre par leur carte bancaire. Il ne leur restait qu'une solution payer en liquide, mais le problème était qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de liquide pour les jours suivants.

_ Je peux régler le problème. Répondit Bella. Il suffit que vous me donniez une carte de crédit et le code, et moi je les mène sur une fausse piste.

_ Comment? Demanda suspicieux Emmett.

_ Je cours vite, en une heure j'aurais retirer de l'argent à Portland et vous le ramènerait ici.

_ C'est une idée excellente. Accorda Carlisle, après mur réflexion. Comme ça ils croiront que nous partons dans le sud, alors que nous nous dirigeons dans le nord.

L'idée fut accepter à l'unanimité. Bella partit alors deux minutes plus tard, vers le sud, avec dans sa main la carte de Carlisle, et dans sa tête le code bancaire. Ce voyage avait aussi comme but pour Bella, de chasser. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'elle n'avait pas manger, et l'odeur du sang des 410, lui revenait sans cesse en tête. De plus cela lui permettait de s'éloigner de Edward. Elle en avait autant que besoin que lui.

Une heure plus tard, elle revenait à l'hôtel, les yeux de nouveau dorés. Les chambres étant déjà payées, les 410 avaient déjà pris place dans leur pièce respective. Par chance, il y avait assez de chambre pour tous, et Bella n'avait pas à partager la sienne avec un membre de l'équipe. Après avoir demander le numéro de sa chambre au propriétaire, qui faisait également l'accueil, elle s'y précipita. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche, afin d'enlever l'odeur de mort, qui l'a suivait depuis sa partie de chasse.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent exactement comme les précédents. Et la monotonie du paysage comme du voyage, fatiguait l'équipe. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent enfin en Alaska. La température glaciale, obligea les 410, à s'arrêter à un magasin de vêtement d'hiver. Leur garde de robe, n'ayant jamais connu des vêtements chauds. Une après midi shopping s'engagea alors pour la plus grande joie d'Alice et de Rosalie, qui purent prendre Bella comme modèle. Bien que Rosalie ne l'appréciait toujours pas, le shopping annoncé, elle oublia sa rancoeur, pour s'occuper enfin de la garde de robe de Bella, qui n'était pas très complète. En effet Bella n'avait jamais trouvé l'utilité dans le shopping. Elle portait des vêtements pour leur souplesse et leur utilité, et non pour le look. Les hommes et Esmée de leur coté, prirent des vêtements rapidement en fonction de leur argent.

Le soir arriva bien rapidement. Les trois femmes avaient passé l'après midi complète à faire tous les magasins de la ville de Tok, sans résulta satisfaisant. Néanmoins l'affaire étant urgente, Alice et Rosalie décidèrent de prendre les vêtements les moins moches. Le choix étant limité, elles achetèrent un long manteau noir, deux pulls à col roulé, des boots, un nouveau pantalon, et plusieurs tee shirt manche longues. Bien qu'elle les avaient prévenues, de l'inutilité de tous ces achats; les vampire ne sentant pas le froid, elles n'écoutèrent pas et liquidèrent l'argent qui leur restait, et dont Carlisle leur avait confié.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'hôtel; trouver par les autres membres de l'équipe; sacs emplis en main, Carlisle ne put laisser échappé des paroles insensés, à leur encontre. Mais à présent que la marchandise était achetée, il leur serait malvenu de les rendre. Bella n'avait pas d'autre choix que de repartir dans le sud, encore, afin de retirer de nouveau du liquide. Et cette fois ci elle devait descendre jusqu'au Mexique. Mais d'un coté cela la dispensait de défiler. Car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait eut l'obligation de défilé devant toute l'équipe afin de montrer aux autres, les vêtements que Alice et Rosalie lui avaient acheté. Alors elle quitta Tok, et les 410, avec une joie intense. Laissant Edward encore plus tourmenté.

En effet depuis leur départ de Seattle, il avait remarqué sans difficulté le comportement distant de Bella à son égard. Et depuis, il se demandait sans cesse les raisons qui la poussait à s'éloigner de lui. Il en avait parler à Jasper quelques jours plus tôt. Et ce dernier lui avait alors dit que selon lui, les risques étaient trop grand pour qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre eux. Et que c'était pour cela que Bella était distante. Elle ne voulait pas lui causé de tort, ni mettre en danger l'équipe. Bien que les raisons de Bella étaient fondées, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute. Qu'il avait dut être trop proche d'elle durant l'après midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Et le départ de Bella le plongea dans un mutisme qui l'isolait du reste de l'équipe. Jasper et Alice voyant son état, comme le reste de l'équipe, décidèrent qu'au retour de Bella, ils allaient avoir une petite discution.

Les 410 se trouvaient dans la chambre du couple Carlisle Esmée, lorsque Bella réapparut enfin. Après avoir donné l'argent à Carlisle, qui commençait à se demander combien d'argent ce voyage allait encore lui coûter, elle s'assit près de Esmée, à l'opposé de Edward. Toute l'équipe savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ils se demandaient les raisons qui poussaient Bella à agir ainsi. Voyant les regards accusateurs et curieux des 410, Bella déclara qu'elle allait se doucher. Alice en profita alors, et l'a suivis à l'extérieur, sous le regard vitreux de Edward.

Bella qui avait aperçut Alice dans son dos s'arrêta, et l'invita à entrer dans sa chambre. Elle savait ce que l'humaine lui voulait. Et elle savait également qu'elle ne pouvait lui échapper.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'arrives? Demanda enfin Alice, alors qu'elle s'assit sur le lit de Bella.

_ Écoute, commença Bella alors qu'elle s'asseyait au coté de son amie. Je sais que pour vous mon comportement distante vous paraît bizarre. Mais vous devez comprendre ceci: je suis une vampire, et rien ne pourra changer ça. Comme le faite que je dois garder une limite entre moi et vous. Nos mondes sont trop différents. Et le fait même de cohabiter avec vous, vous met en danger.

_ Edward a de l'affection pour toi, et te voir aussi distante, le blesse. Ne le vois tu pas?

_ J'en suis consciente. Mais il doit savoir que rien ne doit se passer entre nous. C'est trop dangereux, autant pour nous que pour vous...

_ Alors tu dois lui dire. Ordonna Alice, qui se voulait autoritaire.

_ Je le ferais. Accepta Bella alors qu'elle se levait.

Alice comprit alors que la discution était close, et qu'il temps pour elle de la laisser seule. Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la prote et l'ouvrait, elle se retourna vers la vampire.

_ Edward n'est pas le seul à souffrir de ton comportement. Nous sommes nombreux à t'apprécier, alors acceptes le. Avoua-t-elle tristement.

Bella ne répondit rien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler. Et Alice s'y attendait. Néanmoins Bella, bien qu'elle ne le montra pas, était très émus. Alors d'un signe de tête, entendu, elle dit bonne nuit à Alice, qui sortit peiné, de voir que la vampire ne changerais pas d'avis. Car, en effet, bien que cela l'attristait Bella n'allait pas se rapprocher d'eux, c'était bien trop dangereux pour eux. Et Alice le savait, mais elle espérait que cela change rapidement. Comme la plupart du reste de l'équipe.

A suivre alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

Je sais que l'attente a été plus longue. Mais une pause était nécessaire. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Et surtout si ce chapitre ( un peu) condensé ne vous a pas trop déçut.

Et désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

Au prochain chapitre ^^.


End file.
